


El Reto

by JessJe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJe/pseuds/JessJe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un exitoso actor, perseguido por chicas y chicos y abiertamente gay, conoce de pura casualidad a un excéntrico científico, lleno de complejos. Después de ser rechazado abiertamente, decide conquistarlo como un reto personal. Pero sin darse cuenta, él mismo cae en su propia trampa, y aprende de muy mala manera, que no se debe jugar con un corazón frágil, pues el tiro puede salir por la culata. Universo Alterno. Libre Adaptación de “Latin Lover” de Secreto Oscuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Primer Encuentro

-Lleva varias horas en su laboratorio señorita, pero se ha rehusado a salir, hasta que termine su diseño de motor de plasma –le explica su asistente un poco acongojado. –Ni siquiera ha comido, y eso ya me está preocupando.

La pelirroja suspira, -No te preocupes Jarvis, yo me encargo de que salga y coma algo decente.

Pepper fue a la puerta, intentó abrir, pero estaba cerrada. El viejo se acercó, sacó sus llaves y abrió. –Él me llamará la atención por esto.

-Es mejor que dejar que se desvanezca por el cansancio, ¿no te parece?

El mayor asiente y abre la puerta. Pepper entra y vuelve a cerrar. El laboratorio era un desastre, pero como el mismo Tony decía “es desastre debidamente organizado”. Fue hacia la parte posterior, y como esperaba, lo encontró medio dormido, frente a varios planes, y aparatos.

Había ganado hacía un mes la licitación de la empresa SHIELD, pero aceptando tener el prototipo listo en tres meses. Por lo que era necesario tener el diseño con las especificaciones que la empresa había presentado. Desde entonces, el dormir y comer eran lujos que Anthony Stark no se podía dar.

Fue hacia él y frotó con delicadeza su brazo, -¿Tony? ¿Tony?... Vamos, despierta.

Poco a poco fue reaccionando y se asustó al ver a Pepper a su lado. –Ey Peps, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Comprobando si seguías vivo. Tony no puedes seguir con este estilo de vida, te vas a enfermar.

-Oye, tranquilo, lo tengo… mmm… todo resuelto… solo necesito terminar el diseño para ir montando el prototipo.

-¿Te falta mucho?

-No… solo algunas modificaciones que Hill hizo hace un par de días.

-¿Más? ¡Pero que pretende esa mujer! Es la tercera vez este mes.

-Sí… pero entiende. Ellos necesitan que quede perfecto… mmm… así que debo trabajar.

-Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar –le dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Olvidaste que día es hoy?

El castaño se queda sin entender. –Me prometiste que irías a la firma de autógrafos de Steven Rogers.

Tony gruñe, -Oh vamos Peps, no tengo tiempo…

-Me lo prometiste hace más de un mes, por favor Tony… así aprovechas, sales de aquí y comes algo…, Tony son solo un par de horas que le dedicarás a tu amiga del alma.

Finalmente sonríe, -Bien, dame unos minutos, iré a cambiarme.

 

* * *

 

Tony subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación. Era extraño. Aún le era raro no vivir en una mansión, llena de lujos, pero debía agradecer que al menos su trabajo como inventor y científico le daba para vivir. Después de la muerte de sus padres, los malos manejos del mejor amigo de su padre, Obadiah Stein, obligaron a que un comité vendiera la compañía antes que Tony fuera mayor de edad. Con eso, lo perdió todo. Lo único que le quedo, fue su ingenio. El único que decidió mantenerse a su lado, era su viejo mayordomo, niñero y amigo, Jarvis. Con el tiempo conoció a Pepper, y se convirtió en su amiga y confidente.

Se dio un duchazo ligero y se vistió de mala gana. “En serio, te debo querer en puta Pep, para aceptar algo como esto”, pensó con molestia. Pepper era admiradora de Steven Rogers desde que salió a la luz pública en una obra teatral. Desde entonces seguía su trayectoria con gran interés. De eso ya 8 años. Y eso volvía loco a Tony. No que fuera fan de un artista, no… que fuera ese artista precisamente. Steven Rogers tenía todo aquello que Tony despreciaba en un hombre: altivez, frivolidad, egocentrismo, aparte de ser completamente promiscuo. Sus historias con hombres, famosos o no, eran noticia de primera plana, y eso era algo que detestaba el científico. Aunque no podía negar que era muy atractivo.

En cuestión de media hora, estaban en el lugar donde estaría a la venta la autobiografía de Steven Rogers y que sería presentando por él mismo. Los hombres y mujeres presentes, enloquecieron cuando el rubio de ojos azules salió por la cortina y llegó al pequeño podio. Durante unos 10 minutos, habló de su libro, y cuanta tontera se le vino a la cabeza, en palabras de Tony. Sin embargo, al verlo en su costoso y fino traje, con su corte de pelo impecable y una sonrisa de un millón de dólares, Tony pensó, “Y si… quizás”, pero de inmediato borró esa idea de su mente.

Finalmente, terminó la presentación, y los asistentes hicieron fila para que Rogers firmara su libro. Por la mitad de esta, se encontraban Tony y Pepper.

\- Steven Rogers es un cabeza hueca - reiteró el castaño una vez más, provocando que los fans del actor que estaban delante de él y Pepper le mirasen molestos.

\- ¿Por qué te disgusta tanto? - le preguntó la pelirroja, que había comprado su ejemplar de la biografía y se hallaba mirando hasta ese instante las fotos de las páginas centrales.

\- Es insoportable. Se cree que es el mejor hombre del universo.

\- ES uno de los mejores hombres del universo, Tony.

 - Para mí no, Pep, aunque se vea divino en ese traje costoso.

\- Al menos eso es lo único positivo que le ves - Pepper puso sus ojos en blanco.

\- Reconozco que está bien bueno, pero no que sea tan bueno como actor.

\- ¡Pero si te echaste a reír con esa película suya, ¿cuál era? Así, “Not another teen movie!

\- Porque su interpretación era tan PENOSA que me hizo gracia. Pepper, no creo que sea tan magnífico, eso es todo.

\- En el fondo te gusta, Tony. Aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

\- Antes me metía en un cuarto oscuro antes que liarme con él, te lo aseguro.

\- Ya, ya. Seguro que cuando estás en la ducha y te has tocado ahí abajo, más de una vez pensaste en ese cuerpo divino salido del Olimpo.

-Si, claro… mmmm… -un bostezo interrumpió su conversación. Pepper lo miró un tanto apenada, por haberlo obligado a salir.

-Cuando terminemos aquí, te vas directo a la cama, ¿quedó claro?

-Olvídalo… tengo mucho qué hacer.

-Tony, ya van a ser las 7 de la noche, trata de descansar unas horas y sigues temprano en la mañana. En serio, me preocupa que te enfermes.

-Pepper, te agradezco, en serio, pero necesito terminar. Ese dinero me servirá para… -en ese momento, se queda callado.

¿Qué estás planeando Tony?

El castaño suspiró, -Hablé con un abogado. Me dijo que tal vez podría recuperar parte de las acciones de Stark Industries, pero necesito primero un fuerte capital.

-Tony, eso es casi imposible…

-Casi, tú lo dijiste. Pepper, es el legado de mi familia. No puedo quedarme quieto como un grupo de mercenarios que se hacen llamar accionistas destruyen el trabajo de mi padre y mi abuelo. Es mi oportunidad de, al menos, tener voz y voto. Y te aseguro algo, tarde o temprano, la voy a recuperar.

Finalmente, llegan al principio de la fila. Tony volvió su vista a Rogers. A pocos metros de él, se veía más imponente y atractivo. Sintió una punzada, pero recordó quien era, y se obligó a hacer a un lado esos pensamientos.

Junto a él, estaba una tal Natalia Romanoff que también había salido en la prensa miles de veces. Llegaron a la mesa, y entonces las miradas de Tony y Steven se cruzaron.

El castaño tenía que reconocer que en esa ocasión, su inestimado actor se veía muy bello en persona. Realmente bello. Y eso le asustó.

 

* * *

 

Tan ensimismado estaba con sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta de que Steven le firmó su libro a Pepper, hasta que después el susodicho se dirigió a él -¡Hey , guapo!  ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre, me pasas tu número de móvil y quedamos otro día?

Tony quedó helado por unos segundos. ¡Eso era el colmo!  ¿Él, Tony Stark, siendo un nombre más en su lista de conquistas?

\- Ni en sueños me atrevería a quedar contigo, Steven Rogers. Eres una celebridad repugnante y me das asco  

Steven Rogers nunca se había topado con algo semejante. Todos lo respetaban y admiraban, o al menos así lo parecía. Pero ese castaño, con traje simple, ojeras pronunciado y piel pálida, se le estaba encarando, lo que hizo que su corazón bombeara más veloz.

Se puso de pie y brilló con una gran sonrisa, -¿Podemos hablar con calma? - le propuso a su antifan, quien aparentaba echarse encima de él para destrozarle en vez de ir a follarle .

\- No. Y no me interesas para nada. Si por mí fuera, te mandaría al infierno.

Pepper no podía dar fe a lo que veía. Jalaba del brazo y le decía bajo que caminara.

-¿Estás seguro de querer enviarme al infierno? - le dijo Steven con ese tono de voz tan suyo, tranquilo pero muy sugerente.

Tony debió de sentir que sus mejillas ardían avergonzadas. Steve lo percibió y sonrió. Él solía provocar ese efecto en los demás, sobre todo en otros gays .

Pero su interlocutor quiso ignorar eso y le puso una mueca de desagrado para después añadirle:

\- Eres asqueroso.

\- Tú no piensas eso de verdad - le aseguró Steven al verle alejarse junto con su amiga. Pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre -¡Hey cariño, que no sé cómo te llamas!

\- Anthony Stark, imbécil - le respondió al ir a cruzar las puertas de la librería para salir a la calle, -Y mejor te olvidas de mí, que no te quiero conocer.

El rubio quedó en shock. Tomó asiento, con una sonrisa incrédula. Que ese tal Tony no le quería conocer a él, a Steven Rogers, al actor de moda de los últimos años. ¡Al diablo! Él sí deseaba conocerle, porque aun siendo un completo desconocido para él, le interesaba bastante. Se veía bien, un poco descuidado quizás, pero era de buen ver, y tenía un carácter fuerte, de esos que Steve sentía delicioso dominar. Volvió a ver a Natasha, quien le observaba divertida.

\- ¿Escuchaste cómo se llamaba?

\- Sí, Anthony Stark. Lo tengo aquí - levantó su tablet para que supiera que había tomado nota.

\- Nat, necesito que me hagas un informe completo sobre él. Sus gustos, sus aficiones, si vive solo, si estudia o trabaja . . . Absolutamente todo.

\- ¿Pretendes convertirte en su sombra, Steven?

 - Ese tipo cree que puede negarse a mí. Le voy a dar una pequeña lección de humildad.

A continuación, Steven Rogers esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. A final de cuentas, ya tenía el nombre de ese hombre. El resto era cuestión de tiempo, y todo saldría a su favor. No era un perdedor, menos aún si se trataba de un hombre que le interesaba.

* * *

 

Tony levantó sus manos para pedirle a Pepper que no le dijese nada sobre ese actorucho mientras iban camino de la terraza de una cafetería.

\- Sé lo que vas a decirme - le aclaró cuando ya llegaron a su destino y tomaron asiento.

\- Eres el hombre más contradictorio que conozco - Pepper puso sus ojos en blanco.

\- Al menos tengo claros mis ideales - objetó.

Una camarera llegó y tomó nota de su pedido (dos cafés con leche bien cargados) . Y Tony apreció que su friend del alma lo miraba divertida.

\- Estás pensando en él, en Steven Rogers - le afirmó ella.

\- Por supuesto que no- le respondió él. Pero era cierto. Estaba pensando en ese famoso. ¿Y si se había pasado con sus reclamos?  ¿Y si él le gustaba?

Gustarle aquel actor, enamorarse de él . . .  ¡Jamás se permitiría hacer una locura como esa!

Necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína, así que Tony tomó su taza y bebió un sorbo.

Un sorbo que le supo extraño.


	2. ¿Quién es Anthony Stark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los deseos de Steve por acercarse a Tony aumenta con el paso de los días, y Tony recibe una proposición que podría cambiar su vida.

 

Como todos los sábados por la mañana, Steve fue al gimnasio. Rutina normal: calentamiento, pesas, una larga sesión con la bolsa de box y varias vueltas a la cancha, para luego estirarse y terminar con una ducha. Cada dos días seguía ese ritual al pie de la letra, si quería mantener su cuerpo en forma y deseable, algo cansado, pero necesario si quería mantenerse vigente en el gusto tanto de productores como del público.

 

Se quitó su ropa deportiva y vio su físico sudoroso. Sentía que pecaba de egocéntrico al verse en los espejos, pero no lo podía evitar. Como buen actor que era, tenía que cuidarse, e incluso cambiar su apariencia física para meterse de lleno en el personaje que estuviera interpretando. Se sabía atractivo y eso le gustaba.

 

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Cerró sus hermosos ojos azules, que le daban a su aspecto una dosis extra de seducción para quien deseara conquistar, mientras el agua le caía por la cabeza y resbalaba por toda su anatomía. Se enjabonó pensando en un solo hombre. Tony. Era totalmente opuesto a él, le había dicho que le despreciaba, pero Steve no le creyó. Era… extraño. No tenía nada especial en realidad. Su físico era normal. No muy delgado, pero tampoco obeso, su piel era algo pálido, pensó que debía broncearse un poco. Su rostro se veía algo cansado ahora que recordaba, con unas ojeras que sobresalían en su pálida piel. Bien peinado, eso sí, con un candado muy bien afeitado. Le interesaba muchísimo, algo en su prepotencia al hablarle le cautivo. No era feo, pero tampoco era tan atractivo como los hombres con los que había estado antes. Era… común, sin nada particular. Pero igual, le gustaba, hasta el punto de que la noche anterior había soñado con él. En aquel sueño, como era de esperarse en alguien tan ardiente como Steve, lo follaba con fuerza, tomándole de las nalgas y haciéndole gritar con pasión. A la misma velocidad que su mente repasaba esas escenas, su miembro se puso firme y terminó corriéndose con un suspiro.

 

Mientras recuperaba el aire y se limpiaba, recordó aquellas palabras, _“Ni en sueños me atrevería a quedar contigo, Steven Rogers. Eres una celebridad repugnante y me das asco”_. El rubio sonrió. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a despreciarlo de esa manera? Por eso, estaba decidido a llevarlo a la cama, follarlo de las mil formas que quisiera y darle una lección. Lo tendría a sus pies, como fuera.

 

Al terminar, se tapó con una toalla blanca que se ató a la cintura, y y salió de la ducha para terminar de vestirse, pero su móvil estaba vibrando y lo cogió. Era un WhattsApp de Natasha.

 

**_“Tengo el informe completo que me pediste sobre Tony Stark.  Paso por ti en 15.”_ **

 

Otra sonrisa de las suyas se le dibujó en su boca. Ahora Steve sabría todo lo que ansiaba saber sobre Tony para poder conquistarlo.

 

 

 

En el Edificio Lancaster, la gerente de innovaciones, Maria Hill escuchaba atenta la presentación de Tony sobre las modificaciones hechas al motor. Al igual que los otros presentes, quedó complacida con los cambios propuestos. Al terminar, le pidió a Tony que le diera unos minutos mientras conversaba con el comité.

 

El joven se sentó y esperó. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en Steve. Se maldecía así mismo por eso. Después de cuatro días, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

 

**_-¡Hey , guapo!  ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre, me pasas tu número de móvil y quedamos otro día?_ **

 

“Estúpido arrogante”, pensó el castaño. Sin embargo, debía admitir que era realmente hermoso. Su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo… y esa sonrisa. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, recordaba esa linda mueca. En un momento, como le iba sucediendo desde hacía días, se entristeció. ¿Cómo podía un hombre de Steve Rogers fijarse en alguien tan absurdo como él? Volvió a verse su traje. No era nada fuera del otro mundo. Un traje formal, un poco viejo ya. Sin corbata –las detestaba-, sus zapatos un poco gastados –no quería gastar, no era el momento, menos en ropa –y sobre todo su rostro. Vio su reflejo en una de las ventanas. Pepper tenía razón, estaba desmejorado. Recordaba cuando era apenas un chico y su única preocupación, era el estudio y caerle bien a su padre. Con su madre no había problema, ella lo aceptada por quien era, pero Howard siempre atinó a recordarle lo vago y frívolo que era. Cuando ellos murieron, su vida se partió en dos. La vagancia y frivolidad terminó para siempre. Y se concentró en su trabajo. Lamentablemente, no pudo hacer nada para salvar la compañía de su padre, pero ahora, después de varios años, haber madurado y conseguir hacerse de un nombre dentro del gremio de ingenieros, podía ir haciéndose del capital necesario, aunque eso lo obligara a pasar noches sin dormir y días sin comer. Por eso, desechó por completo la idea de Steve Rogers, porque era imposible que alguien así se fijara en él y porque ahora, lo más importante, era honrar el legado de lo Stark.

 

Después de algunos minutos, María llamó en privado a Tony. El genio entró y quedó impresionado ante el tamaño y la elegancia de la oficina de la ejecutiva.

 

-Siéntese por favor, Anthony –le dice en forma respetuosa la mujer.

 

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que ella sonríe. –Sabía que lo lograrías.

 

Tony abrió los ojos emocionados, -¿Lo aprobaron?

 

-Completamente, ya tienes el visto bueno del comité para la construcción del motor.

 

Suspiró con alivió, al ver que las tantas horas de trabajo habían rendido frutos.

 

-Lamento haberte presionado tanto con los planos estos días, pero debes entender que buscaba que fueras aprobado sin ninguna duda.

 

-Lo sé María, y te agradezco lo que intentas hacer.

 

La castaña le sonrió y se puso de pie, viendo por la ventana, el edificio de Stark Industries.

 

-Sabes bien lo importante que es para mí que tu surjas Tony. Tu padre me dio una oportunidad en su empresa, que nadie más me había dado. Si he llegado hasta donde estoy, ha sido por él.

 

-Lo sé María, y él siempre te apreció y respeto mucho.

 

-Y yo a él, por eso… -suspira con nostalgia- quiero que hagas lo más rápido posible ese nuevo motor.

 

-¿Qué tan rápido?

 

La castaña cambia su expresión al tomar asiento nuevamente. –Un mes.

 

Tony se quedó perplejo, -¿Un mes? María eso es…

 

-Tendrás todo el apoyo técnico para ello Tony, insumos, maquinaria, me encargaré que tengas lo que necesitas, pero debes montarlo en un mes.

 

-¿Por qué tan apresurado?

 

-Porque de otra forma no podrás recuperar tu empresa.

 

Tony se queda sin entender. María saca un expediente su gaveta y lo pone sobre su mesa. –Antes que lo leas, mira hacia la ventana. ¿Ves el edificio Stark?

 

Tony volvió a ver con tristeza. El nombre de Stark Industries seguía en la cúspide de aquel edificio donde había deambulado de niño, pero que ahora, estaba cerrado para él. –Sí, ¿qué sucede?

 

-Muy pronto ese rótulo no estará ahí. Me informaron que la próxima semana el Grupo Barnes hará el anuncio oficial. Stark Industries desaparecerá y será rebautizado como Barnes Industries.

 

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de sorpresa. Instintivamente apretó sus manos con fuerza, -Ellos no… no pueden hacer eso… aún no.

 

-Legalmente si pueden. Aunque aún te quedan tres meses para poder reclamar las acciones de tu familia. Necesitas 52 millones, ¿cuánto llevas?

 

Tony se quedó cabizbajo, -Tengo 18.

 

María cerró los ojos con frustración, -Eso si es una mala noticia Tony.

 

-Yo… lo he intentado… he trabajado, pero… esa cifra es… inalcanzable.

 

-Me imaginé que podrías tener ese problema, por eso te doy esto –le dice mientras le entrega el expediente que tenía en sus manos. –Es la única manera que puedas obtener el capital suficiente para recuperar las acciones.

 

Tony abrió la carpeta, y quedó frío al ver las anotaciones, -¿El reactor Arc? Pero… María eso era más hipótesis de mi padre que otra cosa.

 

-Sí, pero si lograras crearlo, sería la solución para tu problema y para muchos otros. Sus aplicaciones serían… numerosas. Energía natural sustentable, mejoras médicas…

 

-Armamento –interrumpe con frustración.

 

-Sabes que cualquier tecnología puede ser aplicado bélicamente. A personas como tú no deben preocuparles eso, sino el bien que puede hacer su trabajo para la humanidad.

 

-Pero María, yo… no sería capaz. Mi padre no pudo hacerlo, como yo…

 

-Tu padre siempre dijo que tenías la capacidad para hacerlo algún día, con la tecnología apropiada. Éste, Anthony, es tu momento de hacer historia. Ya no diseñar motores para vehículos espaciales. Hacer un cambio radical al mundo tal cual conocemos, y además, recuperar lo que por derecho de pertenece. ¿Ves esas cajas de cartón? –le dice mientras señala al sillón- Ese es todo el material que dejó tu padre, sus investigaciones y adelantos.

 

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

 

-Ja, hice una pequeña parada al almacén de tu papá antes que los Barnes me despidieran hace un par de años. Es tuyo, llévatelo. Estoy segura que encontraras ahí todo lo que necesitas. Y cuando termines el motor, si estas decidido, te financiaremos para que alcances el sueño de tu padre.

 

                                                                                                                                              

 

A las afueras del edificio, un auto negro del año esperaba al frente. –Ella, es Virginia Potts –le dice Natasha a Steve. El rubio agudiza su vista. Pepper estaba en la entrada, esperando con ansias a su amigo.

 

-¿Es… su novia?

 

Nat sonrió, -No parece. Son inseparables desde hace algún tiempo, pero no hay nada que indique que su relación sea más que una amistad.

 

Steve suspiró tranquilo. -¿Y él… trabaja aquí?

 

-No. Es un ingeniero independiente. Lo contratan empresas para ciertos proyectos. Hasta el momento se ha hecho de un capital importante, sin embargo, no lo gasta.

 

-¿Qué quieres decir que no lo gasta? No entiendo, él no viste como millonario.

 

-No, aunque se crio como tal. ¿Has escuchado de la Familia Stark?

 

Steve se queda pensativo y luego la vuelve a ver, -Howard Stark, el millonario. Murió hace unos años, ¿no?

 

-Así es –le responde mientras le entrega un expediente. –María y Howard tuvieron un accidente de auto, en ese momento su hijo Anthony tenía 14 años. Todo el emporio Stark quedó bajo la administración de Obadiah Stein. Pero hubo una serie de escándalos, Industrias Stark perdió prestigió y terminó en manos de accionistas que fueron comprándola poco a poco. Lamentablemente Stein se encargó de dilapidar la fortuna de Anthony, cuando llego a la mayoría de edad, no tenía un solo peso. Perdió todo, incluso sus propiedades.

 

-¿Cómo estudió?

 

-Oh, muy simple. Es un genio.

 

-¿Un genio?

 

-Sí, tiene un IQ de 193, se graduó de la secundaria a los 13, poco antes de morir sus padres, ingresó a MIT y se graduó en dos años con todos los honores gracias a una beca por sus notas. Por eso nunca supo la realidad de su empresa, hasta que llegó a la mayoría de edad. Desde entonces, Tony Stark trabaja por su cuenta.

 

-¿Dónde vive?

 

-Alquila un apartamento cerca de la costa junto a ella, Pepper Potts, aunque ella está poco tiempo en la ciudad, ya que por su trabajo viaja. También vive con quien fuera su mayordomo… se llama… Jarvis, Edwin Jarvis, parece que ha estado toda su vida con él.

 

-¿Y… sus hobbies? ¿Sale, se divierte? ¿Ha tenido pareja?

 

-Bueno, no sale. Se mantiene encerrado en su casa todo el día, solo sale de vez en cuando a comprar comida chatarra y a citas de trabajo. No hay información crediticia suya de gastos en clubes o centros nocturnos, se puede decir que no tiene vida social. Y en cuanto a una pareja, bueno… no hay datos. Parece que él no ha salido con alguien en muchos años. Está completamente dedicado a su trabajo, solo a eso.

 

Steve se queda pensativo, tratando de asimilar lo escuchado. Natasha suspira. –Como ves Steve, es hasta cierta forma, una persona aburrida, completamente diferente a quienes tratas. ¿Estas seguro de querer acercarte a él?

 

El rubio sonrió, -Ahora más que nunca… Nat… creo que no me sorprendería a estas alturas si resultara ser virgen –le dice con una mueca.

 

La mujer voltea los ojos. –Espera, Nat, ahí está.

 

En ese momento, Tony sale del edificio con tres cajas, una encima de la otra.

 

-¿Tony? ¿Cómo te fue?

 

Pone las cajas sobre el escalón, suspira y la vuelve a ver feliz, -Aceptaron el diseño… inicio hoy mismo con la construcción del prototipo.

 

La pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza, -Oh, Tony, me da tanto gusto, sabía que lo lograrías.

 

Desde el auto, Steve frunció el ceño al ver a ambos abrazados, -¿Estás segura que no hay nada entre ellos?

 

-Te puedo asegurar que no.

 

 

 

-Y, ahora, ¡a celebrar! –le dice Pepper feliz.

 

-No, ahora a trabajar.

 

-Oh, vamos Anthony, aunque sea hoy, relájate.

 

-No puedo Pepper. Tengo que terminar este prototipo lo antes posible.

 

-¡Ey, guapo! Por fin te encuentro –le dice Steve, que sin ninguna vergüenza llega con ellos. Pepper se queda boquiabierta al verlo, pero Tony se molesta.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le recibió el castaño con clara antipatía.

 

\- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente - Steve se quitó sus gafas de sol y le miró directo - . No fuiste muy educado conmigo hace unos días.

 

\- Mira, si fui a esa librería para la tonta firma de tu libro fue para acompañar a mi amiga, no porque quisiera verte en persona - el corazón de Tony empezó a bombear fuerte por la escena incómoda número dos . En verdad sí quería verle. ¡Qué contradicción!

 

\- Tony, Tony, no seas así - Steve se le acercó más al genio-. No estás siendo sincero. ¿Por qué no hablamos un rato para que puedas convencerte que no soy una celebridad materialista?

 

-¿Y por qué piensas que me interesaría?

 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te intimido? Solo… dame la oportunidad de mostrarse como soy, y después, te prometo que dejaré de molestarte si lo que encuentras te desagrada. ¿Qué dices?

 

Vuelve a ver a Pepper, que le dice en silencio que acepte. Se queda pensativo unos segundos. –Está bien, Steven Rogers, tendremos una charla.


	3. Soy más de lo que aparento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La charla de Steve y Tony se da, dejando al final algunas interrogantes.

Después de acomodar las cajas en el auto de Pepper, Tony se quedó inmóvil al cerrar la puerta. Su pelirroja amiga lo observaba divertida. –Emmm… ¿Tony? Te están esperando –le dice mientras ve a Steve a unos cuantos metros, con las piernas cruzadas, sentado en un banco, sin quitar la vista de su “presa”, como el mismo rubio pensaba. Tony suspiró, -Si me monto rápido al auto, tu entras, arrancas y nos olvidamos de esto.

-Oh, no. Ni lo pienses mi genio amigo. Te comprometiste, ahora cúmplele. Te espero con todos los detalles en casa –le dice después de darle un beso y subirse al auto. Tony ve el auto alejarse, sintiendo que éste había sido un terrible error. Gira y ve al rubio, que le sonríe y va hacia él. –Vamos.

-Bien… pero yo escojo el lugar… y tu pagas, ya que eres el que insiste en esta idea.

-No te preocupes, es lo de menos –le dice con total tranquilidad.

Bajan unos escalones, siendo Tony quien lo sigue incómodo, hasta una motocicleta Davidson negra.

-Emm… ¿iremos… en eso?

-Claro, ¿nunca te has montado en una motocicleta?

El castaño observa la máquina, tal si fuera una bestia de los infiernos, lo que hace que Steve ría, -Descuida, iré despacio. Dime, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Tercera y Manchester. Ahí… hay una cafetería.

El rubio asiente y le entrega el casco. Tony se lo pone incómodo, mientras Steve se monta y espera su próximo movimiento. El castaño se acerca el vehículo e incómodamente sube su pierna, para quedar bien colocado. Arranca, haciendo que de inmediato el castaño lo tome de la cintura nerviosamente. El rubio sonríe y se voltea, -Si me tomas de la chaqueta, me costará conducir.

Tony se queda sin entender, así que el rubio sube un poco su prenda, dejando expuesta su cintura. –Sujétate –le indica. El genio, sintiéndose un poco tonto, obedece y el rubio deja caer su chaqueta para después seguir por la vía.

Tal y como prometió, no fue rápido, lo que le dio oportunidad a Tony de disfrutar, desde una diferente perspectiva, las calles que le eran comunes. Poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera satisfecho al verlo más tranquilo. Después de algunos minutos, llegan al lugar, donde se encontraba una cafetería no muy elegante, o al menos, no del tipo al que acostumbraba ir Steve. Ambos se bajan y el rubio observa con cuidado el lugar. Tony sonríe, -¿Nunca habías venido a un lugar como éste?

-Emm… si, antes que me hiciera famoso. Se ve muy bonito –le dice sin quitarle la vista.

Ambos entran. El lugar estaba un poco concurrido, era común, ya que estaba cerca de una universidad. Tony busca una mesa cerca de la ventana, pero vuelve a ver. Steve va hacia una mesa más aparte, lo que hace entender de inmediato al castaño. Era obvio que no quería ser visto en ese lugar, menos con un tipo como él.

Sin decir nada lo sigue y toma asiento frente a él. Steve sigue mirando el lugar, luego ve la mesa, que tenía un menú. Lo toma y revisa. Una camarera llega y ve al rubio indecisa, pues le parecía muy familiar.

–Emm… ¿cómo estás Jenny?

-Ohh… Hola Tony, ammm… ¿lo de siempre? –le responde sin quitar la vista de su acompañante.

Normalmente tomaba un simple café, mientras revisaba sus apuntes, pero no quería que el rubio supiera su descuidado régimen alimenticio, así que prefirió cambiarlo.

-Café como siempre, y una tarta de manzana.

-Ok, y… ¿usted señor? –le pregunta a Steve, que no dejaba de ver el menú.

-Bien… quiero un café con leche doble, un pastel de chocolate y una tarta como la que pidió Tony, quiero probarla –le dice con suma tranquilidad, mientras le sonríe.

Jenny al ver su rostro, se queda como un témpano. Tony voltea los ojos irritado, -Jenny, ¿tienes la orden?

-Emm… si… emmm… con gusto –le responde con una sonrisa tonta sin quitar la vista de Steve, quien sonríe divertido. Vuelve su vista a su acompañante, quien lo ve con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pensé que te cuidabas mejor… ¿una tarta y un pastel de chocolate?

-Oye, tranquilo, un gusto de vez en cuando no me hará daño –le dice despreocupado.

Ambos estaban sentados, uno frente al otro, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Tony se sentía incómodo. Pensó que, al ser un lugar concurrido, se sentiría menos nervioso, pero el hecho es que solo ver su sonrisa le helaba, y luchaba porque el susodicho actor no se percatara. Mientras tanto, Steve no dejaba de estudiarlo. Sabía todo lo básico por la información que le había dado Natasha, pero aún no conocía a este sujeto que tanto le obsesionaba. Si quería conquistarlo, necesitaba saber mucho más de él, pero primero, debía ganarse su confianza.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí? - le preguntó el actor, tratando de iniciar la conversación.

\- ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? - quiso saber el castaño. No era agradable que le estuviera siguiendo de un lado a otro, como si se hallase invadido por una sed incontrolable de lujuria hacia su persona.

\- Tengo mis contactos - la sonrisa de Steve se ensanchó, mostrando sus dientes perfectos de anuncio -Quería saber cosas sobre ti.

Pero había cosas de sí mismo que Tony no quería que el rubio conociera, cuestiones íntimas, miedos y vicios. En especial, su estado de virginidad perpetua, que se había impuesto para poder dedicarse al trabajo y recuperar su empresa. _“Mejor que no lo sepa”,_ se dijo mentalmente. Si lo hiciera, se estaría sirviendo ante él de una manera que le daba escalofríos. Pero a la vez se imaginó entre sus brazos, musitando palabras excitantes. Por un momento intentó desviar esos pensamientos, que no lo llevarían a nada bueno. Debía mantenerse firme, para no caer en los encantos de ese actor.

\- Me has estado espiando - afirmó Tony con irritación.

\- No creo que quisieras hablarme de ti teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de nuestro primer encuentro.

\- Así es, Steve. Quieres lo que sea a cualquier precio, ¿no? Yo no soy un premio ni un trofeo que deseas obtener. Soy un tipo corriente y tú eres demasiado frívolo.

El rubio soltó una carcajada. - Yo también soy un tipo normal, Tony. Soy como tú - el castaño bufó al oírle eso - Tengo una vida propia, alejada de las cámaras y de los medios de comunicación. No estoy dispuesto a perder eso.

\- ¿Entonces por qué el mundo te ha conocido así?

\- Así es la fama, Tony. Unas veces vas cuesta arriba y otras cuesta abajo. Hay que tener los cinco sentidos preparados. Siempre quise dedicarme a la interpretación, ganarme la vida actuando, y me costó mucho esfuerzo entrar a clases de teatro tras cumplir los 18, más que mis padres habían muerto y tenía que costeármelos solo.

Esa parte de su historia hizo que un nervio de Tony vibrara, _¿Perdió a sus padres?_

-…Pero mi carrera empezó por ahí, y el resto . . . eso creo que ya lo sabes - le volvió a sonreír con cordialidad.

\- No quisiera saber lo que sé sobre tí, con tanta promiscuidad que te rodea – le respondió Tony al tomar de su café recién servido.

La rubia puso todo en la mesa, se quedó unos segundos viendo a Steve y luego se fue. El rubio había conmocionado a las empleadas, quienes ya lo habían reconocido, y no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Pero eso a él no le importaba, pues su atención estaba dirigida a Tony.

\- La verdad, me gusta sentir el placer del sexo gay - añadió Steve con ese tipo de sonrisa. La que indicaba que lo quería todo o nada del hombre que ahora tenía delante suyo.

\- No vayas por ahí - exigió Tony, con un intenso escalofrío, que disimulaba con total profesionalismo.

\- Te entiendo. Todo va muy rápido para ti.

\- Ja, ¿das por hecho que tú me gustas sin preguntármelo directo?  ¡Eres increíble, Steve Rogers!

\- Por el momento no me has dicho lo contrario, y deseo creer que tengo posibilidades en un futuro próximo.

-Pues espera sentado –le dice mientras toma un trozo de su tarta. –Dices… que tus padres… ¿murieron? –le pregunta un poco acongojado.

La sonrisa que parecía eterna en el rostro de Steve se apagó, haciendo que el castaño se arrepintiera al momento. –Disculpa, no quise…

-Está bien, pasó hace tiempo. Y supongo que es justo que te responda. Mi padre era militar. Murió en la Guerra de Medio Oriente, cuando tenía 9 años. Mi mamá… bueno, era artista. Enfermó terriblemente en un viaje que su grupo de teatro hizo a Canadá. Al regresar a New York, no fue la misma. Murió unos meses después en el hospital. Entonces tenía 14.

Tony se quedó impresionado con la historia, -Yo no sabía…

-En realidad, nadie sabe los detalles. No es algo que me gusta hablarlo a los medios, porque es parte de mi vida privada. Además, a ellos les gusta el brillo y el color, no las historias trágicas.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me lo contaste?

-Porque te quiero conocer, Tony. Te lo dije, quiero que confíes en mi –le dice serenamente, sin esa sonrisa cautivadora, que a Tony le parecía falsa. Por primera vez, vio algo genuino en el rubio, y aunque no quería aceptarlo… le gustó.

-¿Y tu? Habláme de tu vida. Sé que eres ingeniero.

Tony bufó, -Pues que buen trabajo hicieron tus investigadores. Así es, soy ingeniero, entre otras cosas. Fabrico todo tipo de cosas por contrato. Más que un trabajo, es… como un pasatiempo creo yo –le dice tratando de restarle importancia. –En realidad, no es la gran cosa.

-¿Bromeas? Debe ser increíble tener tu talento –le dice con total tranquilidad. –No puedo ni con mi tostadora –le dice tratando de bromear.

-Es… algo simple, en realidad, mi vida no es muy complicada.

-Cuéntame de ella… ¿qué haces en un día normal?

-Pues… trabajar. Solo eso. Me levanto temprano, y me dedico a mis proyectos.

-¿Todos los días? –le pregunta sorprendido.

-Pues… sí. No soy millonario, de algo tengo que vivir. –le dice tranquilamente.

-Si, supongo. Es solo que… bueno, pensé que un ingeniero tenía suficiente para darle algunos gustos, no ser esclavo del trabajo.

-Pues mi vida es algo complicado, Steve. No creo que te provoque interés…

-Cualquier cosa que se relacione contigo me interesa –le dice seriamente.

Tony sintió que su corazón latía con esa frase. Y lo más sorprendente, es que el de Steve también. No tenía idea del porque le había dicho eso. Normalmente, tenía diálogos preparados cuando quería conquistar a un chico, pero sabía inconscientemente que esas frases no le servirían con Tony Stark, que con él debía ser… más él. Y sin preverlo, le hablaba de una forma muy natural. El genio le inspiraba a ser de esa forma.

-Mira, Steve. Mi vida ahora es… muy complicada. De hecho, no debería estar aquí, sino trabajando.

-Pero es bueno que te distraigas hombre –le dice interesado -, no es sano estar dedicado por completo al trabajo, sin algo de esparcimiento.

-Si… eso me lo ha dicho Pepper… y Jarvis. Me investigaste, ¿supongo que sabes quiénes son?

Steve sonríe avergonzado, confirmándole su sospecha sin decir una palabra. Tony voltea los ojos, para nada sorprendido.

-Pues te ofrezco algo –le dice –Te voy a ayudar a relajarte.

-¿Relajarme? No necesito…

-Mira, dame una oportunidad para conocerme y te prometo que te relajarás a donde te lleve. Solo serán unas cuantas horas. Y no habrá ningún tipo de acercamiento que te incomode. Será… una salida de amigos, ¿qué te parece?

Tony se queda boquiabierto con la propuesta, _No, no puedo aceptar algo así._

-… Serán tres salidas, ¿qué te parece? Si al conocerme mejor, te agrado, seremos amigos, sino, me iré de tu vida y no te molestaré más.

Tony se queda pensativo. Una parte de él detestaba a ese hombre y su estilo de vida, pero otra parte, la más egoísta pensó, quería estar cerca de él. Esos minutos en esa cafetería en su compañía, le habían bastado para que bajara un poco el muro emocional que se había impuesto. Quizás al final, no pasaría nada, pero…

-Bien, serán salidas de amigos, no intentarás nada impropio, pero…

-Antes que lo digas… yo elegiré los sitios.

Tony de inmediato se cohíbe, -No, espera… yo no puedo ir… bueno… a los lugares que frecuentas.

-Descuida, te prometo que no te sentirás incómodo. Me esmeraré porque te relajes y te diviertas, y al mismo tiempo, me conozcas lo suficiente para que veas que no soy el tipo frívolo que crees. Soy… más de lo que aparento, Tony.

-Bien, pero te antemano te digo: lo más a lo que llegaremos será a ser amigos.

-Me parece justo –le dice complacido.

Finalmente, salen de la cafetería. Las empleadas casi le rogaron a Steve que no pagara con tal que les diera su autógrafo, a lo que accedió con agrado, mientras Tony esperaba afuera. Se sentía extraño. En definitiva, la charla con Steve Rogers no fue lo que pensaba al subirse en esa moto. “La moto”, pensó de inmediato con preocupación.

El rubio salió y se puso el casco. –Emm… creo que me iré en un taxi. –le dice algo apenado.

-Ah no, olvídalo. Te llevaré a tu casa… y no quiero negativas.

Ambos se montan y Tony lo ve, -También sabes mi dirección, ¿verdad?

El rubio le responde con una sonrisa, y arranca _, Maldito acosador_ , pensó el genio con una mueca divertida, mientras la motocicleta lo llevaba a su apartamento, donde sabía, esperaba una ansiosa pelirroja con el afán de saber todos los detalles.

Media hora después, Steve llegó a su apartamento, y no se sorprendió al ver a cierta curiosa mujer, tomándose un trago. -¿Qué haces aquí, Natasha?

La mujer sonrió mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa. –Me hiciste trabajar doble para conocer a un completo don Nadie, por supuesto que quiero saber cómo te fue.

Steve se sirve un trago y se sienta con ella. Al mismo tiempo, Tony daba vueltas, tratando de ignorar a su amiga, que esperaba impaciente que le contara.

-Oh, vamos Tony. Siéntate de una vez y dime, ¿se besaron?

_______________

-No, ni siquiera lo rocé –le dice Steve con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, o sea, trabajo perdido –le dice la rusa molesta.

-No, en realidad, fue la mejor salida que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Qué tuvo de especial?

______________

-¿Hablaron? ¿En serio? No te beso, ni te tocó.

-En realidad, el único acercamiento físico que tuvimos fue en su motocicleta. Después de ahí… hablamos.

La pellirroja se quedó extrañada. Con la fama de Steve Rogers, había pensado que sería... un poco más rápido, y que Tony llegaría al apartamento hablando pestes del rubio. –Pero, ¿qué hablaron? ¿Qué te dijo?

________________

-Le conté de mis padres… a grandes rasgos, como murieron.

-Vaya, qué cita más aburrida –le dice la mujer, pero arrepintiéndose al momento –No quiero decir que es aburrido hablar de tus padres… bueno, es solo que…

-Lo sé, es… que no puedes ir con alguien como Tony Stark con los tacos de frente. Lo asustaría…

________________

-Me asustó –le dice pensativo al recordar la charla. –Es que… cuanto más hablaba con él, más me interesaba Pepper. Y no fue una conversación muy profunda… es solo que… se mostró interesado en mí. Al final, quedamos que nos conoceríamos mejor, y que no buscaría ser más que mi amigo.

_______________

-Era la única opción, Nat. Ofrecer una amistad es un puente para que lleguemos a algo más. Tony es… que te puedo decir… como un venadito. Si vas con todo, saldrá huyendo. Así que debo ir con cuidado… poco a poco írmelo ganándo.

-¿No crees que te estás complicando mucho por ese hombre? ¿realmente te interesa tanto Steve?

______________

-No sé si puedo llamarlo interés… solo es que… no es el hombre frío y frívolo que pensaba que era. Hay algo en él Pep… no sé, que me atrae. Ya no es solo el físico, es… una buena persona. Y… no sé, tal vez hasta interesante.

______________

-Es único. Él… no le interesa el dinero, ni los lujos, ni siquiera ser famoso. Mira Nat, el 90% de los hombres con los que he estado en estos años, solo querían figurar por estar conmigo, u obtener. algo a cambio. Él no. Y eso me gusta… es jodidamente honesto.

______________

-Parece honesto, y eso me gusta.

Pepper se quedó pensativa, tratando de procesar todo, al mismo tiempo que Nat se preocupaba de escuchar a su amigo. Las dos se guardaron para sí sus propios pensamientos, pero una alerta se encendió en sus mentes: para Pepper, aunque Tony lo negara, se había acercado a Steve mucho más de lo que él imaginaba, y para Nat, ese plan de conquista de Steve podría convertirse en algo mucho más serio, y que al final, sería el rubio el que caería en su propia trampa. Y las dos, simultáneamente se preguntaron si esto sería para bien al final.


	4. Noche de Copas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visita no planificada a la casa de Tony y una mala noticia, hacen que el rubio actor se acerque más a su presa, ¿o más bien la presa será él?

Tiró con frustración su destornillador al otro lado de la mesa. Vio a su brazo mecánico y suspiró, -A ver Babas, has como si realmente me sirvieras para algo, y pásame el destornillador.

El dispositivo se queda inmóvil, y Tony suspira, -¿Quieres que te convierta en una tostadora?

Pero el brazo sigue sin moverse. Lo que hace que el inventor deje caer su frente en la mesa.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y no podía concentrarse. Unas horas habían pasado de la charla con Steve en la cafetería, y eso lo tenía en vela. Y aunque estaba acostumbrado ya a dormir solo un par de horas para seguir luego con su trabajo, ahora era distinto. No podía si quiera concentrarse en lo que hacía. Después de llegar a su apartamento, Steve insistió en que le diera su número, y al final accedió. Era lógico, sino, ¿cómo se iban a mantener en contacto para sus tres salidas?

Y entonces, empezó a revisar el WhatsApp varias veces. Era tonto, ya que se comunica con muy pocos por ese medio. Observaba el contacto de Steve R y luego dejaba su celular a un lado. Después pensó en lo idiota que era. ¿Por qué le iba a hablar, después de haberse visto unas cuantas horas antes?

Se sentía como una quinceañera enamorada, y eso le frustraba, porque él mismo había puesto los límites, Solo amigos, pensó, pero era obvio que su deseo le decía otra cosa. Entonces, río amargamente. Quizás el actor ya estaba dormido y él estaba sufriendo porque no le había mandado un simple mensaje por WhatsApp. No quería ilusionarse, no otra vez. Esa amarga experiencia, que ni siquiera le había contado a su fiel amiga Pepper, le perseguía a donde fuera. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera solo trabajo, recuperar su empresa. Steve Rogers no podía quitarle su paz.

En ese momento, escuchó que su celular vibraba. Lo levantó con algo de nervios y vio un mensaje.

**_Espero que te gusten las alturas… iré por ti el sábado a las 10 a.m. Y ve con ropa ligera. S.R._ **

 

En el pent-house de Rogers, el rubio sonreía después de mandar el mensaje. Por horas había pensado qué lugar sería apropiado para la primera cita con Tony. Porque eso era, aunque intentó disfrazarlo como una “salida de amigos” para él era una cita. Se imaginó la cara que pondría Tony al mirar el mensaje, pero entonces su celular sonó. Al mirar quien era, se sorprendió pro la hora.

**_Estaré listo. Nos vemos el sábado. T.S._ **

Le había respondido al momento. Una parte de él se sintió orgulloso, si le había contestado tan rápido, es que no le era del todo indiferente, quizás podría conquistarlo más pronto de lo que pensaba. Pero otra parte, más profunda, sintió alegría al saber que pasaría más tiempo con él.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Tony despertó satisfecho. Después del mensaje de Steve, decidió irse a dormir ya más relajado. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que pensó fue a qué clase de lugar lo llevaría. Saltar de un puente, no, eso no podría hacerlo. Tal vez volar un avión… ni muerto. Tenía ansiedad, mucha. Escuchó que tocaban su puerta y permitió que entrara.

-Hola Jarvis, ¿sucede algo?

-No, señor. Es que me preocupé un poco al ver que no despertaba. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-claro, porque no iba a estarlo.

En ese momento volvió su vista al despertador y pego un brinco en la cama al ver la hora.

-¡Diablos, Jarvis! ¿9 de la mañana? ¡No pude dormir tanto!

-Bueno, señor, seguro era el sueño acumulado. Creo que es bueno que de vez en cuando duerma como un ser humano normal.

-¿Acaso ves que soy alguien normal Jarvis? –le pregunta con una sonrisa, mientras busca que ponerse para ir a ducharse.

-Digamos que… peculiar. Le espera el desayuno señor.

-Ey, Jarvis… ya hablamos de eso. No eres mi mayordomo ya, solo dime Tony.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a sus servicios, señor Stark –le dice muy respetuosamente y se retira.

Al mismo tiempo, Steve regresaba del gimnasio a su apartamento. Ese día tendría una serie de entrevistas promocionales y estaría todo el día ocupado. Pero pensó en seguir alimentando el interés en Tony… esperar hasta el sábado podría enfriar el interés del genio por él. Tomó su celular y pensó qué podría mandarle… tenía una serie de frases que eran un éxito para llevar a cualquiera a la cama, pero sabía que con Tony no funcionaría. Pensó varios minutos, hasta que decidió por lo más directo y común.

Al salir de la ducha, Tony escuchó su celular y leyó.

**_Espero que hayas descansado. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo promocional, pero quisiera verte unos minutos en la noche, ¿puedo pasar a tu apartamento? Solo a charlar. S.R._ **

Tony se sentó en la cama y leyó varias veces el mensaje. ¿Qué responder para no parecer deseseprado? Además, tenía el trabajo del motor de plasma atrasado por la salida del día anterior. Debía negarse. Así que tomó el celular con toda la intención de evitar su visita.

Steve se quedó esperando una respuesta, que vino en cuestión de minutos.

_**Te espero. T.S.** _

El rubio sonrió. No importaba que pasara, no faltaría a esa cita con Tony, aunque tuviera que dejar botado a algún canal.

Mientras que Tony se quedó mirando su mensaje. Respondió sin pensarlo realmente, o solo se dejó llevar por su impulso. Fue entonces que sintió que Steve Rogers le significaba un gran peligro, deifnitivamente lo tenía en sus manos, y no podía permitir que se diera cuenta.

Nuevamente, no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo. Constantemente paraba para pensar en él. Maldita sea, solo hablamos una vez… ¡Qué te está pasando, Anthony!, se decía sin parar.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la noche. Jarvis no dejaba de notar a Tony extraño. Se había vuelto a bañar, se había rasurado, puesto colonia y vestido elegante. Después salió a toda prisa a su habitación y se puso algo casual. Minutos después, volvió a cambiarse por algo más bien sencillo, una camiseta de AC/DC y una mezclilla común, como se vestía por lo general para trabajar en su laboratorio. No quiso preguntar, no quería sacarlo del éxtasis en que se encontraba.

Llevaba 20 minutos sentado en la sala, sin decir nada. A estas alturas, Tony se sentía como un idiota. Veía el reloj constantemente. Eran las 8:15. Steve no le había confirmado ninguna hora, solo que vendría en la noche. Tomaba el celular y revisaba, pero no había ningún mensaje. ¡Demonios, ¿qué me está pasando?!, se decía con frustración.

Cuando Jarvis por fin decidió aventurarse y preguntar, Tony saltó del sofá al escuchar una motocicleta. Se acercó tímidamente a la ventana, y vio a Steve que se bajaba. Al verlo, se sintió el idiota más grande del universo. Se veía tan increíblemente masculino con esa mezclilla y esa jaquet negra. Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo, sin percatarse que lo veían. En minuto y 5 segundos estaría en su puerta, tenía ese tiempo para ir a su habitación, buscar una vestimenta más apropiada y recibirlo, pero antes de ir, Jarvis le llamó. –Joven Anthony, antes que desarme su guardarropa nuevamente, déjeme decirle que se me bien, y que esa persona sabrá apreciarlo por quién es usted. No busque ser alguien que no es –le dice con una sonrisa. –Me retiro a mi habitación. Dejé la cena en el horno para ambos. Pase una agradable velada.

El anciano se va, dejando a Tony mudo. En ese momento tocan a la puerta. Va hacia ella, con timidez. Jarvis tenía razón. Al final, Steve iba a conocer quién era realmente Tony Stark. Podría desilusionarse o encantarle, de todas formas, lo mejor era ser él mismo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Steve repasó la lista de temas que normalmente utilizaba con sus citas. Pero después pensó, ¿Cómo podría conquistar a un hombre, que no le interesaba ni su dinero ni su fama? Al final, se dio cuenta que probablemente no tendría nada de qué hablar con un hombre, que ya de por sí, era un genio, y que, para colmo, lo detestaba.

En ese momento y ambos se ven, sin saber que decir. –Ammm… hola Steve, pasa.

El rubio le sonríe y entra. -¿Ya comiste? Jarvis dejó la cena lista –le dice nerviosamente.

-Emmm… claro, vamos –le responde.

Van a la cocina, que estaba contigua a la sala. Tony sacó la cena. Espagueti a la boloñesa. Sirvió la bandeja, dos platos y pan de ajo. Revisó la nevera y observó con fastidio que solo había refrescos de caja y un par de sodas. -¿Gustas natural o una soda?

-Una soda está bien –le responde mientras degusta del delicioso olor de la comida echa por el inglés. Tony se sirve un jugo de naranja y se sienta a la mesa con él.

El castaño observaba con atención al rubio, que parecía disfrutar mucho la comida. Tony se sirvió un poco y empezó a comer. Steve terminó rápidamente lo suyo, sin quitar la vista a su acompañante. Curioso lo miró comer. Después de terminado su ración, pidió otra. El castaño se emocionó al ver que, al menos la comida, había sido un éxito.

Cuando terminó su segunda porción, Steve observó al castaño recogiendo su plato, que tenía aún comida y dejándolo para lavarlo después.

-Dile a Jarvis que estuvo estupendo.

-Claro, le diré, le complace cocinar, y siempre se queja porque no viene mucha gente –le dice con melancolía. –Y, dime, ¿a dónde piensas llevarme el sábado?

-Oh, no. Eso es una sorpresa.

-¿No me puedes adelantar? –le pregunta mientras termina de recoger la mesa.

El rubio sonríe, -Eso jamás. Tienes un agradable departamento.

-Gracias, es cómodo, aunque imagino que es sencillo para tu gusto. No puedo imaginarme la mansión que debes tener.

-En realidad vivo en un apartamento como tú. Un poco más céntrico eso sí… ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Ya empezamos… ¿qué quieres? –le dice fingiendo molestia.

-¿Podría conocer tu taller? Desearía ver tu trabajo.

El castaño se queda pensativo y acepta. Pasan por la sala hasta subir algunos escalones y llegar a una puerta con un rótulo, “No molestar. Homo Genius trabajando” El rubio sonríe, pero Tony tose avergonzado. Entran y Steve se queda mudo al ver el lugar. El laboratorio era más grande que la sala y la cocina juntas. Tenía varias mesas con artefactos de todo tipo, herramientas y planos. Varias pizarras con símbolos que no entendía.

Durante una hora, Tony se dedicó a enseñarle todos sus inventos y prototipos. Incluso los pequeños robots que había diseñado con gran interés para implementarlos en la empresa de su padre, pero que, por obvias razones, no pudo hacerlo. Steve escuchaba atentamente, y de vez en cuando preguntaba. Mientras Tony le hablaba de sus diseños, Steve se quedó maravillado al ver que sus ojos brillaban al referirse a sus “juguetes”, como el castaño los llamaba.

 -¿Y ese de ahí? –pregunta Steve mientras señala un brazo robótico cerca de su escritorio.

Tony suspira, -Pues ese es Babas

-¿Babas?

En ese momento, el brazo robótico se mueve, haciendo que Steve se asuste, toma el destornillador que la noche anterior había lanzado Tony y la pone en la mesa.

-¿En serio, Babas? –le reclama con frustración. El robot mueve sus dedos y luego vuelve a su posición de reposo.

-¿Esa cosa… parece viva?

-Sí, bueno… fue mi primer prototipo de inteligencia artificial… y fracase rotundamente en la parte de inteligente. Aunque es bueno para lanzar cosas, ¿no es cierto Babas?

Babas vuelve a mover sus dedos, lo cual hace que Steve ría, -Es increíble Tony. Me tienes impresionado.

-No es la gran cosa… mucho de lo que tengo aquí ni siquiera es para vender. En realidad, casi todo lo que hago es… para mi propia satisfacción.

-Pues creo que es increíble todo lo que haces, decirte genio es quedarse corto.

-Oye, pensaba… no sé, apenas son las 9, ¿no te gustaría ver una película? Creo que Pepper dejó palomitas la última vez que estuvo en casa.

-Pues sí, pero yo elijo la película.

-Mientras no sea una tuya –le dice al salir.

–Oye, tengo buenas cintas.

-¿Fantastic Four? –le pregunta levantando la ceja.

-Oye, es un clásico del cine de super héroes.

-¿Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer?

-Pues… necesitaba pagar la renta.

Tony se ríe y bajan juntos a la sala. –Espero no tener que volver a verte con mayas azules.

-Te podría sorprender.

-Mmm… no lo creo –le dice mientras responde una llamada de su celular. Steve toma asiento en el sofá y observa a Tony que va hacia la cocina.

-Hola María, ¿por qué llamas a esta hora?

_-Tony, quise decirte yo y no que lo supieras por otro medio._

En ese instante, deja el paquete de palomitas en la mesa y se preocupa.

-¿Qué sucedió?

_-Me acaban de informar que, a primera hora, el Grupo Burnes firma el contrato. A partir de mañana, Stark Industries deja de existir… lo lamento mucho._

Steve observa el rostro de Tony. De inmediato, su expresión cambia por completo.

–Emm… gracias María. Te agradezco.

Finalmente, corta y se queda inmóvil por unos segundos, completamente ido.

\- ¿Tony? ¿Pasó algo?

-Emm… no… no todo está bien, Steve. Descuida… oye, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un trago? Te ofrecería, pero… aquí no tenemos.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

* * *

 

Al rato, llegan en la motocicleta de Steve a un bar cercano. -¿Quieres ir a la barra, o prefieres una mesa? –le pregunta el rubio, con preocupación.

-Una mesa es mejor.

El castaño camina, hasta encontrar un sitio de su agrado. Steve lo sigue. Algo en esa llamada obviamente lo había perturbado. Su rostro no era el mismo alegre que había visto, con sus ojos llenos de vida. Ahora estaban apagados, con una extraña expresión… casi podía describirla Steve como de tristeza.

Pidieron varias cervezas, hasta que Tony empezó a aturdirse. Y fue cuando empezó a hablar más de lo que en sus 5 sentidos hubiese hecho.

-Yo jugaba en ese lugar Steve… era, mi segundo hogar. Conocía el personal y cada rincón de ese edificio. Mi abuelo empezó la empresa, y mi padre la consolidó… y todo se perdió… ¡así!... como si nada…. Ahora esos idiotas se van a quedar con el trabajo de los Stark… y yo estoy aquí… como un inútil.

-Ey, ey Tony. No digas eso, no eres un inútil.

-¡Claro que lo soy! –le dice mareado por el alcohol –No pude salvarla Steve… el mayor legado de mi familia…

-Pues… no sé Tony. No conocí a tu padre, pero creo que… su mayor legado fuiste tú, su hijo… y bueno, ¿por qué no empezar de cero?

-¿De cero?

-Sí, tienes la inteligencia y el talento, ¿por qué no abres tu propia empresa?

-Yo… no puedo pensar en otra que no sea la de mi familia…

-Pero si sigues así, tampoco la honrarás. Puedes hacerlo con tu propio esfuerzo Tony, tal y como lo hizo tu abuelo. Sé que puedes, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer, y estoy seguro que llegarías muy alto si dejaras de llorar por las acciones de otros.

Las palabras de Steve retumbaron en su cabeza. Después de otras tres tandas, se puso de pie pero perdió el equilibrio. Rápidamente Steve lo sujetó y lo acercó a él.

-Mmm… creo… que he tomado un poco…

-Un poco no creo. Además, apenas si comiste, no es bueno tomar con el estómago vacío. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Tony se intenta soltar, -No, sigamos… nos estamos divirtiendo.

-Tony, necesitas bajar esa borrachera. Mañana tienes mucho en qué pensar. Mesero, la cuenta por favor. Y, ¿podrían llamarnos un taxi? No puedo ir en la motocicleta con mi amigo así.

El mesero cobra y llama, mientras Steve sale con Tony. Lo llevaba de la cintura con cuidado. En su estado, el castaño no se daba cuenta de la cercanía física entre ellos. En algún momento, recostó su cabeza en su hombro. –Ey –le susurra –no te duermas de pie, me va a costar llevarte a la cama después.

-Sí… es… solo un decanso… un sieto… no sé… jajajaja –se ríe al no poder hablar.

Steve sonríe y lo acerca más a él. Sentía un frío en su cuerpo al sentirlo tan próximo. Pudo sentir su cuerpo al tenerlo rodeado con su brazo. No se había percatado que en realidad era delgado, más de lo normal por su estatura. Y por un momento, se preocupó al recordar que había evitado comer tanto en la cafetería el día anterior, como en la cena.

Al llegar el taxi, ambos se montan y van hasta el apartamento. –Llevaré a mi amigo a su habitación, deme unos minutos.

-Como guste.

Salen, y sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo lleva hasta la puerta del edificio. Entran y van al ascensor. Tony vuelve a recostar su cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, -Hueles tan bien Steve–le dice aturdido, a lo que el rubio no sabe que responder.

Entran al apartamento y van hacia los escalones que suben a la habitación, pero ya en ese instante, Tony está más dormido que despierto.

\- ¿Tony?... despierta –le dice suavemente, sin obtener respuesta.

Entonces, con cuidado le toma las piernas y lo levanta con cuidado, dejando caer su rostro en su pecho. Sube con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Lo vuelve a bajar y abre en silencio. Mira apenas de reojo la habitación del castaño. La más pequeña habitación que había visto hasta ahora, con una pequeña cómoda, y varias fotografías en la pared, con imágenes que, presumió, eran de su familia.

Entra con él, nuevamente en brazos y lo deposita con cuidado en la cama. Le quita los zapatos y acerca la manta para cubrirlo. En ese momento, el castaño lo toma del brazo y lo acerca a él. Abre los ojos un poco y se confunde. - ¿Estás en mi habitación?

-Emm… si, te traje para que durmieras, lo necesitas

-Mmm… está bien… eres bueno Steve… me gustas –murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y caía dormido.

Esa frase hizo que algo en el interior de Steve vibrara con intensidad. Se soltó de su agarre y acarició su cabello. –Y tú a mí, genio.

Mientras volvía al bar por su motocicleta, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sintió al tener tan cerca a Tony y gran emoción le sobrevino porque llegara el sábado rápidamente.


	5. Bajo la lupa de los medios

A la mañana siguiente, Tony despertó con una terrible resaca. Vio el despertador, y tal como el día anterior, salió disparado de la cama al ver la hora, solo que está vez hizo todo más lento y con más incomodidad.

Después de ducharse, bajó aún cansado. –Buen día, señor. Tengo preparado su desayuno.

-Olvídalo Jarvis… no tengo hambre. Tengo… emmm… el estómago revuelto.

El anciano lo vuelve a ver incómodo. –Señor, quisiera insistir. Usted come muy poco últimamente, y si hace su costumbre no comer del todo…

-Jarvis, déjalo en serio. Es que ando mal del estómago, no tengo hambre, solo tomaré una taza de café, es todo.

El inglés no insiste más, y observa mientras Tony se sirve una taza, toma el periódico y lee en el comedor. Pasó algunas páginas, hasta llegar a la noticia que le interesaba, "Grupo Burnes completa las negociaciones. Stark Industries desaparece". Suspira molesto. Apenas puede llegar al tercer párrafo, cuando deja el periódico a un lado y va hacia su taller, -Estaré trabajando, Jarvis. Si llega Pepper, dile que no estoy para nadie.

Se encierra y toma asiento en su escritorio. Observa los planos en los que poco había avanzado los últimos días por culpa de ese odioso y vanidoso rubio, pensó. Pero entonces, sin querer sonrió, recordando su hermosa mueca y la carcajada que soltó cuando Babas dejó el destornillador en la mesa. Luego, repaso sus palabras en aquel bar.

_-…¿por qué no empezar de cero?_

_-¿De cero?_

_-Sí, tienes la inteligencia y el talento, ¿por qué no abres tu propia empresa?_

_-Yo… no puedo pensar en otra que no sea la de mi familia…_

_-Pero si sigues así, tampoco la honrarás. Puedes hacerlo con tu propio esfuerzo Tony, tal y como lo hizo tu abuelo. Sé que puedes, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer, y estoy seguro que llegarías muy alto si dejaras de llorar por las acciones de otros._

Se había escuchado tan fácil en sus labios. Intentaba descifrar si era que Steve Rogers era demasiado ingenuo o él muy pesimista, pero en su interior, creció el deseo que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese actor petulante podría tener razón.

* * *

Después de terminar la supervisión de un proyecto en Los Ángeles, Pepper regresaba rendida a casa. Lo odioso de su trabajo, eran esas salidas imprevistas, dejando todo para ocuparse de una empresa que sinceramente le fastidiaba. Pero, ante las circunstancias en que se encontraba su amigo y compañero de apartamento, debía mantenerse en ese puesto. Mientras conducía, en medio de un bostezo, escuchó su teléfono celular.

-Es demasiado temprano para que me distraigas con chismes, Wanda.

 _-Oh querida, debería odiarte por no contarme ese cállate_ –le dice la castaña mientras termina de arreglarse para ir al trabajo. Laboraba con Pepper, en la misma compañía, estando Wanda en el cargo de su asistente. Pero las unía una linda amistad desde hacía varios años.

-Escucha, acabo de bajarme del avión, y regreso a la compañía a medio día, realmente, necesito descansar, además, ¿de qué cállate me hablas? –le dice exhausta.

_-¡¿Cómo de cuál?! ¡Pues de la escena que tu amigo Tony le hizo a Steve Rogers! Y no me lo puedes negar, sales en un par de fotografías._

Justo en ese instante, Pepper aparca su auto de inmediato, completamente en shock. -¿De qué escena me hablas? ¡Cómo sabes…!

_-¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¡Actualízate nena! ¡Ayer lo publicaron en redes sociales! ¡Hasta salió en E! y USA Today!_

-Escucha, Wanda, tengo que cortar, hablamos al rato.

- _Oye, pero cuéntame…_

Le cuelga sin pensar y revisa internet. Con sorpresa ve varias fotografías del altercado de Tony con Rogers en la librería _, "Oh, Tony, cavaste tu propia tumba"._

* * *

Steve, recién levantado, con un pantalón de pijama ligero y sin camisa, va a la cocina, y se sirve un jugo de naranja. En ese momento, azotan la puerta de su apartamento. Natasha entra y deja caer su bolso en uno de los sillones. Steve va hacia ella con total naturalidad. –Buen día Nat. ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Bien, Steven Grant Rogers, lo diré solo una vez, termina ese fastidioso juego con Stark antes de que termine arruinando tu carrera.

El rubio se queda sin entender, hasta que la mujer le enseña en su Tablet las notas. El rubio los lee y luego, se pone a reír. -¿Tanto escándalo el tuyo por esto?

-No es gracioso Steve, salió todo lo que ese tipo te dijo y hasta se dieron el lujo de inventar más. Desde anoche estoy recibiendo llamadas para confirmar o negar el asunto. Y si al menos hubieses dejado el celular encendido, pero como nunca lo puedes cargar…

-Oye, oye –le dice al ponerle las manos sobre los hombros –No debes preocuparte. Piensa en esto como… un boom publicitario gratuito.

-Oh por Dios, Steve no me fastidies. Escucha lo que según la nota te dijo ese simplón, **_"Eres un asqueroso, petulante y egocéntrico gay, Steve Rogers. No quiero saber de ti, me das asco",_** por favor, Steve, eso afectará tu imagen.

-¿Por qué? Un tipo común me dice de todo, y ¿eso qué? Además, ¿imagina solo por un momento que ese hombre que me trato como una basura, al final cae a mis pies, lo que dirá la prensa de eso?

En ese momento, Natasha empieza a entender, -Un momento, ¿tu sabías de esta nota? Acaso… ¿pediste que la publicaran?

-Resulta que los fans que tomaron esas fotos y el video, me buscaron, ¿recuerdas que me reuní con varios chicos antes de irnos de la librería?

-Emm… sí, pero pensé que les estabas dando tu autógrafo o algo.

-Bien, estaban indignadísimos por lo que pasó, así que use mis dotes para motivarlos a que lo pasaran por redes sociales. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la prensa amarillista tuviese acceso a las fotos y lo sacara al aire.

-Entonces, ¿este juego con el tal Stark es solo por publicidad?

-No, no dije eso –le corrige –realmente quiero acercarme a él, pero que me interese no significa que no pueda sacarle ventaja a esto. Sabes lo mucho que deseo ese protagónico en el filme de Tim Burton, necesito mantenerme vigente en la boca de los fans.

-Pero Steve –le dice al sentarse frente a él –no necesitas este tipo de publicidad. Eres talentoso, deberías estar consciente de eso.

-La gente no me ve de esa forma –le dice con un tono más serio –Hasta el propio Tony se burla del desempeño en mis películas.

-¿Y qué puede saber ese tipo de cine? Además, recuerda que te conocí en el teatro Steve. Sé de lo que eres capaz en un escenario…

-El teatro no es Hollywood Nat. Aquí son pirañas, lo sabes. Debo cuidarme de verme impecable todo el tiempo, atractivo para todos, mostrando esa hipócrita sonrisa a todos, sino, mi carrera estará arruinada. Si quiero mantenerme vigente, debo ser noticia. Y Tony puede ayudarme.

La pelirroja, lo observa con cuidado, y aunque sorprendida por su razonamiento, le habla -¿Entonces, estás dispuesto a utilizarlo para tener publicidad, aunque esto lo llegue a afectar a él? No es del medio, y ha estado mucho tiempo escondido de la prensa por todo el asunto de su familia, ¿no piensas que al involucrarlo en esto le harías daño?

-Eso no pasará –le dice convencido –Haré que esta experiencia sea inolvidable para él, y me ayudará a mí a subir en mi carrera. Lo verás.

La mujer se queda pensativa, y un poco preocupada, al comprobar que, en efecto, su amigo estaba por cometer un terrible error, y por primera vez, sintió lástima por Anthony.

* * *

Pepper entró a la casa y fue directo al taller. Fue hacia el castaño, que la recibió con una sonrisa, -Ey, Pep. Qué bueno verte, ¿cómo te fue en…?

Al mirar su expresión, supo que algo le angustiaba. -¿Sucedió algo? Tienes una cara…

-Tony, es que… mira publicaron…

-Sí, sí, lo sé –le dice suspirando.

-¿Lo viste?

-Sí, esta mañana.

-Lo… lamento, Tony –le dice triste, ya que sabía que su amigo le afectaba de sobremanera ser acosado.

-Si… pero sabes, no puedo dejar que esto me marque, ¿no crees?

La mujer asiente tranquila, al ver que su amigo no le había afectado la noticia. –Pues me siento aliviada que lo tomes así. Pensé que te enojarías.

-Si, al principio, pero Steve me hizo ver que algo bueno puede salir de todo esto.

Pepper se queda extrañada, -¿Algo bueno? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es casi vergonzoso! No entiendo como… es decir… que lo tomes tan a la ligera… y sobre todo que Steve Rogers te manipule de esa forma.

-No es así Pepper… me duele como no tienes idea, y no veo que tiene que ver Steve…

La pelirroja se frustra al escucharlo _"Claro que te afecta, pero no lo quieres demostrar… oh Tony"_ , -Nunca debí llevarte… ese… Steve Rogers solo te puso la vida de cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué insistes en culpar a Steve? –pregunta sin entender. La mira de reojo, -¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-¡Todo! Por esto la prensa te va a torturar como hace años, por su culpa, cuando lo único que querías era alejarte de todo conflicto. Oh, Tony, en serio lo siento. Mira, buscaremos un abogado, demandaras a esos medios por explotar tu imagen de esa forma, y te alejarás de ese hombre.

Ahora el castaño empezaba a temer por la salud mental de su amiga, -¿Medios? ¿Qué tiene que ver la prensa con el cierre de Stark Industries?

Pepper hace un corto circuito, al tanto que su amigo se queda intrigado aún más.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber, Pepp? Tengo la sensación que no estamos hablando del mismo tema…

En un estudio de grabación, la prensa se había amotinado para obtener una posición de Steve al respecto. Se bajó de la camioneta, seguido por Natasha y se negaba a dar declaraciones, siempre con su sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico. Sin dar mayores detalles, ambos entran y se dirigen a su camerino.

La mujer suspira, -Al menos es una escena pequeña, no tendremos que quedarnos mucho –dice la mujer mientras toma su celular y llama a sus contactos para agilizar la declaración oficial de Steve y procurar desviar la atención de los medios hacia el rubio, para que no se centraran en Tony.

Mientras ella está en el teléfono, Steve se sienta frente al espejo, esperando mackeup, y piensa en él. A pesar de su aparente frialdad ante todo el asunto, no había pensado en las consecuencias que traería en la vida de Tony y sin decirle nada a su amiga, empezó a preocuparse. No quería que por este asunto el castaño se alejara de él. Tomó su celular para mandarle un mensaje, pero le entró una llamada, y al ver quien era, se emocionó. Respiró hondo y contestó, -Pensé que ya no vivías. Has estado distante.

 _-Lo lamento_ –le contesta tu interlocutor, quien iba tranquilamente en su avión privado, tomándose un trago y viendo la nota de Steve y Tony, _-He estado ocupado… negocios de la familia, sabes que eso me saca mucho tiempo. ¡Vaya revuelo que causó tu nueva conquista!_

-Oh no, el no…

_-¡Vamos Steve! Te conozco, no aceptas un no como respuesta, estoy seguro que estas detrás del impertinente para bajarlo de su pedestal._

El actor odiaba que Bucky lo conociera tan bien, -Bueno, algo hay de eso.

_-Bien, pues sabes cómo es, puedes jugar con quien quieras cuando viajo… pero estando yo, soy tu prioridad._

El rubio sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar su voz grave -¿Cuándo regresas?

_-El domingo estaré en casa, así que dile a Natasha que retire de tu agenta cualquier compromiso que tengas. Tenemos que ponernos al día._

Tony había leído en silencio las notas y visto los videos de los programas sobre su altercado. Frases como "maniático", "loco" y "fuera de control" eran algunos calificativos que había recibido. Los comentarios de los usuarios de las redes eran incluso altisonantes. Se había convertido, en cuestión de horas, en el hazmerreír para algunos y el más odiado para otros. Pepper, sentada frente a él, esperaba alguna reacción. Conocía a Tony, muy amargamente recordó el difícil trance que fue para él enfrentar a la prensa cuando se supo que había perdido su fortuna. Algunos hablaban que la había desperdiciado el mismo Tony, pero fue Obadiah que se había hecho de ella con manipulaciones, para al final, quedar en la ruina tanto como él como el más joven y terminar regalándole Stark Industries a los Burnes. Por un tecnicismo hasta ahora ellos se habían apoderado por completo de la empresa, dejando a su amigo completamente devastado, aunque el intentaba disimularlo. Toda aquella historia hizo mella en Tony, lo hizo más desconfiado, antisocial e incluso, afecto su propia salud. Por eso la pelirroja se había sentido feliz que se acercara a Steve, tal vez aquel "frívolo" como le había llamado Tony en el momento, podía sacarlo del encierro físico y emocional que el castaño se había impuesto, pero ahora estaba muy arrepentida.

Tony deja la laptop a un lado y se frota los ojos con fuerza. Ambas noticias le caían encima como un fuerte peso en cuestión de unas horas. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era lo bien que le podría hacer hablar con su 'amigo' en ese momento, pero desistió en llamarlo, pues algo en todo ese escándalo le preocupaba más que su propio efecto en él.

-Me preocupa Steve –le susurra a su amiga.

-No entiendo, ¡¿te preocupa Steve?! ¡Eres tú la víctima en todo esto!

-Claro que no Pep –le dice volviéndola a ver afectado –él es de este medio, y salió en todos los medios un desconocido ofendiéndolo y tratándolo como un idiota. No quiero imaginarme la ola de comentarios que estará recibiendo –pensó amargamente.

-Él está acostumbrado a todo ello. Y tiene esa "Viuda Negra" del espectáculo protegiendo su imagen –le dice haciendo referencia al apodo que Natasha Romanoff se había ganado con los años.

-Aun así, Pepper, me siento culpable. Yo… lo ofendí, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de conocerlo, fue… una estupidez. Yo le dije arrogante, y viendo la grabación, descubro que fui el único que actúo con arrogancia. Descargue todo mi estrés con él y no fue justo. Debo… Dios, debo disculparme –le dice mientras toma su teléfono. Pepper de inmediato se lo quita y lo esconde detrás de su espalda. –No vas a hacer esa tontería.

-Por Dios, no empieces…

-¡Ya te han humillado lo suficiente, Tony! ¡No permitiré que te lo hagas tú mismo!

-Solo… quiero hacer lo correcto, quiero… enmendar lo que hice.

Su amiga se queda pensativa, -Puedes hacerlo de otra forma. Él te pidió tres salidas, ¿cuándo es la primera?

-Mañana.

-Bien, ve y disfrútala. Más que eso, has que él lo disfrute. Pero por favor, no hagas una locura. No te expongas más de la cuenta.

-Eso si realmente quiere hacerlo. Después de todo el escándalo, no me extrañaría si –deja de hablar cuando escucha que a su celular ha llegado un mensaje. Pepper se lo devuelve y el genio lo revisa. Sonríe al leer.

**_"No sé si habrás leído las noticias, pero te has vuelto una celebridad :D. Ya en serio, me preocupa tu estado de ánimo, ¿cómo estás? Espero que no hagas caso a eso y siga en pie lo de mañana. Te prometo que será una salida muy placentera para ti e intentaré que olvides este trago amargo. Natasha está cuadrando una declaración mía al respecto. Descuida, me encargaré que se te aliviane toda esa carga. Espero tu confirmación. S.R."_ **

Ya en soledad, Steve esperaba alguna respuesta. Lo tenía sobrecogido el escándalo y la llega de Bucky, pero realmente quería salir con Tony y verlo feliz, más que, inconscientemente, se sentía culpable de lo que podía estar sintiendo. De inmediato revisa el mensaje entrante y se llena de calma.

**_"_ ** **_Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Todo sigue igual. Te espero. T.S."_ **

* * *

Mientras iba en ruta a Londres, el "amigo" de Steve le echaba una ojeada nuevamente a las fotografías del altercado en la librería. corrió el video, el cual tenía la imagen de Tony gritándole desde la puerta al rubio, "Anthony Stark, grandísimo imbécil... Y mejor te olvidas de mí, que no te quiero conocer". ** _  
_**

Paró el video y acarició el rostro de Tony con su dedo, -Como si fueras alguien difícil de olvidar, Anthony -exclamó. Le pareció jocosa toda la situación. En dos días regresaría a New York, con la firme intención de, no solo pasar un buen rato con su antiguo amante amante Steve, también reecontrarse con su viejo enamorado, que, por ares de la casualidad y la ironía, se había cruzado con él otra vez.


	6. La primera salida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Tony cumplen con su primera "salida de amigos", haciendo que ambos se acerquen un poco más, mientras que la llegada de Bucky es un hecho.

_Bien, no insistiré más, pero recuerda que debes estar en el estudio a las 6, la transmisión es a las 7 en punto_ –le decía por teléfono mientras se terminaba de vestir. Eran las 6 menos 15 de la mañana del sábado, día que aprovechaba Natasha para salir a correr y despejarse.

Al otro lado del auricular, Steve sonrió, -Oye, no te preocupes, no es mi primera entrevista.

_-Sí, pero esto es importante. Recuerda que no solo está en juego tu carrera, también hay que asegurarnos que dejen a tu enamorado tranquilo, y Melinda May es una bruja, va a querer sacar sangre de cualquier poro que encuentre. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hablamos anoche?_

-Narrar la historia tal y como fue, especificar que lo contacté después, aclaramos el asunto y todo quedó atrás. Que a pesar del conflicto, lo que debe imperar es la comunicación.

- _Muy importante, no debes permitir que se mencione su pasado. Siempre tratar que la entrevista gire en torno a ti, tu eres la figura pública, no él._

El rubio terminaba de empacar todo lo del viaje en la camioneta, pero una duda le surgió, -Es extraño, pensé que no te agradaba Nat. ¿Por qué ese interés tuyo ahora?

- _Porque, mi querido Steve, si ese hombre sale perjudicado, te dolerá a ti más que a nadie… ya lo veo venir, te conozco Steve, más que tú mismo. Aunque si te soy sincera, creo que más daño le harás tú mismo a él si sigues con esa historia, pero sé que nada que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión. Eres muy obstinado._

El rubio carcajeo, -Bueno, después de 12 años, puedo decir que no hay secreto en mi vida o un ángulo de mi persona que no conoces. Yo por el contrario…

_-Mi vida es aparte, Steve, lo hablamos. Tu único interés es que te salve tu culo cada vez que metes la pata, el resto no debe afectarte. ¿A qué hora es tu cita con él?_

-A las 10.

_-Recuerda, tienes que…_

-Estar a las 6 p.m. en el canal, no te preocupes, no faltaré.

_-Disfruta tu día._

-Oh, claro que lo haré –le responde con una sonrisa y cuelga. Tenía todo listo en la camioneta. Ahora, solo le tocaba vestirse y esperar a que fuera la hora. No entendía porque se sentía tan nervioso, con una gran ansiedad porque todo fuera perfecto.

Al mismo tiempo, Tony bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde Jarvis preparaba el desayuno. El anciano suspiró, presintiendo una respuesta negativa, pero igual, insistió, -Joven Anthony, va desayunar de una vez o…

-Jarvis prepárame un omelet, tostadas, mermelada y una buena taza de café. ¿El periódico?

El anciano sonrió al ver que se había levantado de buen humor y con ganas de comer -No he ido por él, si me disculpa…

-¿Qué dices? Yo voy por él, descuida –le responde con una sonrisa y sale.

Baja sale su edificio, al locker donde siempre dejaban el diario. Abre la puertilla y lo saca, cuando siente que algo golpea su espalda. La fuerza hizo que se fuera al frente, contra el locker. Su primera reacción fue revisar que lo había golpeado, era un tomate y no en muy buenas condiciones. –Pero qué demonios, susurró y vio atrás.

-¡Eso es por atacar a Steve, desquiciado! –le grita a unos cuantos metros de la puerta del edificio, una joven que vivía en el edificio de al lado hace años y que conocía de vista, pero con quién nunca había tenido contacto. Se quedó confundido. Su camiseta estaba manchada y empezó a sentir hedor.

Pepper salió de su habitación y saludo con un beso a Jarvis. –Mmm… que bien, omelet.

-Sí, el joven Anthony amaneció de muy buen humor y lo pidió para el desayuno. Por supuesto que ya le tendré el suyo listo, señorita Potts.

-Pepper, Jarvis, o Virginia. Pero no seas tan formal conmigo, por favor.

-De acuerdo, para su tranquilidad, le diré señorita Pepper, ¿le parece?

La mujer sonríe y vuelve su vista a la puerta al escuchar que Tony entraba.

-Buenos días Ton… ufff… ¿qué es ese olor? –le pregunta mientras se tapa la nariz.

-No es nada, fue un accidente, es todo –le dice Tony mientras va con prisa a su habitación.

-Joven, su desayuno…

-Ya bajo, Jarvis, dame unos minutos –le dice rápidamente. Entra a la habitación se quita la camiseta y echa en una bolsa de plástico, para luego desecharla en el cesto de la basura. Se sentía irritado. Pero decidió no darle más importancia que la merecida. Al sentirse aún con el hedor, se tomó otra ducha.

En el comedor, Pepper y Jarvis esperaban a que Tony bajara. –Creo que iré a ver si al joven se le ofrece alguna cosa.

-No, Jarvis, déjalo. Ya vendrá.

Al salir del baño, se dejó caer en la cama. Miró al techo por un largo rato, “ _A veces mi vida se vuelve un fastidio”_ , pensó. _“Habría sido tan fácil decirle alguna cosa, pero, ¿qué hubiera ganado? Fue un arranque que me metió en este problema en primer lugar”._ Luego, volvió su mirada las fotografías en su pared. Sus abuelos, sus padres, Jarvis, hasta el personal que trabajaba en la empresa cuando era adolescente y que había conocido tan bien. Esa pared sencilla conllevaba muchos recuerdos. Luego se concentró en la de sus padres. _“Haré que se sientan orgullosos de mí. Esto no me va a destruir, no lo voy a permitir._ ” Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Esa mañana tenía mucho apetito y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lo arruinara. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutar esa salida con Steve.

Eran las 10 menos 5 cuando un llamativo auto de cuatro puertas de color verde intenso se estacionó frente al edificio de Tony. Al momento también lo hacía la camioneta de Steve. El rubio sintió que sus ojos perdían el sentido cuando el sol se reflejó en el tono verdusco del auto. Tony se asomó por la ventana y gruñó. -¡Pep! ¡Te buscan!  -le dice mientras toma sus documentos. La pelirroja se fija por la ventana y suspira, -No puede ser –se dice así misma mientras sale del apartamento.

Antes que Tony se vaya también, Jarvis se acerca con una mochila, -Emm… Jarvis no es…

-No sabemos los planes que el señor Rogers tenga para usted, así que mejor prevenimos y así me aseguro que ambos tengan algo decente para alimentarse.

El castaño sonríe y la toma, -¿Estás consciente que ya casi llego a los 30, no Jarvis? No es necesario que me prepares la mochila del lunch.

-Señor, la buena alimentación no es cosa solo de niños, pase una excelente tarde.

Steve sale de la camioneta curioso ante el estrafalario vehículo. En ese momento Pepper sale del edificio, justo cuando la figura de Wanda sale del auto verde, con su inseparable celular en la mano, hablando por el manos libres, vestida con un mini vestido holgado, tipo hippie, que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna, unas botinas por los tobillos, el pelo largo y suelto, y con un simple maquillaje.

-Te digo, nena, esa mujer ¡es una bruja! No se cómo la soportas cariño, por suerte tengo a Pep como mi jefe porque, ¡¡¡¡Ohhh myyyy Goddd!!!! –exclama con sorpresa cuando ve a Steve frente a ella. Se quita el manos libres y corta la llamada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una gran mueca de sorpresa. El rubio solo sonríe, -Buenos días.

La castaña se recupera de inmediato y le sonríe, -Buen día es ahora que te veo… Soy Wanda, no sabes el gusto que me da conocerte –le responde con sus ojos brillando con intensidad y con una gran coquetería. Le da la mano y este le acepta el saludo.

-¡Wanda! –le llama Pepper al acercarse. –Emm… Hola Steve.

-¿Cómo estás… Pepper, verdad?

-Sí. Wanda, vamos a…

-Tu no me conoces –le dice a Steve tocando con el índice su pecho e ignorando a su amiga, -Pero sé porque estás aquí.

El rubio asiente curioso y esperando una respuesta. En ese momento sale Tony, con maletín en mano. –Hola Steve.. emm… Wanda –le saluda a la castaña también quien no quitaba la vista de Steve.

-Hola Tony. Veo que… arreglaron su pequeña “situación” de la librería –dice haciendo énfasis con los dedos.

-Sí, están en eso, ahora… Wanda, vamos –le insiste Pepper, tomándola del brazo. Wanda se queda quieta, -Bien, fue todo un placer conocerte Steve.

Se acerca al castaño, -Tony… ¡ni se te ocurra dejarlo ir! –le susurra al oído, mientras le guiñe el ojo. Pepper finalmente logra arrastrarla al edificio.

La castaña camina sin quitarle la vista a los dos. –Te digo Pepper, debí ser hombre para declararme gay –dice con un suspiro ahogado.

-No digas tonterías y entra de una vez –le responde.

Cuando ambas mujeres desaparecen, Tony vuelve a ver a Steve un poco incómodo. –Espero que ella no haya sido una molestia. A veces es… un tanto intensa.

-¿Qué dices? Acostumbro a tratar con fans así casi todos los días, son inofensivos. De hecho, son los mejores de todos, no te exigen mucho, son felices con solo verte y sobre todo, son muy leales. Ella me agrada, se nota que es muy auténtica.

-Sí, no te imaginas cuanto, también es buena amiga de Pepper, aunque a veces la vuelve loca, son como el agua y el aceite.

Steve observa a Tony por un instante. Sus pantalones café ligeros, una camiseta negra y unos zapatos deportivos lo hacían bien muy bien. El castaño, en cambio, estaba absorto por lo bien que le quedaba su mezclilla y camiseta con manga corta, que hacía resaltar los músculos de sus brazos. Al sentirse observado por el rubio, tosió tímido, -Emmm… ¿vamos?

Entre tanto, al entrar al apartamento, Wanda fue corriendo a mirar. Pepper fue hacia ella hastiada, -¿Qué haces?

-¿Pues qué? Espiando por supuesto –le dice pícara mientras no quita su vista del auto. –Llevan rato ahí adentro, ¿será que se están besando? No veo bien desde aquí.

Pepper de inmediato cierra la cortina molesta, -¿Qué hice? –le pregunta Wanda con un puchero.

-¿No crees que merecen un poco de privacidad?

-Oh, Pep, un poco de vineo no hace daño, además, ¿acaso no es ese mismo Steve Rogers, el que llamaste “ultra papacito delicioso” hace ocho días, quien en este momento le pueda estar haciendo una inspección bucal a tu mejor amigo, y no tienes ni una pisca de curiosidad?

La pelirroja se queda pensativa unos segundos y de inmediato abre la cortina para ver ella también.  -No puedo ver nada desde aquí –se queja Pepper.

-Le aseguro que desde la ventana de la cocina tendrán un mejor ángulo para espiar al joven Stark señorita Virginia –les dice Jarvis mientras deja unos bocadillos en la mesita de la sala.

De inmediato las dos corren hacia la cocina. Ahí ven a ambos de frente. –No parece que se están besando –dice Pepper.

-Por lo que veo, tu amiguito Tony es tan lento como una tortuga enyesada.

-¡Oye!

-¡Oh vamos Pep! Sabes que el mega galán de Rogers no deja cabeza viva. ¿Qué tanto estarán hablando tanto?

-Si el señor Rogers es inteligente, como creo que es, probablemente irá despacio con el joven Stark para no espantarlo, aunque creo que ya el joven Tony podría bien caer en sus encantos sin mayor dificultad –les dice mientras echa una cucharada de azúcar a su café, dejando a las dos con la boca abierta.

Ya llevaban cerca de 20 minutos en carretera. Se habían alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, e iban por una zona montañosa al sur. Steve tenía música suave puesta y ambos iban en silencio. Tony sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hablarle, para no verse aburrido, pero conforme iban de camino, la vista hacia la costa le quitaba el aliento. Steve conducía con tranquilidad. De vez en cuando volvía a ver a su acompañante, absorto por el paisaje. Steve le llamaba la atención la sencillez del inventor. No necesitaba hacer mucho para complacerlo, y eso era un alivio.

Al sentirse vigilado, Tony se incomoda y busca rápidamente algún tema en particular, -¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

-Pues estaré en una gira promocional el mes que viene, y estoy por audicionar para una película.

El castaño levanta la ceja curioso, -¿Audicionar? Pensé que tu nombre ya era suficiente para que te incluyeran en cualquier proyecto.

A carcajada limpia, le responde, -No, al menos no en el tipo de película en el que quiero participar.

-¿No te entiendo?

-Verás… ammm… no puedo quejarme hasta ahora de los proyectos en que he estado. Bien o mal, me han dado para vivir muy bien, pero quiero incursionar en un género más… que te diré, exigente. Hace algunos meses me llegó el libreto del nuevo proyecto de Tim Burton.

-¿Burton? ¿Te interesa hacer una película con él?

-Pues sí. Siempre me ha fascinado el aire gótico y misterioso de sus películas, y la forma en como recrea los personajes. Trabajar con alguien como él ha sido mi sueño mucho tiempo, y cuando averigue que estaba en producción una película basada en un libro que leí, no decidí que era el momento.

-¿Cuál es?

-Se llama **_Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children,_** no sé si habrás oído…

-Sí, claro, a decir verdad, lo leí, es… bueno es un libro infantil, pero al verlo una vez en la librería, me llamó la atención el hermoso trabajo fotográfico de Ranson Riggs, y sin querer, empecé a leerlo. ¿No me imaginé que te gustara ese tipo de literatura?

-Y a mí que te gustará leer. Es decir, pensé que con tu trabajo como ingeniero era más que suficiente.

-Bueno, no leo tanto como quisiera, pero si algo me llama la atención, me captura por completo. ¿Y Burton lo llevará al cine?

-Sí, está en proceso de audiciones. Algunos papeles ya están asignados, sé que estará Judi Dench, Samuel L. Jackson y Terrence Stamp. Quiero audicionar para el papel de Franklin Portman. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tengo oportunidad?

Tony se queda pensativo, sin saber que decir. –Tengo que ser honesto, Steve. No te imagino en un papel como ese, siempre te he visto no sé…

-¿Muy plástico para un papel serio? –le responde. Aunque intentó sonreír, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó por unos instantes.

-No quise decir…

-Entiendo Tony, sé que no me consideras un actor con talento…

En ese momento, el castaño empezó a sentir un pinchazo agudo en su pecho, -No, no es eso… yo nunca he dicho…

-Es lo que las personas piensan. Me ven como un rostro y un cuerpo útil para ciertos papeles, pero sin capacidad para brillar en una película con un estilo tan… único.

\- ¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo?

-Por favor.

-No puedes pedir que el público te vea de otra forma de la que proyectas. Nunca te he visto en un papel serio, así que, no sé en realidad que tan talentoso puedes ser. Pero si creo que, si no te das la oportunidad de exigirte más, nunca sabrás hasta donde puedes llegar. Y si tanto te interesa ese proyecto, debes trabajar duro por él.

Después de eso, ambos se quedan en silencio. _“¡Qué idiota eres, Tony! En vez de animarlo… como él lo hizo contigo. Yo y mi enorme boca”,_ se decía, mientras veía hacia la ventana, sin prestar mayor atención ya al camino.

Mientras que las últimas palabras de Tony resonaban en la cabeza de Steve _, “Pero sí creo que, si no te das la oportunidad de exigirte más, nunca sabrás hasta donde puedes llegar. Y si tanto te interesa ese proyecto, debes trabajar duro por él.”_

Finalmente llegan a una entrada. El camino era pedroso y rodeado por árboles. La camioneta siguió por el camino, y después de algunos minutos, llegaron a un claro.

-¿Es aquí?

-No, tenemos que caminar un poco, hay que bajar las cosas.

El castaño se sintió un poco incómodo. –Emm.. ¿Steve? –le habla mientras sale del vehículo. –Yo… nunca he acampado, y no traje ropa…

-Descuida, no acamparemos exactamente. Te gustará, estoy seguro.

Fueron por un camino angosto, entre los árboles. Por primera vez en su vida, Tony escuchó el sonido de la naturaleza: las aves que volaban cerca, el murmullo de las ramas de los árboles que bailaban con el viendo, pasos de algún animal temeroso que los vigilaba. Fue la idea que un animal estuviese cerca lo que puso un poco nervioso al castaño y se acercara más al rubio. Pero debía aceptar que era realmente relajante. Se había criado en una ciudad, acostumbrado al ruido de los autos y el smog.

Sacó su cámara y empezó a fotografiar. Quería guardar cada segundo de la travesía. Obervó a unos metros una ardilla bajando por un tronco, así que se inclinó y fijó su cámara para una buena toma. Steve volvió a ver, y se quedó intrigado. Cuando el castaño tomó la foto, se puso de pie y vio a su compañero, -Emmm… solo era una foto.

-No sabía que te gustaba la fotografía.

-Es un hobbie, y algunas cosas vale la pena perpetuarlas en una imagen.

Ambos siguieron, con algunas breves interrupciones cuando Tony hacía alguna toma. Pensó que nunca antes había entrado en sus pulmones un aire tan limpio y virgen. Conforme iban avanzando, su sentido del olfato empezó a detectar un olor característico. Se alejaron de la zona boscosa y llegaron a un lugar con rocas. –Tenemos que subir un poco más, ¿te ayudo? –le pregunta Steve ofreciéndole la mano.

-No, yo estoy bien, te sigo –le responde mientras guarda la cámara.

Escalan un poco más hasta que el rubio llega al punto deseado. –Aquí estamos.

Tony, que iba detrás suyo, lo alcanza, y en ese momento, se queda maravillado con lo que ve. Era un claro, con una vista inimaginable del mar. Podía divisarse desde ahí, varios kilómetros de la costa hasta perderse en el horizonte. Y alejado, en el mar, una pequeña isla. El cielo era azul intenso y el mar reflejaba la bóveda terrestre, haciendo que la vista fuera magnífica. Steve fue hasta el centro del claro, y empezó a sacar las cosas de sus maletines. Llevaba dos sillas plegables pequeñas, que de inmediato enderezo, sacó un paño y la comida. –Ven siéntate –le dice. Al ver que el castaño no lo responde, por seguir absorto por la vista, sonríe -¿Tony?

-Emm… disculpa yo… Steve, es… increíble, nunca había estado en un lugar como este.

-Sí, es grandioso –le responde mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas. –Muy poca gente conoce la entrada a este lugar.

Tony toma asiento a su lado, sin dejar de ver el entorno. –Mi padre me traía aquí. De hecho, antes de irse a Medio Oriente, nos quedamos de campamento aquí un par de días. ¿Ves ese camino de ahí? –le dice señalándole a su izquierda. –Es el acceso más seguro a la playa que ves abajo. Nos quedábamos aquí por días, y en las mañanas bajábamos a la playa. Este es… uno de mis lugares favoritos, me trae recuerdos, y cuando estoy muy presionado, me gusta venir y relajarme. Me ayuda a desconectarme de todo y pensar con más tranquilidad. Y, no sé, es como si estuviese con papá otra vez.

En ese momento Tony se sintió mal consigo mismo, _“¿Cómo pude juzgarte tan mal?”_ , se decía apesadumbrado. El rubio le había dicho la verdad en aquella cafetería: había mucho más detrás de él de lo que esperaba, y sintió una gran alegría por haberse dado la oportunidad de conocerlo. Sacó su cámara y tomó fotos del entorno, mientras Steve lo miraba satisfecho. Pero, al ponerse el castaño de pie, fijó su vista en su cuerpo. _“Demonios, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan jodidamente lindo?”_ Tony, ignorando lo que estaba pensando su “amigo”, le daba la espalda, y Steve miraba con ansiedad su anatomía: era tan diferente a los hombres con los que se acostaba. No era alto ni musculoso, pero no podía dejar de ver su trasero que relucía en ese pantalón que le ajustaba tan bien. Y luego sus ojos, eran como ventanas claras hacia su alma. No existía en él ni una pizca de malicia. Eran completamente honestos, tanto, que se podía leer con total facilidad su interior con solo mirarlos.

-Oye, creo que dejé la maleta con las bebidas en el auto –le dice al salir del trance –Volveré, no tomará ni 15 minutos. Si quieres puedes quedarte o venir conmigo, ¿qué decides?

-Te espero aquí –le dice sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

Después de algunos minutos, Tony se acercó a la orilla y desde ahí observó un nido a unos metros más debajo de donde estaba. Las crías ya habían nacido. Tomó una fotografía, pero la imagen no era muy buena por su posición, así que fue por el camino que le había indicado Steve. Se acercó lo suficiente, para llegar a estar a unos dos metros. Acercó su pie a un filo, y tomó la preciada imagen. En ese momento, el suelo falseo y Tony fue hacia abajo. Se aferró a la piedra lo más que pudo, descendiendo solo unos dos metros, pero dejó caer la cámara, que cayó varios metros hasta quedar destruida por completo. _“Mierda_ ”.

Intentó subir por sus propios medios, pero el terreno volvió a falsear y cayó unos metros más, arrastrándose por la pared de roca. Tony sintió que le ardían los brazos por el contacto con la piedra. En ese instante, empezó a sentir miedo, _“¿Por qué demonios no me quede en dónde estaba?”_. Quiso gritar, pero asumió que Steve aún estaba lejos. Intentó por segunda vez subir, y nuevamente cayó, pero antes que fuera más abajo, la mano de Steve se aferró a la suya.

-¡Pero qué diablos, Tony! ¿Cómo llegaste… aquí? –le dice el rubio, mientras lo sube con cuidado. Las piedras a su alrededor rodaban hacia abajo, pero el actor no lo soltó, hasta que alcanzó su cintura y consiguió subirlo. Ambos cayeron contra la pared de roca, buscando que entrara aire a sus pulmones.

-Eso… fue… lo más tonto… que te he visto hacer –le dice aún sin aire. - ¿Por qué… te arriesgaste? ¿Qué… pretendías?

-Quería… una foto del… nido… lo lamento.

El rubio lo mira de reojo, - ¿Y la… cámara?

-Diez metros abajo… echa… pedazos –le responde con un aire triste.

-Lo lamento, Tony.

-No te preocupes por eso –le responde mientras se pone de pie, ya más aliviado –Es solo una cámara... Tendré que guardar en mi memoria… todas las imágenes de este viaje –le dice con una sonrisa.

Steve quiso responderle igual, pero observó sus brazos. –Vamos, debo curarte esos raspones –le dice mientras se pone de pie

-¿Esto? No es gran cosa –le dice restándole importancia.

-Cualquier herida debe tratarse de inmediato Tony. Traje un botiquín, y no quiero peros –le dice fingiendo seriedad.

-Como digas.

Mientras Wanda sacaba informes y le explicaba a Pepper los detalles de la última reunión en la oficina, la mente de su jefa estaba con su amigo, preguntándose cómo le estaría yendo. Un tronado de los dedos de Wanda hizo que volviera en sí, -¿Disculpa?

-Ya veo que no me estás poniendo atención, mujer, y me imagino en qué piensas… o en quiénes –le dice, con un énfasis en la última frase.

-Es sólo que Tony no ha tenido mucha experiencia…

-Dirás que tiene cero conocimiento en relaciones.

-Sí, bueno, eso. Me preocupa cómo le irá, si Steve lo estará tratando bien… ni siquiera tenía idea de hacia dónde irían.

-Oh, no te preocupes amiga –le responde mientras toma asiento y cruza sus piernas –Steve Rogers es famoso por ser galante con sus conquistas

-´Sí, pero Tony no es una persona fácil de complacer.

-Pues no creo que debas preocuparte. Por lo que me has contado y lo que vi ahora, creo que Tony está más que feliz, aunque no sé… tu amigo no tiene el fenotipo de hombre que normalmente Steve Rogers liga.

-Aun así, Tony es un gran hombre, honesto, trabajador, dulce…

-Sí, pero esas cualidades no te sirven en la cama Pep. Sea gay o hetero, un hombre sigue siendo eso, un hombre, y busca una sola cosa, que no sé si Tony podría darle.

-Te puedo decir que Tony busca algo más que un revolcón, eso es lo que me angustia, que al final se llegue a sentir utilizado.

-Pues las relaciones son eso Pep, una apuesta, o se gana o se pierde todo. Pero al final no sabrás en qué resultará sino arriesgas. Y tu amigo ha pasado ya muchos años en el congelador, es hora que se caliente un poco, y si es con el ultra papacito de Rogers, pues mejor.

Ya sentados, Steve buscó en su mochila una pequeña caja azul y la abrió. Primero tomó algodón y un poco de alcohol. –Esto picara un poco –le advierte mientras moja la motita blanca.

Tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a él. Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente raspado, de la palma de la mano, hasta su codo, y el derecho estaba casi igual. Steve con cuidado fue limpiando las heridas. Al contacto con su piel, Tony sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, no tanto por el alcohol, sino porque Steve mantenía su mano sujeta, mientras seguía con la acción. Cuando el brazo estaba limpio, revisó y vio algunas piedritas incrustadas en la piel. Tomó una pequeña pinza y con cuidado las retiró. Luego, sacó una crema antibiótica y la fue administrando en las heridas.

-Espero no estar lastimándote –le dice al ver que no se quejaba

-Descuida, no me has hecho daño.

Al final, vendó su brazo, y luego repitió el mismo proceso con el otro.

Cuando terminó, guardó todo nuevamente. –Apenas llegues, cámbiate el vendaje. Busca una crema antibiótica sino tienes en casa y límpiate las heridas todos los días. Estarás bien en poco tiempo.

-Gracias por sus consejos, Dr. Rogers –le dice con una sonrisa.

-No deberías reírte –le dice suavemente –pudo ser peor si no llego a tiempo.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado.

-Por si acaso, mantendré un ojo sobre ti.

-¡No soy un niño, no necesito que me cuides! –le reclama

Steve lo observa con atención. –Creo que no te ha gustado esta salida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues, no sé. Supongo que estás acostumbrado a estar todo el día con tus inventos, rodeado de tecnología, y hoy de saque de tu entorno, para además salir lastimado.

-No hables por mí –le dice sereno –Al contrario de lo que piensas, no me ha disgustado, todo lo contrario. Ha sido una experiencia nueva, además, nada se compara con esta vista –le dice al ver el mar.

-Entonces vendrías conmigo alguna vez a acampar…

-No me presiones –le dice con una mueca.

Pasaron varias horas. Tony le habló de su vida de millonario venido a menos, y Steve le habló de su padre, Joseph. Por mucho tiempo quiso seguir su carrera y entrar al ejército, pero al final, fue el sueño de su madre de ser actriz de teatro, lo que lo impulsó.

\- ¿Y por qué dejaste el teatro?

-Pues es obvio: el cine me ofrecía mayores ganancias. Y tuve la suerte de contar con Nat como mi manager, sin ella no hubiese llegado hasta donde estoy.

-Pero… tu adoras el teatro.

-Pues, sí. Me encanta ir a las funciones cada vez que estoy libre. Sabes… todo lo que hay detrás de una puesta en escena, cada detalle en el vestuario, la iluminación, los ensayos, todo es único. Y al final, todo ese trabajo que se ha hecho por meses se ve recompensado cada noche, cuando al terminar la función, el público te ovaciona con un aplauso. Mamá decía que, en ese momento, se te enchina la piel y sientes una emoción indescriptible. Y por mucho tiempo soñé con vivir algo así.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues la vida, eso paso. Parece mentira, pero triunfar en el teatro es mucho más difícil a que te contraten para una película.

-Entonces te fuiste por la vía más sencilla.

-Sí, algo hay de eso. Pasé por momentos muy duros los primeros dos años después de graduarme. De casualidad conocí a Natasha en un evento, me observó y me propuso trabajar en una película. Al principio me negué, pero mi situación se volvió caótica, así que al final acepté pensando que sería solo un film y ya. Pero llegaron otras oportunidades. Y me fui preparando para lo que el mercado buscaba. Al principio era muy delgado, mucho más que tú, así que empecé a ir al gimnasio, seguí con mis clases de actuación, todo pagado por Nat. Ella me decía “No lo llames gasto, sino inversión”.

\- ¿Así de simple? ¿Te dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio?

-Sí, es extraño sabes. Ella es muy hermética sobre su vida. porque hace ciertas cosas o toma alguna decisión, pero confío plenamente en ella. Han sido ya 9 años Tony, y ha sido la única que ha tenido fe en mi talento. A eso le doy mucho valor.

-Claro que lo tiene. Pero, -le dice con una sonrisa –desearía verte alguna vez cumpliendo tu sueño, en un teatro. Además, no tiene que ser precisamente en Broadway Steve. Creo que mides el éxito bajo los mismos estándares de la gente. No es necesario que te reconozcan en la calle para que te sientas el dueño del mundo, a veces… las cosas simples, pero que te hacen feliz, son las que te hacen sentir exitoso.

En ese momento, el celular de Steve suena, sacándolo de la conversación.

**_“Espero que estés consciente de la hora Steve. Te veo en el estudio. NR”_ **

-Mierda, son las 3 de la tarde –exclama al verificar en su celular la hora. –Tengo una entrevista, debo estar en el canal a las 6 en punto.

\- ¿En serio? Tantas horas han pasado, no me di cuenta –le responde mientras se pone de pie.

-Supongo que la conversación nos distrajo. Ni siquiera te llevé a la playa.

-No te preocupes, solo estar aquí fue grandioso. Y tuviste razón.

-¿Te relajaste, no es así?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Mientras ambos recogían todo, hubo un silencio entre ambos, una alegría que intentaba cada uno en ocultar. –La otra semana tendré la agenda un poco apretada…

-Tranquilo, cumple con tu trabajo

-Sí, pero, la segunda salida…

-Podemos dejarlo para el sábado que viene. No te preocupes.

-Bien, pero seguiremos en contacto, ¿vale?

Mientras iban de camino por el bosque, Tony no dejaba de mirar al rubio, que iba distraído. -¿Por qué Steve? ¿Por qué yo?

El actor se detiene y lo mira extrañado, - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No soy interesante, es decir…

-Te lo dije antes, y te lo repetiré mil veces hasta que entre en esa cabeza dura que tienes –le dice mientras toca con suavidad su frente –Me llamaste la atención desde aquel día en la librería, y al ver tu actitud, me propuse que me conocieras realmente. Además, eres más que interesante para mí de lo que tú te imaginas. O, ¿estas cuatro horas que estuvimos conversando te hacen pensar lo contrario?

Wanda y Pepper llevaban varias horas sentadas. Algunas veces conversaban de alguna trivialidad, pero luego, volvía el silencio. Jarvis les sirvió a cada una café y se sentó en el desayunador, viéndolas con curiosidad.

-¿Me puedes decir porque sigues aquí? –le pregunta finalmente Pepper.

Wanda abre los ojos con sorpresa, -Pero, ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Soy tu B.F*!

-Llevamos 4 horas en un silencio incómodo. Es sábado, ¿no vas de compras por lo general en tus días libres?

-¡Y perderme los detalles de la cita de Tony con el galanazo de Rogers! Ni soñarlo amiga.

-No creo que Tony quiera darte detalles.

-No será necesario Pep –le dice mientras deja la taza en la mesa –Con solo ver su cara cuando llegue, sabré si fue un éxito o no. ¡Oh Dios, Pepper! Puedes creerlo, si Tony Stark logra cazar a Steve, estarás casi emparentada con la realeza de Hollywood.

-¿Realeza? No crees que estás exagerando un poco.

-Escucha, ese hombre será el Brad Pitt de esta década, te lo digo amiga. Y Tony… pues sería como Jennifer Aniston, ¿¡Puedes creerlo?!

-¡Pero qué tontería dices, Wanda!

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Pepper –interrumpe Jarvis –Sería más como Angelina, ¿no les parece?

Pepper hace una mueca incrédula, mientras Wanda piensa y asiente con una sonrisa, -No sabía de tus conocimientos sobre la cultura pop, J.

-No me pierdo E! News después de la novela de las 6 señorita, y si mis oídos no me fallan, en este momento la camioneta de Steve Rogers se está estacionando frente al edificio.

Ambas se ponen de pie y corren hacia la ventana de la cocina. -¿Crees que Steve lo bese?

-¡Por Dios, Wanda! No tengo idea…

-Bien… pero, ¿Tony tendría el valor de besarlo? Es decir, después de tanto tiempo aguantando las ganas…

-¡Deja de especular, Wanda!

En el auto, Tony acomoda sus cosas para salir. Con cuidado toma su mochila. Steve ve un gesto de dolor al tomarla con sus manos, así que sin pensarlo pasa suavemente la suya en el brazo vendado de Tony, quien reacciona levemente al tacto. De inmediato rectifica y sonríe, -Disculpa, no te quise incomodar.

-No es… es que me tomaste de sorpresa, es decir… ¡Dios! No sé qué estoy diciendo. Gracias por todo Steve. La pasé muy bien.

-Me alegra escucharlo.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, sin saber que decir en ese momento.

_“Como quisiera besarlo en este momento. ¡Demonios Tony! ¿Por qué no eres más dócil?”_

_“¿Qué hago? ¿Salgo? ¡Dios, quisiera quitarle la ropa en este momento! ¿Qué estoy pensando?”_

-Bien, nos estamos hablando esta semana –le dice finalmente, mientras baja del vehículo. –Suerte con tu entrevista.

-Y tú con tu proyecto. Nos vemos.

________________________________________________________________________________

-Bien, eso fue todo –dice Pepper con frustración al ver la camioneta alejarse. –No hubo mayor acercamiento que un par de palabras.

-¿Te parece? –le dice Wanda con una sonrisa –Creo que ahí hubo más que una conversación. ¿No viste como se veían? Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

-Eso no significa nada, Wanda.

-Te lo digo Pep, ahí quiere encenderse la llama, solo hay que avivar un poco el fuego.

 

Al entrar al apartamento, lo primero que vio Tony fue a Pepper, Wanda y Jarvis sentados en la sala. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Suelta el chisme, muñeco! –le dice Wanda emocionada.

Tony la ve sorprendido y luego a Pepper. Su amiga solo hace una mueca de fastidio, -Lo siento Tony, no hubo poder humano que hiciera que se marchara.

Wanda va hacia el castaño, lo toma del brazo y lo lleva al asiento. –Bien, es hora que nos cuentes…

Al ver el rostro de su amigo, con una mueca de dolor, de inmediato Pepper reacciona, -¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Estás lastimado?

Wanda abre los ojos de par en par y lo mira con la boca abierta, -¿TE duele algo? No, nooooo… no me digas que tu y Steve…

-¿Qué cosa? No entiendo…

-Pues, tu sabes… te hizo el inmaculado acto de follarte duro y con ganas.

-¡Queeeeee! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces que te pasa?

El castaño suspira mientras se quita la cacheta, que intencionalmente se había puesto para ocultar el vendaje.

-¿¡Pero que te pasó?!

-Fue mi culpa Pep, te contaré luego, son solo raspones, aunque Steve insistió en vendarlos.

-¿El te vendo? Es decir, ¿te toco?

-Claro Wanda, de que otra forma me podía vendar.

-Y qué más, qué más, haber cuenta, ¿qué hicieron?

Mientras estacionaba la camioneta en su edificio, a Steve le llegó un mensaje por WhatsApp,

**_“Llego esta noche. Sé de tu entrevista, te deseo suerte. Termínala pronto, te estaré esperando. B.B”_ **


	7. La Entrevista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una entrevista malograda desvela una parte del pasado de Tony, y Steve por fin se encuentra con Bucky.

Capítulo 7: La Entrevista

Asistentes, maquillistas y el staff técnico trabajaba apresuradamente. El piso #18 de la televisora hervía de movimiento y murmuraciones. El público, debidamente seleccionado, ya había tomado sus asientos para esta edición especial: una entrevista con el actor Steven Rogers sobre el incidente ocurrido durante su firma de autógrafos unas semanas antes. El tiempo se acortaba y en pocos minutos iniciaban transmisión. Las cámaras estaban preparadas, las pruebas de sonido habían sido satisfactorias, la presentadora ya estaba en la sala principal hablando con el productor general del espacio, mientras su asistente organizaba sus apuntes en la tablet.

Conforme todo eso sucedía, en un camerino aparte de todo el bullicio, Steve era maquillado, mientras Natasha repasaba con él punto por punto lo que iba a decir. El rubio suspiraba fastidiado ante la insistencia de su asistente, que parecía más obsesionada que en otras ocasiones a que todo saliera perfecto. Antes que iniciara una nueva ronda de indicaciones, Steve la paró respetuosamente, -Nat, ¿por qué ese afán tuyo ahora? No es mi primera entrevista, sabre manejarlo.

Ella no respondió nada, hasta que la chica de maquillaje los dejó solos, justo unos minutos antes de ir al set. La pelirroja se sentó frente a él y con seriedad le habló, -No es cualquier entrevista y sobre todo, no es cualquier presentadora la que vas a enfrentar.

-May me ha entrevistado otras cosas, Nat..

La mujer suspiró, se acercó a Steve e insistió -Sí, pero antes no tenía nada que pudiera usar en tu contra, ahora sí. Tu no la conoces como yo. Melinda May es despiadada, y en este momento me preocupa tanto tu futuro como el de ese hombre. Así que no tomes a la ligera esto, Steve.

El rubio asintió, sin embargo, aún pensaba que su amiga estaba exagerando.

-Te dejaré un par de minutos -le dice finalmente mientras se pone de pie -En cualquier momento te hacen el llamado al estudio. Suerte.

Steve observa a su amiga salir por la puerta y gira su silla para verse directamente al espejo. Suspiró agotado y luego sacó su celular, abriendo nuevamente el mensaje de Bucky, "Llego esta noche... te estaré esperando". Para el reducido círculo de amigos de Steve, no era un secreto que Bucky era importante para él. Se hicieron amigos en su adolescencia, fue su primera ilusión, y quien más lo había dañado, aunque Rogers siempre se esforzó por ocultarlo. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante sus ojos o los de cualquier otro. Pero el hecho es que "Bucky" como le decía desde chicos, siempre causaba un extraño y embriagador efecto en él, que casi no podía controlarlo. El aviso de un nuevo mensaje de whatsapp hizo que dejara de ver la conversación con su viejo amor. El mensaje era del curioso genio que simplemente le mandó,

"Te deseo suerte en tu entrevista. Solo has lo posible para que tu carrera no sea afectada. Yo estaré bien. T.S."

Una sonrisa tímidaapareció en el rostro del rubio. De alguna forma, Tony siempre lograba ese efecto en él. Y fue en ese instante que Steve se preguntó el porqué sucedía eso. ¿Qué tenía de especial el castaño para provocar esa reacción?Eso era algo nuevo. Nunca otro que no fuera Bucky mantenía su mente ocupada. Y Tony practicamente estaba ahí presente casi todo el día, desde que lo conoció en esa librería. Algo extraño había detrás de ese hombre. Le gustaba, claro. Y quería hacerlo ceder, se lo quería ganar. Demostrarle que era capaz de interesar a cualquier hombre, aún después de su arrebato en la firma de autógrafos. Aquellas palabras, ese desprecio... ese era su aliciente, al menos eso se repetía Steve. Tony Stark era su reto personal, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de ablandar ese caracter y hacerlo caer a sus pies.

La voz de la asistente de May lo hizo salir de su retardo. -Sr. Rogers, lo esperan en el estudio. En 10 minutos entramos al aire. -Le dice la joven desde la puerta.

Steve guarda el celular en su bolsillo, se pone de pie y ve su imagen en el espejo. Su expresión serena se transforma en una sonriente: era hora de actuar.

_*_

Después de haber escuchado todos pormenores de la salida de Tony y Steve, Wanda y Pepper estababan en la cocina preparando algo ligero para comer mientras esperaban la transmisión. Jarvis fue practicamente obligado por las dos mujeres ha dejar la cocina y tomar asiento junto con Tony, que se encontraba ensimismado.

El anciano de vez en cuando miraba a su protegido, quien estaba con la vista perdida y algo inquieto. Tony sentía que los minutos pasaban muy lento y esta entrevista le ponía nervioso en demasía.

Mientras hacía los bocadillos, Wanda no dejaba de mirar a Tony. Pepper se aproximó a la barra para preparar las bebidas, y volvió a ver a su amiga completamente concentrada en Tony. -¿Qué sucede?

Wanda hizo una mueca, sin quitar la vista del castaño, -Es que... ¿él siempre actúa así? -le pregunta con duda.

-No entiendo.

Wanda deja el cubierto sobre el plato, se vuelve hacia su amiga y le susurra, -Si un hombre como Steve Rogers me echara el cuento, estaría... no sé, en las nubes. Pero él... está preocupado.

Pepper suspiró y vio a Tony, -Él no ha tenido muy buenas experiencias Wanda. Le ha costado mucho volver a confiar.

-Bueno, sé lo que pasó con su compañía y ese hijo de puta que le robó su dinero pero...

Pepper estuvo a punto de hablar, pero se detuvo al último momento, -Algún día te cuento, no quiero que Tony no escuche. Pero... te seré sincera, hace días que vengo preocupada por este asunto. Una nueva decepción lo destruiría, Wanda.

La más joven asintió y no insistió más. Conocía a Pepper y ella solo reaccionaba así cuando era un asunto delicado, así que decidió esperar a hablar sobre el tema en otro momento.

Las chicas volvieron a la sala y colocaron los bocadillos y bebidas en la mesa. La televisión estaba encendida, mientras ellas se acomodaban en sus asientos, Wanda en un sillón aparte, Pepper, junto a Jarvis y Tony en el sofá más grande.

La castaña estaba pegada al celular enviando mensajes a sus amigos, mientras Pep tomaba una aperitivo. El silencio se interrumpía cuando le llegaba una notificación a la más joven, que de inmediato contestaba.

Tony seguía nervioso. Era un hecho que su nombre sería mencionado en esa entrevista. Estar en el ojo del huracán nuevamente era algo que no le gustaba, pero tampoco quería ser un motivo de preocupación para el rubio. "Steve ya tiene mucho en que pensar, para que me convierta en una molestia. Ya le hice mucho daño al provocar este problema", se dijo. Pero la cuestión era que estaba aterrado.

Finalmente la presentación del show iniciaba. Jarvis subió el volumen, Wanda apagó el celular y Pepper terminó de comer, mientras que Tony miraba la imagen con una gran aprensión.

En el estudio, Steve ya estaba en su lugar, junto a Melinda. La mujer, vestida impecablemente con un traje rojo, revisaba sus notas.

La música del intro empezó a sonar. Ambos, Steve y Melinda volvieron a ver a la cámara con una sonrisa de par en par.

-Bienvenidos a... -introducía la mujer, mientras que Natasha observaba detrás de las cámaras. Sintió una presencia a su lado. Al ver quien era, gruñó y siguió observando a Steve, -Espero que May y tu no hayan planeado algun golpe bajo para Rogers, Coulson.

El productor sonrió, -A mi también me da gusto verte, Natasha. Descuida, será algo simple para tu cliente, a menos que haya algo que quieran ocultar.

La mujer finge ignorarlo, pero lo cierto era que esa frase de inmediato la puso en alerta.

Melinda cruza las piernas y con un semblante que irradiaba confianza y serenidad inició la ronda de preguntas., -Mucho se ha hablado del altercado que sufriste en tu firma de autógrafos. Ahora lo que tus fans quieren saber es ¿cómo sobreviviste a ese loco? -le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Idiota -dijo de inmediato Pepper al escucharla.

-Les dije -le interrumpe Wanda -Melinda May es una perra.

Tony no dijo nada, simplemente observaba las reacciones de Steve con atención.

El rubio sonrió, -Pues a mis fans quiero decirles que estoy de maravilla. Pero no lo definiría como un altercado, fue solo un mal entendido.

Melinda levantó la ceja y sin dejar de sonreír acotó -Pues los testigos afirman que ese hombre te amenazó.

Steve río, -Claro que no, Melinda. Creo que están exagerando. Quise ser galante con él, y no tomé en cuenta su disposición en ese momento, fue... muy pretensioso de mi parte.

La mujer pasaba su dedo por su tablet, sin dejar su pose segura, -Bueno, hay que admitir que no es común que un hombre le invite un trago a un desconocido tan públicamente, más si ese hombre es famoso. En eso estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, tampoco es normal la reacción que ese desconocido tuvo.

Steve sintió molestia ante la frase, pero no lo mostró abiertamente y prosiguió en su actuación. -Define normal. Hasta donde yo sé, personas como tu y como yo que trabajamos en o con la farándula no tenemos el prototipo de una vida normal.

Natasha observaba el rostro de Melinda. Un brillo en su mirada le preocupó. Coulson, que seguía a su lado, habló desde su comunicador, -Esten listos. Es el momento.

La pelirroja miró molesta al productor, -¿Qué sucede? Phil, te juro que...

-¿Qué cosa? No estas en posición de hacer nada Nat. Lo dejaste muy claro cuando dejaste el canal botado. Ahora calla y observa como trabaja una profesional.

-Tienes un punto Steve -continúa la presentadora - Normal es un concepto muy ambiguo. Así que voy a mostrarte lo que para Anthony Stark es la definición de "normal".

En ese momento, la pantalla se dividió en dos. A lado derecho, la cámara estaba fija en Steve. Al lado izquierdo, era la imagen de un salón que Tony y Jarvis reconocieron perfectamente.

-No... ellos no... -tartamudeo el anciano.

Wanda no entendía que pasaba, pero Pepper de inmediato recordó esas imágenes que había visto en televisión hacía unos años y reaccionó tomando a Tony de la mano. Este no dijo nada, solo la apretó, sabiendo lo que verían todos a continuación.

Nueve años antes

Periodistas esperaban en el salón principal alguna respuesta de la mesa directiva de Industrias Stark o de su dueño, el joven Anthony Stark. Los rumores sobre supuestos malos manejos habían hecho eco en Wall Street, haciendo que las acciones de la empresa cayeran drásticamente. En ese momento, se escucharon gritos... una discusión, pero no con claridad. En ese instante se abrió la puerta y Obadiah Stane salía apresuradamente, pero los periodistas salieron a su encuentro, impidiéndole su paso. Preguntas iban y venían, el abogado de Stane trataba de sacarlo, pero era inútil. En ese momento, otra persona salió, fue hacia Stane y lo golpeó sin reparo en la cara. La atención que había hacia el mayor fue directamente dirigida a un joven y furioso Tony Stark, que con lágrimas en los ojos, le gritaba a Stane que se pusiera de pie.

Jarvis, que estaba detrás de Tony, intentaba hablarle y calmarlo, pero era inútil.

El abogado de Stane se puso entre Tony y Obadiah con firmeza, -Aléjese de mi cliente, señor Stark, o si no.

-¡Oh si no, ¿qué?! -Le gritó el joven completamente fuera de sí. -¿¡Qué más pueden hacerme?! ¡Me quitaron todo! ¡Me robaron! ¡Ese hombre que usted defiende me arrebató todo!

-¡Eso es mentira! -gritó Stane mientras se ponía de pie.

Las cámaras estaban fijas en las reacciones del más joven, con los ojos húmedos y el rostro desfigurado por la tensión que sentía. Tony, sin embargo, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, su rabia era tanta que solo se concentraba en el hombre que lo había traicionado, -¡Tienes el descaro de mentir en mi cara, Obadiah! ¡Me quitaste mi dinero y ahora que tienes el agua hasta el cuello, regalas mi compañía!

El abogado del mayor intentaba hacerlo callar, pero Stane lo ignoraba por completo, lleno d ira, -¡Que esperabas! ¡Eres un malagradecido! Mientras estabas ajeno a todo, disfrutando tu vida de universitario, yo tuve que hacerle frente a los problemas de la compañía.

-¿Hacerle frente? ¡Tu los provocaste con tus malos manejos! ¡Eras el mejor amigo de mi padre! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

-Señor Stark -le dice el abogado nuevamente poniéndose frente a él, -Tendrá que demostrar todo lo que está declarando públicamente ante la corte. Señor Stane, por favor, acompáñeme. -le dice a Obadiah, mientras lo toma del brazo y lo hace caminar. Parte de la prensa sigue a ambos hombres, pero el resto se queda con Tony. Jarvis, en medio de los empujones de los reporteros, se había alejado de Tony. Intentaba por todos los medios alcanzarlo y sacarlo de ahí, pero era inútil.

En ese momento, el heredero de los Stark se percató de dónde y con quienes estaba. Los reporteros lo rodearon y lo llenaron de preguntas. Los flashes de las cámaras, la luz que pegaba directamente en su rostro, los empujones de los periodistas, simplemente confundían a un ya tenso Tony Stark, que no sabía como manejarse.

-Señor Stark, ¿qué hay de cierto que la empresa está en bancarrota?

-¿Piensa demandar al señor Stane por malos manejos?

-Se especula que usted malgastó parte de la fortuna de la familia Stark, ¿qué tanto de verdad hay en ello?

Esos y más cuestionamientos eran como bombas lanzadas a su cerebro que estaba a punto de colapsar. Confundido, empezó a buscar a Jarvis con la vista, pero estaba completamente rodeado por los reporteros. Intentaba caminar, salir de ese lugar, pero le era imposible. En cierto momento, empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Caminó, intentó esquivar a los reporteros. Ya no lograba entender lo que decían, para Tony eran gritos que entraban en sus oídos. El aire era cada vez más escaso, y su vista empezó a nublarse. En cierto momento, sintió un ligero roce en su brazo y tiró sus manos hacia adelante para alejar lo que sea que en su mente lo estaba atancando. Cuando vio por fin camino libre, corrió. Salió del salón. Con rapidez fue por los pasillos, subió unos escalones, hasta que la falta de aire y el cansancio lo detuvieron. Se recostó en una pared y se aflojó la corbata, pero aún así, no lograba respirar. No lograba distinguir nada con claridad, hasta que todo se puso negro.

En la Actualidad

Por fin las imágenes del salón habían terminado. Tony miraba la expresión de Steve. Ya no sonreía, simplemente tenía el semblante sereno, imperturbable.

Melinda se quedó unos cuantos segundos en silencio, y luego prosiguió, -Como puede ver, Steve, para Tony Stark nada ha sido por demás normal...

-No veo el punto de mostrar esas imagenes -le interrumpe Steve -Eso no tiene nada que ver...

-Pero si tiene que ver Steve. Tony Stark tuvo un ataque en medio de una discusión, empujó a una reportera y corrió sin dar mayor explicación.

-Su rostro, su expresión... él estaba bajo mucha presión -le increpó Steve -No tenía idea de como manejar esa situación.

Melinda sonrió, -Por supuesto que no sabía, de hecho media hora después lo llevaron en ambulancia.

Steve la volvió a ver, estaba vez preocupado, -¿Que quiere decir?

-No hicieron públicos los detalles, pero fuentes del hospital en su momento dijeron que había sido un intento de suicidio.

-¡Esa perra! -gritó Pepper mientras se ponía de pie completamente fuera de sí. -¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así?!

Wanda se quedó boquiabierta, -Espera, espera -le interrumpe la castaña. -Tony, ¿es cierto? Intentaste...

-¡Por supuesto que no! -le responde Pepper.

Jarvis en ese momento interviene, -Le aseguro que eso es completamente falso, señorita Maximoff. El joven Anthony se desmayó. Por eso hubo que llevarlo al hospital.

En ese momento, los tres miraron a Tony, que en silencio, solo observaba los gestos de Steve. Este no supo que más decir después de lo dicho por Melinda. Al final, la mujer cambió la conversación para referirse a los siguienes proyectos del rubio, quien fue respondiendo sus preguntas, sin mostrar más esa sonrisa de catalogo. Steve solo quería terminar rápidamente con esa entrevista y salir de ahí.

Natasha por su parte, estaba entrada en furia. -Espero que estes satisfecho Phil -le dice al productor, -Acaban de dañar a un hombre que no tiene nada que ver con el medio.

-El daño se lo hizo él mismo, Natasha -le responde Coulson, y luego se retira.

Al termino de la entrevista, Steve se puso de pie, pero May lo llamó, -Steve, le agradezco su tiempo -le dice mientras le extiende la mano.

Éste no le respondió, -Esta será la última entrevista que haré para su canal, ¿queda claro?

La mujer, con una expresión altanera lo miró fijamente, -¿En serio? ¿Se atrevería a repetirlo en cámara, por favor?

-Hablaré con mis abogados, si creen que pueden manchar la reputación de Tony Stark así...

-¿Le manchamos nosotros? -le pregunta con sarcasmo la mujer -¿Acaso no fuiste vos quien se encargó de que los presentes en la firma de autógrafos lo hicieran público?

Steve se quedó frío como un tempano. -Así es -continua May- Lo sabemos todo. No tuviste reparo en influenciar en ellos para que publicaran todo en la red, ahora, ¿qué estás reclamando?

-Yo no quise...

-¿No querías? Te diré lo que querías, Rogers -le dice al acercarse a él -un chisme, algo para mantenerte en la boca de todos, y ese hombre Stark te dio la excusa perfecta. Así que no vengas ahora a dar clases de moral, porque no eres mejor que nadie, Rogers.

-Es suficiente -interrumpe Natasha al reunirse con ellos. -Steve, ve al camerino, en unos minutos te alcanzo.

El rubio no dijo nada más y dejo a ambas mujeres solas. A ellas se acercó la asistente de May, a quien la presentadora le entregó el I Pad, -Gracias Jemma. Y dime, que esperas para darme tu sermón sobre el buen periodismo, Romanoff.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy bajo Melinda.

-¡Oh, por favor, Natasha! Te vi hacer cosas peores en tu tiempo.

-¡Nunca me metí con alguien fuera del medio! ¿Y para qué? ¿Para ganar mayor audiencia? ¿Crees que esto es lo que la gente realmente quiere?

La mujer fue hacia ella con prepotencia, -Sé lo que la gente quiere, porque tu me lo enseñaste Nat. No es mi culpa que abandonaras el barco para convertirte en la sombra de un actorucho.

Natasha sonrió, -Bien, te diré algo Melinda. Esto que hiciste te traerá consecuencias.

-¿Me estás amenazando Romanoff?

La pelirroja no le respondió, y la dejó sola, con la palabra en la boca.

-*-

Al terminar el programa, nadie dijo nada. Tony se puso de pie, y sin decir una palabra se fue a su habitación. Los tres lo observaron, hasta que éste desapareció por el pasillo. Wanda hizo un resuplido molesta, -Bien, ahora si. ¿Me pueden decir que fue toda esa basura? ¿Por qué si fue un desmayo ellos dijeron esa estupidez?

-No sabemos -responde Jarvis, mientras Pepper contesta su celular -Yo estuve con el joven Tony hasta que se recuperó por completo, no vi las noticias. La señorita Pepper aún no era tan cercana como lo es ahora a nosotros. Cuando nos percatamos, ya la prensa había hecho conjeturas, y el joven Anthony prefirió no enfrentar más a la prensa. Para él la situación fue muy difícil, si no hubiese sido por él... -en ese momento, Jarvis dejó de hablar, haciendo que Wanda sospechara.

-¿De él? ¿De quién?

Pepper quitó el auricular de su oreja y se acercó a ellos, -Después Wanda, iré un momento con Tony. Ya vuelvo.

En su habitación Tony repasaba cada momento guardado en su memoria de ese día. Aún ahora todo le era confuso. Sintió miedo. "Seguro piensa que soy un lunático. No querrá saber nada de mí. ¿¡Cómo culparlo?! Si actúe como un loco con él ese día. Esto solo le sirve para confirmar que... no soy alguien adecuado para él".

-Tony -le llama Pepper suavemente mientras abre la puerta. Su amigo estaba sentado en su cama. Tenía sus codos reclinados en sus piernas, con la mirada triste. -Te quieren hablar -le dice Pepper mientras se acerca con su celular.

-¿Quién es? -le pregunta indeciso.

-Solo responde, Tony.

Tomó el celular y habló, -¿Sí?

-Hola Tony -le saluda una voz que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba. Una sensación de breve alegría llegó al genio, la cual la expresó abiertamente, -Ey, Bruce. Ha pasado tiempo...

-Demasiado. Oye... vi el programa.

Al escucharlo, su sonrisa de inmediato se apagó, -¿Así? -le dice fingiendo seguridad -¿Desde cuando el Dr. Bruce Banner ve programas de chismes, ja?

Sentado en su sala, el médico sonrió, -Betty lo puso, y cuando escuché tu nombre, me acerqué y vi todo.

-Claro, ¿Y como está? Espero que te estes portando bien con ella -le responde tratando de distraerlo del tema.

-Ella está bien, solo preocupada... como yo, por tí. Tony, sé que no nos hablábamos hace años, pero... si necesitas charlar, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Tony no sabía que decir. Suspiró y tragó grueso para no escucharse conmovido. -Gracias, Bruce. Pero descuida, de eso pasó ya tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero tu y yo sabemos todo lo que conllevo esta situación, más alla de lo que saben los medios, Pepper y el propio Jarvis. Solo... no te aisles amigo. No te hace bien, lo sabes.

-Claro, no lo haré, lo prometo.

-Por cierto -le dice Bruce con un tono de picardía, -Ese Steve Rogers...

-Steve Rogers nada -mintió -fue solo una discusión sin sentido.

-Bien, me alegro. El mundo de ese tipo es caótico. No me gustaría que te involucraras mucho en él.

-Claro, claro. Ey, Bruce. Estaba pensando. Bueno... ya que hablaste, y... no creo que tengas mi número. Lo he cambiado... uffff, como dos veces desde que te vi la última vez, tal vez... podríamos hablarnos... no sé, reunirnos, como antes.

-Me encantaría amigo. Sé que Betty le encantará que vengas a visitarnos.

-Bien, bien. Le diré a Pepper que te mande mi numero. Y... gracias. En serio Bruce, por llamar.

El médico sonrió, -No fue nada, Tony.

Tony colgó sin muchos deseos de hacerlo. Pepper estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa que hacían que sus pecas resaltaran. -Le enviaré tu número en este instante. Y si quieres, te mando el suyo también. ¿Te parece?

Tony la miró con recelo, -¿Tu lo llamaste?

-No. Él llamó cuando estabas subiendo a tu habitación. No tuve nada que ver -le responde tranquilamente.

Su amigo asintió sin decir nada más. Ella fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando él habló, -¿Hace mucho tienes contacto con él?

-Nunca dejé de hacerlo -le dice Pepper -Tony, aunque a veces has sentido lo contrario, no estás solo. Nunca lo has estado. Y Bruce Banner es la prueba de ello.

Tony sonrió, -He sido muy tonto, ¿no?

-Si, bastante. Pero deja eso en el pasado. Ahora trata de dormir y no le pongas mente a esa estúpida entrevista. ¿Bien?

Tony asintió y Pepper se fue más tranquila que antes, al verlo reaccionar bien.

Ya solo en la habitación, Tony sacó de su cómoda un portarretrato que había tenido guardado por mucho tiempo. Allí, estaba él, a los 13 años, con sus dos amigos de la infancia, Bruce Banner y James Rhodey. -Muy tonto en verdad -dijo. Puso el portarretrato en su cómoda, y se recostó, para tratar de dormir, alejarse de lo que ahora le estaba inquietando.

-*-

En el canal, ya todo era más calma. Steve se preparaba para salir de ahí. Estaba molesto. Con Melinda May, con todo el canal, hasta consigo mismo. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a Tony porque el hacerlo solo haría que Melinda May descubriera lo que había hecho. No era un crimen, pero sabía que eso le traería problemas con el castaño. En ese momento, se detuvo.  
Estaba pensando en él, solo en él. Pero, ¿y Tony? El mismo había provocado esto. Tomó el celular. No había un mensaje del genio. Empezó a escribir, pero no pudo ir más allá de tres palabras. No tenía idea de qué hacer, qué decirle.

-Steve -le llama Natasha -es hora de irnos, la camioneta nos espera en la puerta de atrás.

El rubio tomó su maletín y fue hacia la puerta. -Oye -le habla Natasha -Cambia esa cara, las cosas no están tan mal como crees.

-Viste todo lo que dijeron. ¿Tu crees que en verdad... él... bueno intentó...?

-No tengo idea -le responde -Pero eso no es importante ahora. Esa mujer sabe que moviste todo para que tu problema con Stark se diera a conocer, apartir de ahora debes ir con pies de plomo con ella.

-No volveré a aceptar una entrevista con este canal.

-Si lo haces, será peor para tí y para el propio Tony, créeme.

Steve suspiró, -Has lo que sea Nat. Pero no quiero tener más tratos con esa mujer, y eso es definitivo. Prefiero dejar mi carrera.

De inmediato, salió. Natasha iba detrás de él, cuando escuchó su celular sonar. -Sí... estamos por salir... Ya te puedes imaginar como está, fue muy duro para él... Lo sé, manejaré la situación para que no se vea afectado, te lo aseguro... bien, ¿mañana?... Ok, llega a mi apartamento a las 10... Bien, adiós.

En otro piso del mismo edificio, Melinda terminaba de quitarse su traje, cuando Coulson llegó a su camerino. -¡Estuviste perfecta, Melinda! -le dice éste detrás del biombo. -Acabaste con cualquier intento de Rogers o Romanoff de obligarte a retractarte.

-De todas formas no habrían podido -le dice Melinda mientras sale, ya con una ropa más ligera. -Ese video era de conocimiento público, solo que Stark uso sus influencias para que los canales de noticias no fueran más allá.

-Sí, pero es obvio que Rogers no sabía nada de eso -le dice Phill mientras se sirve un vaso de agua. -Ese tal Stark es todo un problema.

-Si, pero bueno, eso no es importante. La cara de Natasha fue lo mejor de todo. Esa idiota.

Coulson la miró extrañado, -¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ella? ¿Qué te hizo?

Melinda lo volvió a ver seria, -Nacer, eso hizo.

En la puerta, Jemma, su asistente toca y luego se asoma. -Señorita May, Jefe Coulson, los llama la directora. Está en su oficina.

Jemma se retira, dejando a Phill preocupado. Deja el vaso en la mesita, y va hacia Melinda, que terminaba de arreglarse. -¿Qué querrá Victoria?

La mujer sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso, -Seguro nos va a felicitar, Jemma me dijo hace un rato que fuimos tendencia en las redes -le responde sin prestarle mayor cuidado.

Después de unos minutos, estaban los dos en la oficina de la directora de programación del canal y jefa inmediata de Phill Coulson, Victoria Hand.

La mujer, de pelo largo, oscuro, vestida formalmente y con sus infaltables lentes, estaba en su escritorio, viendo en su pantalla la grabación de la entrevista con Rogers. Melinda y Phill estuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Victoria paró el video y volvió su vista a sus visitantes.

Victoria dejó sus lentes en la mesa y se dirigió directamente a Melinda, -Voy a ser directa, para no perder el tiempo. Hemos decidido prescindir de sus servicios señorita May.

De inmediato el rostro lleno de seguridad de la presentadora se volvió a uno de ansiedad, -Un momento, ¿cómo dice?

-El próximo lunes se presentará en el show de Esta Mañana y comunicará que ha decidido emprender otros proyectos. Su último programa será el próximo sábado...

-¡No, espere! -le interrumpe Melinda molesta, -¿Por qué?

-No voy a contestarle, simplemente le informo...

-No crea que me voy a quedar callada mientras ustedes me botan a la basura -le increpa Melinda, quien ya para ese momento, estaba de pie. Phill seguía en su asiento, completamente aturdido por la noticia, -He trabajado por 9 años en este canal, ¡levanté el especial de los Sábados cuando Romanoff renunció!

-¡No es cierto! -levanta la voz Victoria, poniéndose de pie -Phill Coulson levantó el programa, usted es una presentadora, como muchas otras que hay en el medio May.

-¡Denme una razón! ¡Merezco saberlo!

-No le debo ninguna explicación, así que mejor retírese o le daré la oportunidad si quiera de despedirse dignamente.

-¿¡Dignamente?! -pregunta ya completamente ida -¡¿Acaso hice algo para que me despedieran?! O, ¿es qué los están presionando?

Victoria sonrió, -¿Presión? Bien, le diré: la única responsable de esto es usted, Melinda. Ese espectáculo que hizo contra ese fulano que ni siquiera es del medio...

-¡No mentí! ¡Todo era verdad!

-¿¡Pero a quién le importa?! ¡Es un programa de farándula! Y usted se encargó de humillar a ese hombre por una situación que pasó hace casi 10 años, ¿con qué fin?

-A mi no me engaña, Hand, usted se está vendiendo, es así de simple.

Victoria gruñó molesta, -Bien, creo que es todo. Melinda, está despedida y no quiero verla poner un pie en este edificio. Y olvídese de integrarse a otra cadena. Me encargaré que no le den entrada a ningún canal nacional. Ahora los dos, ¡salgan de mi oficina!

-Usted sabrá de mi y mis abogados -le increpó la mujer molesta. Phill la tomó del brazo y la obligó a salir. Ya en el pasillo, se encontraron con Jemma, que asustada, veía a su jefa completamente fuera de sí, -¡Esa maldita bruja!

-Melinda, calmate -le insistía Coulson.

-¿¡Calmarle?! ¡La muy perra me despidió Phill!

-Usted... usted la... -quiso hablar, pero Jemma cerró su boca al sentir la mirada asesina de Melinda.

Phill fue hacia la más joven y puso sus manos en sus hombros, -Jemma, déjame a solas con Melinda, por favor.

La chica asintió y se alejó. Cuando la perdieron de vista, Melinda se acercó a su ex jefe, -Fue Natasha, estoy segura.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ella me lo dijo, me advirtió que pagaría por esto.

-Nat ya no tiene la influencia que tenía antes. Y aún cuando trabajaba con nosotros, no tenía ninguna injerencia en las decisiones de Victoria.

-Me importa un bledo. Fue ella, te lo aseguro. Pero no me quedaré quieta Coulson, esa bruja, el actorucho ese y el insípido de Tony Stark pagarán por esto. Y te aseguro una cosa, Phill, volveré al canal por la puerta grande, te lo aseguro.

Al otro lado del pasillo, oculta tras una pared, Jemma escuchó toda la conversación. Caminó alejándose de ellos. Tomó su celular y marcó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, soy yo... Se hizo tal y como usted previó... Melinda May fue despedida, si... Gracias... puede depositarme el resto del dinero en la misma cuenta... Claro, lo que necesite, solo llámeme.

Cortó la llamada, y se fue satisfecha por la misión cumplida y el pago recibido.

-*-

Steve no habló en todo el camino. Natasha lo observaba cada tanto mientras conducía. -¿Hablaste con él? -le preguntó finalmente cuando estaban a unas cuantas calles del edificio del actor.

-No. Yo... no tengo idea de qué decirle. Él tampoco me ha dicho nada. -le responde cabizbajo.

La mujer suspiró, -Steve, debes tener presente que la principal víctima de todo esto fue él, no tu.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -le increpa -Es solo... Natasha tu sabía... cuando lo investigaste...

La mujer detuvo el auto en la entrada del edificio, y después de unos segundos habló, -Si.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué sentido hubiese tenido, Steve? -le pregunta -¿Acaso hubieras desistido? ¿Me vas a decir que no habrías seguido con tu plan de conquistarlo?

El rubio bajó la mirada desconcertado. -No me imaginé que fuera tan... no sé...

-¿Frágil? Sabías desde el principio que no era como los otros con quienes te has acostado. Que era un tipo peculiar, con manías.

-Pero, ¿intentar quitarse la vida?

La mujer suspiró cansada, -Bueno, aún no es seguro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Natasha sonrió, -¿Te olvidas que trabajé en ese medio? No siempre las notas son certeras Steve. El hecho es que no hubo ninguna declaración oficial de los médicos sobre las razones de la hospitalización de Anthony Stark. Fue solo un rumor que él nunca se preocupó por desmentir, ¿por qué? No sé.

Steve se frotó el rostro cansado, -Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

-¿Me preguntas qué hacer? ¿Tu, Steve Rogers, uno de los hombres más seguros que conozco?

-Nat, por favor -le suplica.

-Bien. Creo que debes hablar con él, no reclamarle, porque tampoco tienes derecho a hacerlo, pero si externarle tu preocupación. Si él no quiere, pues... desistes. Eso si, te pido que pienses bien en si seguir ese reto autoimpuesto. Ya viste lo que pasó hoy. Para nosotros es normal atender las consecuencias de este tipo de situaciones, pero no para él.

finalmente se despidieron. Steve vio como el auto de su manager se alejaba, y cuando lo perdió de vista, fue hacia su apartamento.

-Mientras subía pensaba en qué decirle a Tony. Ya era entrada la noche, y aunque sabía que el genio dormía hasta tarde, decidió escuchar el consejo de Natasha esta vez y llamarlo en el día.

Mientras Natasha iba en el auto, escuchó su teléfono sonar, -Romanoff... ¿qué quieres ahora?... ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué lo quieres?... Escúchame bien, no hagas nada que... bien... ¡bien! Te mandaré su dirección apenas llegue a casa.

-Excelente -le respondió Bucky satisfechó. Cortó la llamada, justo cuando Steve entraba al apartamento. El lugar tenía las luces apenas tenúes, generando un ambiente exótico y sugerente. Steve dejó el maletín en el suelo y fue hacia la sala, donde lo esperaba Bucky solo con un pantalón ligero y su torso al descubierto. El hombre estaba mucho más apuesto que la última que vez que Steve lo vio. Su cuerpo atlético, sus ojos claros y su sonrisa eran un deleite para el rubio.

Bucky no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó, hasta estar frente a frente, -Llegas tarde.

-Buck, yo... estoy algo cansado...

Bucky cerró su boca con un beso. Introdujo su lengua, saboreando cada rincó de su cavidad. poco a poco Steve fue reaccionando. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Se quedaron así un corto tiempo hasta que el castaño se alejó de él, -Tengo la tina lista para que te relajes y luego... un masaje para dejarte listo.

Steve no dijo nada. En ese momento quería olvidar todo lo sucedido, y escaparse por lo menos unas horas, y Bucky era quien siempre le ayudaba en eso.

Mientras se dejaba arrastrar por esa pasión tan baja y venenosa, embriagante, enferma, su mente se torturaba. Las caricias, los besos, el animal y enloquecido frenesí que su viejo amor le hacía sentir no nublaba las voces de una consciencia que por primera vez, le decía "Estas haciendo mal". Pero prefirió ingnorarlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Ahora solo deseaba hundirse en esa mentira en la que había estado inmerso por años, porque muy en el fondo Steve sabía que su seguridad aparente ocultaba su debilidad por la miel que Bucky le daba a cuenta gotas.

Entre tanto, Tony por fin lograba dormirse tranquilamente en su habitación, ajeno a lo que sucedía.


	8. Pánico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony recibe una visita inesperada y Natasha se encuentra entre la espada y la pared.

Tony no entendía porqué se encontraba en ese lugar. Habían pasado nueve años ya, y ese lugar le traía recuerdos alegres y tristes a la vez. Era la entrada del edificio que por ochenta y cinco años llevó el apellido Stark en su cúspide. Al ser tan antiguo, tenía la fachada de inicios de siglo XX. Hermosos arcos que dividían los diferentes pasillos que llevaban, ya sea a oficinas o talleres, una hermosa escalera con pasamanos de madera bellamente esculpida, y un olor a viejo, a nostalgia. El decorado hacía contraste con las computadoras, el sonido de los teléfonos y el va y ven de los elevadores, señales que, con los años, la empresa había crecido, evolucionado. Su padre había sido el promotor de ese cambio al morir su propio padre. Pero el bullicio que acompañaba siempre el camino por los pasillos de ese edificio había desaparecido. Tony subió por la escalera hasta el segundo piso. El lugar esta solo, frío, oscuro. Empezó a sentir ansiedad, "¿Dónde están todos?", se preguntaba nervioso. Siguió recorriendo los distintos pisos, buscando a alguno, hasta que llegó al gran salón donde se reunía a la prensa para las ruedas de prensa. Tony recordó ese lugar. Miró hacia el pasillo del fondo, por donde alguna vez había corrido para huir de las luces y las preguntas, y sin pensarlo, recorrió el mismo camino que aquella vez. Llegó al punto donde había caído, ido y se quedó estático ahí. Frente a él, a unos metros, una silueta masculina lo observaba. Tony sintió pánico nuevamente. Era él... siempre era él.

-*-

En ese instante, el sonido de la alarma hizo que el castaño saliera de ese sueño. Era recurrente que esas imágenes llegaran a su mente cuando dormía. Ese hombre, que alguna vez pensó que sería su salvación, se convirtió en su verdugo.

Se levantó, un poco aturdido por el día anterior. Había pasado de la alegría al desconsuelo de la noche a la mañana, pero luego, la llamada de Bruce le hizo recuperar el ánimo. "Los extraño chicos", dijo al ver la fotografía que horas antes había sacado de su gaveta para colocarla en el lugar de donde nunca debió retirar, justo al lado suyo.

Entre tanto, en un lugar pintoresco a las afueras de New York, la casa de la familia Banner ya era bullicio a pesar de la hora. -Betty, ¿has visto mis zapat... -no terminó de preguntar, cuando Betty le entregó en su mano sus zapatos favoritos. El distraído doctor sonrió y la beso en la frente, -¿Qué haría sin tí?

-Absolutamente nada tonto -le dice risueña -Apúrate, ya está el desayuno y Darcy está terminando de alistarse. -le dice mientras sale de la habitación.

Bruce termina de ponerse sus zapatos, se acomoda la camisa, la corbata y el saco. Vuelve a verse en el espejo, se peina un poco y se coloca sus imperdibles gafas.

-¡Bruce! -le vuelve a llamar Betty.

-Un momento cariño -le responde, ya listo para irse.

En la cocina, la pequeña Darcy jugaba con la cuchara y el cereal, mientras esperaba que su papá llegara.

Betty, ya lista para ir a la clínica, estaba ya en su lugar, con unas tostadas, huevo y una taza de café.

-Estoy... estoy... ya llegué -decía agitado, mientras se sentaba con ellas. La niña de seis años y su madre lo miraban expetantes. Darcy quiso hablar, pero Betty le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio. Bruce las miró extrañado, -¿Pasa algo?

-Nada cariño, come que se te enfría -le dice Betty con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar. Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente, a excepción de Bruce, que de reojo, veía a su hija que lo examinaba varias veces en forma disimulada. Cuando terminaron, recogió cada uno su plano y se dispusieron a salir.

La niña, que era muy precoz para su edad, miró con cara de pocos amigos a su mamá, que sonreía y bajaba la mirada al ver a Bruce tomar su bolso. -¿Con quién dejaremos a Dar? -pregunta Bruce.

-Hablé con papá, la está esperando -le dice la mujer mientras se coloca su abrigo. La niña, sentada en los escalones, justo al lado de la puerta, cruzaba sus manitas molesta. Bruce, que no era ajeno a las expresiones de su hija, se acercó a Betty, -Amor, ¿qué le sucede a Darcy?

-¡Mami! -le dice la pequeña molesta, -¡Ya dile! ¡No quiero que mi papi vaya al hospital así!

Bruce se contrarió y se volvió a ver en el espejo. Betty se rió al ver su rostro totalmente desfigurado, al mirar que tenía su camisa al revés. De inmediato se quitó el saco, la corbata y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, -¿Esto te parece cómico, Bett? -le dice apresuradamente, mientras se queda con el pecho descubierto.

-Jajajaja, si un poco.

En ese momento, Darcy se asoma a la ventana al oír un ruido y abre la puerta al momento.

-Buen día a tod... -intenta saludar T. Ross al entrar, pero expresa su molestia al ver a su yerno en la sala sin camisa, -¿Qué esa forma de conducisrse en su hogar, Banner? -le dice molesto el general retirado, -¡No es forma de presentarse ante mi nieta!

-Yo... yo... es que... -tartamudeaba Bruce. Betty arrugó el ceño, y fue hacia su padre, -Déjalo papá. Se tuvo que cambiar la camisa a última hora, fue un accidente.

-Si, si claro -le dice molesto. -Y ¿cómo está mi princesita? -dice el anciano al ver a Darcy. La niña brinca a los brazos de su abuelo feliz, -Muy bien, ¿a dónde iremos hoy?

-Pues pensaba en el zoologico y luego a comer helado. Y después, iremos a casa y veremos películas ¿qué dices, mi pequeña?

La niña aplaudió entusiasmada. -Bien -les habla Betty mientras acomoda la mochila de la niña en su espalda, -Ya sabes las reglas jovencita, le harás caso a todo lo que te dija tu abuelo, no saldrás de su casa hasta que papá o yo lleguemos por tí y nada de comer dulce en la noche, que después no duermes y mañana es lunes, tienes que ir al Kinder, ¿estamos?

-Sí mamá -le dice la pequeña, que se baja y va hacia su padre, que terminaba de acomodarse la camisa. Ella le jaló de la prenda, haciendo que este se agarachara un poco. La niña le dio un sonado beso en el cachete, -Adios, papi. Salva a muchas personas hoy.

-Haré todo lo posible amor. Cuida a tu abuelo.

-Sí señor -le dice Darcy con un saludo militar.

La pequeña toma de la mano a su abuelo y ambos se van. Betty cierra la puerta, y ve a su esposo con una pequeña sonrisa, -Lo lamento Bruce, solo... era una broma que terminó mal.

Él se rió, -Tranquila Bett, de todas formas tu padre no ocupa excusas para expresar lo mucho que le caigo mal.

-No le hagas caso -le responde mientras le termina de acomodar su corbata. -Se le pasará con el tiempo. Al menos, ya no te considera un monstruo que me va a ser daño en cualquier momento -ríe.

-Sí bueno, eso sí. Y tengo que admitir que se desvive por Darcy. ¿A qué hora sales?

-Tengo algunos pacientes hoy, si no sale alguna emergencia, me libero a las tres de la tarde. Y supongo que a tí te veré hasta la noche, ¿no?

-Si, lamentablemente. Sabes que los fines de semana no tenemos mucho personal, así que hoy me toca quedarme en un turno de dieciocho horas.

La mujer hizo un puchero y lo abrazó con cariño, -¿Será que alguna vez tendremos un fin de semana normal, como familia?

-Cuanto nos toque sacar a pasear a nuestros nietos, quizás -lo dice Bruce en tono de broma.

Finalmente ambos se despiden con un beso en la cochera, y cada uno se va en su respectivo auto a sus lugares de trabajo.

-*-

Ya para ese momento, la luz del sol entraba por el espacio que las cortinas permitía. El rayo de luz impactó en el rostro de Steve, haciendo que éste se despertara de inmediato. Observó a su lado. Estaba solo en la cama y suspiró. Se puso de pie y vio su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. Su reflejo no era el de un hombre que había tenido una noche salvaje con el hombre que lo volvía loco desde hacía años. No, era el de un criminal, o al menos así se sentía. "Maldita sea Stark, lo que me haces pensar ahora", se dijo. Pero era inutil tratar de culparlo. El mismo se había metido en ese predicamento. Se tomó un baño rápido y fue a la cocina. Pudo disfrutar del aroma dle café recien hecho. Esa era una de las ventajas de que Bucky se quedara con él, al menos siempre tenía el desayuno listo después de una jornada de sexo. El mayor estaba tranquilo en la mesa, tomando su café, ya vestido para salir, mientras revisaba las noticias en su tablet. Al ver al rubio entrar sonrió, -¿Satisfecho?

Steve mostró su mejor expresión complaciente, -De maravilla. Fue hacia él, y lo besó. Se sentó con su café ya en la mano, tomó pan, jalea y mantequilla y se dispuso a preparar su desayuno.

-¿Tienes algo pensado para hoy? -pregunta el actor, sabiendo que ha Bucky le gustaba acapararlo cuando se encontraba en la ciudad.

-En realidad, tengo un asunto que arreglar. Estaré ocupado en la mañana. -le dice despreocupadamente -Pero la tarde será para nosotros, ¿qué te parece seguir con nuestro juego?

Steve solo asintió, un poco aliviado de saber que estaría libre unas horas. Podría hablar con Tony entonces sin problema, aunque aún no tenía idea de que decirle o como preguntarle.

Su acompañente seguía con su lectura, no tan ajeno a lo que pensaba el rubio, a quien para desgracia del mismo Steve, Bucky lo conocía perfectamente.

-*-

Natasha, en su apartamento se preparaba para su visita con gran entusiasmo. Después de un generoso y relajante baño de espuma, estaba en la cama frotándose su piel con crema, mientras escuchaba las noticias en la televisión. Los domingos no era muy habitual los programas de chismes, sin embargo lo sucedido con Steve había acaparado la atención de todos. Tenía dos celulares. Uno, el que todos conocían, lo tenía apagado para no recibir llamadas de periodistas y medios, el otro, el personal que solo manejaba personas específicas, estaba encendido. Ese número solo lo tenían unas cuantas personas, entre ellas quien estaba en ese momento tocando la puerta. Natasha se amarró su ligera bata color piel y fue hacia la puerta. Al abrir estaba ella. La mujer la miró de los pies a la cabeza lentamente, con una sonrisa. Caminó dejando su bolso y maletín a un lado de la puerta. Se aproximó a ella y tomándola de la cintura, la besó con gula. La pelirroja dejó que Hope disfrutara de sus labios a placer.

finalmente ambas se separaron, entre jadeos. -Y... ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? -le pregunta la mujer casi sin aliento.

-Cansado, largo y aburrido -le dice la pelinegro con una sonrisa. -Extrañandote como no tienes idea.

Entre tanto, Tony se preparaba para salir con Pepper. La pelirroja estaba insegura, -Tony, no creo que debas salir -le insiste nuevamente -Con lo que pasó ayer...

-No voy a dejar de hacer mi vida solo por esa tonta entrevista Pep -le dice decidido. -Debo ir, no puedo quedarles mal, fueron incondicionables con la familia Stark por más de 30 años.

-Lo sé, es solo... ¡Diablos, Tony! Me preocupas que salgas y te encuentres a algún fan loco de Steve.

-Sabré como manejarlo -insistió -además no iré solo -le responde con un guiño.

Pepper suspira, -Bien, como digas.

Tony tomó sus llaves y fue hacia la puerta, -Te espero en el auto, Pep, no tardes -le dice mientras sale.

La mujer, que aún no estaba lista gruñó, -No sé que tanto le precisa.

Jarvis, que observaba de lejos le respondió, -Conoce al joven Tony. Cuando se decide a algo, le gusta hacerlo de forma rápida.

-Si, si, lo sé. Pero pudo esperar a que este asunto bajara un poco.

-Era una tradición del Howard Stark - padre reunirse con sus trabajadores y sus familias en esta fecha para celebrar la inauguración de la primera fábrica. Howard Hijo prosiguió con ella y para el joven Tony es muy importante conservarla. Aunque ya no son más sus empleados, para él son parte de su familia, y aunque muchos han muertoya , todavia quedan algunos que añoran este día y celebrarlo. Debe entender...

-El nunca se va a resignar a haber perdido la empresa, ¿no?

El anciano asintió con tristeza y fue hacia la cocina.

Tony salió del edificio y fue hacia el auto de Pepper. Antes de salir a la acerca, vio a lo lejos a la vecina que aquella vez le había lanzado un tomate en el porche del edificio contiguo, quien conversaba con otra mujer, quizás su amiga. Ambas lo vieron con desprecio, pero él atinó no ignorarlas. Fue hacia el auto que estaba estacionado detrás del muro que separaba la zona verde de su edificio de la calle. En ese momento, se paró en seco al ver a un hombre recostado en el vehículo, a quien reconoció perfectamente.

Tony lo miró con dureza, como pocas veces hacía con otros, -¿Qué haces aquí, James?

James Buchanan Burnes, a quien solo algunos conocían como "Bucky", se enderezó y fue hacia él con una sonrisa, -Vine a buscarte, por supuesto -le dice. Lo examina con la vista con una mueca pícara, haciendo que el genio se ponga nervioso.

Tony se alejaba de él conforme el se aproximaba. -¿Qué pasa, Anthony? No me digas que me tienes miedo.

-Sé de lo que eres capaz James. Hace mucho aprendí a tener cuidado contigo.

El mayor observó alrededor, -Pero no tienes que temer. Estamos en la vía pública, aquí no te haré nada... aunque ganas no me faltan.

-No tengo idea de cómo me encontraste, pero quiero que te alejes de mi, ¿entiendes?

-Na na na na, eso va a estar difícil amor -le dice con una expresión fría -Ahora que nos hemos re encontrado, es momento de seguir en el punto que habíamos dejado nuestra relación.

-¿Relación? -le pregunta Tony con ira -¿Cuál relación? ¡No tenemos nada! ¡Tu y yo terminamos hace mucho!

Bucky lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza, sin darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar -¡Eso no lo decides tu Tony! ¡Yo decido cuándo, cómo y dónde! -le dijo con voz enérgica, haciendo que Tony sintiera miedo. Pero éste no se lo demostró. Se soltó de su agarre y lo azotó al suelo con fuerza.

Con la respiración agitada y con mirada asesina le habló, -¡Nunca más me vuelvas a poner una mano encima James. No creas que puedes dañarme como antes. Ya no tengo dieciocho años infeliz.

-¿Tony? -se escuchó la voz de Pepper, que justo había salido cuando Bucky cayó en el suelo. -¿Qué sucede?

James sonrió y se puso de pie, -Nada señorita, Tony y yo nos estábamos poniéndo al día, ¿no es así cariño?

Tony no le respondió. Tomó a Pepper de la mano y fueron hacia el auto. -Conduce tu -le dice agitado.

La mujer no entendía que pasaba, pero de inmediato fue al asiento del conductor, sin quitarle la vista al extraño.

-¡Recuerdalo Anthony! -le gritó mientras el auto encendía -¡Nunca podrás alejarte de mi! ¡Me perteneces!

Pepper arrancó sin esperar a nada más y se alejaron. Tony miraba por el retrovisor a James, mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

-Ese hombre -preguntó Pepper -Es James Burnes, ¿verdad?

Tony no le respondió, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con calma. Pasaban los minutos, pero el castaño no se calmaba. Pepper lo observaba preocupada, sin saber qué hacer, -Tony, tu no estás bien. Es mejor no ir a la reunión.

-No... no... -le decía agitado. La pelirroja, al ver que no podía ya hablar y ves atisbos de lágrimas en sus ojos se decidió, -Lo siento Tony, pero necesitas ayuda.

-Estoy... estoy bien...

-Tienes un ataqué en este momento, necesitas oxígeno. La reunión tendrá que esperar, lo lamento.

La mujer dio media vuelta y regresó al edificio, mientras llamaba al apartamento.

Minutos después, Steve se estacionaba frente al edificio de Tony. Suspiró agotado. No tenía idea de como tratar el asunto. Él no era bueno para tratar conversaciones de ese tipo. El simple hecho de sonreír y mostrar su rostro era suficiente. Pero ahora no podía limitarse a algo tan banal. Con Tony Stark los métodos frívolos no funcionaban.

Salió de la camioneta, decidido a hablar con él, cuando vio a Jarvis salir apresurado del edificio, al momento que el auto de Pepper se acercaba. Steve vio a ambos, Tony y Pepper, pero algo pasaba. La pelirroja salió del auto con rapidez, y fue hacia el lado de Tony, que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Jarvis fue a su encuentro. Ninguno se había percatado que Steve estaba a unos metros de ellos. El rubio fue rápidamente, -¿Qué pasa? -pregunta.

Al ver a Tony prácticamente inconsciente, se asusta y se arrodilla a su lado. -Pepper, Jarvis, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tony? ¿Me escuchas? -le insiste, tomándo su rostro con las manos. Pudo sentir que el hacia un gran esfuerzo para respirar. Su rostro estaba ya palido por la falta de aire

-Él tiene un ataque, pero descuida, tenemos lo necesario arriba.

-¿Arriba? -le responde Steve -¡Pero él debe ir a un hospital!

-Señor Rogers, le aseguro que es mejor así -le insiste el anciano.

Steve se quedó indeciso por unos segundos -Hospi... tal... no -gimió Tony, siendo esas las únicas palabras que pudo decir.

-Bien, bien -les responde Steve -yo lo subo.

-Jarvis, prepara todo arriba, es mejor que llame a Bruce por si empeora -le indica Pepper que de inmediato saca el movil.

Steve toma con cuidado a Tony en los brazos y lo saca del auto. Conforme subía, Steve no dejaba de mirar el rostro del castaño. Su respiración era cada vez más débil y eso lo asustaba. Entraron a la habitación, con rapidez. Steve lo dejó con delicadeza en la cama, mientras observaba a Jarvis sacar una bomba de oxígeno y ponerlo al lado de la cama. Sacó la márcarilla, la puso en la boca de su protegido y encendió la máquina, que de inmediato empezó a llevar oxígeno a su cuerpo. Pepper entró con el celular en la mano, -Bruce ya viene.

-¿Quién es Bruce?

-Es un doctor, Steve, amigo de nosotros. No te preocupes, él se encargará si algo malo ocurre.

El rubio asintió y luego miró a Tony, que seguía sin reaccionar. -No entiendo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué tuvo ese ataque?

-No es la primera vez, descuide Sr. Rogers, sabemos con manejarnos en esas situaciones -le responde Jarvis. Pero Pepper estaba preocupada. Aunque solo conocía a James de vista, conocía una parte del pasado de ellos, y su presencia nuevamente en la vida de Tony no auguraba nada bueno.

-*-

No habían tenido tiempo de llegar a la habitación. Recostada en la alfombra de la sala, Natasha suspiraba satisfecha, al sentir los labios de Hope recorrer su espalda desnuda. Con una sonrisa la volvió a ver en reojo, -No te imaginas lo mucho que me hacía falta esto.

Hope se enderezó y acercó las dos copas de vino. Natasha se recostó sobre los cojines que estaba en suelo y tomó una de ellas. Hope probó el sabor uva de la bebida, -Por supuesto que te hice falta, cariño.

Natasha río, -Eres una arrogante Hope Van Dyne.

La mujer se acercó a Nat, mientras acariciaba la pierna de la pelirroja con su mano libre y le susurró, -Pero así te vuelvo loca amor.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que ambas se se enderezaran. Inmediatamente Natasha se cubrió con la bata, mientras Hope dejaba la copa en la mesita del centro. Al ver quien era, Natasha gruñó, poniendose de pie y amarrándose la bata con enojo, -¡Maldita sea Bucky! ¿Cómo es que tienes la llave de MI apartamento.

Él sonrió pícaro mientras se acercaba a ellas, -¿Te olvidas quién más es dueña de ESTE apartamento?

-¡Hermanito! -le saludo Hope abriéndole los brazos. Bucky se acercó a Hope, que aún estaba sentada en el suelo, en ropa interior y sin ningún pudor. -Hola, cariño. -le saluda mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. Natasha suspira y va hacia la cocina. -En serio, ustedes dos salieron del infierno.

Bucky se rió mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones. Hope hizo lo mismo en el sofá grande. -Lo único bueno que mi insípida madre se casara con el infeliz de George Barnes fue reunirnos, ¿cierto Jimmy? -le dice la mujer mientras sigue tomando de su copa. Bucky le guiñó mientras tomaba la copa que había sido de Natasha, quien regresaba de la cocina con una botella de agua.

-¿A qué viniste Bucky? Como puedes ver, Hope y yo estamos ocupadas -le dice con molestia mientras toma asiento junto a Hope.

-No te atrevas a limitarme Romanoff -le responde Bucky -Tengo derecho a disfrutar tiempo de calidad con mi hermanita.

Natasha vuelve los ojos fastidiada. -Vamos Nat, no te hagas la difícil -le dice Hope -Te juro que valdrá la pena la espera -le susurra al acariciarle la pierna por debajo de su bata.

Nat sonríe y se resigna, -Bien, ya que estas aquí, dime algo Bucky, ¿por qué me pediste la dirección de Tony Stark?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hope por poco se ahoga con la bebida y deja la copa en la mesa. Ve a Nat y luego a Bucky, quien sonríe maliciosamente. -Un momento... ¿Stark? ¿TU Anthony Stark? -pregunta a Bucky que asiente triunfal.

-¿Lo conoces Hope?

La mujer se ríe con ganas sin dejar de ver a su hermanastro, -Eres un maldito hijo de perra Barnes.

-Si yo soy el demonio, tu eres Lucifer, mi querida Hope -le responde este.

-Esperen, esperen -interrumpe la pelirroja -¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te hablé del único hombre que había dejado loco a Bucky?

Natasha asiente y cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía, volvió a verlo. Él, con sus piernas cruzadas y con la copa en la mano, levantada su ceja con ironía.

-No es posible. El mismo Tony que se le plantó a Steve es por el que estuviste obsesionado.

-Estoy obsesionado, Naty -le responde Bucky.

Natasha miraba a ambos, que sin ningún tipo de consciencia o límite, sonreían ante la ironía de su situación. -Bien, entonces... hablaré con Steve. Le diré que no se acerque más a Tony Stark... se lo ordenaré, eso.

-No harás eso -le interrumpe el hombre fríamente.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Eso es...

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Lo es si Steve esta relacionado! Además... ese hombre... Te alejarás élentonces, ¿no? ¿No buscarás hacerle daño?

Bucky suspira. Hope toma a Natasha de la mano haciendo que esta la vuelva a ver, -Querida, parece que no conoces a James. El no desistirá de Stark.

-Me pertence -acotó -Lo quiero para mí.

-¿Y Steve? ¿Cómo cuadra él en esto?

-Lo necesito para que me ayude a domesticar a Anthony.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le pregunta Natasha sin entender.

Él se pone de pie, se sienta en la mesita frente a Natasha y le habla con dureza, -Anthony Stark lleva años pensando que puede desligarse de mi, escondiéndose, cambiando de dirección y de teléfono, pero le voy a probar que no es así. He permitido que lo crea por años y he disfrutado viendolo huir, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Cuando termine con él, entenderá que es mi posesión, mi pertenencia, al igual que Steve Rogers.

-No lo harás -le responde la mujer -Hablaré con Steve.

Puso sus manos en el sofá, rodeándola y con una mirada cínica, -Hazlo, y olvídate de la carrera de Steve.

-¡No me amenaces James!

Bucky se pone de pie furioso. Hope se recuesta en el sillón, sin decir nada, con un rostro indescifrable. -¿Te olvidas quién ha levantado la carrera de Steve? Su éxito es gracias a mis influencias, mis llamadas y amenazas a productores para que lo llamaran, a periodistas que intentaban arruinarlo con chismes. Ayer precisamente me encargué del embrollo en que ustedes dos se metieron al involucrarse con Tony, MI TONY.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le pregunta Natasha, pero entonces recuerda una nota vista temprano y se pone de pie, -Informaron que Melinda May no estaría más en el programa de los sábados, acaso tu...

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que iba a permitir que destruyeran la imagen de Steve y humillaran a Anthony? ¡Tenía que actuar!

Natasha caminaba de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer, -No puede ser que hayas hecho.

-¡Por Dios, Nat! -le dice Hope -No te hagas la inocente. Tu misma has salido beneficiosa de cosas como esa.

-¡No! ¡Nunca moví mis influencias para que despidieran a alguien!

-Pero si te aprovechaste de eso para que Steve surgiera.

-Porque creí y creo en él, Hope. Es talentoso, lo he visto.

-Bien -le habla Bucky, esta vez más suave -Tendrás que ser una chica buena entonces y cerrar tu hermosa boca. No creas que el ser la amante favorita de mi hermana hará que me tiemble la mano al momento de hacerte pagar. Me conoces Natasha: destruyo a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino.

Bucky acarició su rostro, pero Natasha quitó el resto con molestia. Bucky se río y fue hacia su hermana, -Bien, las dejo para que sigan disfrutando su domingo, Hope, te veo luego.

Va hacia la pelinegra y le da un beso. Luego, va hacia Natasha, -Recuerda esto Nat, ambos tienen mucho que perder si te ganas mi enemistad. Se inteligente primor.

Cuando él sale del apartamento, Natasha mira a Hope con una ira.

-Espera... Nat... -le trata de hablar, pero la pelirroja la deja con la palabra en la boca y va a la habitación.

-¡Natasha! -le llama Hope.

Natasha entra a la habitación, seguida por Hope, -Vamos cariño, no te enfades conmigo.

-¿Qué no me enfade? ¡Lo apoyaste!

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Lo conoces, Nat! Y mira, te soy sincera, prefiero que haga pedazos a Rogers y al tal Tony que a tí... me preocupas -le dice mientras toma su rostro con cariño. Natasha retira sus manos, -Para mi Steve es importante Hope.

-Lo sé, lo sé cariño. Por eso debes quedarte callada, y dejar que James haga y deshaga. Tu... shhhh... no digas nada.

Natasha no sabía qué hacer, -Escucha cariño -le susurra Hope -Rogers no sabe que conoces tan intimamente a James, ni tampoco sabe de mi. Y es mejor que siga así, por tu bien. Así... deja que pase, que ellos lo arreglen como puedan.

Conforme le hablaba, acercaba su cuerpo al suyo. Con delicadeza puso sus manos en su cintura y la acercó a ella, -Haces conmigo lo que quieras, ¿no, Hope? Eres tan posesiva como tu hermanastro.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y la besó con delicadeza, mientras bajaba sus manos, acariciando el cuerpo de Natasha. Y conforme las caricias subían de tono, la pelirroja fue, poco a poco, olvidando el asunto, al menos por unas horas.

-*-

Poco a poco Tony empezó a recuperar el color, pero aún no reaccionaba. Steve caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación, a diferencia de Jarvis que estaba tranquilo. -No entiendo, ¿por qué le sucedió eso? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Es asmático?

Jarvis suspiró, -El joven Anthony ha sufrido ataques de pánico desde niño. Situaciones de alto estrés provocan que tenga palpitaciones, temblor involuntario, hiperventilación, que es, de hecho, lo que más lo afecta. Le ha sido muy difícil controlarlos. Es... algo más psicológico, no tanto físico, Sr. Rogers.

Las imágenes que había visto en la entrevista regresaron a su mente y entendió, -Ese día... cuando la prensa lo presionó, ¿tuvo un ataque, no es así?

Jarvis asintió, -Él huyó de ellos, pero en algún momento perdió la consciencia. Lo encontraron afortunadamente, pero fue de los ataques más fuertes que ha tenido, duró varios días en reaccionar.

-Un momento. Jarvis, ¿me está diciendo que él podría quedarse así por días?

En ese instante, Bruce entra a la habitación con Pepper. Steve observa al desconocido que es saludado afectuosamente por Jarvis. -¿Despertó? -pregunta Bruce al sentarse en la silla que había dejado Jarvis segundos antes.

-No señor, pero su respiración se ha normalizado un poco.

Bruce sacó su medidor de presión, -Bien, lo revisaré, necesito... -cayó por unos segundos al ver a Steve en la habitación. El rubio lo observaba desconfiado. Bruce sonrió, -... mmm... si... eso, necesito examinarlo, Jarvis, ¿puedes quedarte?

-Como diga Dr. Banner.

Pepper le hace una seña a Steve, y éste va detrás de ella. -¿Lo conocen? -le pregunta el rubio al salir. -Me refiero al medico.

-Es amigo de Tony desde que eran niños, no se preocupe Steve, no hay nadie mejor para cuidar de Tony que Bruce..

En la habitación, después de tomarle la presión, Bruce inició la auscultación. Primero, revisó el cuello, para coroborar que no hubiese estrechamiento en las arterias. Luego, pasó al corazón. Cuando terminó, Jarvis ayudó a mover a Tony de lado. Bruce puso el estetoscopio en su espalda para escuchar sus pulmones. Arrugó el ceño, expresión que no pasó inadvertida en Jarvis. Mientras hacían eso, Bruce no dejaba de revisar el cuerpo de su amigo, que se veía muy liviano.

-Jarvis, puedes recostarlo otra vez.

El anciano obedece, y Bruce revisa su abdomen, así como las arterias cercanas al estómago. Finalmente, toma su libreta y anota sus observaciones. -Hemos terminado Jarvis. Me gustaría que me dejaras con Tony. Te llamaré cuando reaccione.

-Como diga Dr. Banner.

El anciano salió obedeció y se reunió con Pepper y Steve, que estaban conversando fuera de la habitación. -¿Cómo está?

-No me dijo nada señorita Potts. Pero si me pidió que lo dejaramos a solas con él. Cuando el joven despierte nos llamara. Si gusta, Sr. Rogers, puede tomar un café conmigo, ¿le parece?

Steve no dejaba de ver la puerta de la habitación. -¿Steve? -le habla Pepper -Vamos. Bruce cuidará de él, descuida.

El rubio asiente y se va con ellos, preocupado.

Pasó al menos media hora, cuando Tony empezó a reaccionar. Sus ojos estaban irritados por la luz y sentía una fuerte jaqueca. Sintió que alguien agarraba su mano y volvió a ver, -Hola amigo. Ya era hora.

Su vista se fue aclarando y se sorprendió al ver a Bruce junto a su cama. -Pero qué... ¿Bruce? -le habla, mientras se quita la máscarilla. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pepper me llamó, así que vine de inmediato. Nos diste un buen susto.

El castaño asintió. Bruce acercó un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas, -Para el dolor de cabeza, que me imagino debe ser insoportable en este momento.

-Ni siquiera te lo imaginas -le responde al agradecer y tomar los medicamentos. Bruce lo observaba con cuidado, sin decir nada. Después de beber el agua, le dio el vaso y suspiró, -¿Y su diagnóstico, doctor?

-Un ataque de pánico.

-Lo típico -le respondió Tony, tratando de no darle importancia.

-Fue muchas cosas, Tony, menos típico. Al revisarte, comprobé que tus pulmones, a pesar de estar con el oxígeno puesto, estan dando problemas. Además no tengo que ponerte en una báscula para saber que estás muy por debajo del peso recomendado. Sé que tienes problemas con los ataques, pero si tu condición física esta deteriorada, se hace más difícil tu recuperación, lo sabes.

Tony gruñó, -Exageras, como, en serio...

-No me hagas preguntarle a Jarvis, Tony. Sabes que me dirá la verdad.

El castaño suspiró, -He tenido mucho trabajo Bruce, es todo.

-No lo es -le insiste con una voz suave -Tony hemos hablado esto por años. Necesitas ir a terapia.

-No.

-Pero...

-¡No necesito ir a un loquero!

-¿Loquero? Tony, no. Es psicología clínica, no te meterán en un asilo si es lo que temes.

El castaño suspiró agotado, -Es más, tienes a la persona idónea para atender tu anorexia.

-Hablas de tu esposa, ¿no?

Bruce asintió con una sonrisa, -Ella lleva mucho tiempo preocupada por tí. Sabe que no superaste lo de tus padres de la mejor manera, y luego lo de tu empresa y ese -paró en seco, con un brillo en sus ojos originado por la ira al recordarlo -... ese hombre, te han hundido más y más. Solo... te pido que lo pienses. Si es por que temes abrirte con alguien desconocido, sabes que Betty te aprecia.

Tony suspiró, era un tema que no le gustaba tocar, -Podría hablar con Betty sobre todo, pero... lo de James... no me sentiría cómodo. Es diferente contigo Bruce, tu estuviste ahí.

El médico asintió, -Y eso es precisamente lo que más me preocupa. Tony, las únicas veces que te he visto desfallecer han sido por shocks fuertes, como con la muerte de Howard y Maria, y la perdida de tu empresa. Pero después de eso, solo James Burnes te hizo caer en ese estado. Por eso estoy preocupado también, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Tony?

Por un momento dudó en decirle, pero necesitaba hablarlo, al menos con él. -Estuvo aquí. Me encontró.

-*-

En el comedor Pepper, Jarvis y Steve seguían en silencio. Jarvis llevaba su tercera taza, Pepper estaba ansiosa, mensajeándose con Wanda, que insistía en llegar al apartamento, pero la taza de Steve estaba casi igual. Observaba el líquido oscuro, con su mente perdida en lo sucedido en la noche. No podía desligarse de Bucky, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo extraño, una incomodidad. Desde que despertó sentía que había perdido la paz.

El timbre del apartamento hizo que los tres volvieran a ver a la puerta. -Si es ella, te juro que la mato, Jarvis -dice Pepper ofuscada.

Steve no entendía que pasaba, hasta que Pepper abrió y escuchó aquella voz dulce pero burbujeante.

-Lo siento amiga -le dice a Pepper mientras le besa la mejilla -Pero no eres lo suficientemente comunicativa y estoy desesperada por saber como sigue Tony después de...

Dejó de hablar cuando vio a Steve que solo acató a sonreírle. El rostro serio de Wanda cambio a una sonrisa tonta. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y saludo torpemente, -Hola guapo-

-Camina -le dice Pepper molesta, mientras la jala del brazo.

-Pero yo quiero hablar con Steve -le insiste, pero Pepper la ignora y se la lleva a su habitación.

Jarvis recoge las tazas y las pone en el fregadero. -Se nota que es muy intensa.

-La señorita Maximoff tiene un gran corazón, pero peca de ser un poco indiscreta. No se preocupe, pronto se acostumbrara a su presencia aquí. Porque me imagino que seguirá viniendo, ¿no es así, Sr Rogers?

Esa pregunta tenía un signicado profundo, el cual Steve de inmediato reconoció, y le sonrió, -No dejaré a Tony por lo que dijeron en la entrevista, puedes estar tranquilo Jarvis.

El anciano asintió complacido.

-*-

Entre tanto, en la habitación de Tony, éste le contó a su amigo lo sucedido unas horas antes. -Ese maldito -respondió Bruce -Escucha, creo que es hora que des parte a las autoridades Tony.

De inmediato el castaño se negó, -Es una perdida de tiempo.

-No puedes seguir así Tony. Llevas varios años escondiéndote, atemorizado por ese hombre. Tienes que denunciarlo.

-¿De qué serviría? -le pregunta agitado -Él y su familia tienen el mismo poder que tuvimos los Stark, solo que no tienen consciencia. Harán lo que sea para callar la situación. Bruce... James podría atentar contra los que quiero.

La respiración de Tony se iba haciendo más difícil. Bruce colocó la mascarilla nuevamente en su sitio, y esperó a que éste se tranquilizara.

Finalmente, -Bien, no te voy a insistir ahora, pero estoy preocupado. No puedes seguir huyendo, mudándote de un lugar a otro, no eres un criminal.

-No lo haré -le dice ya con la respiración más controlada. -No pienso huir. Tenemos una vida hecha aquí, Bruce. No voy a dejar que controle mi vida, no más.

El médico asiente complacido, -Me parece bien. Pero... ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por el actor?

Tony no respondió. Pero el hecho es que Steve era el motivo principal para no irse. Se quedó en silencio, pensando en ese "actorucho petulante" y sonrió.

Bruce bajó la mirada sonriente, -Se preocupó mucho.

-¿Quien?

-Rogers. No se despegó de tí hasta que pedí que salieran para revisarte.

Tony abrió los ojos de par en par sin creerlo, -¿Steve está aquí?

Entre tanto, ninguno de los que estaban en el apartamento se percataron que un automóvil oscuro estaba estacionado afuera. Desde ahí, Bucky miró molesto la camioneta de Steve junto al edificio. "Por ahora les daré tiempo. Pero no te acostumbres mucho, Steve", dijo. Arrancó el vehículo, decidido a todo por quedarse con el genio a como diera lugar.


	9. La Llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descripción del capítulo: Steve se llena de dudas y preguntas, y una llamada hará que muchas verdades ocultas empiecen a descubrirse.

Capítulo 9

La Llamada

Tony esperaba impaciente, y por qué no decirlo, nervioso. “¿Qué voy a hacer? Con lo que me pasó pensará que estoy loco como dijeron en la entrevista. ¿Qué le digo ahora?”

Steve se detuvo en la puerta y esperó unos segundos antes de abrir. Meditaba en qué podría decirle… “Hola Tony. ¿Todo bien? Demonios no puedo decirle esa idiotez… Tampoco puedo aconsejarle, ¿o sí? Es decir… ya es un adulto. Pero… no está bien. ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar? ¡Me siento un inútil”

Cada uno, separados por esa puerta, se sentían en una disyuntiva, pero ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento: no perder al otro.

Entre tanto, Wanda se quedó pensativa después de escuchar de Pepper lo sucedido en la mañana. Ambas estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja, sentadas en la cama. Después de escucharla, la castaña preguntó -Bien, ese tal James, ¿qué le hizo a Tony?

Pepper suspiró, -No conozco los detalles con precisión, pero sé que no ha dejado de acosarlo. Y por alguna razón Tony siente terror de él.

La castaña asintió y se quedó pensativa. -Bien, no hay otra solución. Debe denunciarlo.

Pepper sonrió, -Wanda, ¿no crees que ya le he dicho eso? Pero él se rehúsa…

\- ¡Pues hay que convencerlo! -le insistió la castaña. Pepper se sorprendió pues su expresión no era la de siempre. Había angustia y preocupación, algo nuevo en ella -Escucha Pep, ese hombre puede ser peligroso.

-No sabemos que hizo…

-Es que no es necesario saberlo. El solo hecho que esté siguiéndolo por tanto tiempo es motivo suficiente para tomárselo en serio. Escucha, he conocido muchos casos de famosos que han sido acosados. Son personas enfermas.

-Pero Tony no es famoso…

\- ¿¡Y eso qué?! ¿Crees que ese hombre dejará a Tony en paz después de todos estos años? Empeorará, lo verás. Además, aunque no sé qué sucedió, me imagino cual es la razón por la que se queda callado, y si tengo razón es necesario que hable al menos con un abogado.

Conforme la discusión entre Pepper y Wanda seguía, Steve finalmente se decidió a entrar. Tony le sonrió. Estaba sentado en la cama, sin la máscara en su rostro y con mejor semblante. El rubio le sonrió en respuesta y fue hacia él.

De reojo observó de nuevo las muchas fotografías de extraños que Tony tenía cuidadosamente colocadas como cabecera de su cama, pero le llamó la atención un portarretrato que no había visto la noche que conoció su habitación. Dos hombres, uno era el mismo doctor que había conocido un par de horas antes pero mucho más joven, y el otro, de tez morena, vestido de militar. En el centro, estaba Tony. Los tres estaban abrazados, se notaba que eran cercanos.

Steve se sentó a su lado y se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio, mientras decidían que decir.

-Me asustaste -atinó a decir el actor -Cuando te vi en el auto, casi inconsciente…

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso -le dice con una sonrisa, -No es algo que me sucede siempre. No tiene importancia -intenta disminuir la tensión, pero Steve de inmediato reacciona -No digas eso, claro que tiene importancia. Tony, se trata de tu salud. Algo te está afectando.

Tony tomó con fuerza la sábana que lo cubría, gesto que no pasó inadvertido al rubio, -Escucha Steve, lo que viste fue un… ataque de pánico. Es algo que me sucede de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Tuvo que ver la entrevista de anoche? -le pregunta apesadumbrado.

-No, no… por supuesto que no -le insiste.

-Pero entonces, debió existir algo que provocara ese ataque Tony. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

El castaño se quedó en silencio por un momento. Decirle sobre James no era una opción, pero tampoco quería mentirle. -Bien, tuve una visita ayer que no esperaba.

Steve sintió una incomodidad inexplicable, - ¿Visita?

-Sí, alguien de mi pasado. Y bueno, no fue muy agradable. Pero ya pasó, bien…

\- ¿Estás seguro que fue solo eso?

Éste sonrió, -Por supuesto. Él ya no va a venir más. Le quedó claro que no quiero que se me acerque.

\- ¿Él? ¿Un ex?

-Alguien que nunca debí haber conocido. Pero, Steve, ya no hablemos de eso, ¿bien?

“Un hombre… seguro una antigua pareja… ¿quién demonios es?” Pensó con molestia. “Quien haya sido, ¿por qué le afecta tanto? ¿Qué le hizo?”

-A pesar de ser actor, eres muy fácil de leer Steve -le dice Tony sonriendo. El rubio lo vuelve a ver sin entender, -Deja de pensar en ese hombre. Me hice cargo. No volverá a molestar.

Al ver su rostro tranquilo, Steve no tuvo más que asentir, sin embargo, todavía existía algo que debía tratar con él. -Quisiera que habláramos sobre la entrevista. Lo que esa mujer dijo de ti.

El genio río, -Sí, fue… desagradable para ti, supongo. Darte cuenta de esa parte de mi vida de esa forma… ahora entenderás que mi reacción contigo no fue tan extraña después de todo -le responde tratando de verse gracioso. Pero en vez de reír, Steve lo miraba serio, -Eso no me preocupa. Que hayas perdido el control en ese momento lo considero normal. Pero…

-Si lo que quieres saber es si yo intenté…

-Sé que no intentaste quitarte la vida Tony. -le interrumpe. -Después de lo que vi esta mañana, puedo entender que pasó en realidad y la razón de que hayas ido al hospital…

Tony sintió un alivio en el momento, pero este se terminó en un instante cuando Steve prosiguió, -Creo que debes buscar ayuda.

-*-

-Él necesita ayuda -dice Wanda con una seguridad nunca antes vista por Pepper -, y hay que insistirle si se rehúsa.

Pepper se levantó de la cama y dio algunos pasos por su habitación, pensativa, -Tal vez Bruce lo pueda intentar convencer otra vez, tal vez esta vez reaccione…

Wanda se puso de pie con una mirada fría, -Pues no esperaré a que ese tal Bruce fracase nuevamente.

De inmediato se encamina a la puerta, pero es sujetada por Pepper, - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- ¿Tú que crees? -le responde está soltándose de su agarre y saliendo de la habitación con rapidez.

Entre tanto, Tony y Steve tenían una seria conversación, -No puedes simplemente venir y decirme qué hacer, Steve -le dice el genio molesto -Por una vez que me has visto en ese estado no te da derecho a involucrarte.

-No es que me sienta con derechos sobre ti -le explica -Pero me preocupa que no seas atendido como es debido. Si es por los gastos yo puedo…

\- ¡Ni lo intentes Steve! No me ofrezcas tu dinero -le increpa.

\- Pero Tony entiende que…

\- ¡Ey chicos! -interrumpe Wanda al entrar a la habitación, seguida por Pepper que no había logrado contener a su amiga.

\- Wanda, por favor, estamos conversando -le dice Tony con cara de pocos amigos. La expresión disgustada de su amigo y la preocupación del actor no pasan desapercibidos en la pelirroja, -Wanda, es mejor que salgamos…

-Tony, aprovechando que estoy aquí -sigue la castaña -, quisiera hablarte de nuestro amigo James -le suelta de inmediato Wanda, con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad y tenía un gesto extraño para el genio.

Pepper sintió que había perdido el aire por lo intrépida que estaba haciendo su amiga y ve a Tony que queda igual de sorprendido, - ¿James?

-Sí, claro -le responde la más joven al caminar hacia la cama -Nuestro amigo James que hace mucho tiempo no venía. Supe que te visitó hace poco, ¿no?

Al ver la mirada de confusión de Steve y asesina de Tony, Pepper va hacia Wanda, quien olímpicamente la ignora, - ¿Has escuchado de James, Steve? -le pregunta ahora al rubio, que no entendía que sucedía

\- ¡Espera! -le para Tony -Steve, ¿me darías unos minutos con Wanda?

Pepper va hacia el rubio y puso la mano en su hombro, -Ven conmigo Steve, por favor.

Éste no dijo nada y se retiró. Al salir, Steve se paró en seco después de un par de pasos, haciendo que la mujer se detuviera, - ¿Sucede algo?

-Es lo que quería preguntar -le responde fríamente -No soy tonto Pepper, es obvio que algo sucedió hoy que no quieren que sepa. Pero si es algo que está afectando a Tony, quiero saberlo.

Entre tanto Tony hace su sábana a un lado y se pone de pie. El esfuerzo hace que se tambalee un poco. Wanda va hacia él, pero éste se aleja molesto, - ¿Me quieres explicar que pretendías al hacerme esa pregunta, Wanda? -le susurra. - ¡Estaba con Steve!

\- ¿Y eso qué? -le pregunta -Él está interesado en ti, no deberías ocultarle cosas, más si son tan serias.

-No sé qué pudo haberte contado Pepper pero no tienes derecho a involucrarte en mi vida.

\- ¡Tengo todo el derecho! -le exclama- Eres el mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga, se puede decir que estamos emparentados.

Él bufeo, -No somos nada Wanda. Una cosa es que Pepper te tenga confianza y otra muy distinta que te deje involucrarte en mi vida. Además, ¿ibas a decirle a Steve? ¡Con qué derecho!

-Y tú con qué derecho le mientes, no solo a él, a todos -le reclama, haciendo que Tony la observe desconcertado. -Yo no he mentido.

-Si lo has hecho, o al menos les has ocultado la verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡De lo que ese hombre te hizo!

Un silencio que duró algunos segundos, la mirada de seguridad de Wanda y de desconcierto de Tony era lo único que reinaba en ese sitio, -No he mentido… sobre… no entiendes nada Wanda.

La chica camina hacia él con mirada fría, -Ese hombre se acercó a ti como amigo, luego como algo más. Confiaste en él. Incluso llegaste a quererlo, sino es que hasta amarlo, pero algo cambio. Se volvió errático, sentías que te usaba, hasta que intentaste alejarte pero él no te dejó y te atacó en lo único que Tony Stark considera invaluable: sus amigos.

En cada frase dicha, Tony sentía que ella leía su mente… -Es soberbio, arrogante, egocéntrico. Conoce tus debilidades a la perfección y las utiliza cuando y como quiere. Te deja solo un tiempo, para luego regresar, porque sabe que te tiene controlado. Y se aprovecha de todas las tácticas posibles por más bajas que estas sean para hacerte sentir que no puedes enfrentarlo, pero eso no es cierto Tony. Puedes hacerlo solo si buscas ayuda.

Tony fue hacia la cama y se dejó caer, frotándose el rostro con fuerza, -No puedo hacerlo, cuando lo intenté él…

-Solo piensa en algo -le interrumpe al sentarse a su lado - ¿Qué hará si sabe que Steve te está visitando?

Empezó a negar, -No, él no le puede hacer daño…

-¡¿Lo puedes asegurar?!

-Yo… ¡no sé Wanda! -exclama al ponerse de pie nervioso -Tu… ¿de dónde sacas todo esto?

-Porque he estudiado a ese tipo de personas Tony, tiene una psicopatía y tú eres el foco de su obsesión.

Tony la miró con atención, -Pero, ¿cómo? Es decir… -le pregunta sin entender que la misma chica distraída, encaprichada con actores y programas de chismes, la misma asistente de Pepper podía hablarle con tanta seguridad de James y describirlo a la perfección sin siquiera haberlo conocido.

-Bien, he leído -le dice un poco tímida -Verás, mi madre era criminóloga… y… pues mi papá un criminal anarquista con tendencias narcisistas.

Tony soltó una risa sin creerlo, - ¡No te burles, Tony! -le dice con una sonrisa -Mamá estudió Criminología con énfasis en Trastornos Psicopáticos y entrevistó a mi padre en la cárcel como parte de su trabajo. Para no hacerte larga la historia… se enamoró y unos meses después, nací. Cuando ella murió nos dejó todo, incluso sus muchos libros y trabajos, así que hemos leído su trabajo.

\- ¿Nos dejó? ¿Hemos leído?

-Sí, tengo un hermano… gemelo -le dice con un guiño. -En fin, siempre quise ser criminóloga como ella, pero tú sabes… el dinero -le dice con un suspiro.

-Lo lamento -le expresa con sinceridad. Ella responde con un gesto despreocupado, -No lo sientas, me gusta trabajar con Pepper, y creo que no podría hacer nada en la oficina sin este pechito.

Tony le responde con una sonrisa, -Tienes razón en todo. Es solo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No tengo idea de cómo, él…

-Te ha hecho tanto daño que sientes que no puedes salir del círculo de violencia psicológica en la que estas sumido. Lo entiendo. Así que… lo mejor sería que buscaras un abogado y le contaras todo lo que ha pasado estos años, pero si aún no tienes las fuerzas para hacerlo, por lo menos busca ayuda de un terapeuta, porque es obvio que todo esto te afecta de muchas formas.

Él la vuelve a ver con desconcierto, -Eres la tercera persona que me lo dice hoy.

-Pues, si es así entonces deberías tomar el consejo. Ninguno de los que estamos ahora en tu apartamento somos tus enemigos. Escúchanos.

-*-

Después de dar algunas vueltas, Bucky volvió a estacionarse frente al apartamento de Tony. Gruñó al ver que la camioneta de Steve seguía ahí. Su móvil sonó y contestó molesto, - ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Oye! Que agresivo me contestas -le responde Hope. Estaba desnuda en la cama, aprovechando que Natasha estaba en la ducha, -Solo quería saber cómo te estaba yendo con tu amado Tony y Rogers.

-Sigue en su apartamento.

\- ¿En serio? Lleva casi tres horas, que extraño, me pregunto que estarán haciendo -le dice risueña.

-Di de una vez que quieres.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer desapareció, -Si vuelves a amenazar a Natasha, te juro que no responderé.

En respuesta él se río, -Por favor, Hope. Sabes perfectamente que la tirarás cuando te aburras, te conozco perfectamente.

\- ¿Acaso te aburriste con Stark?

Su risa se apagó, -Es diferente.

-Sí claro. Al menos no tengo que obligarla a que esté conmigo. Tú, en cambio, llevas hostigándolo nueve años y ni siquiera te soporta.

\- Te advierto una cosa Hope, no sigas…

\- No, Bucky, quien advierte soy yo. Termina tu negocio con Stark de manera que no afecte a Natasha. Y no te atrevas a hacer algo contra ella. A diferencia tuya, ya he cruzado el límite y lo sabes bien.

Sin dejar que respondiera, Hope cortó la llamada, justo cuando Natasha salía del bañó. Mientras se secaba el cabello, observó a Hope confundida, -Te veo molesta. ¿Pasó algo?

Ésta se levantó de la cama y fue hacia ella. Tomó el paño de sus manos y lo dejó caer. -Descuida, James no te molestará más.

-Hope, ¿qué hiciste?

-Solo le dejé claro que a mi chica la protejo.

\- ¿Tu chica? Hablas como un puberto con su primera novia-le responde con una sonrisa. Hope acaricia su rostro, haciendo que su piel vibre con su ligero roce, -Él sabe muy a lo que se expone si te llega a contrariar cariño. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? -le dice mientras acerca sus labios, pero Natasha pone un dedo en sus labios, - Que iremos a comer.

\- ¡Ah no! -le hace un puchero, - ¿Y si lo pedimos a domicilio? No quiero compartirte ni siquiera con el mesero.

-Bien, pero será comida chica y usted, señorita Van Dyne se meterá en la ducha.

\- Como su merced ordene, señorita Romanoff.

-*-

Entre tanto, Steve, Bruce, Jarvis y Pepper esperaban en la sala. La pelirroja trataba de controlar sus nerviosos comiendo un poco de maní, ante la mirada divertida de Bruce, - Es bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambian.

-Emmm, disculpa Bruce, ¿me dijiste algo? -le responde Pepper mientras se metía un maní en la boca.

-Que si mal no recuerdo te daba por picar cualquier cosa cuando estabas ansiosa.

-Si… bueno… supongo -le dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No entiendo por qué tanto secreto? -interrumpe Steve al ponerse de pie. - ¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando? Les he preguntado ya, pero…

-Ya le dijimos Sr Rogers -le habla Jarvis -No hay nada que esconder.

-Algo le sucedió a Tony, Jarvis, no pueden negármelo. Esos ataques son extraños, y la forma en como esa chica entró, seguro que ella sabe lo que sucedió.

-Te equivocas guapo -responde Wanda que bajaba las escaleras junto a Tony -No hay ningún secreto, simplemente necesitaba hablar con el chico genio, es todo.

Por unos segundos las miradas de Tony y Steve se cruzaron, ambos sabían que debían conversar. Quienes los acompañaban se miraron uno a otro y sonrieron, -Bueno creo que el ambiente se ha vuelto extraño -interrumpe Bruce -Debo volver al hospital. Tony ya sabes la rutina.

-Descuida Bruce, me cuidaré.

-¡Oh, Doc! ¿Salimos juntos? -le pregunta la castaña.

-Emm…. Por supuesto, ¿usted es?

-Wanda Maximoff cariño -le extiende la mano. El médico la saludo con timidez, pero eso no detuvo a la castaña que lo tomó de su brazo, -Nos vemos en la oficina Pep.

-Sí, sí, ya vete -le responde fingiendo molestia.

Después que Wanda y Bruce salieron, Jarvis y Pepper no esperaron un segundo más y dejaron a la pareja sola. Tony se río nervioso, -Pues… Wanda es un caso, ¿no?

Pero Steve no le respondió, lo miraba fijamente, molesto. - ¿Por fin serás honesto conmigo?

Tony quitó la vista y fue hacia la cocina, seguido por Steve, -Yo… no sé de qué hablas, no te he mentido.

-Algo pasa o pasó contigo, y estoy seguro que fue algo grave.

-Te equivocas -le responde con disgusto sin volverlo a ver, mientras acomoda los platos en el lava vajillas, pero Steve lo toma del brazo y lo hace mirarlo.

-Tony, solo quiero ayudarte -intenta decirle con suavidad, pero Tony no lo acepta. -Escucha Steve, apenas nos estamos conociendo, no puedes pretender que te cuente mi vida porque sí.

\- ¡Estoy preocupado por ti!

\- ¡Pues no lo estés!

\- ¿Cómo?... Tony, ¡te encontré inconsciente en ese auto, sin poder respirar! Y ese hombre…

\- ¿Qué hombre?

-El que mencionó Wanda… ¿James?

-La oíste… es… un amigo nuestro.

-Ajá, ¿por esto te pusiste tan nervioso?

\- ¡No sé porque me puse nervioso! -le responde agitado -Tuve un ataque hace unas horas. Steve, que esperabas.

Al ver que su respiración empezaba a fallar, Steve reaccionó cambiando su semblante y el tono de su voz. Lo tomó de los hombros y le habló -Ey, tranquilo… lo siento, lo siento, tienes razón. Por favor, cálmate.

El castaño cierra los ojos y toma una gran bocanada de aire, -Lo que trato de decir… es que no pasa nada… no quiero que te preocupes… en serio… no fue…

-Bien, bien -le dice afectado- No voy a insistir más, sólo… trata de respirar.

Tony bajó la mirada y poco a poco fue calmando su respiración, con Steve observándolo con preocupación. Después de un minuto, más tranquilo el genio levantó la mirada. Sintió algo en el pecho al ver el rostro angustiado de Steve. Aún lo tenía sujeto y esperaba con ansiedad que Tony se recuperaba.

El castaño sonrió, -Ya pasó, puedes…

Steve se quedó por unos instantes sin entender, hasta que se percató que tenía a Tony sujeto, con su cuerpo muy próximo a él. Tosió un poco y se alejó. Un poco de sonrojo en el rostro de Steve sobresalió, lo que provocó que el genio riera un poco, -En serio, estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Steve asintió, -Bien, entonces… creo que mejor me voy. Llevo ya varias horas aquí, y necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

-Claro -le respondió apesadumbrado. -Lamento que la visita no fuera agradable.

-No digas eso, a pesar de todo, me dio gusto verte. Por cierto, casi olvido decirte, estaré fuera las próximas dos semanas.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-Sí, cuestiones de trabajo. Son unas grabaciones extra que pidió el productor para una nueva cinta y luego tendré la audición, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro, la película de Burton.

-Sí… espero que me vaya bien. Debo… esforzarme por concentrarme en el papel y dejar de lado esa fachada de niño bonito de Hollywood.

Tony ríe, haciendo que Steve se confunda, - ¿Y esa risa?

-Nada… solo… eres tan diferente de lo que imaginaba.

\- ¿Así?

Tony asiente, -Siempre me pareciste un… como decirlo…

-Egocéntrico, frívolo… fuiste muy claro aquella vez.

-Lo siento, en serio… no lo eres. Te tomas en serio tu trabajo, he visto lo profesional que eres. Y me alegra haber conocido esa faceta tuya.

En ese instante a Steve se le ocurrió una idea, y una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro, -Sabes… ya sé dónde puedo llevarte en nuestra segunda salida.

-Oh, Steve, no es necesario, no tienes que probarme nada ya…

-No señor, hicimos un trato. Me prometiste tres salidas, ¿no? Apenas llevamos una.

-Sí… pero… creo que te conozco ya…

-No, aún no. Hay cosas de mi que no sabes y te harán enloquecer, señor Stark.

-Si usted lo dice, Capitán Ego. Pero recuerda, solo son salidas de amigos, no vueles más alto que eso -le responde en son de broma.

El verlo reír, aunque fuera a costa de él mismo, hizo que Steve sintiera un gran alivio, -Cuando regrese de mi viaje, saldremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo apuntaré en mi agenda. Te acompaño al auto…

-Por supuesto que no, lo mejor es que descanses, ya conozco el camino.

Por más que insistió, Steve fue renuente, así que fue con él hasta la puerta del apartamento. Cuando Tony abrió, ambos se quedaron unos segundos viéndose.

Steve se aproximó un poco, haciendo que Tony se pusiera nervioso, “¿Qué hará Steve? ¿Me dará un beso de despedida? No… no, se supone… bueno, solo somos amigos, no más… pero… ¡Dios! Se ve tan condenadamente guapo… Si me besara… no, no puede, no podría alejarme de ti si lo haces, no podría renunciar a ti… no lo hagas…”

“Solo un beso… aunque sea en la mejilla… pero seguro me mandaría al Diablo y perdería todo lo que he ganado con él hasta ahora… así, con el cabello alborotado y su piel pálida… que hermoso eres Tony”.

Pero al final, Steve solo le tendió la mano. Tony suspiró y le respondió. -Nos vemos en dos semanas -finalmente se despidió.

-*-

Cuando Steve llegó a su piso, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Suspiró agotado. Sabía que ahí estaba Bucky esperándolo. Después de haber estado con Tony, no tenía deseos de pasar más tiempo con su amante, pero no tenía cómo evitarlo. Bien o mal, él era la relación más estable que había tenido en su vida. De alguna manera se sentía en deuda con Bucky, pero al mismo tiempo, esa molestia que sentía desde la mañana no se había ido de su pecho.

Finalmente abrió. -¡Bucky! ¡Ya llegué!

Pero hubo silencio. Al llegar a la sala, vio una hoja de papel con su nombre, “He tenido algunas complicaciones. Hay problemas en la compañía y debo reunirme con mi hermana y mi padre, así que tendremos que posponer nuestro encuentro. Suerte con tu viaje de trabajo. Nos vemos en algunas semanas, Bucky”.

Decir que esa nota le quitaba un peso de encima era poco, pero el actor sabía que, en el algún momento, tendría que verse nuevamente con él y eso lo perturbaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Bucky esperaba en un restaurante lejos de ahí, impaciente, hasta que por fin llegó Hope, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Espero que sea rápido -le dice la mujer -Dejé a Natasha en el apartamento y sobra decir que deseo regresar con ella rápidamente.

El mesero se acercó. Hope pidió una copa de vino oscuro y Bucky solo un café. -Si es por lo que hablamos temprano…

-Hope, hermanita. Entendí, no te preocupes, no le haré daño a tu pelirroja. No es por eso que te llamé.

La mujer lo observó incrédula, -Dime, que necesitas ahora.

-Quiero que me comuniques con aquel sujeto que hace tus “trabajitos” especiales. Deseo contratarlo.

El mesero llegó con el pedido y después de servir se retiró. -Y, ¿para que necesitas a mi contacto?

-Negocios.

\- ¿Negocios? No… tu no me engañas, Jimmy. Estás planeando algo en contra de Stark.

\- ¿Y eso te perturba?

La mujer tomó un sorbo y sonrió, -Para nada. Por mi puedes hacer pedazos a ese tonto, mientras Nat no salga perjudicada. Haré que se comunique contigo. ¿Algo más?

Bucky tomó sus manos con suavidad, -Algo más. No quiero estar peleado contigo, Hope. Eres mi única debilidad, la persona que más quiero.

Ella se río y luego le susurró, -No es cierto. La persona que más amas eres tú mismo, James. Pero descuida, ser el segundo lugar de tus afectos no es tan malo.

Él sonrió y soltó sus manos para tomar su taza, -Cambiando de tema, ¿te llamó el viejo?

La mujer suspiró con hastío, -Sí, hace un par de horas. ¿Piensas ir?

-Bueno, el sigue pagando mis facturas… no hay de otra, supongo. Aunque es extraño la urgencia con la que habló.

-Debe ser alguna de sus pataletas de anciano, no hay que ponerle mucha atención.

Se terminó su copa y tomó su bolso, -Bien, te veré mañana en la oficina hermanito. Cuídate.

La mujer se retiró de la mesa, tan rápidamente como llegó. Ya en soledad, Bucky se terminó su café, pensando en el próximo movimiento que haría para mantener a Tony bajo su control.

-*-

Tony entró a su habitación y se recostó. Steve tenía razón, necesitaba descansar. Después de un ataque siempre terminaba cansado y solía dormirse por varias horas. Pero antes que lograra conciliar el sueño, su teléfono sonó. Miró, pero la llamada era de un teléfono privado, sin pensarlo respondió. -Anthony Stark.

-Hola cariño.

La voz de James hizo que Tony perdiera la voz por unos segundos, -Cómo… ¿cómo tienes mi número?

\- ¿Te extrañas todavía? Tengo mis recursos, Tony, y todos están dirigidos a conservarte a mi lado.

\- ¡Dios, James! -le rogó- ¡Deja de martirizarme! Son años ya de esta pesadilla…

-Y seguirán muchos más, Anthony. Ahora, solo llamaba para preguntarte cuáles son tus planes ahora que Steve Rogers sale de viaje.

El corazón del castaño empezó a latir con fuerza, - ¿De quién hablas?

Bucky río, - ¡Vamos Tony! Sabes que no puedes engañarme. Sigo todos tus movimientos. He permitido que disfrutes ese tiempo con él, para que veas que soy benévolo. Pero solo te recuerdo que me perteneces.

\- ¡No soy un objeto! ¡No soy tuyo!

\- ¡Sí lo eres! -le grita- Y lo seguirás siendo hasta que me hastíe de ti, pero te aseguro algo: eso no pasará en mucho tiempo…. Sabes, lo único que me ayuda a conciliar el sueño es recordar aquella ardiente noche…

-Eres un maldito, James.

\- ¿Un maldito por cuidar mis cosas?

\- ¡No soy un objeto! ¡Soy una persona! ¡Entiende, no te quiero cerca, estoy harto de ti!

-No te exaltes, cariño, recuerdo que eso te suele enfermar -le dice en tono de broma. -En fin, por el momento dejaré a tu actor en paz, pero piensa bien, amor. ¿No querrás que le suceda lo mismo que a Rodhes y Banner?

En ese instante, una gran furia y seguridad nació del interior de Tony y habló con firmeza, -Si te atreves a hacerle algún daño, te juró que te arrepentirás James Barnes.

-Oh, eso lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, Tony. Ese carácter indomable, que poco a poco he ido domesticando. Pero ten claro una cosa, cariño: no puedes hacer nada para detenerme. Toda tu vida, lo que tienes, es porque a mí se me ha dado la gana que sea. Así que hazte a la idea, amor. Y no es necesario que vuelvas a cambiar tu número. Siempre te encontraré.

Tony cortó la llamada. Se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos, hasta que lanzó con furia el celular, reventándolo contra el espejo, cuyos pedazos cayeron al suelo. Tony fue hacia él. Vio su reflejo en los pocos fragmentos que habían quedado en pie. Pero en vez de su rostro, solo veía una imagen distorsionada, un monstruo…

No se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, - ¿Tony? -pregunta Pepper. -Escuché un escándalo…

Al ver los pedazos del espejo en el suelo, la pelirroja fue de inmediato. -Tony, ten cuidado, estás descalzo y hay fragmentos por todo el suelo… ¿Tony?

Pero el castaño se quedó sin reaccionar, solo miraba fijamente su reflejo. - ¡Tony! -le repite con mayor fuerza, haciendo que éste la vuelva a ver, - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cómo se rompió tu espejo? -le pregunta desconcertada.

-Ammm… fue un accidente -le dice al dar un paso hacia atrás con cuidado. -Los recogeré, no te preocupes.

Tony se inclinó y empezó a tomar los pedazos de vidrio, -Espera Tony… te vas a cortar, iré por la escoba.

-No, no yo puedo -le decía. Pero su voz era extraña, se sentía ido a pesar de estar físicamente ahí. Pepper se agachó y tomó sus manos, -Te dije que yo lo haría, ve a descansar.

Tony se soltó con fuerza, - ¡No! Te dije que yo puedo -le insiste y vuelve a tomar los trozos. Pepper mete sus manos y forcejea unos instantes con él, hasta que por accidente ella se corta un dedo. La sangre empieza a correr por su mano, haciendo que Tony se alarme, -¡Pepper! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento!

Ella se puso de pie y sosteniéndose la herida sonrió, -Tranquilo, es corte leve, se ve peor de lo que es, iré por una vendita.

Pero el rostro de Tony reflejaba una gran angustia, -Lo siento Pepper. Es mi culpa, ¡todo es mi culpa! -exclama exaltado.

-Tony, pero no es nada, tranquilízate…

Pero era inútil. Tony caminaba dando vueltas, completamente fuera de sí. -Todo lo hice mal… todo lo hago mal… todo lo que quiero… yo quiero… no merezco nada Pepper…

-Espera, espera, Tony, ¿de qué hablas?

-Por mi todo se daña, por mi todos sufren… Bruce… Rodhey… tu… Steve…

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Bruce? ¿Steve? Cariño, no entiendo.

\- ¡No me digas así! -le grita desesperado - ¡No soy cariño! ¡No lo digas! ¡No me llames como él lo hace!

Pepper lo tomó de los brazos y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama con ella. Su respiración empezaba a fallar nuevamente, así que ella lo tomó del rostro y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos. -Anthony Stark. Tranquilo. Estás conmigo, en tu habitación. Respira, con calma. Por favor. -le habló pausadamente pero con firmeza.

Mientras Tony procuraba respirar, Pepper observó los destrozos y le llamó la atención el celular semidestruido en el suelo. -Tony, ¿tu lanzaste el celular contra el espejo? ¿Fue así como se quebró?

Él no respondió, pero de inmediato la mujer ató cabos, -Él te llamó otra vez, ¿cierto?

Pero al ver que no decía nada, recordó las palabras de Wanda y le habló con fuerza, - ¡Tony, reacciona! ¿Fue James Barnes quien te llamó, cierto? Por eso reaccionaste así.

Comenzó a mover los labios, pero no salían palabras.

-Por favor, Tony. No te cierres, contéstame, ¿Fue James?

En su rostro afligido, empezaron a brotar algunas lágrimas. -Él… él sabe de Steve… no puedo… Pep, no puedo seguirlo viendo.

Ella empezó a negar, -No, Tony, no lo hagas.

\- ¡Pero él le hará daño!

\- ¡No puedes saberlo! Además, Steve puede cuidarse, contratar guardaespaldas, tiene dinero.

\- ¡No lo has visto, Pep! Dime… ¿cuántos actores ves que andan en su camioneta o en motocicleta, tranquilos, sin vigilancia? ¡No hay que ser adivino! ¡A él le gusta su libertad! ¡No le molesta los paparazzi si quiera! ¡No puedo quitarle eso! Además… no lo quiero involucrar… tengo que… alejarme…

-Tony, escucha: Rogers es lo mejor que te ha pasado en mucho tiempo. No quiero que pierdas eso.

-Y yo no quiero que James hago algo en su contra.

Pepper se frotó los ojos. Tony sostenía su mano herida, que ya había dejado de sangrar. Ella lo miró. Para ella era inaudito que ese hombre tuviera tanto control en su amigo, que lo hiciera pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro con solo una llamada. Wanda tenía razón, pensó, era momento de actuar.

-Cuéntame.

Él quitó la vista, pero ella tomó con suavidad su barbilla y lo hizo girar, -Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga -le susurró-, pero te has negado siempre ha decirme lo que pasó. Y además, mencionaste a Bruce y Rodhey, me hace pensar que él hizo algo muy pero muy malo contra ellos. Y si es así, tienes razón de temer por Steve, pero entonces, hay que buscar una solución, que no sea huir porque es seguro que ese hombre no te va a dejar en paz. Por favor -le suplica -, dime qué pasó. Déjame ayudarte. Eres… tú y Jarvis… son mi única familia. Y no te imaginas lo desesperante que es verte en este estado y no ser capaz de hacer nada por ti. Por eso… te pido que confíes y me lo digas.

Los ojos llenos de angustia y la voz quebrada de Pepper, hicieron que finalmente Tony asintiera, -Bien, pero es una historia larga.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Dime.

\--------------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------


	10. El inicio de una obsesión - Parte I

Capítulo 10: El inicio de una obsesión – I Parte

 

Pepper regresó a la habitación con una charola con bebidas, algo para picar y su venda en el dedo. Tony la esperaba nervioso sentado en la cama, con su espalda en el respaldar. Su amiga se sentó a su lado y puso la charola en las piernas. Él la miró de reojo divertido, - ¿Hambre?

-No empieces -le responde risueña. -Bien, empieza.

Tony suspiró, -Pues… supongo que debo iniciar desde el principio. Todo empezó unos meses antes del accidente de mis padres, específicamente el primer fin de semana de las vacaciones…

Trece años antes

“Ese día no tenía muchos deseos de levantarme, pero como era costumbre, no podía revelarme a una orden de mi papá… por más que lo deseará.”

Jarvis entró a la habitación del adolescente, que seguía durmiendo. Gruñó, fue hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas de par en par, haciendo que la luz le pegara directamente al rostro del muchacho que con fastidio se cubrió con la cobija, - ¡Jarvis! ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento, amo Tony, pero su padre fue muy enfático anoche. Debe levantarse, prepararse y bajar a desayunar con sus padres faltando un cuarto para las ocho de la mañana.

\- ¡Pero es sábado! ¡MI PRIMERO SÁBADO LIBRE!

-Lo lamento, joven Anthony, pero órdenes son órdenes.

Tony tiró a un lado la cobija y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. -Algún día, Jarvis, seré un adulto, me iré a vivir solo y no tendré que soportar que me despiertes en las mañanas.

-Cuando eso ocurra, seguramente estaré disfrutando de mi merecida pensión en Inglaterra. Pero mientras ese día llegue, no me complique mi trabajo y obedezca por favor. Dejé un cambio de ropa en el baño. -le responde suavemente.

-Sí, sí… como digas.

Tony se puso de pie y caminó bostezando al baño. Se duchó rápidamente y salió, pero gruñó al ver a Jarvis todavía en la habitación, ya con la cama arreglada. - ¿Me estás vigilando Jarvis?

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurre, amo Anthony? Solo me estoy asegurando que la cama no sea desarreglada de nuevo y de paso le hago compañía.

El chico le hizo una mueca. Fue al espejo y se terminó de peinar, -Debiste haberme extrañado estos meses para que me estés siguiendo a todas partes J.

El anciano, -Tanto como como a mi contador, amo Tony.

-Oh, vamos Jarvis, admítelo: no puedes vivir sin mí.

-Sí, la mansión es muy aburrida sin su bulliciosa presencia.

Tony sonrió, - Estoy listo… y… en tiempo record -termina al ver que eran las ocho menos veinte.

-Es un gusto ver que al menos en eso logré encaminarlo. Lo acompaño al comedor.

“Sé lo que dirás… ‘Jarvis era todo un cansón’, pero nuestra relación siempre fue así. Aunque amaba a mis padres, sus constantes viajes hicieron que me apegara mucho a las personas que trabajaban en la mansión. Y Jarvis siempre fue como mi niñero. Bueno… supongo que algunas cosas no cambian después de tantos años.”

Al llegar al comedor, Tony tomó asiento frente a su madre que ya esperaba. -Vaya, este debe ser un día especial, mi hijo llegó a tiempo.

-Supongo que estar viviendo en un campus me ha hecho madurar -le responde mientras toma una uva del centro de mesa y se la mete a la boca.

En ese instante, Howard se reúne con ellos, con teléfono en mano. -Si… entiendo lo que dices pero ya hablamos con la empresa, tenemos clara ventaja sobre el proyecto de Barnes. Sí… ¿crees realmente que Hammer podría hacer alguna cosa que nos supere?... Por supuesto…

Tony miraba con un poco de disgusto a su padre que ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Su madre tosió ligeramente, haciendo que este la volviera a ver. Ella le hizo una seña para que evitara ver a Howard y Tony obedeció.

-Bien… estoy por desayunar, te veré en la oficina en una hora… claro, salúdame a Ruth.

Después de colgar Howard miró a Tony, -Estas despeinado -le dice molesto - ¿así piensas presentarte en el club?

El joven gruñó, - Papá, así lo llevan los chicos ahora.

\- ¿Con tres kilos de gel y los cabellos de punta? Pareces un cuerpo espín.

-Es mi estilo, papá. Además, ¿por qué me obligas a ir a ese lugar? ¡Detesto a esa gente!

-Cariño -le habla su madre -entiende, es importante que socialices con muchachos de tu edad. En la universidad solo tratas con personas mayores, y apenas tienes catorce años.

-Pero, ¿ese club? Mamá ahí solo van estirados cuyo único afán en la vida es heredar los millones de su familia.

\- ¿Y acaso tu no? -le pregunta su padre.

-Aunque no lo creas, papá, tengo planes que están muy lejos de ser simplemente tu heredero. Y esa gente con la que me quieres relacionar son… unos idiotas.

\- ¡Anthony, tu vocabulario! -le llama la atención Maria.

-Lo siento mamá… es que… ¿por qué no me dejas compartir con chicos en otros sitios? ¿Por qué tiene que ser en el club campestre precisamente?

-Hijo, puedes hacerte amigo de quien quieras -le dice Howard -Pero si quieres encontrar a una chica con quien tener una relación seria…

-Howard, por favor, apenas tiene catorce años.

\- ¡Sí, catorce y ya me estás buscando esposa!

-Con el permiso de tu madre, pero a tu edad ya tenía una pequeña lista de chicas con quienes había salido. Tú, por otra parte…

-No he encontrado a la adecuada, papá. Es así de simple.

-Bien, tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo ahí. Además, en el club no solo van hijos de millonarios, también hay funcionarios del ejército y del gobierno. Estoy seguro que encontrarás gente adecuada y a tu gusto. María, ¿te irás con él?

-Lo llevaré y luego iré a la fundación con Janet, tenemos algunos puntos que discutir sobre el evento.

-Bien, entonces queda decidido. Te quedarás en el club hasta que mandemos la limosina por ti. Y no quiero más discusiones. Jarvis, que traigan el desayuno.

-Como diga, señor Stark.

“Mi papá no era una mala persona… solo algo obstinado. Estaba convencido de que hacía lo correcto. Y mamá al final siempre le daba la razón. Ahora que lo pienso, no debí molestarme con él por eso. Intentaba cuidarme… a su modo, aunque siempre terminábamos discutiendo. Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás, agradecerle y decirle lo mucho que lo extraño…

Cuando llegamos al club, mamá se fue, así que di vueltas por el lugar. Era inmenso, con un terreno para golf, varias canchas de baloncesto, tenis, futbol, voleibol, zonas verdes, así como quioscos con juegos de mesa, cafetería, restaurante y un bar. Era como una pequeña ciudad, separada de todo. Observé a muchos chicos de diferentes edades, y como bien le había dicho a mi papá, eran hijos de ricachones en su mayoría. Y no es que tenía algo en contra de eso, pero por mi experiencia había aprendido que a muchos de ellos era mejor tenerlos de lejos.”

Después de caminar un rato, Tony llegó a una de las canchas de tenis. No era muy diestro en deporte, pero el tenis era el único deporte del que conocía bien las reglas, así que se decidió a ver a los chicos jugar. Se sentó en uno de los escalines. Desde ahí observó a dos parejas, y de ellos, conocía al menos a tres: Justin Hammer, Hope Pym y Jane Foster. Al otro chico nunca lo había visto. Era la pareja de juego de Jane. Después de un rato, un muchacho llegó y se sentó en los escalines a unos metros de Tony. Éste lo observó extrañado. Vestía muy informalmente, con sandalias, una mezclilla rota y una camiseta con un número 10 enorme en la espalda, y llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros. Pero en medio de su facha, Tony contempló los hermosos claros que se escondían detrás de su apariencia humilde. Pensó que seguramente era un empleado del lugar y siguió viendo el juego.

Al mismo tiempo que el juego seguía, uno de los chicos que trabajaban en el club llegó con un carro con toallas, bolas y raquetas. Le correspondía entrar a la zona de fuego, cambiar las toallas sucias por limpias y secas, y revisar que hubiese equipo en buen estado para jugar. Con cuidado, entró a la cancha tímidamente con algunas toallas.

El saque era de Hammer. Tony no le quitó la vista. Era uno de los chicos más odiosos y despreciables que conocía. Justin sonrió, lanzó la bola por los aires y raqueteó. La bola se alejó y conectó directamente al chico con las toallas en el brazo, haciendo que éste se quejara y cayera al suelo. Justin y Hope se rieron. Jane y su compañero de juego volvieron a ver hacia atrás sin entender que pasaba. Tony no se pudo contener. Fue hacia la cancha e increpó a Justin. - ¿Te parece muy gracioso Hammer?

Éste movió los brazos fingiendo inocencia, -Pero, ¿qué hice? Fue un accidente.

-No seas hipócrita, Hammer, te vi, lo hiciste adrede -le dijo con gran ira.

Hope interrumpió, -Vamos, Stark, no exageres. Además, ese tonto tiene la culpa por meterse en la cancha.

En ese instante, Jane intervino molesta, -Un momento. Hope, no le faltes el respeto a ese chico.

\- ¡Es un metido! -le respondió Hammer. -Hope tiene razón, eso sucede por meter vagos idiotas a trabajar al club. Y tu Jane, deja de comportarte como la abogada de los desvalidos, te ves patética.

Tony iba a reaccionar, pero la voz del compañero de juego de Jane lo detuvo. -Retráctate -le ordeno el desconocido. Jane se acercó y lo tomó de la mano, pero él no hizo caso. Justin se río nervioso, -Oye, que le pasa al mono de tu amigo, que se atreve a hablarme…

La voz de Hammer se ahogó cuando el chico lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta con ira, -Discúlpate con Jane o vas a ver lo que este ‘mono’ le puede hacer a tu cara de Ken reciclado.

Tony se quedó boquiabierto al ver la reacción del chico desconocido. No gritaba, pero su voz era firme y su mirada era dura.

-¡James! ¡Déjalo ya! No vale la pena -le insiste Jane.

Éste suelta a Hammer, que estaba pálido de la impresión. -Es por Jane que no pasa esto a más, pero deberías aprender a ser más educado con las niñas y no meterte con los empleados.

Hope bufó, -Lo que faltaba, aparte de San Jane, tenemos a un súper héroe de los humildes. Esto me aburrió, se ven niños -dice la chica, que se aleja de ellos.

-¡Espe… espera Hope!

Justin corrió detrás de la esbelta jovencita, que lo ignoraba monumentalmente. El desconocido sonrió, -Que payaso.

-No debiste hacerlo, Rodhey -le increpa la muchacha.

Mientras el moreno se excusaba, Tony se alejó y fue con el chico de las toallas, que seguía en el suelo. Se frotaba el brazo, con un rostro desfigurado por el dolor. Tony se arrodilló dónde estaba y recogió las toallas. El chico de inmediato reaccionó y lo detuvo, -No se moleste, yo me encargo…

-Estas lastimado, tranquilo, no es nada -le dice el castaño con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Jane tomó al chico del brazo con una sonrisa, -Ven, te ayudaré.

El empleado se puso de pie y sin levantar la mirada les agradeció. -Oye -le dice Rodhey -Ese brazo no se ve bien, deberías ir a la enfermería.

-No, no es necesario. No fue nada…

-Te dieron un pelotazo. Con la velocidad del tiro y la fuerza puesta por Justin, por lo menos debes tener el tendón dañado -le dice Jane.

-Ella tiene razón -interrumpe Tony -Creo que deberías…

-¡Ahí está! -se escuchó el grito de Justin que regresaba a la cancha, con Hope y un encargado del club. -¡Ese chico me agredió! ¡El negro! ¡Y ese otro, el empleado, intervino en nuestro juego!

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Hope, que estaba detrás del encargado y Justin, suspiró fastidiada. El chico que estaba en los escalines, se puso de pie y se acercó al grupo, que empezaba a discutir con el encargado y Hammer.

\- ¡No lo agredió! -exclama Tony molesto -Hammer le lanzó adrede un pelotazo al chico, por eso intervine.

-Y luego él ofendió a mi amiga, así que respondí -interviene Rodhey molesto.

-Es verdad todo lo que dicen señor -prosigue Jane -todo pasó como le están contando.

\- ¡Nada de eso es cierto! -insiste Justin -ese chico se metió a la cancha cuando jugábamos, lo golpeé por accidente y ustedes dos, Stark y ese… ese chico, se me tiraron encima.

El encargado no sabía qué hacer entre tanto reclamo. El muchacho golpeado quiso retroceder, nervioso y preocupado por perder su empleo, pero sintió una mano en su hombro y volvió a ver. El joven de los escalines fue hacia el grupo que discutía con el encargado e intervino, -Ellos dicen la verdad.

Todos volvieron a ver al desconocido con pelo largo. Éste se puso al lado de Tony, que pudo apreciar más de cerca sus ojos, -Fui testigo de todo, señor. Al empleado lo agredió Hammer y luego insultó a la chica Foster, además que le dijo ‘mono’ a él -señala a Rodhey.

Justin empieza a reírse nervioso, -Y a quién le importa lo que pueda opinar un andrajoso…

-Entiendo, joven Barnes -le dice el encargado -Gracias por la aclaración. En ese caso, no tengo más que hacer aquí.

Justin se quedó sin habla, y luego volvió a ver al desconocido, al igual que los otros. -¿Barnes? Tú eres…

\- ¿Me recuerdas, Justin? ¿El mismo chico gordo a quien le hacías la vida imposible en la escuela? -le dice éste al caminar hacia él. Era el más alto de todos los que estaban ahí, mucho más que Justin, que apenas le llegaba por los hombros -Algunas cosas cambian, ¿no te parece? -le dice con una sonrisa. Justin no dijo nada y se fue de ahí a toda velocidad nervioso.

Hope suspiró fastidiada, -Como siempre haciendo drama donde estés, Jimmy.

-Algo que aprendí a la perfección de la bruja de tu madre.

-Al menos ella no es un anciano fastidioso como tu viejo. En fin… me iré a la piscina -le dice finalmente la mujer al salir de la cancha. El chico se volteó y sonrió al ver a los cuatro más jóvenes sorprendidos. -¿Quién rayos eres? -le pregunta Rodhey.

-James Rodhes -le dice Jane -Te presento a James Barnes -termina con una sonrisa. -Hace mucho no te veía, casi no te reconozco -le dice la chica quien se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Regrese hace unas horas. Papá insistió que me encargara de la administración del club en vacaciones… como si estar meses detrás de libros y clases no fuera lo suficientemente agotador.

Jane se volteó a ver a los tres chicos que estaban con ella, -Su familia son dueños del club campestre.

En ese momento, el chico de las toallas bajó la mirada, -Yo… disculpe por lo que pasó… fue… bueno…

-Tranquilo -le responde mientras ve la etiqueta con su nombre en la camiseta -Banner. Fui testigo de todo, no hiciste nada malo. Y sobre Hammer, es un idiota, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes tú -dice al ver a Tony, que seguía hipnotizado por los ojos de James.

-Si… sí ammm… lo conozco. Mis padres siempre han insistido que me llevara con él, pero… es un tonto, nunca lo he soportado. También me insistieron que te conociera a ti -le dice tímidamente -aunque nunca te había visto.

-Sí, conozco como se manejan tus padres, el mío es igual. Les gusta escoger las amistades de sus hijos más que todo por intereses económicos. Es un gusto conocerte Anthony -le dice mientras le extiende la mano.

Antes que Tony le responda, una voz femenina se escucha, - ¡Jane! ¡Vamos, me prometiste que saldríamos de compras!

La chica, de pelo oscuro, alborotado hasta casi la cintura, con ojos saltones y una hermosa sonrisa llegó con ellos y tomó la mano de su amiga, -Quiero llegar al mall temprano.

-Chicos, ella es mi amiga Darcy. Ellos son Banner, Stark, Barnes y… ya conoces a Rodhey.

La chica fijó su vista en Bruce, que tímidamente intentaba alejarse, -Ey, guapo -le dice risueña - ¿te gustaría ir con nosotras al mall?

Bruce abrió la boca para excusarse, pero de inmediato Rodhey lo interrumpió, - ¡Por supuesto, Dar! Excelente idea. De todas formas, con ese golpe seguro te darán libre hoy.

-Tienes razón, vamos Banner, te llevaremos a la enfermería -le pide Tony.

-No en serio… no es necesario…

-Ve con ellos -le dice Barnes -Que te atienda primero la enfermera, y tómate el día, yo te doy permiso -le dice James tranquilamente.

Por más que intentó negarse, Rodhey, Jane, Darcy y Tony lo encaminaron. Antes de dejar la cancha, Tony volvió su vista a James. Éste le saludo de lejos.

-¡Stark! ¡Apresúrate! -le insiste Jane, que iba más adelante con los demás. Tony dio media vuelta y se fue con ellos sin decir más nada.

“Esa fue el primer contacto que tuve con James, Rodhey y Bruce. Ese día nosotros tres, Jane y Darcy fuimos al mall, comimos, vimos una película, y casi anocheciendo dejamos a Bruce en su casa. Recuerdo que Darcy no lo dejaba respirar. Era chistoso, sabes, ver a Bruce nervioso por ello, Darcy era muy entusiasta y vivas, y Bruce algo retraído, más que ahora.

A Jane la conocía de hacía tiempo, no éramos amigos, pero sabía que era una buena chica. Con Rodhey fue… casi automático. Nos hicimos muy amigos. Sus padres eran miembros del ejército y él soñaba con seguir la carrera de ellos. Luego, Bruce tenía el sueño de ser médico desde esa edad. No tenía dinero, así que procuraba tener excelentes notas para poder ganar una beca, y en vacaciones trabajaba para ayudar a su familia. Aun no entiendo por qué nos relacionamos así con él, tan rápido… pero no me arrepiento de ello, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Jane, era una “nueva rica”, como siempre le reprochaba Hope. Su padre había ganado mucho dinero en su relativa nueva compañía. Y era, además, la más brillante chica que había conocido hasta ese entonces. Y Darcy era… bueno, de esas personas que sirven de pegamento para unir a los grupos. Tenía un ángel, no sé cómo decirlo. Poco a poco todos nos fuimos encariñando con ella, en especial Bruce.

Esas vacaciones las pase con ellos. Salíamos varias veces a la semana, casi siempre Rodhey, Bruce y yo, aunque en ocasiones se nos unían las chicas también. Pero además de ellos, había otra persona con la que me empecé a relacionar rápidamente, y a escondidas de todos. Había pasado un mes desde que los conocí…”

-Ey, Banner -saluda Rodhey a Bruce, quien estaba trabajando en el club. - ¿A qué hora sales? Alquilé dos películas buenísimas para pasar el sábado todos en mi casa.

-Ohhh -mira el reloj -en un par de horas. ¿Darcy irá?

-Sí, y Jane también. A quien no he visto ni por asomo es a Tony. ¿Lo viste hoy?

-Temprano en la mañana. Debe estar por ahí.

Rodhey suspiró, -No sé cómo diablos hace para perderse aquí. Siempre hace lo mismo.

Al otro lado del club, en una zona verde alejada del campo del golf, suspiros ahogados se escuchaban detrás de unos arbustos. Tony gimió cuando la mano de James acariciaba su miembro. Su cuerpo estaba completamente encima del castaño, que no soltaba sus labios, goloso. James se retiró y fue hacia su oreja, la cual atrapó con deleite, haciendo que éste suspirara. -James… espera… mejor… aún no…

El chico de pelo largo no hizo caso. Abrió la cremallera y metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Tony, quien con fuerza tomó sus brazos y hundió sus dedos.

-Vamos, cariño… ya es hora. Tienes ganas, yo también…

-No… yo… hablamos… dijimos… ammmmm…

El celular de Tony sonó, haciendo que el castaño rápidamente lo sacara. Se enderezó, haciendo que James maldijera. Mientras Tony respondía, él se encendía un cigarro.

-Llevo horas buscándote Stark, ¿dónde te metiste? -pregunta Rodhey.

-Yo… he estado dando vueltas -le dice algo agitado - ¿Dónde estás?

-Voy a la cafetería a encontrarme con Jane y Darcy, ¿te esperamos?

-Sí… sí, yo… llego en unos minutos.

Apaga el celular y ve con molestia a James, -Pensé que ibas a dejarlo.

-Y yo que pasarías tiempo conmigo -le responde frustrado. -No puede llamarte uno de tus amigos, porque sales corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Entiende James, me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos, además es la única forma de poder vernos en el club sin que papá sospeche.

-Sí, claro… un par de horas los fines de semana nada más. Me estoy cansando de esto, Tony. Le das más importancia a esos tontos que a mí.

-No les digas así. No sé porque no quieres relacionarte con ellos, James. Son buenos chicos.

-El único que me interesa eres tú -le dice al rodearlo por la cintura, -Y tu prioridad debería ser complacerme a mí, no perder el tiempo con ellos.

-Lo lamento, James, pero son los únicos amigos que he tenido.

\- ¿Amigos? -le dice en tono de broma - ¡Apenas los estas conociendo!

-Igual que a ti -le responde. Sonríe y acaricia su rostro, -Vamos, no te enojes. Porque mejor no vas con nosotros, será divertido.

James se apartó y tiró el cigarro lejos, -Olvídalo. Soy mayor, no estoy para esas chiquilladas.

\- ¿Mayor? -se río a gusto- Apenas sobrepasas a Jane y Rodhey un año, y a Bruce y Darcy dos. Y si aplicamos tu lógica, entonces deberías dejar de verme, ya que soy tres años menor que tú.

-Es diferente -le responde haciendo un puchero.

Tony lo abraza de la cintura y le susurra en el oído. - ¿No te molesta entonces mis chiquilladas?

-A veces… pero tengo planes más adultos contigo -le dice con una mueca.

\- ¿Así? -ríe -Vamos poco a poco. ¿De acuerdo? Entiende, esto es… nuevo para mí.

James sonríe, -Bien, bien. Ve con tus amigos, pero… me tienes que prometer algo. En un mes volverás a la universidad. Quiero que follemos antes de que te vayas.

Tony baja la mirada y se aleja un poco. James toma su rostro con cariño, -Al menos… piénsalo. Estaremos muchos meses sin vernos, quiero algo que me haga recordarte.

-Bien -le responde -Lo pensaré.

James lo abraza con cariño y le susurra, -Hazlo. Si aceptas, te prometo que será la experiencia más satisfactoria, inolvidable y sucia que tendrás.

Tony carcajeo y lo miró a los ojos, -Te quiero -le dijo con inocencia.

-Y yo a ti cariño. Ahora, ve, antes que me arrepienta y te amarre a ese árbol.

El chico se acomodó su ropa y fue corriendo a través de la zona verde, vigilado por James que, frustrado, se encaminó hacia la oficina del club.

Al rato los cinco chicos esperaban a las afueras del club. Tony estaba al teléfono molesto -No puede ser papá, tenía planes con los chicos.

-Lo siento hijo, pero no puedes estar a altas horas de la noche en la calle. Tu madre y yo estamos fuera de la ciudad, así que te iras con Jarvis directo a la mansión.

-Pero papá…

-Sin peros. Nos vemos el martes.

Con molestia apaga el celular. - ¿Qué pasó? -pregunta Jane.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no podré ir a ver películas con ustedes.

\- ¿Qué dijo tu viejo?

-Que debo quedarme en la mansión, que es peligroso que ande afuera, bla, bla, bla. ¡Vivo en un campus solo, por Dios! No entiendo por qué actúa así.

Rodhey se quedó pensativo y luego sonrió, -Pues no hay problema. Si no puedes ir a mi casa, entonces nosotros iremos a tu mansión -le dijo este con entusiasmo.

Darcy pegó un pequeño grito, - ¡Sí! Nunca he conocido una mansión. La casa de Jane es grande, pero no se compara.

-Pues gracias por lo que me toca -ríe su amiga.

-No sé chicos -interviene Bruce -No creo que debamos hacerlo, el papá de Tony se puede molestar.

-Tonterías Bruce -le responde Jane -Él dijo que no podía salir a la calle, pero no dijo nada de recibir visitas, ¿no es así Tony?

-Pues… no en realidad… bien, entonces en la mansión.

-Tendremos que pasar primero por mi casa por las películas y luego…

Rodhey se quedó callado cuando una enorme limosina negra se estacionó frente a ellos. De él, salió Jarvis, vestido formalmente. Fue hacia los muchachos, -Joven Anthony, su padre me ordenó que viniera por usted.

Los cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertos con el vehículo hasta que la muy entusiasta Darcy habló, -¡¡¡Iremos en una limo!!!!

-Dar… le llama la atención Jane, pero esta la ignora. -¡Vamos Bruce! -le dice al chico al tomarlo de la mano, -Tú y yo nos sentamos juntos -exclamó y corrió arrastrando al muchacho hasta la puerta de la limosina. Rodhey, Jane y Tony sonrieron e hicieron lo mismo.

El vehículo arrancó. Detrás de Jarvis iban sentados Rodhey junto a Jane, y frente a ellos, Tony, Darcy y Bruce.

Jane regañó a su amiga cuando empezó a tocar los botones del panel. Pero ella no hizo caso, hasta que algo maravilloso sucedió: la ventana de la parte superior se abrió, dejando gran parte del techo del vehículo expuesto.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esa cosa se abre!

-Por supuesto Dar, es una limosina -le responde su amiga.

Darcy sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo al aire libre. El vehículo estaba por salir del club.

\- ¡Oh, que rico se siente aquí arriba! -gritó.

\- ¡Darcy, por favor, baja de ahí! -Jane le pidió, pero en vez de obedecer, tomó a Bruce de la mano, -Ven Brucy, tienes que sentir esto.

-No. Yo…

\- ¡Ven y no acepto peros! -le dice con una sonrisa. Bruce se deja llevar por ella en forma sumisa. Cuando sacó su cuerpo, la limosina subió la velocidad, haciendo que los chicos se emocionaran. La rapidez en que iba el vehículo hacía sentir la brisa fuerte en su piel.

-Jarvis -llamó Tony. El mayor lo vio por el retrovisor. Tony le hizo una seña con el dedo y en respuesta, Jarvis aceleró, haciendo que Bruce y Darcy rieran.

Darcy giró su vista hacia Tony, que risueño los observaba, se inclinó y lo tomó de la mano, -Conmigo, ¡arriba! -exclamó. El chico obedeció sin queja

Los tres se quedaron disfrutando de la brisa por un rato. Rodhey y Jane reían al verlos, hasta que el muchacho se animó.

\- ¿Qué haces? -le pregunta Jane.

-No es que hago -le dice al tomarla de la mano -es que haremos.

La jaló hacia arriba y así los dos se pusieron de pie. Rodhey, Jane, Bruce, Darcy y Tony gritaban cada vez que Jarvis aceleraba por la calle desierta y luego bajaba la velocidad de repente. Cuando iba a toda velocidad Darcy levantó las manos al aire y gritó, - ¡Fuera manos!

Los otros cuatro obedecieron, y sintieron el viento en sus poros y la adrenalina de sentir la velocidad a flor de piel.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, hasta que Tony sintió algo extraño en su hombro. Darcy había dejado de reír, bajó las manos, y se recostó en el castaño con los ojos cerrados. Tony se alarmó al verla así, - ¿Darcy? ¿Qué tienes? -le pregunta mientras la sostiene de la cintura aterrado.

De inmediato la baja con cuidado y la recuesta en el asiento. Los otros tres chicos se sientan. Jane toma de la mano a Darcy y le habla, mientras Bruce se sienta a su lado preocupado.

-Dar, dime por favor, ¿qué sientes? -le pregunta su amiga asustada.

-No… no es nada -suspira. -

-Creo que deberíamos llevarla a un hospital -interviene Rodhey pero ella se niega, -Fue un solo un mareo, ya se me está pasando.

Aunque ella los intentaba convencer que estaba mejor, Tony no lo creía. Su piel había palidecido completamente y su respiración era dificultosa.

-Jarvis -le habla al mayor -llévanos a una clínica cercana.

-No -le ruega Darcy -Me siento mejor, en serio.

Por más que insistieron, la chica no quiso. Jane no soltó su mano por ningún momento, al igual que Bruce que trataba de hablarle para animarla. Tony miró de reojo a Rodhey, su rostro estaba afligido, pero algo en él le llamó la atención.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión. Ya para ese momento, Darcy se veía mejor, aunque su repentino devaneo preocupó a todos.

Cuando entraron, Tony tomó del brazo a Rodhey y se lo llevó a un lugar aparte mientras los otros iban a la sala.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es lo que quiero saber, ¿qué le está pasando a Darcy?

El moreno le restó importancia, -La oíste, se le bajó la presión.

-Rodhey, no soy tonto. Vi tu rostro y el de Jane. Ustedes saben algo. Si Darcy está enferma, quiero saberlo. Es mi amiga también.

Rodhey suspiró agotado, -Mira, supe esto por accidente, así que no se lo comentes a Bruce. A Darcy le diagnosticaron leucemia crónica hace cuatro años.

Tony se quedó sin aire por unos segundos, -Es… ¿está en tratamiento?

-Sí, lo ha estado, sin resultados… que te puedo decir. Es…

-No hay esperanza de que se cure, ¿verdad?

Rodhey confirmó la terrible sospecha. La mente del castaño fue a kilómetros por hora, -Podemos buscar un centro especializado, algún tratamiento experimental, puedo hablar con mis padres…

-Darcy se va a negar, y sus padres también. La familia de Jane ayudó para el tratamiento, pero todo fue inútil. Ella pasó más de un año sufriendo los efectos de la radioterapia y luego la quimio, y cuando estaba controlado, reapareció. Ella no quiere volver a pasar por esa pesadilla. Dar ya se resignó, lo único que quiere es disfrutar a todo pulmón lo que le quede de vida, y debemos cumplir su deseo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony asintió, pero sin estar convencido. Estaba decidido a hablar seriamente con sus padres cuando regresaran de su viaje.

Pasaron un par de horas, y ya había anochecido. Estaban a la mitad de la primera película. Ya para ese momento Darcy se sentía mucho mejor y se reía de las bromas de la película, mientras Bruce debatía con Jane sobre lo improbable de algunas de ellas según la ciencia. Rodhey se frotaba la cabeza, -Oigan, ¿por qué no disfrutan la peli y ya? No todo tiene que tener una justificación científica.

-Si no lo hay -le replica Jane -, la cinta no tiene sentido.

Darcy poca atención les ponía, estaba tan inmersa en al cinta que no prestaba atención a la discusión. Solo cuando era mucho escándalo, les tiraba palomitas a Jane y Rodhey para que dejaran de discutir.

Tony no se involucraba. Era algo nuevo para él traer amigos a su mansión. Eran muy diferentes a los hijos de los amigos de Howard y María, que alguna vez habían llegado a la mansión por obligación. Esos cuatro chicos eran sus amigos, reales, y eso le gustaba. Pero al mismo tiempo la noticia de Darcy lo tenía preocupado. Y se negaba a aceptar que la perdería.

Suspiró al ver que el tercer recipiente de palomitas estaba vacío, más que todo por la mitad estaba en la alfombra gracias a Darcy. Se puso de pie y tomó el recipiente, -Traeré más.

-Gracias Tones -le dice la chica que seguía metida en la cinta.

La cocina estaba separada del salón de entretenimiento por un pasillo de varios metros de distancia. Ya para esa hora, no había ningún empleado despierto, y Jarvis había tomado la noche libre.

Tony entró a la cocina, que tenía un enorme ventanal con vista al jardín de la propiedad, sacó dos paquetes de pop corn y puso el primero en el horno. Pero escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta. Giró su vista hacia el jardín, y reconoció el vehículo, que estaba a 200 metros de distancia, así que salió de inmediato.

Caminó por el jardín, hasta reunirse con James, que lo esperaba recostado en su moto. -¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Éste lo miró serio, -Pensé que irías a la casa de tu amigo.

-Ah… sí, cambio de planes. Estamos viendo películas, ¿quieres venir?

Éste no le respondió, pero entonces una duda saltó a la mente de Tony, -Pero… ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? No me llamaste.

James no le respondió esa pregunta, más bien le increpó, -Le diste la noche a Jarvis ¿para quedarte a solas con Rodhes?

Tony se quedó unos segundos en shock, -No… no es que… bueno es la noche libre de Jarvis…

-Tus padres están de viaje y por la hora estoy seguro que Rodhes se quedará a dormir.

-Bueno… sí es una posibilidad, pero no solo sería él, también Bruce, Jane y Darcy. ¿Cómo sabes que mis papás no están? James, ¿me estas acosando?

James se encamino hacia él con una actitud agresiva, -Se van. Diles que tienen que irse.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Soy tu novio! ¡Lo lógico es que me llames si estás solo en la mansión! ¡Has que se vayan!

Tony lo miró con desconcierto, pero al mismo tiempo, con molestia, -Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-No les haré esa descortesía solo porque estás celoso. Si quieres puedes compartir con nosotros, pero no me vas a dar órdenes, mucho menos en contra de mis amigos. Además, ¿qué tienes en contra de Rodhey?

-No soy tonto, Tony. He visto como es contigo. Te abraza y coquetea.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es lo más absurdo que he oído! Solo somos amigos, además él…

\- ¿Él que? ¿Le gusta Jane Foster? ¡Por favor! Eso es un cuento.

\- ¡No lo es! Y si fueras más sensato te tomarías el tiempo para conocerlos en vez de hacer estos dramas. No echaré a mis amigos y es mi última palabra.

Tony giró para volver a la mansión, pero James lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo acercó a él agresivamente. - ¡Te exijo que los eches!

\- ¡Y yo que te vayas de mi propiedad!

\- ¡Soy tu novio! ¡Me perteneces!

\- ¿Qué yo qué? ¡Eres un demente! No eres mi dueño, y no vas a obligarme a hacer nada.

James lo tomó del otro brazo y lo besó con brusquedad. Tony empezó a forcejear, pero la fuerza de él era muy superior a la suya. Cuanto más el castaño se esforzaba por soltarse, James retorcía sus brazos con dureza. Un sentimiento de terror llenó el interior de Tony y acató a patearlo con fuerza.

James se separó quejándose de dolor y Tony no esperó. Corrió hacia la mansión y entró a la cocina. Empezó a respirar agitado y volvió a ver hacia afuera esperando que la motocicleta arrancara, alejándose de la propiedad, pero no fue así.

Tony puso su mano sobre su pecho. Su respiración era dificultosa y sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Tony? -se escuchó la voz de Darcy en la puerta de la cocina. Tony se voltió hacia el fregadero, abrió el grifo y se echó agua en el rostro. -Ey, Dar… ¿qué… necesitas algo? -le dice tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La chica se encamina hacia él, cuando ambos escuchan una motociclea. Vuelven a ver por la ventana. Tony siente un gran alivio al ver a James alejarse, pero Darcy se queda extrañada. -Conozco esa motocicleta, ¿era James Barnes?

Tony asintió. Luego, sin darle la cara, tomó el otro paquete de pop corn, sacó las ya hechas del horno y metió el nuevo paquete. -Supongo que viniste por más palomitas -río nervioso -ya casi están. Si quieres… ve al salón, ya las llevo.

Darcy fue hacia él y lo hizo voltear. -Sabes -le dice con una sonrisa -Nunca he tenido un novio -le soltó divertida.

Tony sonrió y no respondió. Ella siguió, -Creo que James Barnes es un chico muy apuesto. Conozco a muchas chicas que se derriten cuando lo ven.

Tony bajó la mirada, -Dar, no quiero hablar…

-Está bien. Solo… -levanta su barbilla con delicadeza -, quiero que sepas que nadie tiene derecho a hacerte daño. Tenlo muy presente.

El asiente, -… Y sabes también que, cualquier cosa, puedes confiar en mí. No le contaré a nadie, te lo prometo.

El no responde, -Lo quieres mucho, ¿no?

Los ojos de Tony se humedecen. Darcy lo acerca a ella y lo abraza con ternura. -No tienes que responderme nada, ya lo sé.

-*-

Pepper observaba a su amigo. Se había quedado en silencio por unos instantes. Al verlo entristecido, sugirió, -Si necesitas descansar, podemos seguir mañana.

Tony suspiró, -No, estoy bien. Es que… son muchos recuerdos. Hasta ese momento no estaba consciente de los alcances de James, Después de ese día, buscó por todos los medios que nos encontráramos, pero me negué. Y al mismo tiempo estaba Darcy. Hablé con mis padres, y ellos se reunieron con sus padres después. Al menos… aceptaron que se buscara una alternativa, pero aún no le decían nada a Dar para no darle falsas esperanzas. Llevaron sus estudios y muestras a varios centros y tocó esperar, mientras que fingí desconocer lo que pasaba con ella. Fue… difícil.

-Oye -le interrumpe Pepper -Entonces, por lo que entendí, Jane y Rodhey…

-Bueno, es complicado. Ellos se conocían hacía mucho. Y sabes que Rodhey nunca ha sido de disimular bien. A él le gustaba Jane y todos lo sabíamos, pero ella hasta ese momento, solo demostró verlo como un amigo.

\- ¿Qué más pasó?

-*-

“Pasaron dos semanas. Y no volví a acercarme a James. Darcy tenía razón, no podía permitir que me hiciera daño, pero lo extrañaba… como no tienes idea. Así que después de tanto insistir, y como en pocos días regresaría a la universidad y no lo vería más, decidí aceptar que me visitara, aprovechando que mis padres estaban fuera. Había logrado que Jarvis saliera por unas horas, y los demás empleados estaban ocupados en sus respectivas funciones, así que pude recibirlo sin problema.”

James entró por primera vez a la mansión Stark. Tony lo encaminó sin decir nada hacia el estudio para tener privacidad. James observó el enorme lugar, lleno de libros y el escritorio de Howard, con documentos de la oficina, pulcramente ordenados. Levantó ligeramente una carpeta y vio su portada, y luego la dejó en su sitio. Se giró y vio a Tony. El chico no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Se sentía cohibido, una reacción que nunca había esperado tener con James. Éste se acercó y le susurró, -Bien, ya que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me enseñas tu habitación? -le dice con una sonrisa.

Tony lo miró molesto, -No te llamé para que tuviésemos sexo, si es lo que piensas.

\- ¿Para qué otra cosa sino? Dijiste que lo haríamos antes de irte.

\- ¡No! ¡Te dije que lo pensaría! Y créeme que no tengo deseos de hacerlo, no después de como actuaste.

\- ¿Cómo actúe? ¡Esperabas otra cosa! ¡Trajiste a tu enamorado a tu casa para pasar la noche!

\- ¡Por última vez, que Rodhey no es mi enamorado!

\- ¿Lo vas a seguir negando entonces?

-No tengo que negar nada. Allá tú si no lo puedes creer. No sé para qué insististe tanto en que habláramos, si no único que quieres es discutir. Es mejor que te vayas.

Tony fue hacia la puerta, pero James lo jaló hacia él y lo tomó de la cintura, -No quiero que esto se termine así, Tony. Te necesito.

-No me necesitas… James, apenas nos vimos unas cuantas semanas, te aseguro que puedes sobrevivir sin mí.

\- ¡Que no! -le insiste -Te quiero cariño -le susurra -Por favor.

Aunque quería alejarlo, James no le era indiferente, y eso era una tortura para Tony. Acarició su rostro con ternura, y poco a poco el más joven fue perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad. Finalmente, el mayor atrapó sus labios y fue poco a poco aumentando la pasión. El más chico lo abrazó. Sentía que su piel vibraba al estar en sus brazos. Sabía que era un error, que debía ser fuerte, pero James lo atraía como si sus besos fueran una trampa a la que inevitablemente había caído.

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en ese estado de éxtasis, que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta del estudio había sido abierta.

¡Anthony! -el grito de Howard se escuchó en el primer piso de la mansión. James y Tony se separaron de inmediato. El más joven sintió un gran terror al ver el rostro de su padre frente a él.

El adulto miró a James, que se limpiaba la humedad de sus labios con una sonrisa. Howard fue hacia él y lo sacó del estudio jalándolo del brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Espera, papá! -le rogaba Tony, pero era inútil.

\- ¡No me toque, viejo! -le gritó James. Pero Howard no le importó. Al llegar a la puerta principal, se encontró con María que no entendía que pasaba. Ella se hizo a un lado y se quedó helada al ver como Howard tiraba a James por los tres escalones que separaban la entrada principal de la zona de paso hasta que éste cayó al suelo.

\- ¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi propiedad ni cerca de mi hijo, James! ¡Y hablaré seriamente con tu padre!

\- ¡Maldito viejo, no me puedes separar de Tony, es mío, me pertenece!

Howard gruñó, -María, entra y llévate a Tony a la sala. Tenemos que hablar.

Tony obedece a su madre, pero sin quitar la vista de un enloquecido James que no dejaba de gritar improperios. Howard enfurecido le habló, - ¡Te vas de mi propiedad, o llamaré a la policía Barnes! ¡No creas que esto se va a quedar así! ¡Tu padre sabrá lo que hiciste! ¡Fuera!

Howard entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Fue hacia Tony, lo tomo del brazo y fue al estudio, con María siguiéndolos.

\- ¿Me pueden decir qué pasa? -pregunta la mujer preocupada mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Tony se suelta del agarre de su padre y lo increpa con molestia, - ¡Cómo pudiste tratarlo así!

Sin pensarlo ni permitir que Tony reaccionara, Howard le propinó una cachetada fuerte.

María gritó ahogadamente. El chico se tomó la mejilla. Sus ojos se humedecieron y miró con rabia a su padre. Era la primera vez que éste lo golpeaba.

-Escúchame bien, Anthony -le dice con dureza, -No quiero ver a James Barnes cerca de ti. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

\- ¡No tienes derecho!

\- ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Y me vas a obedecer!

-Howard, ¿qué pasó? -le pregunta María.

-Me encontré a Tony y James besándose aquí mismo, en mi estudio.

María se impactó y volvió su vista a su hijo, - ¿Es cierto Tony?

No le respondió, miraba con rabia a su padre y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, -No me puedes ordenar que haga tal cosa.

-Si puedo, y lo estoy haciendo Anthony, no me hagas tomar acciones que no quiero.

Tony dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, María lo siguió hasta la sala, pero éste subió las escaleras completamente afectado. Howard fue detrás de ella y sintió tristeza al ver el estado de su hijo, pero estaba decidido a no dar marcha atrás. Fue hacia el mini bar de la sala y se sirvió un trago.

María miró a su esposo molesta, -No debiste golpearlo.

\- ¡Entiende la situación, María! ¡Tony no puede estar con el engendro de ese hijo de perra! -le dice con ira.

\- ¡Por Dios, Howard, no hables así!

\- ¡Es que de otra manera no puedo! ¡Y te juro María… por ti y por Tony, que no tiene que ver su sexualidad! Siempre sospeché que Tony podría ser gay y estaba preparado para aceptarlo por quien era. Pero Edward Barnes en un maldito tiburón y James es una lacra.

-No lo puedes asegurar.

-Puedo. ¿Te acuerdas como nos han boicoteado los contratos los últimos meses?

-Sí, pero que tiene que ver…

-Pues Barnes ha sido el promotor.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, y ese chico pudo ser enviado por Edward para utilizar a Tony en contra de la compañía.

-No lo puedes asegurar, Howard.

-No, pero no me extrañaría nada. Además… María, solo tiene catorce. James Barnes ya es prácticamente un adulto y con mucha más experiencia que Tony. ¿Cómo voy a permitir que éste cerca de él?

-Pero Tony es inteligente, él sabría cuidarse…

-Tony tiene un IQ impresionante, pero nada más. Emocionalmente sigue siendo un chico atontado por su primer amor, y en ese caso tengo que protegerlo.

El chico se había quedado sentado en el último escalón, escondido de la vista de sus padres. Escuchó cada palabra dicha por ellos. Se limpió el rostro con fuerza y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Un rato después, María fue a su habitación con una charola con helado y barquillos. Llamó, -¿Tony? Cariño, ¿me dejas entrar?

Hubo un silencio que duró algunos segundos hasta que Tony le pidió que entrara. A María le rompió el corazón ver a su hijo triste, sentado en la cama, con las piernas contra su pecho y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. SE sentó junto a él en la cama y acercó la charola. -Mamá siempre me decía que las penas con dulce son más llevaderas.

Tony sonrió y estiró las piernas para poner la charola sobre ellas. Tomó un barquillo, lo llenó de helado y probó un trozo.

Cuando se hubo comido el primero, María decidió hablar, -Tu padre te ama, Tony. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé -le dice con la voz entrecortada -Pero él tendría que confiar en mí. Mamá… me abofeteó.

-Te aseguró que a él le dolió más ese golpe que a ti, amor. Pero entiende, está desesperado. No quiere que te hagan daño.

-Y no lo quiero contrariar. Pero él debe permitir que yo solucione esto. Por favor, mamá, habla con él.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero tu deberías hacerlo también. Él te va a escuchar…

-Sabes que no es cierto -le interrumpe -Él siempre ha sido obstinado, si voy con él terminaremos peleando otra vez.

-Piénsalo, hijo. Al menos antes de que regreses a la universidad. Tienen que solucionar esto. Ese chico… puede que sea algo pasajero, pero Howard siempre será tu papá, y querrá lo mejor para ti. No puedes irte molesto con él.

“Mamá tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo, igual que papá. Lo supe siempre, pero era demasiado terco para aceptarlo. Y ese ha sido un error que no he dejado de pagar hasta ahora. Después de todo aquello, papá me negó las visitas al club y salidas. Pero si permitió que mis amigos me visitaran. No les conté que había pasado, el porqué de mi castigo, aunque me insistieron. Y es que… no quería que supieran sobre James, aunque ya Darcy ya lo había descubierto. Todo cambió tres días antes de regresar a Boston, un viernes muy temprano en la mañana.”

Como era costumbre, Tony estaba en el comedor desayunando con sus padres a las ocho menos quince. Ese día ellos se irían DC y estarían fuera por una semana, así que no estarían presentes cuando Tony regresara a la universidad. Después de aquella discusión, ni Tony ni Howard buscaron al otro para conversar. Se habían ignorado por completo, por más que María le rogara a cada uno por separado. Howard era implacable. Como dijo, discutió fuertemente con Edward Barnes y llegaron incluso a amenazarse mutuamente. Puso una denuncia contra James por acoso a un menor de edad, y aunque posiblemente no sería procesado, al menos sus abogados habían logrado que legalmente James estuviese alejado a Tony.

Su hijo no lo tomó bien. Odiaba que su padre no lo escuchara, aunque una parte de él, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo hacía para protegerlo, y quizás, pensaba, era lo mejor después de ver la actitud de James. Sin embargo, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

Terminando de desayunar, Tony fue hacia la sala, seguido por su madre, -Tony, cariño, por favor, habla con tu papá. No nos podemos ir así, con ustedes peleados.

El chico por un instante sintió la necesidad de hacerle caso. Howard fue a la sala con el maletín en mano y fue hacia su hijo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose entre sí, pero no se dijeron nada más que un adiós.

María suspiró, Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y le sonrió, -Te llamaré cuando nos instalemos. Cuídate cariño.

Tony la abrazó con fuerza, -Y tú también, mamá.

Ella fue hacia la limosina. Jarvis y otro empleado metían las maletas en la parte de atrás, mientras Howard estaba al lado del vehículo hablando por celular. Tony bajó los tres escalones hasta la zona de paso. Sonrió a su madre antes que ella entrara a la limosina. Howard estaba dándole la espalda. Cuando terminó su llamada, dio media vuelta y se encontró a Tony frente a frente. No dijo nada, guardó su celular, pero antes que entrara al vehículo, Tony lo abrazó. Su padre se sorprendió. Respondió igual con una sonrisa. Ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente se abrazaron.

Finalmente, ambos se separan y Howard entra a la limosina. El chofer hace lo mismo y lo enciende. Tony se queda ahí, junto con Jarvis, y sigue con la vista el vehículo que se alejaba. -Vamos joven Anthony -le indica el mayor -Está nublado, indicativo que lloverá pronto. Es mejor entrar.

Tony asiente y se va con él.

Pasaron un par de horas, Tony estaba en su habitación, sin deseos de hablar con nadie. Jarvis daba indicaciones a los empleados cuando una de las domesticas fue hacia él, -Señor Jarvis, unos oficiales están en la puerta.

Tony estaba recostado cuando escuchó su celular nuevamente. Al ver quien era, pensó por unos segundos y luego lo apagó. No podía hablar con James, no ahora. La separación era ya por demás difícil, y escucharlo solo haría que se sintiera más devastado todavía.

Tocan a la puerta y suspira, -No quiero ver a nadie. Por favor, denme unos minutos.

-Joven Anthony, por favor, debo hablar con usted -le ruega Jarvis desde la puerta. El chico, al oírlo afectado se preocupa. Va hacia la puerta y abre. El rostro del mayordomo estaba visiblemente afectado. - ¿Qué sucede Jarvis?

Afuera de la mansión algunos empleados estaban reunidos. La noticia se había extendido ya. Algunas domesticas estaban muy afectadas, llorando. Otros aún no daban crédito de lo que había pasado. Pero todos se asustaron cuando un alterado Tony salió corriendo de la mansión, con dirección al garaje. Un minuto después Jarvis salió también agitado. Miró a sus compañeros y preguntó, - ¿Dónde se fue el amo Tony?

Le señalaron el sitio y fue a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró con Tony que salía del garaje conduciendo uno de los autos de la familia. Por más que Jarvis le habló, Tony lo ignoró y fue a toda velocidad.

Conforme avanzaba, las nubes oscuras cubrían el vasto cielo, amenazando con lluvia torrencial en instantes. Condujo alrededor de nueve kilómetros, hasta llegar a un sitio alejado, rodeado de zona boscosa. El lugar ya estaba acordonado por la policía y la prensa ya estaba llegando al sitio.

Tony se bajó del auto y corrió. Por más que los oficiales quisieron detenerlo, él se les escabulló hasta llegar al lugar. La limosina era solo metal arrugado. El vehículo había dado varias vueltas hasta chocar contra un árbol. Poco a poco se acercó hasta la puerta del lado izquierdo. Había una manta cubriendo casi todo el cuerpo, excepto la mano que colgaba y en la que estaba aún el anillo de bodas que Howard le había entregado a María veinte años antes. Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza y fue al lado derecho. Los forenses ya habían sacado uno de los cuerpos. Lo tenían ya dentro de la bolsa y Tony pudo ver el rostro inerte de su padre antes que el forense cerrara la cremallera.

El chico no se percató que ya caían gotas de lluvia, ni tampoco escuchó a Jarvis que lo había alcanzado por fin en otro vehículo.

El anciano puso sus manos en sus hombros, -Joven Tony, por favor, venga conmigo, usted no debe ver esto.

Tony sintió que poco a poco su respiración se dificultaba, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el anciano. Antes que pasaran la cinta amarilla, el anciano vio a los reporteros. Se quitó su saco y se lo puso encima a Tony para cubrir su rostro, -Vamos amo Anthony.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y caminaron en medio de los reporteros que no dejaban de preguntar. Finalmente y con la ayuda de los oficiales, pudieron escaparse de la prensa. Jarvis le pidió al empleado que lo había acompañado que se llevara el auto que había traído Tony. El anciano metió al chico a su auto y condujo hacia la mansión.

Tony no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Estaba completamente ido y tragaba grandes bocanadas de aire, pero no lloraba. El mayordomo paró el vehículo cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados del lugar del accidente y lo hizo voltearse. Tony lo miró, con los ojos casi ahogados en lágrimas que no lograban salir. Jarvis lo acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tony recostó su cabeza en su hombro, rodeó su cuerpo y lloró, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, como tratando de arrancarse todo el dolor que sentía.


	11. El inicio de una obsesión - Parte II

Capítulo 11: El inicio de una obsesión – Parte II

 

“No recuerdo bien que pasó después ese día… los recuerdos se vuelven muy difusos. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que llegué destrozado a la mansión…”

El auto del mayordomo llega a la propiedad, así como un segundo auto. En la zona de paso, Obadiah esperaba con el chofer y una doméstica.

Jarvis se detiene y habla con el muchacho, -Joven Tony, ya llegamos.

El chico no le responde, estaba completamente devastado. Se abrazaba así mismo con dolor. Escuchó la voz de Obadiah cuando le habló a los empleados junto con él, -Vayan, Jarvis y yo nos encargaremos de Tony. Y díganles a los demás que todo seguirá igual en la mansión, … y por favor, cambien ese rostro, lo menos que Tony necesita ahora es ver personas lamentándose en los rincones. Si no pueden controlarse, que no se dejen ver por él.

Ambos asienten y se retiran. En el segundo auto sale Ruth, la esposa de Obadiah. Va con su esposo y ambos se abrazan.

Luego ven hacia el auto de Jarvis. No se escuchaba lo que el mayordomo le decía, pero podían observar el mal estado en que se encontraba el muchacho. Luego de unos minutos, Jarvis salió del auto. Fue ahí que Obadiah se acercó a la puerta de Tony y la abrió, -Ven muchacho, te ayudo a salir.

Tony temblaba, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado por el dolor y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. Ruth fue hacia él y lo abrazo con cariño, -Lo siento mucho.

Se separó de él y dio espacio a que Jarvis lo tomara del brazo. -Llevaré al amo Tony a su habitación.

-Está bien Jarvis. -le responde Obadiah. -Ruth, quédate aquí. Es mejor que Jarvis cuide a Tony, y tú encárgate de lo que se necesite. Iré a … a ver lo demás.

-Como digas Obi -le responde la mujer.

Obadiah se va en su auto hacia el lugar del accidente, mientras Ruth y Jarvis subían con Tony. Al llegar a la habitación, Jarvis recuesta al muchacho. Ruth lo llama con sutileza, intercambian algunas palabras y luego le entrega una pastilla a Jarvis. El mayordomo suspira. -Traeré agua, ¿podría quedarse con él Sra. Stane?

-Claro, ve -eso fue lo único que Tony escuchó de su conversación.

La mujer se acercó a Tony y se sentó a su lado. No dijo nada. Sabía que no había palabras que pudiesen consolarlo en ese momento, solo se quedó ahí, frotando con cariño su brazo, mientras el muchacho lloraba desesperado. Cuando Jarvis regresó, fue al otro lado de la cama con un vaso de agua y la pastilla en la mano.

-Joven Tony, necesita esto, le hará descansar.

El chico no movió un músculo. Jarvis dejó el vaso y la pastilla en la cómoda junto a la cama. Con cuidado, tomó de los hombros a Tony y lo enderezó un poco. Tomó la pastilla y se la puso en la mano, -Por favor, joven Anthony, le aseguro que lo mejor es que duerma un poco. Necesita recuperar fuerzas. Tómese esa pastilla.

Como un autómata, el chico obedeció, luego tomó el vaso que le ofrecía Jarvis y bebió el líquido. Ruth los dejó solos, mientras Jarvis lo ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente.

\- ¿No entiendo? -preguntó el chico con la voz entrecortada - ¿Cómo pudo…? ¿Por qué, Jarvis? Ellos… hace dos horas… ellos estaban aquí… ¿por qué?

El mayor tomó sus manos y las frotó con cariño, hasta que poco a poco el calmante fue haciendo efecto.

BREAK

Pepper abrazó a Tony, que para ese momento ya estaba afectado por la historia que contaba,

-Aún ahora, Pep… no acepto que eso haya pasado -le dice Tony conmovido.

-Tony, a veces solo nos queda aceptar, y aprender a vivir con la pérdida.

-Pero no debió ser así, Pep. Ellos estaban bien, llenos de vida. ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir?

La mujer no supo que responderle. Quizás no era necesario. Esa era una pregunta a la que nadie tenía respuesta.

Después de unos minutos, su amigo se calmó y prosiguió con su narración.

-*-

Pasaron varias horas. Cuando por fin despertó, el chico sentía que la mansión entera le había caído encima. En su cómoda había una bandeja con fruta y juego, pero no la tocó. Caminó hacia la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina, ya estaba anocheciendo, pero los reporteros seguían alrededor de la propiedad. Observó que en la entrada un auto esperaba autorización para entrar. No era de reporteros. El vehículo entró sin problemas hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Tony pudo reconocer los cuatro pasajeros que se bajaron. Una parte de él sintió alivio.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Jarvis se asomó y miró a Tony sentado en el sillón al pie de la ventana, con su vista fija en los reporteros.

-Joven Anthony, tiene visitas.

El muchacho asintió. Sus amigos entraron tímidamente. Caminaron hacia él y fue Bruce quien, con una seguridad que nunca antes había demostrado, fue hacia él y le habló, -Tony.

Éste se giró a su amigo. Sus ojos color avellana estaban sin vida, -Que bueno verlos -simplemente dijo.

Bruce lo abrazó de inmediato. Y después, cada uno hizo lo mismo. Pasó una hora al menos. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle nada, simplemente estaban ahí, acompañándolo. La primera que intentó animar a Tony fue Darcy, que empezó a contar alguna anécdota graciosa. Sus amigos trataban de reírse. Tony hacía un gran esfuerzo para sonreír, pero solo salía una mueca.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor salir un rato de esta habitación -dijo Jane -Necesitas un poco de aire Tony.

-No -le respondió -Prefiero estar aquí, no… no quiero ver a nadie más.

Los cuatro se volvieron a ver sin saber que decir. -Bien, entonces iré por comida -habla Rodhey, -No sé ustedes, pero me muero de hambre.

-Porque no van ustedes, la verdad es que no quiero comer -les dice Tony, pero Darcy reacciona, -No señor, tienes que alimentarte y nos vamos a encargar que así sea.

-Bien, iré entonces a la cocina.

-Yo te acompaño, Rodhey -le dice Bruce. Ambos chicos bajan, quedando solo Jane y Darcy con él.

Tony estaba recostado en la cama, con Darcy a su lado y Jane sentada frente a él. Un silencio incómodo se sintió brevemente, hasta que Jane habló, -Tal vez no seamos muy efectivos para consolarte Tony, pero… nos preocupaba mucho que estuvieses solo, por eso quisimos venir.

Éste le sonríe, -Lo sé, y se los agradezco. Creo que en este momento la única compañía que me interesa tener es la de ustedes.

\- ¡Bien! -exclama Darcy -Porque tendrás que hacerte a la idea que esta noche nos quedamos a dormir contigo. Y nada de que las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro, los cinco estaremos juntitos.

Tony asintió, y fue así que sus amigos lo acompañaron en ese terrible trance. Pasó un día completo, hasta que llegó el día de la velación en la mansión. Ésta se encontraba llena de amigos de los Stark, empresarios y sus familias. Tony no había bajado aún. No tenía muchos deseos de estar ahí. Prácticamente se había aislado de todo en su habitación, solo aceptando la compañía de Jarvis y los chicos, que eran el hombro donde él sacaba todo el dolor que sentía. Pero sus padres ya estaban en casa y debía estar ahí para despedirse finalmente.

Tony terminaba de alistarse cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, al ver quien era se sorprendió, - ¿James?

El chico entró de inmediato y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tony le respondió y no pudo evitar llorar en su hombro. -Lo lamento tanto.

El chico se separó de él, con algo de preocupación, -James, pero la orden que puso papá contra ti…

-Mis abogados lo solucionaron, por eso pude venir hoy. -Tomó su rostro con dulzura y lo besó, -Cariño, cuanto lamento lo que estás pasando. Te juro que daría lo que fuera para que no sufrieras así.

Sentirse en sus brazos en esos momentos era confortable. -Sé que es difícil, pero… no estás solo. Me tienes a mí.

Volvió a besarlo, estaba vez con más pasión, casi ahogando a Tony, cuyos ojos aún estaban bañados en lágrimas. James se separó de él y le susurró, -Ahora que tus padres se han ido, seré tu familia, tu única familia… no hay nadie que te ame más que yo, Tony Stark. Con ninguno te sentirás tan bien como conmigo, ni con tus amigos, ni con Jarvis.

Conforme le hablaba acercaba sus labios más. Con sus brazos rodeó su cuerpo. -¿Quieres salir? Podemos dar una vuelta. El auto de mi familia está afuera.

-No.. yo… todos están abajo…

-Necesitas tiempo para ti, Tony… vamos, te voy a cuidar y te mimaré. Haré que te sientas mucho mejor, cariño… que olvides por un rato todo ese dolor que sientes…

El chico no tenía fuerzas para negarse, no en ese momento. Antes que aceptara se escuchó un escándalo en la puerta. Ambos se separaron, justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡James! -saludó Darcy. Fue hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Es bueno verte. Tony, necesito que vengas conmigo.

\- ¿Ahora? -pregunta James molesto.

-Sí, son cosas de la casa, ya te lo traigo, ven Tony.

Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó. Caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a una habitación y de inmediato Darcy entró con Tony, cierra con seguro y se aleja de la puerta con él, -Bien, así no nos escuchará si se atreve a acercarse a la puerta.

Tony no entendía lo que pasaba. Darcy lo miró con ternura y tomó su rostro, -Tones, ¿confías en mí?

El chico seguía sin comprender, -Yo… claro Dar, pero…

-Entonces, prométeme que no te comprometerás en nada con James al menos por ahora.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Darcy buscó como decirle sin generarle una molestia, pero al final intentó ser sincera, -Ahora estas muy susceptible. Y cualquier puede aprovecharse de ello.

-James no lo haría…

-James sí, Tony. No lo ves, pero ahora estás muy vulnerable. Mejor espera a que pase este periodo de duelo. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir. Este tiempo es tuyo, para que asimiles este golpe y puedas reconciliarte con tu dolor.

Tony la observó extrañado, -Hablas como una terapeuta.

Darcy sonrió, -Si, de hecho, una gana experiencia con las charlas para pacientes con enfermedades terminales y sus familias.

Tony se puso serio al escucharlo, -Darcy, yo no entiendo…

-No te gastes -le pícara -Escuché a mis papás hablar con los tuyos hace una semana. Sé que estas al tanto de mi enfermedad.

El chico bajó la mirada. Hubo un silencio que se prolongó algunos segundos entre ellos. Pero la chica no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Tomó la mano de su amigo, puso la palma de la mano contra la suya y las levantó. -Escucha Tones, vamos a prometernos algo mutuamente…

-¿Darcy? No entiendo…

La chica le sonríe, -Shhh… deja y escucha. Tú me prometes que no irás más allá con James ni te comprometerás en nada con él hasta que te sientas mucho mejor… y yo a cambio, te prometo que seré valiente -le dice con la voz entrecortada -y que haré todo lo que los médicos me digan… aunque esté muerta de miedo.

Aunque su rostro tenía una sonrisa, los ojos de Darcy se llenaron de lágrimas. Tony se conmovió al escucharla, ese era un juramento que no podía romper. -Lo prometo -exclamó.

Ambos se abrazaron, haciéndose en silencio otra promesa: que se acompañarían uno al otro a partir de ahora.

BREAK

Jarvis entró a la habitación y les dejó a Tony y Pepper la cena. Se despidió y se retiró a dormir. Pepper empezó a comer, pero observó que Tony miraba su plato mientras jugaba con su tenedor sin probar un bocado.

-Tony… come.

El genio suspiró, -No tengo apetito.

-Eso no es cierto, no has comido bien desde la mañana, vamos… ¡come!

Gruñó y tomó su plato con descontento. Probó el primer bocado y luego miró el espejo roto. Parte de su rostro se reflejaba en un trozo que colgaba del marco. Por instantes volvió a escuchar esa voz nuevamente y puso el plato en su cómoda. Pepper suspiró, -Tony…

-En serio, no tengo hambre, Pep. Dame unos minutos -se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño. El contar a su amiga lo sucedido esos años estaba haciendo que su mente empezara a divagar nuevamente. Imágenes que prefería no recordar llegaban a su cabeza sin control.

Después de unos minutos, la mujer terminó su cena y tocó la puerta del baño, -¡Tony! Ya terminé… ¿estás bien?

Escuchó el grifo abrirse, y segundos después, Tony salió con el rostro recién lavado.

-Muy bien. Sigamos entonces.

-*-

“Hice caso a la advertencia de Darcy. Y por extraño que parezca, James no me insistió más. Pasó el sepelio y luego una semana más. En ese tiempo me visitaban mis amigos, y un par de veces llegó James, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, fue distinto. No me exigió nada, fue cariñoso, pero no al punto de asfixiarme. Algo había pasado, y eso me tranquilizaba en parte, aunque también sentía que por alguna razón se había olvidado de mí.

Después de unos días, me reuní con Obadiah y los accionistas minoritarios, luego se dio la lectura del testamento nueve días después del funeral. Como era de esperar, mis padres me dejaron todo, a excepción de una propiedad al oeste de New York, que tenía que ser vendida y el dinero de la venta repartida en partes iguales entre los empleados de la mansión, luego le dejaron una pequeña propiedad en Inglaterra a Jarvis, a quien nunca le dijeron de su existencia, para que pudiese pasar su vejez ahí luego de retirarse. Eso le sorprendió tanto que Jarvis derramó algunas lágrimas. Otros títulos de propiedad fueron otorgados a las organizaciones en las que colaboraba mi madre, todo para que estas al menos tuvieran una garantía de seguir trabajando estuviese o no ella.

Por último, mis padres dejaron dos disposiciones: la primera que el manejo de las acciones de mi padre, que eran un 30% y de mi madre, un 20% serían administradas por Obadiah Stane, que era el accionista minoritario con mayor porcentaje (5%), hasta que yo cumpliera dieciocho años. En ese momento, asumiría el control de ellas y de la empresa. Aún faltaba tres años para eso, pero confiaba en Obie. Además de las acciones, Obadiah tendría la administración de las demás propiedades de los Stark hasta mi mayoría de edad, excepto la mansión Stark, que sería administrada por Jarvis, mi tutor legal. Al mismo tiempo recibiría una mensualidad cuantiosa para mis gastos y como mis padres siempre fueron precavidos, dejaron un giro extraordinario, el cual también sería administrado por Jarvis: el dinero para el tratamiento de Darcy Lewis.

Y fue así como pasaron tres semanas. Terminé de arreglar todo, y luego decidí regresar a la universidad. Mis amigos ya habían regresado a clases en sus respectivos institutos, al igual que James, que estaba en una universidad de DC. En cambio, yo regresaría a Boston solo, a pesar de la insistencia de Jarvis por acompañarme. Le pedí que cuidara la mansión ya que había sido una solicitud de mis padres. Antes de irme, decidir hacer una visita…”

En el maletero de la limosina iba el equipaje que llevaría Tony a Boston. Jarvis iba con él atrás, lo cual le incomodaba mucho, -Joven Anthony, repito: lo que sus padres deseaban es que velara porque todo funcionara correctamente en la mansión, pero no debería tratarme en forma preferencial.

-¿Qué dices Jarvis? -le dice jocoso -Te dejaron una propiedad en Inglaterra y te nombraron mi tutor, así que date por enterado que no eres un simple mayordomo de la casa ya, eres parte de la familia.

-Pero, joven Anthony, insisto: ni siquiera debería ir atrás con usted, pude haber conducido…

-Henry -le habla al joven chofer recién contratado -Por favor, no permitas que Jarvis conduzca la limosina. Y recuérdale a todos que mientras yo no esté, él es el señor de la casa.

-¡Joven Tony! -replicó Jarvis.

-¡Ahh… ah!!! Nada de peros J., ¿no querrás incumplir la última voluntad de mis papás? -le dice en tono de broma, aunque la frase le hizo sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Jarvis tomó su mano con cariño, -De acuerdo, joven Anthony, si eso lo complace.

-Lo hace y mucho J.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino: las oficinas centrales de Industrias Stark, la primera planta física fundada por el abuelo de Tony ochenta años antes. Ésta se ubicaba en el 200 de Central Park en New York. Un edificio de la época, que contrastaba con las modernas edificaciones a su alrededor. Tony salió de la limosina y se abrigó mejor, ya que estaban en medio invierno. Entró al edificio, donde fue recibido por Timothy, el más antiguo empleado de seguridad de la empresa.

-Buen día, joven Anthony -le saludó el hombre que contaba ya casi sesenta. Le abrió la puerta con sumo respeto, como si se tratara del mismo Howard Stark.

En la recepción estaba Jacky Morgan, la recepcionista, a quien Tony recordaba con cariño, así como otra chica más joven a quien no había visto.

-Joven Tony, es un placer verlo -le saluda Jacky -Todos los empleados estamos aún muy afectados por lo que pasó. Los señores Stark… bueno -le trata de decir, pero la emoción no la deja terminar.

Tony la toma de la mano, -Descuida, Jacky, entiendo. Gracias por tus palabras.

La rubia y voluptuosa mujer se hace a un lado para que el chico y su mayordomo sigan su camino. Pero Tony se detiene al escuchar un anuncio por megáfono. -No sabía que aún tenían el viejo sistema de megafonía -le dice el chico a Jacky -Le había entendido a papá hace unos meses que lo iba a retirar para modernizar las comunicaciones de edificio.

-No sabría decirle, joven Tony. Nunca supe de un cambio.

Tony se queda pensativo y sonríe, - ¿Sigue estando la planta del megáfono en el mismo sitio, Jacky?

-Sí, joven.

El chico se animó al escuchar, -Gracias Jacky, vamos J.

El chico corrió a toda velocidad por las viejas escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Ahí los empleados que se lo encontraban y conocían de muchos años, se detenían para saludarlo y externarle las condolencias, a todos les respondió con mucho cariño. Se detuvo en una pequeña habitación en el segundo piso. Ahí, estaba un empleado que se encargaban de transmitir la información. El abuelo de Tony puso ese sistema hacía ya varias décadas. A pesar de considerar a su padre un visionario, el chico sabía que también era muy nostálgico, por esa razón también decidió no realizar cambios en la planta física de su sede central, siendo esta la única que mantenía ese aire nostálgico de los inicios del Siglo XX, a pesar que Obadiah le había insistido muchas veces. Y el mismo Tony compartía esa forma de pensar. Para él, no era ser anticuado, sino atesorar lo bueno del pasado, aprender de él y preservarlo para las futuras generaciones.

Algunos pisos más arriba, Stane terminaba su reunión. La antigua asistente de Howard le informaba de los últimos movimientos cuando se escuchó el megáfono,

-Buenos días -tosió ligeramente Tony -Yo emmm… algunos me conocen. Soy Anthony Edward Stark. Emmm… quise… quiero, agradecerles a todos ustedes. Mi padre, en especial, siempre le tuvo un gran cariño y respeto a esta empresa y a ustedes. Para él… ustedes eran sus colaboradores, y si algo aprendí de él era que el personal era el activo más valioso de Industrias Stark… Quiero… darles las gracias por sus muestras de cariño con… su repentina muerte… y… también por tantos años de lealtad y trabajo arduo. El señor Stane se encargará de manejar la empresa hasta que yo tenga la edad necesaria para asumir esa función, mientras eso sucede, les doy mi palabra de que voy a prepararme para llegar a ser el presidente que ustedes merecen… y que mi padre añoraba que fuera. Me esforzaré porque estén orgullosos de mi… solo era eso, gracias por escuchar.

Tony le entregó el micrófono al encargado sin dejar de agradecerle. El hombre le saludo con entusiasmo, -Lo estaremos esperando con emoción, señor Stark.

El chico sonrió y salió con Jarvis. Stane estaba en el elevador junto a su asistente, -Este muchacho… no me avisó que venía para acá.

Salió del elevador al llegar al segundo piso y se encontró de frente con Jarvis y Tony. –¡Muchacho! -le dice el mayor mientras va hacia él. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? -le pregunta.

Jarvis le extrañaba la actitud de Stane, pero no dijo nada. Tony simplemente sonrió, -Me iré en unas horas a Boston, Obie, solo quise despedirme.

-Me parece bien muchacho, ¿quieres subir y ver las instalaciones? -le pregunta ansioso.

-No, conozco este edificio como la palma de mi mano, gracias. Ya con el mensaje del megáfono llegue a todos, era lo importante -le dice mientras ve a la mujer detrás de Obie. Esta tenía los ojos húmedos, pero mostraba una actitud serena.

-Bien, si todo está bien, me iré, tengo una reunión fuera de la empresa. ¿María?

-Emmm… si señor -le dice la mujer. -Encárgate de la entrega de los insumos, vendré en unas horas.

-Como diga, Sr Stane.

El hombre se va, dejándolos solo. Cuando Tony lo pierde de vista, va hacia María y la abraza con mucho cariño, a lo cual ella responde de igual forma.

-Lamento tanto no haber podido estar con usted, joven Stark -le dice ésta conmovida.

-No te preocupes María -le responde -Sé que todo fue muy caótico en la empresa después del accidente. Alguien tenía que encargarse de mantener todo sobre ruedas y al ser la asistente de papá, eras la única que podía hacerlo.

Ella bajó la mirada sumamente afectada. Tony tomó su mano con fuerza, -Mi padre siempre confió en ti, María. Él decía que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda concerniente a la empresa, siempre podría contar con la eficiente y leal María Hill. Y mi mamá te adoraba.

Ella se río mientras se limpiaba el rostro, -Su madre fue muy especial conmigo, y el Sr Stark… nadie confió en mis capacidades, más que él. Y aprendí muchísimo trabajando a su lado.

Tony asintió, -Bueno, ahora necesito que pongas en práctica todo lo que aprendiste de mi papá y… me cuides su empresa… éste… era el mayor orgullo de mi padre.

-No -le responde María. -Te equivocas: tú eras su mayor orgullo, de eso puedes estar seguro.

BREAK

Pepper sonreía, a lo que Tony paró su historia por unos segundos, - ¿Y esa risilla?

La pelirroja lo miró extrañada, - ¿Risilla? ¿De qué hablas?

Tony suspira, -Claro, olvido siempre que María es tu jefa en SHIELD.

Ella asintió, -Si… y como la conozco por ser su subordinada, es extraño escuchar que estuvo en un puesto como el mío.

-Sí… María hizo méritos para estar donde ha llegado, y siendo justo, probablemente le habría dejado la presidencia a ella de no haber sido desfalcado por Obadiah.

-*-

“Después de esa visita corta a la empresa, fui a Boston. Terminé mi doctorado y saqué un par más. Uno relacionado con Biotecnología y otro en Administración. Quería estar preparado para cuando asumiera la presidencia.

Pasó un año y otro tanto de la muerte de mis papás. Conforme los meses pasaron, las llamadas de James eran cada vez menos, mientras que las de mis amigos y Jarvis eran constantes. Saber que no estaba solo me aliviaba, pero al mismo tiempo me dolía el saber que había sido algo pasajero para James, o al menos eso pensaba. Así que decidí concentrarme en mis estudios, olvidarlo o al menos intentarlo.

Después de un tiempo, empecé a sentir cosas extrañas… me sentía vigilado, incluso en el mismo campus. Mi compañero de cuarto se burlaba diciendo que eran ideas mías. Incluso llegué a pensar que podía ser James, pero luego desistí de la idea. Él simplemente me había olvidado, y era mejor así. Todo iba bien, hasta el día que recibí una noticia que me afectó muchísimo. Tomé el primer avión y en una hora ya estaba en New York. Al salir, me encontré con Rodhey, que sin perder tiempo me llevó en su auto…”

Ambos iban en silencio. Tony apenas había digerido la noticia. Para él era inaceptable lo que estaba sucediendo. En medio de todas las emociones que lo embargaban, había olvidado a alguien importante, -Rodhey, ¿Bruce ya lo sabe?

El moreno suspiró, -De hecho, nos tocará decirle. Vamos a su colegio en este momento.

-Espera… exactamente ¿qué nos toca decirle? Ya le dijeron al menos de la enfermedad de Darcy, ¿no?

El moreno negó, -Pero Rodhey, ¿por qué?

-Darcy no quiso… además, Tony… ¿cómo le dices a alguien como Bruce que la chica que quiere está muriendo?

Tony se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, -Eso se sabe…

\- ¿Cómo?

-Nada… es que… mamá siempre sabía cuándo papá o yo nos sentíamos mal… decía que cuando quieres a alguien, reconoces esos signos sin que la otra persona te cuente… Bruce lo sabe, que no diga nada es otra cosa… Es… injusto, estaba seguro que el tratamiento haría efecto.

-Ella lo intentó, le puso empeño, pero… hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar y se deben aceptar.

-Nunca aceptaré perder a una amiga de esa forma -le dijo afectado.

Llegaron a una secundaria pública, muy diferente al instituto en el que estudiaban Rodhey y Jane o el internado de señoritas en la que estaba Darcy. Rodhey le marcó a Bruce y le pidió que saliera, que lo esperaban afuera.

Tony estaba recostado en el auto junto con Rodhey. Cada uno en su mente repasaba lo que iba a decirle, pero al verlo salir con su ropa un poco gastada, el cabello desordenado, su sonrisa tímida y su brazo con libros, todo lo que habían ideado se fue al caño.

Al ver a Tony, el chico fue hacia él y lo abrazó sorprendido, - ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! Pensé que vendrías en verano -le dice feliz.

Tony trato de sonreír, pero su rostro no tenía brillo, lo que de inmediato el de lentes captó, - ¿Pasa algo?... ¿Por qué están aquí?

Ninguno dijo nada. Los tres fueron al parque que estaba frente a la entrada de la secundaria. Se sentaron en una banca, y guardaron silencio. Cada uno buscaba la manera de decirle, pero quien finalmente habló fue Rodhey.

-Bruce, Jane me llamó temprano en la mañana… es que… Darcy se puso mal.

El chico no entendía, y al ver que se le hacía muy difícil a su amigo hablar, Tony siguió. -A Darcy le diagnosticaron leucemia crónica hace unos años…

Bruce se puso de pie. Dio unos pasos y luego se volteó con la mirada baja. Como una computadora, empezó a buscar la información en su mente, todo lo que por hobby había leído estos años fue en ese instante una tortura para él

-Leucemia… es… es un tipo de cáncer de la sangre -empezó a divagar -… comienza en la médula ósea, el tejido blando que se encuentra en el centro de los huesos, donde se forman las células sanguíneas…

-Bruce -le llamó Rodhey, pero él no hacía caso.

\- … Las células cancerosas se pueden propagar al torrente sanguíneo y a los ganglios linfáticos. También pueden viajar al cerebro y a la médula espinal y otras partes del cuerpo… hay dos tipos, crónica y aguda… ¿cuál es su tipo?

Rodhey y Tony se miraron. El moreno respondió, -Es crónica.

Bruce suspiró, -Es la más lenta.

-Ella lleva varios años así -le respondió Rodhes. En ese instante, Bruce vuelve a ver a Rodhey molesto, - ¿Años? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabían? ¿Por qué me lo dicen hasta ahora?

-Bruce, cálmate…

\- ¡No me digas que me calme, Tony! ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Afectado, le responde, -Poco después que los conocí.

\- ¡Y no creen que tenía también derecho a saber!

\- ¡¿Y eso en qué habría cambiado?! -levanta la voz Rodhey. - ¡No ganábamos nada con que lo supieras!

\- ¡Entonces decidieron mentirme!

-Nosotros no -le dice Tony

Bruce baja su tono de voz, y vuelve su vista al genio a su lado -Fue Darcy, ¿verdad?

Tony solo asintió. De los ojos de Bruce cayeron las primeras lágrimas. Su amigo fue hacia él y tomó su rostro, pero antes que dijera nada, Bruce preguntó - ¿Por qué me dicen esto ahora? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Llamaron del internado -le habla Rodhey -Ella se puso muy mal en la madrugada, y la llevaron a emergencias. Jane y sus padres están con ella ahora.

El muchacho toma una bocanada de aire y se limpia el rostro, -Vamos… a Darcy no le gusta la gente impuntual -dijo simplemente.

Sus dos amigos asienten y sin decir nada más, se encaminan hacia el auto. El viaje hacia el hospital fue silencioso. Ninguno dijo nada más. Bruce le pidió a Rodhey que parara frente a una florería, y con el único dinero que llevaba, compró un ramo de las flores favoritas de Darcy.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se encontraron en el pasillo con Jane, que no se había despegado de ahí desde que le avisaron en la mañana. Al verlos, su primera reacción fue abrazar a Rodhey. Tony observó a una chica que estaba con un pijama puesta, sentada junto a la habitación de su amiga. Nunca la había visto antes.

Bruce fue directamente hacia Jane, que estaba recostada en una pared. En su rostro habían señas de lo mucho que había llorado en esas horas. El muchacho le preguntó- ¿Cómo está, Jane? ¿Qué han dicho los médicos? -

Ya más serena, le responde a su amigo, -Sus padres están con ella ahora. Su cuerpo… ya está muy débil para seguir luchando.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? -pregunta Bruce.

-Horas, si acaso... estábamos esperando a que sus padres nos dieran autorización para verla.

Tony mira nuevamente a la chica desconocida, -Jane, ¿quién es ella?

-Oh, cierto, no la conoces. Se llama Elizabeth, es la compañera de cuarto de Darcy, y bueno… han sido amigas desde hace años… fue ella quien la encontró desmayada en el baño. Y también la que me avisó lo que estaba pasando. No se ha movido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ponerse ropa.

La puerta se abrió, saliendo los padres de Darcy, ambos completamente desechos, sin embargo, serenos, en paz. Los chicos se reunieron con ellos, al igual que Elizabeth, que se mantuvo detrás del grupo tímidamente.

-Ella quiere verlos -les dice la madre.

Los muchachos agradecieron y fueron a la puerta. El primero en entrar fue Bruce, seguido por el resto. Darcy estaba conectada a dos máquinas para monitorear su ritmo cardíaco y respiración. Estaba dormida al llegar ellos. Jane fue a su lado, con Rodhey detrás de ella. Al otro lado de la cama fue Bruce, y Tony se quedó un poco más lejos, junto a Elizabeth. Jane acarició su rostro y fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Tony se sentía desecho. Su piel, su expresión, incluso su hermosa melena larga y desordenada, mostraban signos de deterioro, normal en ese tipo de enfermedad. Había adelgazado muchísimo, pero a pesar de todo, cuando Darcy abrió los ojos, su sonrisa iluminó la habitación, -Como tardaron…

Todos sonrieron. Los cuatro chicos y Elizabeth se sentaron alrededor de Darcy. No importaba lo mal que se podía estar sintiendo en ese momento, ella reía y bromeaba con ellos. No mencionaron nada sobre su enfermedad, simplemente pasaron el rato con ella. Cuando escuchó a Rodhey llamando a su compañera de habitación Elizabeth, Darcy bufeo, - ¿Por qué tan formal? Llámenla Betty -les dice extrañada -Todas la conocemos en el internado como Betty “La Muñeca” Ross.

\- ¡No me digas así! -le dice Betty sonriendo, pero Tony podía adivinar porque le decían Muñeca. Realmente era muy linda: ojos azules, delgada, pero con curvas pronunciadas, un hermoso cabello oscuro que caía sobre los hombros y una linda sonrisa.

Darcy se empezó a sentir cansada, así que les pidió algo extraño a todos, -Chicos, necesito que me hagan un favor.

Todos asintieron sin entender, -Necesito unos minutos a solas con Tones.

Los chicos, incluyendo el aludido, se miraron entre sí, -Claro, Dar, como digas -le respondió Jane.

Los demás se fueron retirando y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, dejándolos solos.

-Ven, Tony, quiero que hablemos -le dice la chica golpeando con suavidad a un lado de la cama. Tony va y se sienta junto a ella, - ¿Qué desea de mí, Srta. Lewis?

-Una promesa -le dice de inmediato. El genio se queda sin entender, así que ella le explica, - Primero, contéstame con la verdad, ¿qué has sabido de James Barnes?

Éste suspira, -Nada. No he vuelto a verlo o hablar con él.

-Ten cuidado, Tony.

-Pero, Darcy no te preocupes, él…

-Prométeme que te cuidarás, Tones. No importa lo que él te diga, mantente lejos de él.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Dar, ¿Qué sabes?

-Solo… promételo Tony. Te quiero muchísimo y no quiero que te lastimen.

Su actitud le extrañaba, pero Tony asintió, -Bien… bien, si con eso te calmas… te prometo que me cuidaré, no me acercaré a él.

-Bien -simplemente dijo mientras sus párpados se empezaban a cerrar.

Tony se puso de pie, pero ella tomó su mano suavemente, -Gracias Tony… por unirnos…

El chico río, -No Darcy, yo no hice eso…

Apenas abrió los ojos y lo miró, -Te levantaste de esa escalina para defender a un completo desconocido hace un año, que además era empleado del club… aunque no lo creas, tu nos uniste. Gracias Tony.

La chica por fin se durmió. Tony se aproximó a ella y besó su frente, -Descansa, amiga -dijo simplemente y se retiró.

BREAK

Tony suspiró mientras abría su billetera. Sacó de ella tres fotografías, dos eran sus padres, la tercera, Darcy. Se la entregó a Pepper que la miró con nostalgia.

-Que linda.

-Sí… Fue la última vez que vi a Darcy despierta. Entró en coma horas después, y a los tres días falleció. Fue… un duro golpe para todos… de esos que… sientes que no superarás por más que lo intentes. Darcy era de esas personas que te llegan a tocar tan profundo que no llegas a entender o aceptar que se han ido, y te cuestionas por qué diablos se tuvieron que ir. A pesar de su forma de ser… a veces tan… infantil, ella era una chica muy madura e intuitiva. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano, James regresaría a mi vida y estaba preocupada. Su último pensamiento antes de morir fue ese.

Pepper le entregó la fotografía y miró el retrato de Rodhey, Tony y Bruce. -Ahora entiendo lo del nombre.

-¿Qué nombre?

Pepper lo miró extrañada. -El de la niña.

Tony se quedó sin entender, lo que provocó tristeza en Pepper, -Tony, sabes que Bruce y Betty son padres, ¿no?

-Sí… supe de eso, aunque aún no la conozco. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-La hija de Bruce y Betty se llama Darcy María Banner.

Una mezcla de nostalgia, alegría y algo de tristeza embargaron el interior de Tony, -No… no lo sabía -sonrió -Fue… un gran detalle… también le pusieron el nombre de mi mamá.

Pepper asintió. -Tienes que ir a conocerla.

Tony se sintió desecho. Había perdido mucho por causa de James. El castaño respiró profundo y continúo con su historia.

-*-

Durante el funeral, Jane estaba destruida, siendo consolada por Rodhey que no se separó de ella ni un solo instante. Bruce estaba junto a Tony. A unos metros de ellos, con su padre, estaba Betty muy afectada.

Cuando el servicio terminó, todos empezaron a retirarse. Bruce estaba muy conmovido. Betty se acercó a él, conversaron unos segundos y luego se alejaron del resto, seguidos por el padre de la chica.

Tony, no se movió del lugar. Estaba nervioso, nuevamente se sentía vigilado. Rodhey se acercó a él y le susurró, - ¿Estás bien? Has estado extraño desde que llegamos.

Tony no le respondió de inmediato. Observaba un grupo de personas que se alejaba. Volvió a ver a Rodhey y trató de sonreír, -Ve con los chicos.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, Rodhey, ve -le insiste.

Este, no muy convencido, hace caso y se acerca a Jane, que estaba con sus padres. Al ver que estaban lo suficientemente alejados ya, Tony se encamina unos metros hasta una enorme cripta. Ahí estaba un hombre alto, vestido formalmente, con el pelo corto, musculatura y lentes negros. Tony lo mira atento ya que sus facciones le parecen conocidas. Sus dudas se disipan cuando el desconocido se quita los lentes y deja ver sus ojos… eran los mismos que lo habían conquistado casi dos años antes. Era James, pero diferente… definitivamente no era el mismo.

Éste caminó hacia Tony con una sonrisa, -Hola cariño. Ha pasado tiempo.

Media hora después, como era costumbre después de un funeral, se hizo una reunión en casa de la familia doliente. Todos los chicos fueron, Betty, incluso Jarvis, pero solo faltó uno. Rodhey no dejaba de ver su reloj. No tenía idea de dónde se había metido Tony. Bruce estaba al otro lado del jardín conversando con Betty. Ambos se acompañaban, ella hablándole de cómo había sido la vida de Darcy en el internado, y Bruce en cambio, le hablaba de lo mucho que había compartido con ella.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, James llevó a Tony a un restaurante no lejos del cementerio. Pidió la carta, pero Tony se negó.

-Vamos, cariño, tómate algo.

El chico lo observaba molesto. El mesero esperaba la orden. James pidió una copa y Tony solo agua. -Pensé que te haría feliz verme. Te he extrañado.

El chico lo mira molesto, - ¿En serio? Porque hasta donde sé no me has dejado de vigilar.

\- ¿Disculpa? -pregunta nervioso.

-Por mucho tiempo pensé que podría ser paranoia mía, al menos eso me decían. Pero podía jurar que un hombre se aparecía en todo lugar al que iba. Cuando intentaba encontrarme con él, se desvanecía como por arte de magia. Pero imagina mi sorpresa al ver al mismo hombre que me seguía en Boston aquí, en el funeral de mi amiga. Dime, James, ¿qué clase de juego es el tuyo? Te desapareciste supuestamente ¿para seguirme?

El mesero llegó con las bebidas. James tomó un sorbo de la suya y le sonrió ladino a Tony, -Sabes lo que siento por ti, Anthony. Nunca he dejado de quererte.

El muchacho río por lo irónico del comentario, - ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me dejaste solo prácticamente después de la muerte de mis papás… aunque… tal vez fue mejor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tony lo miró confundido, -James… hubo momentos en este año que realmente me hiciste demasiada falta… en que estaba… triste, solo… y deseaba con todas mis ansias sentirme en tus brazos… pero pasó el tiempo… maduré, James.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

El joven lo miró con firmeza, tratando de no demostrar sus emociones abiertamente, -No te necesito ya.

James lo miró incrédulo, -Vamos, cariño, eso no es cierto y lo sabes -le dice mientras toma su mano. Tony la aleja y le dice decidido, -El tiempo fue mi mayor terapia, James. Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a caer en lo mismo de hace meses.

-Mírame -le dice James molesto -No soy ni la sombra del que conociste. Estudié, me prepararé, me convertí en un mejor hombre para ti, Anthony.

-No necesitaba un mejor hombre, o un vigilante de mis pasos, no fue de quien me… -Dejó de hablar en ese momento. Respiró hondo y prosiguió, - Escucha… debo irme, me están esperando en casa de los Lewis. Si quieres… ven conmigo, estoy seguro que a Jane le gustará verte.

James gruñó, -No, te lo dije una y mil veces: no me interesan tus amigos, solo me importas tú.

Tony sonrió, - ¿En serio? Entonces no has cambiado ni un poco, James. Sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre. Ni siquiera te afecta que Darcy haya muerto.

James se toma de un tiro su bebida, y le hace una seña al mesero para que le sirva otra. Se vuelve a Tony y con voz suave le habla, -Ella no era nada mío… tú en cambio…

-¡Yo nada! -estalla el menor- Y Darcy era alguien muy importante para mí. Me parece inaudito que tomes esta tragedia como si no significara nada. Lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir con esta conversación. Te pido que por favor no me sigas más.

Tony se pone de pie, pero es detenido por James, que se pone frente a él. Aunque Tony había crecido también, la diferencia de estatura se mantenía, y el cuerpo de James era mucho más musculoso que antes. Su sola presencia causaba un efecto que Tony no quería, pero estaba decidido, -Hazte a un lado -le susurra.

James sonríe y obedece. Tony se va sin dar vuelta atrás.

Después de caminar un par de cuadras, se detiene un momento y se recuesta en una pared. Su corazón bombeaba fuertemente. Volvió su vista para asegurarse que no lo seguía. Se sintió dolido. Por un momento deseó tanto que lo hubiera hecho, pero se resignó. Paró un taxi y se alejó del lugar.

Al llegar a la casa de los Lewis, Tony buscó a sus amigos. Solo encontró a Bruce y Rodhey, que estaban en el jardín conversando. -Hola chicos, ¿y Jane?

-No se sentía bien, así que sus papás se la llevaron a la casa -le responde Rodhey.

Tony se sentó junto a Bruce. Estaba más tranquilo, aunque su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor. El más joven de los tres suspiró, -Será muy difícil para Jane recuperarse de esto.

Rodhey asintió, -Si, Darcy y ella eran amigas desde niñas. Era casi como una hermana para Jane.

-Lo mismo para Betty -interrumpe Bruce.

Ambos chicos lo vuelven a ver extrañados. Tony sonríe, -Te hiciste muy amigo de Betty Ross, ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es cierto -exclama el moreno -No se despegó ni un instante desde que salieron del cementerio hasta que se fue con su papá.

Bruce trató de no tomarle importancia a lo que decían. Y más bien cambió el tema, -¿Dónde estabas, Tony? Jarvis te estuvo buscando como loco.

El chico le restó importancia, -Tuve una complicación, nada serio.

En ese instante, Jarvis llega con él y exclama. -Joven Tony, por fin…

Estaba completamente afectado, ansioso. Tony se puso de pie y le dio el asiento a Jarvis. El anciano respiró profundo, -¿Javis? ¿Qué pasa?

-Señor… debe venir conmigo… pasó algo…

Tony no entendía nada, pero el rostro de su amigo le angustiaba, -¿Es la mansión? ¿La empresa?

-Debe hablar con María Hill de inmediato.

-*-

Tony salió del elevador del edificio con gran premura. Ya a esa hora no quedaban muchos en la empresa. El chico, junto con Jarvis, fueron a la oficina de María Hill, quien los esperaba. El rostro jovial de la asistente, ahora era de ansiedad y preocupación. Los dos sentaron, y Tony escuchó lo que pensó que nunca oiría.

María le presentó informes que habían sido ocultados, transacciones ficticias, contratos que no debieron firmarse, facturas recibida por la venta de activos de la empresa… intentó ser lo más clara posible para que Tony entendiera la magnitud del problema.

En cada uno de los documentos, la firma de Obadiah Stane estaba impresa. Muchos de los negocios fueron a favor de Barnes Inc, uno de los mayores contrincantes de Industrias Stark. Pero lo que más asustó a Tony, fue un documento con la firma de Jarvis. Cuando Tony lo leyó, observó a su amigo alterado, -Jarvis… ¿¡tú firmaste esto?!

-No… es decir… sí… pero no sabía de qué se trataba… me dijo… que tenía que ver con su universidad joven Tony. Yo… lo siento… es que… ¿cómo me podía imaginar?

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintió que le faltaba la respiración, -No puede… no puede haber hecho esto… no…

-Anthony -le habló María -sé que es difícil, pero… es una realidad.

\- ¡No pudo vender la mansión! ¡Es mi hogar! ¡La mansión Stark fue construida por mi abuelo! ¡Ahí creció mi padre, ahí nací yo!

-Lo lamento Tony.

Tony no dejaba de mirar los documentos con la firma de Edward Barnes en los contratos, -Barnes… el padre de James Barnes, ¿cierto?

María asintió. - ¿Lo conoces?

Tony no respondió a la pregunta, - ¿Qué tan malo esto, María? Quiero decir… para la empresa.

-Lo siento mucho, pero… pero prácticamente la empresa está en quiebra.

Tony se quedó pensativo unos segundos, -¿Dónde está Obadiah?

-De viaje con su nueva esposa.

Tony dejó de revisar los documentos y la miró sorprendido -¿Nueva esposa? ¿Se separó de Ruth?

-Hace unos meses. Y casi al momento del divorcio se casó nuevamente.

Tony suspiró, sabía que no podía contar con ella ahora, pero debían actuar de inmediato-Bien, hay que moverse entonces.

-Ya llamé a los abogados, nos reuniremos en una hora, sería mejor que estuvieras presente Anthony.

-Lo estaré, María, pero primero necesito hacer una visita.

-*-

“Estaba furioso. Aunque no estaba seguro, la sola idea que James pudiese estar involucrado me tenía completamente desecho. Por eso, decidí ir a Barnes INC. Su sede estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y como supuse, me encontré con el dueño y padre de James.”

La secretaria hizo pasar de inmediato a Tony, que llevaba consigo las copias de los contratos de Barnes. Éste hablaba por teléfono. Cuando lo vio, cortó la llamada y sonrió, -Anthony Stark. Has crecido. La última vez que te vi…

-Fue en el funeral de mis padres -le interrumpió -Recuerdo que me dio el pésame por ello.

-Así es. Me da gusto verte.

Tony gruñó, -Quiero que me aclare qué tipo de relación tiene con Obadiah Stane.

El anciano sonrió, -¿Relación?

El chico intentó controlarse y mostrarse sereno, “Nunca debes permitir que detecten tu estado de ánimo, por más alterado que estés”, recordó las palabras que su padre le había dicho alguna vez, “Pueden utilizarlo a su favor, y no puedes darte ese lujo”.

Le habló directamente a Barnes, serio, -Stane a desfalcado mi empresa, y ha firmado contratos que han favorecido a su compañía. Aquí tengo las copias…

Edward se puso de pie y se sirvió una copa, -¿Quieres un trago muchacho?

-No bebo. Conteste la pregunta, Barnes.

El hombre fue a su silla con el vaso en la mano, tomó un trago y lo observó serio, -No pienso explicarte nada, muchacho. Estos son negocios, así nos manejamos.

En ese momento, no pudo contenerse más y explotó, - ¿Negocios? ¡Se aprovecharon de la situación para destruir Industrias Stark! Si mi padre hubiese estado vivo…

El hombre le respondió con la misma intensidad, - ¡Pero no lo está! ¡Y no vendrá un chico de diecisiete años a exigirme nada!

El comentario hizo que Tony de inmediato quisiera reaccionar, pero recordó los consejos de su padre y desistió -Llevaré esto a la corte.

-Hazlo -le dice con ironía -No puedes hacer nada porque todo fue legal. Y lo único que saldría a relucir en un proceso es que Stane toma muy malas decisiones como presidente, pero nada más.

Tony se puso de pie furioso, -Por cierto -le dice el chico - ¿Qué piensa hacer con mi hogar? Sé que lo compraste a Stane por una cantidad mísera hace unos días.

Barnes sonrió, -Ni idea. Voy a pensar en algo creativo para ella. Por cierto, tienes un mes para desocuparla por completo. Adiós, Sr. Stark.

Tony salió con su carpeta en mano. Estaba destruido por dentro. Le había fallado a la familia, a los empleados de Industrias Stark, así mismo, pensó. Pensaba en las repercusiones para las familias, para los que llevaban tantos años trabajando y no tenían más sustento que la empresa. En sus pensiones, su seguro, ¿dónde conseguiría trabajo un hombre como Timothy, con casi sesenta y que había sido guarda casi toda su vida? O la amable Jacky, que lo había recibido con tanto cariño desde que era un niño. Y la mansión, su hogar. Todos sus recuerdos estaban ahí. ¿Y que pasaría con Jarvis? No podía permitir que se quedara con él. Tendría que irse, vivir su retiro como él merecía, no podía amarrarlo a él. Sus padres le habían dejado una propiedad en Inglaterra, cerca de su familia más cercana, él estaría bien. Aunque la idea de no verlo más le calcomía, tenía que hacer lo mejor por él.

Todos esos pensamientos invadieron su mente desde que cruzó la puerta de Barnes hasta llegar al elevador a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Se quedó esperando cuando este se abrió y vio delante suyo a James y Hope. Al verlo, él mayor fue hacia Tony emocionado. -Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?

El castaño, sin decir nada, le propinó una bofetada. Hope se tapó la boca para no permitirse reír. James se quedó frío, sin saber que decir.

Tony lo miraba con gran decepción y dolor, -Nunca más en tu vida te me vuelvas a acercar.

Hope y James salieron sorprendidos, y le dieron paso al chico. Entró al elevador y presionó el botón, pero James puso las manos para evitar que se cerraran las puertas, - ¿¡Eso porqué fue?!

\- ¡Aléjate de mí James!

Pero éste no le hizo caso. Entró al elevador y las puertas se cerraron, dejando a Hope con una sonrisa en el pasillo.

\- ¡No entiendo, Tony! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- ¡Tu padre me robó! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

James sonrió nerviosamente, - ¿Qué?

-No te hagas el inocente -le dice molesto -Sabías perfectamente las intenciones de tu padre. ¿Para eso querías enamorarme? ¿Para dejarme en la calle? ¿Quitarme todo lo que es mío?

\- ¡No me juzgues de esa forma! ¡No tengo idea de lo que hablas!

Tony respiraba con dificultad, pero aun así se mantenía firme, -Tu padre se asoció con Obadiah Stane. Entre los dos se encargaron de dejar en la quiebra Industrias Stark… ¡Obadiah hizo firmar a Jarvis un poder para vender la mansión a tu padre por una miseria!

-No es posible, debe haber algún error…

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Sabes que me acaba de decir tu papá? Que tengo un mes para desocuparla. ¡Me quedé sin mi hogar, James, por culpa de tu padre!

El mayor se quedó sin saber que decir. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el castaño salió. James fue tras él y lo tomó del brazo antes que saliera, -Cariño, te juro que no tengo nada que ver. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Tony trató de separarse de él, -Por favor, James. No tienes manera de hacerlo.

-Si puedo. Hablaré con mi papá en este instante, haré que te devuelva la mansión.

Al escucharlo, Tony cambió su semblante. En ese instante tenía grandes deseos que fuese cierto, que el primer chico a quien le había entregado su corazón no fuera tan ruin para hacerle ese daño.

James lo suelta y va hacia el elevador, -Espérame aquí, hablaré con él -le ruega y sube nuevamente.

Tony esperó alrededor de media hora en la recepción. Se empezó a sentir como un tonto. Debía irse para la reunión, así que decidió irse. Pero antes de levantarse del sofá, James salió del elevador con unos papeles en la mano.

Fue hacia él un poco afectado, se sentó junto a él cabizbajo, -No pude hacer que te la devolviera libremente, pero dice que está dispuesto a vendértela por la misma suma que pagó. Que tienes un mes para reunir el dinero.

Le entregó los documentos. Era un contrato de venta. -Lo leeré con mis abogados -le dice suavemente.

-Lamento no haber podido hacer más Tony. Fue lo único que pude lograr. No lo conoces, es muy terco.

Tony le sonrió, -Está bien, al menos lo intentaste. Perdóname por juzgarte así, James… es que…

-Lo entiendo -le interrumpió -Pero no soy el monstruo que te imaginas, cariño. He cometido muchos errores, pero nunca haría nada para hacerte daño.

Tony asintió, -Debo irme.

Se pone de pie, pero James lo detiene del brazo, y le ruega -Prométeme que hablaremos… cuando… estés más calmado… al menos, dame la oportunidad de acercarme otra vez… demostrarte lo mucho que te amo en verdad.

Tony pensó por unos segundos. Recordó las advertencias de Darcy y lo que su padre le había dicho a su madre de Barnes aquella vez, pero no tuvo fuerzas para negarse, -De acuerdo. Te llamaré, lo prometo.

-*-

Las semanas pasaron. Tony no regresó a la universidad. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, como una caja de pandora, todo el desastre financiero de la empresa se destapó. Obadiah no regresó, hasta que el último clavo del ataúd de la empresa fue puesto. Tony se quedó inmóvil. Estaba en la sala de reunión, con un abogado y María Hill.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió? -preguntó Tony completamente en shock.

, María suspiró, -Hace cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Pero… ¿es posible? Es decir… las acciones no son de él.

-Sí -le explica el abogado -Pero el poder que Howard Stark le otorgó en su testamento le da potestad de poner las acciones en un estado de preventa anunciada.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué es un estado de preventa?

María intranquila por su reacción, explicó, -A partir del momento del anunció, las acciones se ponen a la venta para que cualquiera puede comprarlas, pero no podrán hacer uso de ellas hasta después de un tiempo que dictaminó el juez. En este caso, diez años. En ese lapso de tiempo, el dueño, que serías tú, tienes el derecho de pagar por ellas según el monto en que fueron puestas a la venta a través del juzgado, pero de esa forma el comprador de las acciones se asegura el control administrativo de las decisiones de la compañía durante ese lapso. Si llegado el término no has podido pagar por ellas, éstas pasan al comprador.

\- ¿Y de cuál es el monto del que hablamos?

Los abogados le muestran los documentos y Tony se queda sin aire, - ¿Cincuenta y ocho millones de dólares?

Ellos asintieron, - ¿Quién pagó por ellas? ¿Quién tiene las acciones?

-Edward Barnes.

-*-

Después de esa reunión, Tony llegó a la mansión. Tres días antes Jarvis había despedido al personal. A pesar de que la suma para la compra de la mansión no era ni la cuarta parte de su verdadero valor, al no tener acceso al dinero de la compañía, para Tony fue imposible pagarle a Barnes. La mansión Stark estaba en silencio. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas. Estos se quedarían en la mansión, ya que no podían ya transportarlos por el escaso tiempo y dinero. Jarvis envió los objetos más preciados por Tony a un almacén, algunos otros habían sido vendidos. En pocos días tendrían que dejar la mansión definitivamente, así que era necesario una cantidad de dinero suficiente para sostenerse al menos un tiempo.

Tony fue a su habitación. Solo quedaba la cama, el resto de los muebles, libros y aparatos que le chico había armado en el transcurso de los años estaban ya en el apartamento que habían alquilado. Tony se recostó, recordando lo mucho que había vivido en esa habitación. Jarvis entró con una bandeja, -Joven Anthony, la cena…

-No quiero nada Jarvis, llévatelo -le dice sin fuerzas.

-Lamento insistir, joven, pero usted no desayunó y no creo que haya almorzado tampoco con todo el trajín que tuvo. Debe cenar algo, o enfermará.

-No quiero nada, solo dormir -le dijo mientras se daba vuelta en la cama.

El anciano fue hacia la puerta entristecido. Antes de irse le habló, -Lamento lo que pasó joven. Todo esto… no le cumplí a sus padres… no cuide bien de usted…

-Te equivocas- le dice sin mover un músculo -tu no fallaste, fue Obie. Ve, Jarvis, también necesitas descansar. Mañana nos iremos temprano.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero Tony se detuvo, -Espera Jarvis -le dice mientras se endereza en la cama y saca algo de su bolsillo. El anciano va hacia él y lo recibe: un boleto de avión.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, joven Tony?

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Jarvis. En pocos meses tendré dieciocho. Recuerda… seré un adulto que vivirá solo y tu disfrutarás tu retiro en Inglaterra, ¿no? -le dijo con una sonrisa recordando aquella conversación en esa misma habitación hace dos años -Mereces un descanso, J. Ya hiciste mucho por esta familia.

El anciano lo miró molesto, -Escúcheme bien jovencito. Si está sugiriendo que me iré y lo dejaré solo, está muy equivocado.

-Pero Jarvis…

-Usted es mi familia, Anthony. Mi lugar es con usted. Si quiere, nos iremos juntos a Inglaterra, China o debajo de un puente. Pero de usted no me pienso separar. Y eso no está a discusión.

Los ojos de Tony se humedecieron. Bajó la mirada sin saber que decir. Jarvis dejó la bandeja a un lado y le dio un abrazo.

El chico lloraba como hacía tiempo no hacía, siendo consolado por su fiel amigo.

Jarvis se aclaró la garganta y habló, -Saldremos de este problema juntos, muchacho. Usted verá. Demostrará que no necesita los millones de su familia para surgir. Usted lleva lo necesario en su sangre. El legado de los Stark vive en usted, nunca lo olvide.

-Pero… J. no sé qué voy a hacer ahora…

-Algo se le ocurrirá, amo Tony. Su padre creyó en usted… y yo también.

-*-

Esa noche Tony llamó a James. El chico entró a la mansión afectado. -Mi padre me dijo que no pudiste pagar… lo lamento Tony.

Tony sonrió, -Si… pero no lo lamentes James. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Lo sé.

James observó la desolada mansión con nostalgia, -Tal vez… si le pedimos más tiempo…

-No lo aceptará -le dijo Tony resignado -Ya me hice a la idea que me iré, de hecho, mañana.

James lo abrazó, -Lo siento mucho, Tony.

El chico se separó de él y le sonrió, -Bueno, aún sigue siendo mi mansión así que… quise que vinieras, al menos ahora nadie te va a sacar de patadas -le dice tratando de bromear.

James asintió. Tony levantó la mirada y se decidió finalmente. - ¿Quieres conocer mi habitación? -le dijo un poco sonrojado.

El mayor sonrió, -Lo he deseado por años.

Ambos subieron en silencio. Tony no sabía a ciencia cierta si hacía bien o mal. Simplemente necesitaba sentir… olvidar…

Esa noche el castaño hizo a un lado las advertencias y los miedos. Necesitaba creer en James, sentirse amado por él, aunque quizás en unas horas todo cambiaría y él se volvería a alejar.

Sus besos se hicieron más profundos. Sus caricias más íntimas. El cuerpo del muchacho respondía gustoso a los estímulos que le brindaba el mayor. Gimió cuando lo sintió dentro suyo. En cada embestida, una gran emoción crecía en su pecho. Por esa noche, todo el dolor y la angustia se borraron y solo sintió un placer desenfrenado que no quería que se terminara jamás.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Jarvis se levantó para terminar de empacar, cuando escuchó pasos que bajaban del segundo piso. -Joven Anthony, buenos…

Pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio a James en su lugar. El muchacho sonrió, se puso sus lentes y salió de la mansión. De inmediato Jarvis subió a la habitación de Tony. Abrió la puerta y encontró al muchacho envuelto en la sábana desnudo y profundamente dormido. Sintió un gran dolor, pero no era capaz de reclamarle nada, al menos, no por ahora.

Un par de horas después, el muchacho estaba preparándose para irse con Jarvis. Las paredes de esa habitación habían sido testigos de todas sus vivencias. Pero por alguna razón sintió que no era tan duro como pensó que sería. Las pérdidas de sus padres y Darcy le habían dado otra pespectiva: estaba vivo y sano, y lo material podía recuperarse. Tenía a Jarvis con él, y aunque sus amigos habían tomado caminos separados, ese lazo que los unía era irrompible.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, justo cuando Jarvis se encontró con él. -¿Está listo?

-Sí, Jarvis. Vámonos.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras por las que tantas veces el pequeño Tony corría para darle un abrazo a su papá que recién llegaba de la empresa. Ese era un fin y un principio para él, y así lo reconoció.

-Joven Anthony -interrumpió Jarvis sus pensamientos -Anoche, escuché ruidos y…

Tony se detiene al pie de la escalera confundido, -¿No entiendo Jarvis?

-Lo vi con el joven Barnes -le dice preocupado- … recuerde la preocupación de su padre. Tenga cuidado.

El muchacho asintió. Y sin decir nada más, ambos salieron de la Mansión Stark.

BREAK

\- ¿Y qué tan bueno estuvo? -le pregunta Pepper.

Tony se sonrojó, -La verdad… no estoy seguro -le dice con una sonrisa -Era mi primera vez… la verdad me gustó, fue… muy excitante. James tenía… y tiene mucha experiencia en la cama. Sabe cómo hacer… bueno… que uno… goce -le decía con timidez.

La pelirroja se río al ver su reacción -Y dime, en todo este tiempo, no has querido volver… tú sabes… tener sexo con él.

-No -le dijo enfático -Porque lo que hizo esa noche, el placer que me hizo sentir, es nada comparado con el daño que vino después. Y nada puede borrar eso. En fin… el día del juicio llegó… sabes… lo que pasaron por televisión. Pues antes que pasara lo de la grabación, tuve un día por demás ocupado…

-*-

 

“Ya estábamos instalados en el nuevo apartamento. Unos días después, fue la reunión en la empresa con Stane y su abogado. Ese día me levanté muy temprano, me alisté y salí con Jarvis a primera hora. Era la primera vez que lo tendría cara a cara después de saber toda la verdad. En la reunión, acusaciones iban y venían. Pero al final, los abogados llegaron a la conclusión que todo estaba en regla. Íbamos a juicio, mientras el abogado de Stane insistía en demandarme por difamaciones. Y luego pasó lo que viste en la televisión. Estaba completamente en shock. Recuerdo el pánico que sentía, la falta de aire y luego, por un momento… creí ver una silueta, hasta que todo se puso negro. Cuando volví en sí, habían pasado dos días, y luego, tarde otro par más en recuperarme por completo. Estando en el hospital, supe gracias a Jarvis que no había imaginado esa silueta. James había llegado a la empresa y al ver el escándalo, buscó como encontrarme. Y lo hizo. Se quedó en el hospital con Jarvis por varias horas hasta que confirmaron mi estado. En ese momento, sentí que esa era la prueba que necesitaba para confiar en el amor de James. Deseaba con toda intensidad que fuera así…”

Un día antes de salir, Tony recibió visitas muy queridas para él. Rodhey y Bruce llegaron a verlo.

-Hermano, te ves echo mierda -le dice Rodhey con una sonrisa.

Tony gruñó, -Gracias, bro.

Bruce se sentó a su lado preocupado, - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Fue… un ataque… no es fue nada en realidad.

\- ¿Nada? -le dice Rodhey -Te pusiste loco en esa entrevista.

Tony sintió un aguijón en el pecho, - ¿Lo vieron?

Ambos asintieron. Tony bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero Bruce tomó su mano, -Oye, tranquilo, amigo. Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. Con todo lo que has tenido que aguantar estos meses, es más que lógico que eso haya pasado.

Tony trata de sonreír, pero luego los mira extrañado. -Esperen -le interrumpe Tony - ¿Y Jane? Hace tiempo que no sé de ella.

Rodhey bajó la mirada, -Si… hay algo que no sabes… Jane decidió irse.

Tony se sorprendió, - ¿Irse? ¿A dónde?

Rodhey prosiguió, tratando de ocultar su tristeza, -Pues… aún no supera lo de Darcy. Así que aceptó una beca a Francia. Pero como ya estamos por terminar la secundaria y prácticamente tiene más de los créditos requeridos, pidió que la eximieran para irse. Sale del país en tres días.

Tony se entristeció con la noticia, -Lo lamento Rodhes.

Él le restó importancia, -Nada… es lo mejor para ella. Tendrá una gran oportunidad donde va. Estudiará Física Cuántica creo… no sé muy bien. Además… hay otra cosa que no sabes.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

-Me iré -le dice Rodhey -Aprobaron mi solicitud, me enlisté en el ejército.

El más joven se enderezó un poco, completamente sorprendido, -¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-A principios de esta semana, la primera etapa será en a las afueras de DC.

Tony suspiró aún sin creerlo. Una gran nostalgia lo invadió. Luego observó a Bruce, y preguntó con ironía -Y tu… ¿a dónde rayos planeas ir?

Éste se carcajeo, -Por ahora a ningún lado. Aún me falta un año para terminar la secundaria. Te avisaré cuando ya tenga planes.

Rodhey sonrió con malicia, -Pues creo que ya tienes al menos un plan concretándose por ahí, Banner.

-Basta, Rodhes -le calla el chico, pero Tony le interrumpe, -¿Plan? ¿De qué habla?

El moreno, con satisfacción, ignorando las señas de Bruce para no decir nada, -¿Adivina con quién ha estado saliendo aquí nuestro querido amigo las últimas dos semanas?

-¿Saliendo? Bruce, ¿tienes novia?

El chico los miró avergonzado. Rodhey lo miraba con picardía, y Tony con desconcierto.

-A ver, no es que estamos saliendo… es… bueno, ella quiere ser psicóloga y… bueno como saben quiero ser doctor… tenemos cosas en común…

\- ¡Maldición, Bruce! ¡Dime! ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

Bruce sonrió apenado, -Pues, sí. Es… se trata de Betty.

Tony se impactó al momento, pero luego entendió: no solo era por su deseo de estudiar medicina: ambos habían sido unidos a Darcy, y acercarse a Betty era una forma de recordarla. Y aunque pensó en un momento si podía ser contraproducente para su amigo, el riesgo bien valía la pena si esa relación podía ayudar a su amigo.

-Me parece genial, Bruce -le dijo el castaño -Es una gran chica.

-Sí, pero su padre me odia -suspiró.

-No hagas caso, Banner -replicó Rodhey con seguridad -Se le pasará con el tiempo. Aprovecha y conócela bien.

Tony asintió, pero se sentía dolido, -Ahora nada será lo mismo. Darcy no está, Jane y Rodhey se van, Bruce también lo hará… es como si todo se fuera al caño.

-No -le corrige Bruce -Maduramos. Nos hacemos adultos y empezamos a tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas. Tú lo hiciste también.

-Sí, pero perdí todo a la primera.

-No es cierto -lo interrumpe Rodhey tocándole la frente -Esto que tienes ahí guardado en esa dura cabezota nadie te lo puede arrebatar.

-Rodhey tiene razón. No te auto compadezcas. Lograrás salir adelante, Tony.

-Oye -le habla Rodhey -Podrías hacer esos brazos mecánicos que tanto le gustaban a Darcy. Tú sabes… esos pequeñitos que tienes en tu escritorio pero tamaño natural.

-Eso no tiene nada de novedoso -le exclama Tony -de ese tipo de brazos hay muchos en la industria.

-Sí, pero necesitan ser manejados por alguien, ¿no? -le dice Bruce. Pero entonces la mente de Tony reacciona.

-Claro… pero si pudiesen moverse por sí mismos… sin recibir órdenes por una computadora manejada por un ser humano…

-Un momento -le dice Bruce -Estas hablando de inteligencia artificial, ¿no?

Los ojos de Tony empezaron a brillar. Estiró su mano hacia la mesita al lado, donde estaba un lápiz y un block de notas y empezó a hacer trazos que ni Rodhey ni Bruce entendían. Y a pesar de estar tan absorto y no volverlos a ver, ambos sonrieron: su amigo, a pesar de todo, estaría bien.

Al día siguiente, Tony se preparaba para salir. Jarvis lo ayudaba cuando la puerta se abrió, cuando una hermosa, sensual y ardiente pelirroja entró. -La señorita Hill me mandó por ustedes.

BREAK

Tony observó a Pepper de reojo. La chica sonrió, - ¿Qué? -le preguntó como si nada.

\- ¿Hermosa, sensual y ardiente pelirroja? -le responde Tony con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso no lo soy? -exclamo su amiga con gran seguridad.

\- ¿Acaso no es mi historia? No me interrumpas, Pep -le dijo risueño.

Pepper gruñó en respuesta, -Ok… pero debes admitir que tu vida fue otra después de conocerme.

Tony suspiró, -Claro que si Pepper. Ahora, como decía… tu llegaste a recogernos al hospital, pero necesitaba hacer algo antes.

-Sí, recuerdo que me pediste que te dejara en el edificio Barnes.

-Es cierto, necesitaba ver a James. Sabía que estaba ahí ese día, así que me quedé esperándolo sin avisarle. Quería agradecerle por haberme auxiliado, y también… no sé, tenías ganas de verlo. Los chicos estaban cada uno haciendo su vida y sentía que lo único que me quedaba en ese momento era él… muy estúpido, ¿no?

-*-

Tony esperó alrededor de una hora, cuando vio un vehículo estacionarse al frente de la puerta principal. Pudo reconocerlo en el asiento del pasajero. Con él estaba un hombre rubio. No pudo verlo bien. Iba a cruzar la calle cuando James se acercó al hombre que estaba en el auto y se besaron. En ese momento, el mundo de Tony se paró por completo. No era un simple beso, era ardiente, lleno de deseo. El castaño se quedó inmóvil. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente. James se bajó del auto. Le dio la vuelta y se acercó al conductor. Bromeaba con él. Tony sentía que su corazón se rompía al ver su sonrisa pícara, la misma que muchas veces le había dedicado cuando empezaron su seudo relación. James se acercó a la venta y lo volvió a besar con intensidad.

Finalmente, el auto se alejó. James miró al frente con una gran sonrisa, pero se detuvo al ver a Tony, que seguía inmóvil en la acera. Su rostro de satisfacción cambió por completo y corrió hacia Tony que, en respuesta, huyó. Con rapidez fue entre las personas que iban en la acera. James fue detrás suyo sin éxito. Tony corrió varias cuadras, hasta que se quedó sin aire. No supo en qué momento había empezado a llorar, si fue al momento de verlo con el hombre o mientras corría, pues hasta ahora se percataba de sus lágrimas.

Después de ese día, las llamadas de James eran constantes. Varias veces fue al apartamento, pero Tony se negó a hablarle. James no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero el castaño estaba decidido a no saber nada de él.

Jarvis vio cómo su protegido se desmejoraba con el paso de los días. No tenía ánimos para nada. Se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, a veces se ponía a trabajar en planos, pero la mayoría del tiempo, estaba acostado. No quería comer. El anciano perdió la cuenta de cuantas bandejas de comida dejó desperdiciar el muchacho.

Ni siquiera Rodhey y Bruce lograron animarlo. Ni siquiera estuvo presente el día que Jane se fue a Francia, lo que enojó al moreno, pero al hablar con Jarvis, empezó a preocuparse.

Los dos estaban en el apartamento ese día. Tony les había dicho que estaba muy cansado y no quería verlos por ese día. Subió a su habitación y los dejó solos con el ahora ex mayordomo.

 

Pasó alrededor de una hora. Tony se levantó y fue a su escritorio. Al encender el móvil, vio las decenas de mensajes de él. Lo volvió a apagar, por si entraba una llamada. No quería saber nada de él. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Rodhey entró, seguido por Bruce.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que no tenía deseos…

\- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Barnes? -le pregunta Rodhey molesto.

Tony se quedó de hielo, -No sé qué quieres…

\- ¡No me vengas con mierdas, Tony! -le grita Rodhes. -Jarvis nos dijo todo. ¿Por qué nos ocultaste que tenías una relación con ese tipo?

-¡Un momento! -se levanta molesto -¡¿Qué me estas reclamando?! ¿Qué haya tenido una relación con James?

-¡No! ¡Que lo hayas hecho y no nos hayas tenido la confianza para decírnoslo!

-Rodhey, espera -le trata de calmar Bruce, pero era inútil.

-Mi vida privada es eso, Rodhey, privada.

\- ¡No me vengas con tonterías, Stark! ¡Somos amigos, se supone que no nos tenemos secretos!

\- ¿No? ¡Y lo de Darcy qué! -preguntó Tony, hiriendo un nervio sensible en Bruce. De inmediato éste se puso entre el castaño y Rodhes. Miró a su amigo molesto y le increpó, - ¡Ok! ¡Basta! Tony, te voy a pedir por favor que no metas el nombre de Darcy en esto. Ella no tiene nada que ver.

El chico bajó la mirada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. -En parte sí.

Sus amigos lo miraron sin entender. -Darcy lo supo. Fue la única de hecho. Cuando… pidió quedarse conmigo a solas… me pidió que me alejara de James.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- ¿Qué pasó, Bruce? Que tenía razón -le responde completamente afectado. -James se burló de mí. Darcy siempre lo supo. Que… él me haría sufrir.

Cayó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro completamente desmoralizado. Bruce se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con su brazo, -Cálmate Tony. Lo que sea que haya pasado, lo superarás, ya verás.

Rodhey tosió, -Si, hermano. No te aflijas por ese idiota. Encontraras… bueno… a otro.

-Realmente pensé… es que habíamos estado alejados por algún tiempo… pero… estuve con él hace poco… con lo de la empresa… él… se supone que me quiere… o al menos eso decía… y pensé, “tal vez”, pero… todo fue un juego para él… yo fui un juego… tiene a alguien… un hombre… no lo vi bien, pero… es rubio… seguro que es muy apuesto… Todo fue mentira, así que… no quiero verlo más… pero él insiste…

-Sí, Jarvis nos dijo que no te ha dejado de buscar por días -le dice Rodhey.

En ese momento, se escucha un escándalo en la entrada. - ¡Tony! ¡Cariño! ¡Ábreme! ¡No me iré esta vez sin hablar contigo! -gritaba fuera de control.

Rodhey gruñó y fue a la puerta. Bruce se puso de pie y lo tomó del brazo, - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Sacaré a ese tipo de aquí, Bruce. Quédate con Tony.

Y sin dar tiempo a que lo detuvieran, Rodhey bajó. Jarvis estaba en la puerta hablándole a James. -Señor Barnes, por favor, el joven Anthony no quiere verlo…

\- ¡Déjame entrar anciano! ¡No tienes derecho a meterte! ¡Esto es entre Tony y yo!

Rodhey hizo que Jarvis se alejara de la puerta, la abrió furioso y lo increpó, - ¡Qué es tu mierda, Barnes! ¡Tony no quiere verte! ¿No captas?

De inmediato el chico sintió su hedor a borracho, -Y mucho menos en ese estado. No vas a entrar y punto.

James lo ve con ira, -Y tu quien te crees que eres… ¿qué haces en el apartamento de MI novio?

\- ¡No es tu novio, maldito borracho! ¡Porque no vas con tu amante y eres feliz con él!

James lo tomó del cuello de la camisa furioso, -Siempre supe que estabas detrás del culo de Tony.

Rodhey se rio, -No, estúpido. No estoy aquí por su trasero, sino por él. Es mi amigo, imbécil.

James lo tiró contra la pared e intentó golpearlo, pero Rodhey se hizo a un lado. Bruce, que había bajado rápidamente, vio todo el espectáculo desde la puerta, -¡Es suficiente los dos! Rodhey entra al apartamento.

Su amigo intentó obedecer, pero James lo jaló hacia él y lo golpeó en la cara. Rodhey en ese momento perdió el control y fue sobre James. Bruce los intentaba separar, pero también fue receptor accidental de algunos golpes. Tony bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Jarvis que estaba completamente conmocionado.

Fue a la puerta y vio el desorden. Rodhey estaba sobre James golpeándolo, mientras Bruce intentaba separarlos.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! -gritó el castaño.

Sus amigos reaccionaron. Rodhey se puso de pie. - ¡Este idiota me golpeó primero!

James miró a Tony, se puso de pie y se le tiró encima a abrazarlo, -Cariño, por fin… tenemos… tenemos que hablar…

Pero Tony se lo quitó de encima, - ¡No tenemos nada que hablar James! Vete por favor.

-Pero… Tony…

-Voy a ser claro contigo, no quiero verte más, por favor, ¡deja de acosarme!

El rostro afligido de James cambio por completo. Tomó a Tony del cuello con ira, - ¿Quieres que me aleje para qué? ¿Para revolcarte como un puto con Rodhes?

Tony trató de soltarse, pero le era imposible. Sus manos apretaron su cuello con tal fuerza, que comenzó a respirar con dificultad, y no podía siquiera hablar.

Antes que Rodhey se le fuera encima, Jarvis intervino separando a James de Tony. - ¡Es suficiente! Señor Barnes, retírese de este apartamento o llamaré a la policía.

Tony trataba de calmar su respiración al estar presa del pánico y en medio de los gritos de James que le juraba que no podía deshacerse de él. Rodhey y Bruce lo sacaron del edificio obligado, con el rostro golpeado.

Cuando ambos amigos entraron, Tony estaba recostado en el sofá junto con Jarvis. -Trate de respirar joven, concéntrese en mi voz.

-No… por favor… no quiero… no quiero verlo más…

-No lo verás más, joven Anthony. Cuando se sienta bien pondremos una denuncia contra él, descuide. Ahora trate de calmarse -le rogaba angustiado.

-*-

A la mañana siguiente, Tony se preparaba para ir a poner la denuncia contra James, cuando Jarvis fue a su habitación. -Como siempre, estoy listo a las ocho menos veinte, J.

-Joven Tony -le habla afectado. -Me acaba de llamar la señorita Ross.

Tony lo miró extrañado, -¿Betty?

-Sí, algo grave pasó con los muchachos. El joven Banner y el joven Rodhes están detenidos.


	12. El inicio de una obsesión - Parte Final

Reflexión Inicial  
Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, explícitas de abuso físico, psicológico y sexual. No estoy de acuerdo con esta práctica o tengo predilección por los fics que contiene rape, pero quise adentrarme en este tema ya que esta es una realidad que viven muchos, sin distinción de género, orientación sexual, procedencia o status económico. No es un capítulo para disfrutar, sino para meditar sobre esta terrible realidad. Gracias por la lectura.

Capítulo 12: El inicio de una obsesión – Parte Final  
En cuestión de una hora, Tony y Jarvis llegaron a la jefatura de policía #28 de la ciudad de New York. El lugar era un edificio común, con gente entrando y saliendo constantemente. Oficiales de policía, algunos con un detenido a punto de entrar, familiares o conocidos, amontonados esperando noticias. El lugar era frío, sin vida, a pesar del mucho movimiento. Nunca en su vida Tony había estado en un lugar como este. Jarvis se acercó al oficial que atendía a las personas en el mostrador. El chico estaba a unos cuantos metros esperando alguna noticia. Se sentía nervioso, miraba a todos lados, pendiente que James no estuviese cerca. En ese instante, vio a Betty en un rincón y fue hacia ella. La muchacha estaba en peor condición que Tony, con un rostro contristado por la desesperación. -Que bueno que estas aquí Tony.  
\- ¿Qué pasó Betty?  
-Bruce me llamó temprano. Me dijo que los habían arrestado cuando salían de tu edificio. Sus padres no están en la ciudad, ni el mío tampoco. Por eso vine sola. Rodhey llamó a su mamá, ella ahora está hablando con el oficial.  
En ese instante, la mujer salió afectada con celular en mano de una de oficinas del lugar. Tony y Betty fueron a su encuentro. Estaba consternada, pero al verlos trató de sonreír, -Hola chicos. No era necesario que vinieras a este lugar tan horrible Tony, y Betty es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa.  
Betty se negó, -No puedo irme sabiendo que los chicos están ahí.  
-Lo mismo digo. Hannah, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cuáles son los cargos?  
-Agresión e intento de homicidio -les dijo afectada.  
Tony se quedó impactado con la noticia, - ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Ellos no harían algo así! ¿Quién los denunció?  
La madre de Rodhey sacó la copia de un informe que les había dado el oficial y de inmediato Tony leyó. Jarvis se acercó a ellos y saludo a la madre.   
-No puede ser… esto es mentira -susurró el muchacho.  
Jarvis puso su mano en el hombro, esperando alguna respuesta, -Joven Tony, ¿qué sucede?  
-James puso una denuncia contra ellos. Dice que lo trataron de matar -le responde aún sin creerlo. -Pero Hannah, esto es mentira… es decir, ellos tuvieron una discusión, pero no intentaron matarlo, estuvimos ahí, Jarvis y yo.  
El anciano asintió, -Es obvio que el joven Barnes quiere vengarse por lo sucedido en su casa, amo Tony.  
La mujer sintió esperanza al escucharlos. Tomó las manos de Tony con fuerza, -Entonces, ¿ustedes testificarán a favor de mi hijo.  
-Haremos más que eso Hannah. Jarvis, háblale a María Hill, dile que envíe al abogado. ¿Podemos verlos? ¿Hablar con ellos?  
-No podemos, ni siquiera a mí me lo permitieron aun siendo la madre de James.  
Después de eso, esperaron. Alrededor de una hora y media después apareció el abogado, que de inmediato fue con Hannah para hablar con los oficiales. Jarvis, Betty y Tony esperaban sentados en el vestíbulo, con mucha ansiedad.  
Tony no dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias. Rodhey viajaría en unos días, Bruce tendría manchado su hoja delictiva, lo que haría difícil que consiguiera una beca, y después de tanto esfuerzo, que pasara eso ahora no era aceptado por el castaño. Y todo era por la mano de James.  
El chico se sentía responsable por lo que estaba sucediendo, “Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Darcy. Mi papá tenía razón, pero fui un idiota, un verdadero idiota.”. Por seguir sus impulsos, por creer en él, ahora sus amigos estaban pagando las consecuencias.  
Se pudo de pie, no podía seguir en ese lugar. Estaba desesperado por la situación. -Jarvis, iré a dar una vuelta, quédate con Betty.  
Caminó entre los pasillos, entre las personas que iban y venían, pero sintió algo extraño. La misma sensación que en Boston. Empezó a ver alrededor. Estaba lejos de Jarvis y Betty. Con ansiedad lo buscó, hasta que lo vio en un rincón. Su sonrisa ladina en el rostro golpeado hizo que el chico sintiera gran ira. Fue hacia él molesto y lo increpó, - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?!  
Levantando sus dedos, le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz, -Vamos a hablar a un lugar más íntimo.  
-No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo -le respondió molesto. Con arrogancia se acercó a Tony y le susurró, -Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a dejar que tus amigos se pudran en la cárcel?  
El chico se alejó de él. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Giró su vista hacia la dirección donde estaba Jarvis. No sabía qué hacer, pero no podía permitir que los chicos fueran procesados. -Bien, cinco minutos. Vamos afuera.  
Tony y James salieron del edificio y se encaminaron algunos metros lejos de la entrada, hasta un punto en que no había gente cerca. James se acercó para tomarlo de la cintura, pero Tony lo alejó bruscamente, - ¡No vine a esto, James! Retira la denuncia, ¡ahora!  
\- ¿Y por qué lo haría? ¿No has visto como me dejaron? Además, ¿te molesta que tu amante esté encerrado?  
\- ¡Rodhey es mi amigo! Además… ¿intento de homicidio? ¡Tú te buscaste esa golpiza! Tu agrediste a Rodhey primero… y a mí también. Soy yo quien debería denunciarte.  
\- ¿Ahora? ¿Qué crees que van a decir? ¡Que lo haces por defenderlos a ellos? Además, ¿quién le va a dar credibilidad a ese negro de clase media? ¿Y qué hay de Banner? Un don nadie que trabaja jalando toallas en un club, ¡mi club!   
Tony retrocedió un par de pasos, con una mirada confundida, -Pero… no entiendo. Tú los defendiste de Hammer en el club… tu no pensabas… no eras así. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres entonces?  
James se aproximó hacia él con seguridad, -Soy el hombre del que te enamoraste. El único que te ama. Tu dueño, Tony.  
El muchacho lo miró con desconcierto, -No. No lo eres. Me engañaste desde el principio, y no entiendo, ¿por qué?  
-No te engañe, Tony -le dice con una sonrisa -Tú te engañaste solo. Siempre fui sincero. Te dije que te amaba, que te quería para mí.  
-Pensé que eras solo un poco egoísta, pero… James, no eres humano. ¿Sabes lo que le podría hacer esto a la vida de mis amigos?  
-Oh, claro que lo sé. Quien parece no entender eres tú, cariño. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa en una cárcel? Rodhes irá a prisión por ser un adulto ya, y Banner a una correccional, al menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. ¿Sabes lo que hacen en lugares como ese? Las palizas son constantes. Y como son chicos, serán carne fresca para los depravados. ¿Imagina lo que será para el pequeño Brucy? Será un jugoso bocado ahí dentro.  
El muchacho se paralizó al escucharlo, pero encontró fuerzas y le habló con seguridad, -Eso no pasará. Yo declararé, Jarvis también. Será tu palabra contra la nuestra.  
\- ¿Pero quienes son ustedes? ¿Un pobre huérfano que perdió sus millones y un anciano que no ha hecho otra cosa en su vida que abrir puertas y servir la mesa?  
Tony entró en cólera y se le abalanzó encima. James lo tomó de las muñecas con fuerzas, riendo - ¡No te burles de Jarvis!  
-No, pero si no me burlo. Tony, míranos. No eres nada sin los millones de tu papi. En cambio, yo tengo el poder de los Barnes. No soy un adolescente mimado que nunca enfrentó la vida como tú. Solo piensa, Tony, ¿cómo crees que pude librarme de la denuncia de tu papá? Los jueces son muy generosos con quienes saben llegar a su precio. Eso sin mencionar lo fácil que es provocar una situación en una prisión.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Que los presidiarios son capaces de lo que sea por unos cuantos dólares. Te aseguro que la vida de ambos será un infierno ahí. Yo mismo encargaré de que así sea -le exclamo decidido.  
Tony se soltó de su agarre y se alejó. Su mente buscaba una salida a todo. Sintió la mano de James rosar su rostro y la retiró de un golpe. Éste río, -Puedo retirar la denuncia, pero eso depende de ti.  
El chico lo miró con miedo, - ¿Qué quieres de mí?  
-Todo… lo quiero todo, y deseo que ellos lo sepan.  
BREAK  
“Me tenía en sus manos. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando volví con Jarvis y Betty, me dijeron que lo único que habían dicho es que los mantendrían en la jefatura por esta noche. Quería pensar que todo lo podíamos solucionar, que no tenía que caer en lo que fuera el plan de James, pero la situación se volvió más caótica con el paso de las horas.”  
Los chicos estaban sentados en la recepción. Jarvis estaba haciendo su declaración, y Hannah estaba con el abogado y los oficiales que manejaban el caso. James se había ido hacia horas ya. Tony estaba intranquilo. Las palabras de James no salían de su cabeza. ¿Hablar con el abogado? ¿Contarle? Pero, ¿y si James tenía razón? Si su poder era tanto que no podría ayudar a sus amigos. Como nunca antes deseó tanto que sus padres estuviesen ahí, necesitaba su consejo, su apoyo. “James tiene razón, no soy más que un chico mimado que aún llora por sus papás”, pensó con tristeza. Y un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó.   
\- ¿Papá? -la voz de Betty que estaba a su lado hizo que Tony reaccionara.   
Había visto al General Ross en el funeral, pero no pensó verlo después. El hombre tenía cara de pocos amigos. Fue hacia Betty y la tomó del brazo, -Te vas conmigo.  
-Pero, papá…  
\- ¡No Betty! No puedes quedarte en un lugar como este. Ya anocheció y apenas eres una niña.  
-No pienso irme sin saber que Bruce está bien.  
El mayor la miró molesto, -Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cariño.  
-Sí lo es, papá. Bruce es…  
-Banner es un chico problemático. Lo supe desde que lo trajiste a la casa… con esa… cara de mosca muerta… y resultó ser un criminal.  
Tony reaccionó y se puso de pie, -No es así, señor Ross. Bruce es un magnífico chico. Lo que está pasando no es su culpa, le aseguro…  
\- ¡No me asegures nada, jovencito! ¡No soy idiota! ¡Reconozco a las personas cuando los veo! ¡Y mi hija es una niña! ¡No puede quedarse en una jefatura, mucho menos por ese muchacho! Betty, nos vamos a la casa, ahora.  
La joven miró con desconcierto a Tony, que atinó a sonreír, -No te preocupes, te llamaré apenas sepa algo.  
-Gracias Tony -le respondió con tristeza, y se dejó llevar con su padre.  
Aunque sabía que Betty estaba dolida por irse, por un momento sintió envidia de ella. Ahora Betty no lo entendería, pero al menos tenía a su padre todavía para cuidarla y regañarla. Y eso era algo que el muchacho extrañaba en su vida.   
Después de unos minutos, el abogado, Hannah y Jarvis se acercaron a Tony, - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
La mujer estaba muy afectada, quien le respondió fue su amigo, -Mañana a primera hora irán con el juez para que determine el lugar donde serán trasladados.  
-Un momento, ¿tan rápido? ¿Por qué? ¿Y… una fianza?  
La mujer respiró profundo y miró a Tony a los ojos con tristeza, -Cincuenta mil dólares cada uno.  
Tony hizo unos números rápidos, -No es problema. Yo lo pagaré.  
-No -de inmediato respondió la mujer. -No es necesario…  
-Pero señora Rodhes, si no su hijo…  
-Hablé con él, me pidió que te prohibiera pagar un centavo. Yo… veré que puedo hacer.  
El muchacho se negó, eso no lo iba a permitir, -Lo lamento, señora Rodhes, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Tengo el dinero para poder pagar, al menos para cubrir gran parte del monto.  
-James no quiere la pagues, hijo. Entiende.  
\- ¿Por qué? No, tengo que hablar con Rodhey, él me tiene que escuchar. Abogado, ¿podría pedir que me den unos minutos con él?  
El hombre se mostró indeciso, -Haré lo posible Sr. Stark, pero dieron muchos problemas para que la Sra. Rodhes pudiese verlo, sin embargo… veré lo que puedo hacer.  
El hombre se retiró y Jarvis se dirigió a Tony, -Creo que sería mejor que fuera al apartamento a descansar, joven Anthony.  
-No me moveré de aquí hasta ver a Rodhey, Jarvis. Además, los padres de Bruce llegan hasta mañana, no podemos dejarlo solo a él tampoco.   
Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando el abogado se reunió con ellos nuevamente, -Logré que le dieran cinco minutos para verlos a los dos. Venga conmigo.  
Tony sintió un poco de alivio y fue con el abogado. Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que el celador los acompañó. Las celdas se encontraban dos pisos más arriba. Caminaron varios metros entre los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una celda. Bruce estaba dormido en un par de asientos de plástico, echo una bola, cubierto por la manta que le había enviado Jarvis con Hannah. Rodhey estaba sentado en el tercer asiento, despierto.  
-Señores, tienen visitas -les dijo el celador.  
Al ver a Tony, Rodhey movió a Bruce para despertarlo. Éste apenas abrió los ojos brincó del asiento y fueron a la reja que los separaba. -Tienen cinco minutos, aprovéchenlo, estaré en la puerta -les dice el oficial.  
-Iré con él, que sea rápido Sr. Stark -le dice el abogado que se encamina detrás del celador.  
Tony sintió gran mortificación al ver el estado de sus amigos. Estaban con la misma ropa del día anterior. Ambos estaban golpeados por el pleito con James, aunque no en tan mal estado. -Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, en serio chicos.  
-Naaa -le dice Rodhey -No fue tu culpa amigo, tranquilo.  
\- ¿Viste a Betty? -le preguntó de inmediato Bruce.  
-Estuvo todo el día conmigo aquí, pero su padre vino por ella hace unas horas.  
Bruce gimió al escucharlo, -Si antes le caía mal, ahora debe estar pensando lo peor de mí.  
-No pienses en eso ahora Bruce -le dice Tony apesadumbrado -Mira, hablé con tus papás, llegarán a la ciudad mañana. Y Rodhey, tu mamá me habló de la fianza, voy a pagarla…  
-No -le dijo enfático.  
-No te puedes negar a esto, Rodhey, lo siento, pero ya tomé una decisión.  
\- ¡Te prohíbo que lo hagas, Tony! ¡Es en serio! -le dijo molesto.  
-Pero, Rodhey, no puedo dejarte aquí…  
\- ¿Tienes idea de cuándo podría pagarte ese dinero? -le pregunta molesto.  
-No pienses en eso, no tienes que pagármelo.  
-Ja, mucho menos así -le dice disgustado -Escucha, no me hice tu amigo para aceptar tu dinero, Stark.  
-Pienso igual que Rodhey -le dice Bruce -Nunca te pedí nada, no voy a hacerlo ahora.  
\- ¡Pero ustedes están aquí por mi culpa!  
Bruce lo interrumpió, -Eso es falso Tony, por favor no te responsabilices por esto. Es culpa de James, de nadie más.  
-Ustedes no entienden, chicos… lo que podría pasarles en prisión… no… no voy a permitir que eso pase…  
-Dime algo, después del desfalco, ¿te quedaron millones? ¿Cómo para regalarlos de esa forma? -lo increpa Rodhey.  
-Eso no es importante, tengo dinero, puedo pagarlo…  
-No nos mientas Tony -le dice Bruce con tono suave -Stane prácticamente los dejo a ti y a Jarvis en la calle. El dinero que les queda es muy poco. Tal vez esos cien mil son lo único que tienes en el banco. ¿Qué harán después? Amigo, no tienes trabajo, no puedes hacerte cargo de esa cuenta.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Banner. Mira… en todo caso no es tu responsabilidad. Y será por poco tiempo, cuando todo esto se aclare.  
\- ¿Y si no se aclara? -les pregunta Tony afectado -Si… no logran salir, si… los encierran por mucho tiempo… por favor, muchachos, no sean orgullosos.  
Bruce sonrió, -Sé que quieres ayudarnos, pero mis padres me enseñaron que tenía que valerme por mí mismo, sin esperar la piedad de otros.  
Tony sentía un nudo en la garganta, -Ni siquiera de tu amigo.  
-Ni siquiera de ti.  
-Además, hermano -le interrumpe Rodhey con una sonrisa -Todo irá bien. Es nuestra palabra contra de la Barnes. Estoy seguro que saldremos de esta sin que sueltes un centavo.  
-Es hora -les dice el celador que estaba a un par de metros de Tony. Éste les sonrió a sus amigos, -Bien, entonces vendré mañana.   
-Claro bro, trata de descansar -le dice Rodhey.  
Bruce solo sacó su mano y Tony la sujetó con fuerza, -Si ves a mis papás, diles que lo amo.  
-Lo haré, lo prometo.  
Tony fue con el celador hacia el abogado que lo esperaba en la puerta, antes de salir volvió a ver hacia el lugar donde sus amigos estaban. Solo pudo ver la mano de Bruce que seguía en la misma posición. Suspiró y salió.  
Caminó en silencio y cabizbajo hasta llegar con Jarvis y Hannah. -Se negaron a que pagara la fianza.  
La mujer suspiró, -Sabía que eso pasaría… deseaba tanto que lo convencieras, Tony.  
El chico la miró con tristeza, -Lo lamento mucho, Sra. Rodhes.  
Ella, conmovida lo abrazó con cariño, -No te preocupes por eso, Tony. Nada de esto es tu culpa.  
-Ellos me dijeron lo mismo.  
-Pues tienen razón.  
Se separaron y con tristeza se dirigió a su amigo, - ¿Te podrías quedar por esta noche, Jarvis? Yo… creo que iré al apartamento, no me siento bien.  
-Vaya con cuidado, joven Anthony. Cualquier cosa le avisaré cuanto antes.  
Tony asintió y se alejó. Salió de la jefatura, y caminó unos cuantos metros por la acerca solitaria. Sacó su celular, decidido a que era lo único que podía hacer, y marcó. Esperó unos segundos hasta que respondió, -James.  
-Hola cariño. Me alegra escucharte.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
Pudo escuchar por el teléfono su risa, - ¿Conoces el Bratss Canion?  
-Sí, conozco el edificio… bien, llegaré en unos minutos.  
Colgó y respiró profundo. “No tengo otra opción”, se dijo resignado. Paró un taxi y fue al encuentro de James.  
BREAK  
Pepper observó a su amigo. Se había quedado en silencio, inmóvil. -Tony, ¿qué fue lo que te pidió James?  
Éste suspiró agotado, -Dejémoslo para mañana -le dijo finalmente.  
-Un momento. No puedes hacer esto, no después de…  
-Estoy cansado Pepper -le interrumpe -Por favor, hablemos mañana.  
La mujer gruñó, -Bien. Mañana entonces. Trata de descansar.  
Éste asintió y trató de sonreír. Ella le respondió de la misma forma y fue hacia la puerta. Quiso hablarle, pero desistió y salió de la habitación.  
Tony apagó la luz y se acostó. No podría cumplirle a Pepper, no podía contarle, no los detalles. En vez de dormir, su mente siguió el recorrido por esa noche y lo que vino después.  
BREAK  
Al abrir la puerta, James lo esperaba solo con una bata puesta, se hizo a un lado para que el más joven entrara. El lugar acogedor, propio de un hombre con poder como James. Tony caminó hacia la sala en silencio y dio la vuelta para verlo. -Dime.  
-Bien, te quedarás conmigo veinticuatro horas. En ese tiempo serás completamente sumiso a todos mis caprichos. Mientras ese tiempo transcurra, haré que ni Rodhes ni Banner sean trasladados a ningún lugar.  
\- ¿Algo más?  
-Una cosa más, pero solo después de las veinticuatro horas. No quiero presionarte demasiado. ¿Aceptas?  
-Acepto -le dijo simplemente. Aún no entendía el porqué de ese capricho, pero igual estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por sus amigos. Fue hacia la habitación, pero James lo detuvo. -No cariño, no puedo esperar -le dijo fríamente. Lo puso con fuerza contra el sofá, de pie. Se acercó por detrás y le habló al oído, -Quítate la ropa.  
Tal y como James esperaba, Tony obedeció. -No rápido -le indicó -Hazlo despacio.  
Conforme iba desligándose de cada prenda, James observaba gustoso cada centímetro de su cuerpo bien hecho.   
Cuando lo vio por completo desnudo, contempló su espalda, su trasero bien formado, sus piernas fibrosas. Tenía deseos de hacerle el amor, pero sabía que esa no era una opción. Tony no entendía que pasaba, deseaba tanto terminar con esto ya. Sintió que James se aproximaba. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta cuando sintió su mano que lo empujaba contra el sillón. El cuerpo de James estaba completamente sobre él, y pudo sentir lo duro que estaba. - ¿Lo sientes? Así me has dejado con solo verte cariño -le ronroneó. Se acercó a su cuello y succionó su piel. Tony cerró los ojos, pero no hizo nada. James sacó su miembro y jugó golpeando sus nalgas, - ¿Nervioso? -le susurró.  
Finalmente lo puso en entrada y sin ninguna preparación, lo penetró con fuerza. Tony se agarró del sofá y gritó, cerrando los ojos. James se quedó así, inmóvil por unos segundos, mientras disfrutaba lo angosta que era su cavidad. Tony empezó a respirar con dificultad, pero se contuvo. James tomó su trasero y comenzó a envestirlo con fuerza. Con cada golpe que recibía, el castaño gritaba. Sentía la humedad en su rostro, una mezcla de lágrimas y sudor caían.   
Los tortuosos minutos pasaban lentamente. Tony sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Se resistía a rogar, pero el dolor era ya insoportable, pero más que ello, estaba destrozado por dentro. Él no podía ser el mismo James que le había hecho sentir tanto placer unos días antes, el portador de aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado en aquella cancha de tenis… no podía ser él.  
James no paró ni un segundo. Comenzó a disfrutarlo… más que aquella noche. Como nunca había pasado con sus amantes. Lo tenía en sus manos, lo torturaba… y encontró un gran placer en ello.  
Los gritos del menor causaban deleite en James. Lo tomó del cabello y lo hizo enderezarse por completo, sin dejar de penetrarlo. Tony se intentaba sujetar del sofá, pero era inútil. El dolor, su problema para respirar y el terror que estaba sintiendo, hicieron que empezara a marearse. Entonces, como un alivio, escuchó que los gemidos de James eran cada vez más fuertes.  
Estaba a punto de venirse así que dejó de jalar su cabello, y lo hizo inclinarse por completo en el sofá. Puso todo su peso sobre Tony y le dio con más fuerza. En ese momento, Tony le suplicó que parara, que no podía más. Sus ruegos fueron el máximo afrodisiaco de James, por lo que se vino dentro del muchacho.  
Tony lloraba desesperado. Sentía correr desde su interior el semen de su torturador. James se quedó unos instantes ahí, hasta que su respiración se fue calmando. Salió de su cuerpo completamente extasiado. Tony sentía que no tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie por sí solo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y se sentía mareado.   
-Qué asco -le dijo James con desprecio. -Ve, dúchate, estas hecho un cerdo. Y te vienes rápido a la cama, desnudo, te voy a estar esperando.  
James se fue a la habitación, dejándolo solo en la sala. Tony estaba aún sosteniéndose del sofá. Pasó algunos minutos, hasta que logró calmarse. Tomó su ropa y de ella cayó su billetera al suelo. Con cuidado se agachó, gimiendo con cada movimiento y la levantó. Se encaminó al baño que estaba en la habitación. James lo observó, recostado en la cama con una sonrisa, -Apresúrate.  
El castaño entró y cerró la puerta. Dejó la ropa en el mueble y abrió la billetera, para sacar las fotografías de sus padres y Darcy. “¿Por qué no les hice caso?”  
Guardó las imágenes y entró a la ducha. Dejó que el agua cayera en su cuerpo y se quedó ahí inmóvil por algunos minutos, tratando que también fluyera su dolor, pero era inútil. Cerró el grifo y se sostuvo en la pared. Si así iban a hacer esas veinticuatro horas, el chico sintió que no podría resistirlo. Se secó y salió de la ducha, desnudo como él le había pedido. Tenía la televisión encendida y cambiaba los canales. -Vamos, acuéstate -le dijo sin mirarlo.  
Tony fue hacia la cama y se recostó con cuidado, quedando lo más lejos que podía de James. Tomó la sábana para cubrirse del frío, pero James se la quitó. -No, quiero verte.  
-El aire está muy frío…  
-Me gusta así -le dijo simplemente.  
Tony giró su vista hacia la ventana. James se quedó viendo la televisión, mientras el muchacho se cubría a cómo podía con sus manos y trataba de no llorar. Pasó alrededor de media hora, cuando James apagó el televisor. Tony estaba acostado de medio lado, dándole la espalda. El mayor recorrió su cuerpo con su mano, haciendo que Tony abriera los ojos asustado, ya que se había quedado dormido unos minutos antes.  
-Has perdido el tiempo asistiendo a la universidad, cariño. Tu cuerpo es perfecto para follar. Podrías ganar mucho siendo el puto de cualquier millonario.  
El chico no le respondió. James se enderezó en la cama, -¡Vamos! Date la vuelta, chúpamela -le ordenó.  
El muchacho se dio vuelta con dificultad. Sumisamente se acercó a su miembro, -Yo… nunca he hecho eso.  
-No me digas, ¿Rodhes nunca te pidió que se la mamaras?  
-Te dije que entre él y yo…  
-Sí, sí, me voy a creer ese cuento -le dijo con molestia - ¡Empieza! Y hazlo con esmero.  
El muchacho tímidamente tomó su pene y acercó su boca, -Rápido, Tony. Métela hasta el fondo.  
El chico cerró los ojos y comenzó a introducirlo. Poco a poco fue moviendo su lengua alrededor del pene, chupándolo con miedo y asco.   
-Vamos, Tony, enséñame como se lo haces al negro. Vamos, más al fondo.  
El pene de James era grande, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, ganaba más tamaño. Su polla no cabía en la boca de Tony, pero este intentaba por todos los medios hacerlo para que terminara pronto esa tortura. James tomó al chico del cabello y con fuerza lo movía arriba y abajo para introducirlo hasta el fondo de su garganta. El chico puso las manos para intentar de soltarse, pero la fuerza de James era demasiada. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y pudo sentir en su boca los primeros rastros de líquido que salían del miembro.  
James gemía a gusto, con placer, -Tu boca es deliciosa cariño… naciste para esto… eres… una delicia amor. Eres un puto… mi puto Tony Stark.  
Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió que su boca se llenaba de aquel líquido amargo. Intentaba alejarse, pero James entre fuertes gemidos lo mantuvo sujeto, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba por haber culminado. Pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que fue aflojando su agarre, -Ahora límpialo con la lengua, Stark.  
El muchacho, apenas se sintió libre, se alejó y cayó de espaldas en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Abrió los ojos, pero veía puntos negros. A sus pulmones no estaba llegando aire. Sintió pánico, “No… no puedo… no…”, pensaba desesperado. Pero reaccionó cuando sintió que James lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo y lo enderezaba, - ¡Te dije que lo limpiaras, Anthony!  
El muchacho, con el poco aire que tenía, rogó, -Por favor… James… no puedo hacer esto…  
\- ¡Llegamos a un acuerdo Anthony! Pero si eso quieres, bien. Tus amigos serán trasladados a primera hora mañana -le dijo molesto y trató de irse, pero Tony lo sujetó de la mano con desesperación, -No… no… por… por favor… perdona… James…  
James sonrió, -Bien, te lo pasaré por ser esta la primera vez, pero si te pones rebelde nuevamente hazte a la idea que ambos pasarán mucho tiempo en prisión.  
Tony dejó caer sus manos y bajó la mirada completamente desecho. James levantó su rostro, -Si quieres mi perdón, tendrás que besarme… pero no quiero de esos piquitos que nos dábamos, un beso real.  
El castaño se aproximó a él, pero al sentir el olor de su boca James lo tiró a la cama molesto, - ¡Tu boca huele asqueroso! ¡Ve y dúchate! ¡No me gusta le gente que hiede en la cama! ¡En el baño encontrarás todo lo que necesitas! ¡Muévete!  
El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sin decir nada se puso de pie y fue hacia el baño. Al cerrar la puerta, empezó a llorar desesperado. Se dejó caer recostado en la puerta completamente destruido y humillado. Apenas llevaba una hora de ese suplicio, y quedaban veintitrés más. Pero se decía así mismo que debía soportarlo, que tenía que aguantar lo que viniera.  
Hizo tal y como James le ordenó. Se duchó y lavó los dientes. Antes de salir escuchó su celular sonar. Vio el número y gimió. No podía hablarle a Jarvis ahora, no en ese estado. Lo conocía, se daría cuenta que algo pasaba. Cuando el teléfono dejó de timbrar, lo apagó.  
\- ¡Apresúrate! -gritó James al otro lado de la puerta.  
El muchacho guardó el móvil entre su ropa y fue a la habitación. James estaba recostado, con una gran sonrisa, -Ahora sí. Ven a cumplir con tu castigo.  
Tony se acercó al lado de James, se sentó en la cama y se acercó a él. Cuando sintió sus labios rosar los suyos, su primera sensación fue una combinación de asco y medio. James lo tomó del rostro con fuerza y cólera, - ¡Me estás vacilando! ¡Bésame con ganas! ¡Cómo si fuera Rodhes!  
El chico sintió que le ardía la sangre al escucharle mencionar el nombre de su amigo en la boca de James. Cerró los ojos y se aproximó a él abriendo su boca un poco. Intentó besarlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No sentía placer, ni gozo al hacerlo como antes.  
James pudo sentir lo tieso de su cuerpo, y se encolerizó más. Lo empujó y le dio una cachetada que hizo que su rostro se volteara. Las lágrimas del chico empezaron a brotar sin control, - ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Pedazo de mierda, no puedes dar ni un beso bien!  
Lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a él. Con sus dos manos apretó la garganta de Tony, quien intentaba desesperadamente soltarse, - ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de chico con el que ando? Él sí sabe besar… no es como tú, un mimado sin experiencia. Sus labios tienen vida propia, me lleva a la gloria con solo sentirlos en mi cuerpo. Algún día haré que nos veas, a ver si aprendes cómo besar a un hombre, estúpido inútil.  
Soltó a al menor, lo hizo a un lado y se puso de pie. Tony tosía con fuerza, llorando al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar temeroso de lo que James podría hacer.   
Su terror aumento cuando sintió que el otro lo tiraba en la cama, levantaba sus brazos juntando sus muñecas y los ponía cerca del respaldar. James lo esposó rápidamente sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar, dejándolo boca arriba.  
\- ¿James? No… James… no me esposes… -le rogaba desesperado.   
El mayor fue a su cómoda y sacó algo extraño que el chico nunca había visto. Parecía una mordaza, pero con una bola. Los ruegos de Tony no se convirtieron en gemidos cuando James le introdujo la bola en la boca y cerró la mordaza detrás de su cabeza. Se la ajustó muy fuerte.  
Tony se empezó a revolcar en la cama tratando de soltarse. El mayor lo observaba satisfecho. -Así está mejor -exclamó mientras se pajeaba. Fue al minibar en la habitación y se sirvió un trago sin dejar de frotar su miembro. Se quedó un par de minutos contemplando su hazaña. Tony podía sentir los ojos de James comiéndoselo y sentía más repulsión, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se dificultaba por la posición en que se encontraba y el artefacto en su boca.  
Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo cuando sintió que James se aproximaba a él. Su puso frente a frente, con una risa diabólica, -Tal vez no sepas besar, pero tienes un delicioso culo para follar, cariño, y pienso disfrutármelo a lo grande -le dijo con su erección ya palpitante. Separó las piernas del muchacho con dureza, dejándolo completamente expuesto a él. -Ahora vas a recibir un castigo ejemplar por ser tan soso, Anthony.  
El menor sintió que se partía en dos cuando James lo penetró sin contemplación. Golpe a golpe que sentía eran un martirio. Entre lágrimas y gritos ahogados, rogaba que terminara ese infierno, que muriese por fin y estar con sus padres. Su vida no tenía sentido o lógica ahora. No había otro deseo en el corazón del muchacho que dejar de existir en ese momento. La voz de James al mismo tiempo que lo ultrajaba, lo hacía caer en cuenta de cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora.  
-Eso es… para esto sirves… mi esclavo… mi objeto… eres mío… nunca… nunca olvides… lo que eres… lo que serás… todo… será por mí… porque… yo lo permití… ¿entiendes?... soy… soy tu dueño… no eres nada… más que mi culo… mi culo para follar…  
James se sujetó de su torso con fuerza, metiendo sus dedos entre sus costillas, haciendo que el muchacho tuviera más problemas para contener el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones.  
-Que delicia… eres un manjar Tony Stark… mi manjar… y te voy a destrozar vivo… pedazo a pedazo…  
El chico poco a poco fue perdiendo noción de la realidad, hasta que finalmente cedió a la inconsciencia, como único escape para el castigo que estaba recibiendo.  
-*-  
Poco a poco la luz fue entrando a sus ojos. Los cerró por un momento y los abrió lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Intentó moverse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor, que recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo. Gimió y esperó unos segundos. Sus manos estaban sin las esposas, y su boca libre de la mordaza. Se fue enderezando poco a poco, hasta llegar a sentarse en la cama. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente. Lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia la puerta de la habitación. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada por fuera. Suspiró y fue al baño. Siguió con la misma rutina, asearse bien, como le ordenaba James, además, que el olor a sexo y sudor era espantoso para él. Se quedó varios minutos, dejando que el agua recorriera su adolorido cuerpo hasta que finalmente salió y se secó. Al aproximarse al espejo, pudo notar los estragos físicos de esa noche: tenía chupetes y pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, brazos y pecho, varios moretones sobresalían en sus costados y las piernas. Se miró a los ojos, y no pudo reconocer a quien estaba ahí. Ese no era Tony Stark, ya no. “Eso es… para esto sirves… mi esclavo… mi objeto… eres mío… nunca… nunca lo olvides…”, las palabras de James estaban en su cabeza. A eso lo había reducido: a una cosa.  
Sacó su móvil y lo encendió. Eran más de las diez de la mañana. Rápidamente llamó a Jarvis, necesitaba saber de Rodhey y Bruce, si James había cumplido su promesa de no permitir que los trasladaran. Después de unos minutos, su amigo respondió, -Edward Jarvis.  
-Hola J -saludo tratando de fingir tranquilidad -¿Qué ha pasado?  
El anciano suspiró, -Joven Tony, ¿dónde ha estado? Llegué al apartamento temprano en la mañana y no lo encontré.  
-Yo… emmm… tuve unos contratiempos… de la universidad, papeleo de rutina, y me fui temprano. ¿Estás en el apartamento? ¿Qué pasó con los chicos?  
-Están bien por ahora. El juez a primera hora decidió esperar veinticuatro horas más, así que siguen en la jefatura. También autorizó la entrada de la Sra. Rodhes y los Banner, que llegaron justo para la audiencia. Así que me vine a descansar un poco.  
El muchacho suspiró aliviado, -Que bien Jarvis. Escucha… creo que todo el tramite me tomará el resto del día. Mantendré el teléfono apagado, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.  
-Joven, antes que cuelgue, quisiera contarle algo… es breve.  
El muchacho se sintió inquieto. Tenía miedo que James regresara y lo encontrara hablando, pero tampoco quería que su amigo sospechara, - ¿Qué me quieres contar, J?  
-Es que… recuerdo una vez, cuando usted tenía ocho años. Esa mañana llegó el Sr. Hammer con su hijo Justin. Usted siempre terminaba peleándose con él porque le rompía los juguetes. Y cuando llegaban sus padres, no le temblaba la voz para acusarlo. Ese fin de semana fue diferente. El joven Justin hizo una de sus acostumbradas diabluras. Y el Sr. Howard y el Sr. Hammer llegaron al jardín. Había visto todo de lejos. El Sr. Hammer iba hacia su hijo a reprenderlo, pero usted lo detuvo. Se echó la culpa. Fue la primera vez que actúo a favor del joven Justin. Ese día fue reprendido por su padre. Y calladamente aceptó el castigo.  
Tony se quedó confundido, -Jarvis, no recuerdo eso… y no entiendo porque lo mencionas…  
\- La madre del joven Justin había fallecido no hacía mucho y era la primera vez que su familia llegaba a la casa. Usted… en su inocencia quizás, pensó que no era el momento para acusarlo… fue su forma de sentir piedad por él, y prefirió cargar con la culpa.  
Tony se quedó en silencio, -Usted no debía echarse la culpa cuando niño, joven Tony. Y lo que sea que está haciendo ahora, tampoco es su responsabilidad. No cargué con culpas que le son ajenas muchacho. Por favor, vuelva a la casa.  
“Volver a casa”, en ese momento la súplica de Jarvis hizo que Tony reaccionara. Necesitaba regresar, no podía seguir con todo eso, simplemente no podía. Deseó tanto regresar en el tiempo y volver al día en que cruzó su vida con la de James.  
-Jarvis, ¿cuánto dinero hay en la cuenta? ¿Podríamos pagar la fianza de Rodhey y Bruce? -preguntó, con la esperanza de poder sacarlos, estando ellos de acuerdo o no.  
-Llamé al banco al llegar joven, en total tiene disponible setenta y nueve mil dólares.  
-Eso… alcanzaría para sacar a uno…  
-Podría solicitar un préstamo sobre mi propiedad en Inglaterra, joven -le explicó Jarvis -Estoy seguro que sería más que suficiente para completar el monto, ¿qué opina?  
Tony se quedó pensativo por un segundo, -Bien, te prometo que apenas tenga oportunidad libero tu propiedad Jarvis. Intentaré… zafarme lo más pronto posible y te veré en el apartamento.  
-Haré las llamadas a Inglaterra, joven. Lo espero.  
El chico cortó decidido. Tenía que salir de ahí, no importaba lo que dijera James, no podía seguir con ese suplicio. Rápidamente se vistió y salió del baño. Intentó forzar la puerta, pero le fue imposible. Fue hacia la ventana, pero para su desgracia, estaba en un piso muy alto y no había balcón o alguna superficie para poder salir por ahí sin caer al vacío.   
En ese momento escuchó ruidos que venían de afuera. Sintió desesperación. Se aproximó a la puerta para oír mejor. Movimientos de bolsas puestas en su lugar de un sitio a otro se escuchaban. Y luego, música. James había puesto el equipo de sonido. Tony no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Buscó algo para golpearlo cuando entrara, y así fue que tomó el pie de una lámpara de mesa y se escondió detrás de la puerta.  
En ese instante, el porno empezó a moverse. El chico levantó la lámpara, listo para atinarle un golpe y huir a toda velocidad. La puerta se abrió y sin esperar nada, le propinó un sonoro golpe, haciéndole que cayera inconsciente. Tony se quedó perplejo al ver que no era James. Era un hombre alto, rubio. Probablemente el mismo a quien besaba James en el auto. Sin esperar nada, salió. Corrió a como le permitía el dolor. Fue al elevador echo un manojo de nervios, “¿Lo habré matado? ¡Oh Dios, lo maté, seguro lo maté!”, pensaba desesperado. Por un instante quiso volver y comprobar que siguiera con vida, pero el deseo de salir y escapar de toda la tortura que había pasado durante esas horas pudo más y entró al elevador. Pasó a toda velocidad por el vestíbulo del edificio. Cuando bajaba las escaleras para ir a la acerca, vio a lo lejos a James que se acercaba. De inmediato, se escondió. Se quedó inmóvil detrás de un muro. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que se aproximaba a él. Pero James no se percató de su presencia y pasó sin verlo.  
Tony tomó una bocanada grande de aire y salió huyendo del sitio. Buscó un taxi y fue hacia su apartamento. Conforme los minutos pasaban no dejaba de pensar en ese hombre. Había cometido un crimen, aunque fuera para salir de ahí. Tenía miedo, sentía pavor de lo que podría pasar. Pero no tenía más opción, pensó.  
Llegó al apartamento, no vio a Jarvis, así que entró de inmediato a su habitación. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y la que había llevado puesta la tiró al cesto de basura. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Confesar? Pudo haberlo matado, y aunque siguiera con vida, lo había agredido. ¿Iría a la cárcel, igual que los chicos? En ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, estaba aterrado por lo que pudiese pasar. Escuchó a Jarvis, así que salió a su encuentro.   
El mayor estaba llegando del súper y al ver al muchacho pálido se asustó, - ¿Está bien joven? ¿Le sucedió algo?  
Tony no habló. Fue hacia Jarvis y lo abrazó. El anciano respondió al gesto con preocupación. Ésta aumentó cuando escuchó que lloraba, -Muchacho, pero ¿qué pasó?   
El castaño no habló. Solo se quedó así por varios minutos, hasta que se calmó. Jarvis tocó su rostro, donde aparecía un pequeño moretón en su mejilla, - ¿Quién lo golpeó? -le preguntó con severidad.  
-Debemos hablar con los Banner y la Sra. Rodhes -le interrumpió ignorando la pregunta. -No podemos esperar a que hipoteques tu propiedad, Jarvis. Hay que buscar la forma de reunir los veintiún mil dólares restantes lo más rápido posible.  
-Joven Anthony, respóndame, ¿quién lo golpeó?  
\- ¿Esto? Me golpeé yo mismo. Vamos, Jarvis, debemos ir a la jefatura -le dijo finalmente.  
El mayor se quedó con dudas, pero hizo caso y lo siguió. Cuando llegaron a la jefatura, lo primero que hizo Tony fue reunirse con la Sra. Rodhes y los padres de Bruce en un lugar aparte, a la espera del abogado de los chicos. Momento que aprovechó el muchacho para explicarles su plan.  
La más indispuesta a aceptar su ayuda era Hannah, -Te agradezco lo que intentas hacer, Anthony, pero entiende que mi hijo no quiere que hagas esto.  
-Hablé con Bruce -le dice la Sra. Banner -No estuvo de acuerdo, pero lo convencí para utilizar el fondo para su universidad. Son treinta mil dólares.  
Tony sintió dolor al escucharlo. Era el dinero que con tanto empeño los Banner habían ahorrado por tanto tiempo para los estudios de su amigo, pero con ese dinero, al menos se aseguraría que ellos no cayeran en prisión. -Bien, queda decidido entonces. Pondré mi parte y ustedes el resto, Sres. Banner.   
La Sra. Rodhes suspiró, -Bien, si no hay otra forma de convencerte, Tony, tengo también ahorrado, no es mucho, son alrededor de quince mil, pero al menos no tendrás que desembolsar todo tu dinero.  
-Bien, entonces pondremos los treinta, tu pondrás los quince y el resto Anthony -exclamó el Sr. Banner.  
El muchacho suspiró aliviado. No pensó que convencer a los adultos sería más fácil que a sus amigos. Solo tenían que esperar al abogado para que les diera indicaciones, pero algo les llamó la atención. El movimiento en la jefatura se empezó a intensificar. Se acercaron a la zona de acceso, y vieron como paramédicos entraban con camilla hacia el recinto. Los cinco esperaron alguna noticia, hasta que el abogado se acercó con algo de nerviosismo, -Algo grave ha pasado. Hirieron a James.  
De inmediato Hannah reaccionó alterada, -¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?  
-Aún no saben por qué o quién, pero cambiaron a James a una celda separada de Bruce, y aparentemente fue apuñalado ahí. Los paramédicos lo están atendiendo en este momento.  
La mujer entró en histeria e intentó entrar a la fuerza al piso donde estaban las celdas, pero los oficiales la detuvieron. En medio de toda la crisis, Tony se encontraba aterrorizado. Jarvis no se separó de los Banner, que también buscaban la manera de comprobar que su hijo estuviese bien. En ese instante el móvil Tony sonó y él contestó de inmediato. -¿Sí?  
\- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa, Tony! ¡Ahora Rodhes pagará por tu estupidez! -le gritó James desde el auricular.  
Al escucharlo, el muchacho corrió a un lugar aparte y le habló susurrando para que nadie lo escuchara, -James, ¿qué hiciste?  
\- ¡Tú que piensas! ¡Dejaste inconsciente a mi chico y huiste! ¡Hicimos un trato, Anthony, y lo rompiste! ¡Yo cumplo mis promesas, te dije que te arrepentirías y así ha sido! ¡Y ten por seguro que a Banner no le irá mejor!  
Tony empezó a temblar descontroladamente, -Lo siento… lo siento James… por favor… no le hagas daño a Bruce…  
-Te advertí, pero no me escuchaste.  
-Por favor, James… haré lo que me digas… te juro que no voy a desobedecerte más, pero por favor, ¡deja en paz a mis amigos!  
Un silencio ensordecedor hizo que el corazón del muchacho se quedara casi sin latir, esperando su respuesta. -Sal en cinco minutos, y esta vez no quiero una de tus hazañas Stark.  
-Lo haré… cinco minutos…  
Tony colgó resignado. Salió y vio como llevaban la camilla con Rodhey. Estaba inconsciente, con una mascarilla y una venda que cubría su torso. Hannah iba detrás hasta que la detuvo su abogado. El muchacho se quedó a unos metros y escuchó, -Al parecer la herida no fue muy profunda, sin embargo, los paramédicos me dijeron que probablemente tendrán que operar.  
-Tengo que ir… debo ir con él -le dijo Hannah desesperada.  
-Jarvis -le habla Tony al anciano -Ve con la Sra. Rodhes por favor, me quedaré aquí esperando noticias de Bruce.  
-Como diga joven Anthony.  
Tanto Jarvis como Hannah fueron detrás de los parámedicos. Los señores Banner y el abogado siguieron con el oficial, insistiéndole que los dejara ver a Bruce. Tony fue alejándose de ellos y se salió del edificio.  
Esperó algunos minutos hasta que el auto de James paró frente a él. Sin decir nada, el chico se subió. El mayor no le habló, arrancó el vehículo y se alejó del edificio.  
Después de un par de minutos en silencio, Tony habló, - ¿Qué pasó con el tipo que golpeé?  
-Está en el hospital, no lo mataste de milagro. Le hice creer que había sido un ladrón, por suerte el muy idiota se lo creyó.  
\- ¿Iremos a tu apartamento?  
-No. Te quise tratar como un rey, en un lujoso lugar, pero no te mereces eso. Te llevaré al lugar donde los putos acostumbrar ir, es ahí donde perteneces -le dijo fríamente.  
En ese momento las palabras de James no lo afectaron. Nada de lo que podía hacerle a partir de ese momento sería más grave de lo que había hecho con Rodhey. Estaba en sus manos, y no había forma que pudiera escapar.  
-*-  
Pasaron alrededor de dieciocho horas. Tony estaba inmóvil, frente a la puerta. Suspiró y entró con una sonrisa. -Hola chicos.  
Rodhey en la cama y Bruce a su lado sonrieron al ver a su amigo. -Por fin te apareces Stark -le dice el moreno en broma. - Llevo horas preguntando por ti.  
-Si amigo, cuando me dejaron libre, pregunté por ti, y mis padres dijeron que no te habían visto desde ayer. ¿Dónde estuviste metido?  
Tony se quedó en silencio. En ese momento, sus amigos palidecieron al ver a James entrar detrás del muchacho. - ¿Cómo has estado Rodhes?  
Bruce se quedó estático. Tony no reaccionaba, estaba completamente frío sin reaccionar, mientras James les sonreía satisfecho. El primero en reaccionar fue Rodhey, - ¿Me puedes decir porqué trajiste a ese idiota aquí, Stark?  
Tony, sin expresar ninguna reacción, con la voz suave contestó, -Él me vino a acompañar. Hablamos. Solucionamos nuestros problemas y regresé con él. Fue por eso que quitó la denuncia, lo convencí de hacerlo.  
-Eso no es posible, Tony -le dijo Bruce.  
\- ¿Posible? ¡Esto es una soberana mierda! -exclamó molesto el moreno - ¡Ese maldito te amenazó, Stark, lleva meses hostigándote! ¿Y tú regresas con él?  
-Lo amo -simplemente dijo.  
Bruce empezó a negar y tomó de los brazos a su amigo, tratándole de entrar en razón, -Escucha. Estas mal, Tony. No puedes amar a ese hombre. Te ahorcó enfrente nuestro, ¿ya lo olvidaste?  
-Eso fue… un error -le dijo el chico -Estaba… tomado y… no era consciente de lo que hacía. Ustedes hicieron mal en golpearlo y… yo quiero estar con él.  
La respiración de Rodhey comenzó a agitarse. Bruce no sabía que hacer o qué decir mientras veía el rostro de Tony completamente frío. -Algo le hiciste -le dice a James -Lo drogaste o… lo amenazaste, no sé. Pero Tony no hablaría así, no reaccionaría así.  
\- ¿Por qué no aceptan simplemente la realidad? Tony me ama, así de sencillo es.  
-Maldita sea… Stark, piensa bien… piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Ese enfermo te va a destrozar la vida…  
-Vamos, Rodhes, deja esa actitud patética -le dice James divertido.  
\- ¡Tú no me hables, maldito! ¡Stark! ¡Por Dios, di algo!  
Tony bajó la mirada y luego miró a Rodhey con seguridad, -Si ustedes no están dispuestos a respetar mi relación con James, me temo que no podré seguir siendo su amigo.  
Bruce retrocedió un par de pasos lejos de su amigo, completamente en shock.  
Rodhey río con sarcasmo, -Bien, entonces no hay nada más que hablar…  
-Rodhey, por favor, no…  
\- ¡Ya lo oíste, Banner! ¡El ya decidió! Bien Stark… pero quiero que estén consciente que, si sales por esa puerta con él, olvidaré que tú y yo fuimos amigos alguna vez.  
El menor no mostró ninguna reacción, dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, los miró por última vez, -Cuídense ambos.  
Cuando salieron, Tony siguió caminando completamente ido, sin mostrar alguna emoción. James rio, -Bien, te felicito Tony cumpliste con todo.  
-Ahora que todo terminó… me vas a dejar en paz -le dijo con el mismo semblante y voz suave.  
James lo tomó del brazo y lo acorraló en la pared, -Tengo que admitirlo: al final te luciste, cariño. Pero no creas que olvido todo lo que hiciste. Me iré a St. Louis por unas semanas por negocios, pero tendré ojos sobre ti. No te acerques a ellos, porque me daré cuenta y esta vez no habrá ruego que te salve… o los salve a ellos.  
Tony se mantuvo cabizbajo. James acarició su rostro, esta vez él no reaccionó. -Me gusta el Anthony sumiso que eres ahora. Bésame.  
El muchacho levantó el rostro y lo besó con pasión, sin importar quien pudiese estar a su alrededor. Se separó lentamente y giró su vista. Bruce estaba al lado de la puerta, observándolos.  
No dijo nada. Su rostro lleno de decepción decía todo. Caminó al lado de ellos sin decir nada.   
James sonrió, -Bien, si tenía alguna duda, con eso quedó aclarada… ve a tu apartamento y descansa. Te llamaré en la noche, cariño.  
El mayor se aleja y lo deja solo. El chico se queda ahí, recostado en la pared, sin moverse, con la mente en blanco. Finalmente se endereza y retira del lugar.  
-*-  
Al llegar al apartamento, se encuentra con Jarvis en la sala. El anciano va hacia él molesto, -Joven Tony, ¿dónde estaba? No supe de usted desde hace…  
Se silenció cuando vio su rostro sin vida, sin reacción. - ¿Joven Tony? ¿Le sucede algo?  
El muchacho, sin mirarlo a los ojos susurró, -Yo… no me siento bien…  
Cerró los ojos y sus piernas flaquearon. De inmediato Jarvis lo sujetó, evitando que cayera, - ¡¿Qué le sucede, muchacho?!  
Tocó su rostro y se alarmó, -Tiene fiebre… vamos, lo llevaré a su habitación, debe recostarse.  
El chico no puso queja, y fue tranquilamente con Jarvis. El anciano estaba alarmado por su estado, no tenía mayor reacción, era como un muñeco que solo se dejaba llevar por él. No dejaba de hablarle para mantenerlo consciente.  
Al llegar a la habitación, lo sentó con cuidado en la cama, y le retiró la chamarra que llevaba puesta. Al irlo despojando de ella, y ver sus brazos expuestos por la camiseta negra de manga corta que llevaba se alarmó por los moretones y las mordidas. Pero no dijo nada.  
Con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, le fue quitando la camiseta. Su pecho estaba en peores condiciones que sus brazos.  
Lo intentó recostar boca arriba, pero el chico gimió, así que de inmediato lo volteó y fue en ese momento que el mundo del anciano se puso de cabeza. Fuertes golpes y laceraciones cubrían su espalda.   
-Muchacho, ¿quién le hizo esto? ¿Barnes?  
El chico no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Reaccionó minutos después cuando sintió algo frío en su espalda. Jarvis lo curaba con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Al ver que había reaccionado, le habló, -Joven Tony, le traje analgésicos y medicamento para bajarle la fiebre, por favor, tómelo.  
Dócilmente obedeció. Tomó las pastillas y se las tragó, luego bebió el agua, y regresó a la misma posición. Jarvis no le preguntó otra cosa, sabía que no le respondería. Tony se quedó ahí, esperando que la sublime inconsciencia lo hiciera alejarse de toda esa realidad, al menos por un rato.  
BREAK  
Habían pasado dos horas desde que Pepper lo dejó solo. Tony suspiró. Como siempre, los recuerdos no le permitían dormir. Se puso de pie y fue a su taller. La única reacción fue de Babas que de inmediato se estiró, tomó un lápiz y lo puso al lado de uno de los planos.  
Tony sonrió, -Hola amigo.  
Tomó asiento y empezó a trabajar. Sus muchos proyectos y hobbies habían sido su escape a todo lo que había vivido esa noche. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una motivación extra: Steve. La presencia del rubio había traído algo de luz a su vida.  
Pero ahora James sabía de él. Tony lo conocía: James ahora se sentía seguro de poder dominarlo, pero en el momento que viera a Steve como una amenaza, lo atacaría como había hecho con Rodhey y Bruce. Y el castaño pensó decidido: a como diera lugar, no permitiría que eso pasara, esta vez no.  
-*-  
A las ocho menos veinte, como un reloj, Tony Stark despertó en su silla, en medio de planos y artefactos. Suspiró y fue a la cocina por un café cargado. Al bajar sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Pepper y Wanda.  
\- ¿Estás segura que todo viene aquí? -le pregunta la pelirroja.  
-Los informes completos, los seguimientos, todo. No olvidé nada -le responde Wanda, que acomodaba los expedientes en la maleta de Pepper.  
-Bien, porque debo irme en el vuelo de las once y no puedo retrasarme con nada Wanda.  
-Descuida amiga, todo está como lo pediste.  
Jarvis terminaba de servir el desayuno, cuando vio a su protegido al pie de la escalera, -Buen día, joven Tony.  
-Hola J. Chicas. -las saludo de lejos.  
-Buenos días, guapo -le dice Wanda cerrándole el ojo.  
Pepper tomó su bolso y una de las maletas, mientras Wanda tomaba la otra, -Bien, vámonos entonces.  
\- ¿No desayunará, Srta. Pepper?  
-Lo siento Jarvis, lo haré en el aeropuerto, apenas tengo tiempo para todo lo que tengo que hacer.  
La pelirroja se acercó a su amigo, que tomaba su taza de café en la cocina y le susurró, -Terminaremos esa conversación cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?  
Tony asintió con una sonrisa. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y luego a Jarvis, -Se cuidan los dos.  
-Tú también, Pepp -le responde Tony.  
Wanda va hacia Jarvis, -Prometo que vendré en estos días para que veamos un par de telenovelas juntos, ¿de acuerdo Jarvis?  
-Estaré esperándola con ansias, Srta. Maximoff.  
La chica le guiñó a Tony y se fue detrás de su amiga.  
Cuando ambas se fueron, el muchacho suspiró, -Supongo que tendremos algunos días de silencio y tranquilidad.  
-Diría más bien aburridos, joven Tony. No puede negar que la presencia de las señoritas dan cierta luz y vida al apartamento.  
El muchacho asintió, cuando su móvil sonó. Al ver quien era sonrió y respondió de inmediato, -Hola actorucho.  
Steve sonrió al otro lado, -Muy gracioso… llamaba para despedirme, ya estoy en el aeropuerto. Mi vuelo a Los Ángeles sale en unas horas.  
\- ¡Vaya! La audición, ¿cómo te sientes?  
-Nervioso -acotó suspirando -Pero me aprendí el guion, leí el libro y tengo una idea de lo que esperan del personaje. Más preparado no puedo estar.  
-Lo harás bien, estoy seguro.  
-Steve, deja de hablar. Nos toca ir a la ventanilla -le dice Natasha.  
Tony sonrió al escuchar su voz -Tu asistente provoca miedo.  
-Ja, un poco, pero no podría hacer nada sin ella -le responde mientras sigue a Natasha para comprar el boleto. -Debo irme, solo quería hablarte. Recuerda que tenemos una cita pendiente para cuando regrese.  
-Y te recuerdo que no es cita, es…  
-Salida de amigos, sí, lo sé. Nos vemos en dos semanas.  
-Suerte, Steve.  
-*-  
El trajín del lunes por la mañana también había empezado en la casa Banner. -¡Darcy, ya llegó tu abuelo! -le llama Betty, quien acomodaba sus cosas en la sala.  
La niña corrió por las escaleras con alegría. Betty la detuvo, le arregló su vestido y la besó en su frente, -Ve a despedirte de tu papá.  
Bruce, ya vestido, hablaba por teléfono cuando llegó su hija, -Ya me voy papi.  
-Oh, qué bueno amor. Espera, quiero que saludes a alguien.  
Le dio el teléfono y habló, -Hola… ¡padrino!  
Betty se acercó a Bruce y observó a la niña conversando animadamente, - ¿Cuándo vienen?... ¿En serio?... ¿Me vas a traer algo de Europa?... ¡Si, genial padrino!  
Betty le habló a la niña para que le diera el teléfono a su papá.  
-Me tengo que ir padrino… si, te espero, adiós.  
La niña le entregó el teléfono a su papá, le dio un beso y se despidió.  
-Pórtate bien, bebe.  
Cuando la niña se va, Bruce pone el altavoz para que Betty escuche, - ¿Y cómo están los aires franceses?  
-Como siempre…fríos -le responde Rodhey con una sonrisa, mientras termina de guardar papeles y libros en una caja.  
-Pues te aseguro que New York no está precisamente caliente -le dice Betty en broma.  
-Oh, pero si es la Muñeca Ross…  
-Ya basta con ese apodo Rodhes -le dice la mujer en respuesta.  
-Jajajaja, de acuerdo. Estamos ansiosos por volver. No veo la hora de poder llenar a mi ahijada de cuanto juguete encuentre.  
\- ¡Oye! Nada de malcriarla -le dice Betty divertida -Que para eso ya tengo a mi papá.  
\- ¿Para qué otra cosa sirve un padrino si no es para malcriar a su ahijada?  
En ese instante, su esposa entra a la habitación y se acerca a Rodhey. Éste besa con cariño su abultado vientre, -Esperen, que ya no estoy solo.  
Pone el altavoz y la mujer se sienta a su lado risueña, - ¿Cómo está todo por allá, chicos?  
-Excelente, ¿y cómo va ese embarazo, Jane?  
La mujer acaricia su vientre con cariño, -Bueno, las náuseas pasaron hace mucho, ahora estoy batallando para que me deje dormir por las noches.  
-Ese pequeño será futbolista, ya lo veo venir -interrumpe Rodhey orgulloso.  
\- ¿En plan, cuando vuelven? -les pregunta Bruce con ansiedad.  
-Pues todo está arreglado para en dos semanas -responde Jane -Estamos finiquitando todo por acá y es el tiempo justo, si espero más, no podré volar por lo avanzado de mi embarazo.  
Bruce sintió una gran alegría, -Perfecto. Manténganos informados. Cuando estén ya acomodados, Betty y yo los invitaremos a una cena en casa, así que manténganos un lugar en su agenda.  
-Espero que te esmeres Banner -le dice Rodhey -Que me hecho muy exigente con la comida estos años.  
-Comerás lo que te sirvamos y caso cerrado -le responde Betty en broma.  
Rodhey se carcajea, -Ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en tu casa Bruce.  
\- ¿Algún problema con eso? -le pregunta Jane a su esposo levantando la ceja.  
Rodhey tose un poco y responde, -Para nada amor.  
Ahora quien rio fue Bruce, -Y veo quien los lleva en la tuya, Rodhes.  
-Sí, bueno, lo que diga Jane son órdenes para mí -responde besándola en la mejilla. La mujer solo sonríe sin decir nada.  
-Bien, entonces quedamos en eso -termina Bruce -Los esperamos en quince días.  
-Ahí estaremos, bro. Cuídate.  
Al terminar la llamada, Bruce se quedó en silencio con una gran sonrisa. Betty lo observó curiosa, - Sigues pensando en invitar a Tony también, ¿no?  
Bruce suspiró, -Es hora de que limen asperezas, Betty. Y el regreso de Rodhey y Jane no podría ser más que oportuno, ahora que Tony se está abriendo un poco más.  
La mujer asiente y va por su bolso, -Pero no quiero te ilusiones, Bruce. Sabes que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ellos. Amo a Rodhey, pero lo conozco, sé lo terco que puede llegar a ser.  
-Sí, pero te aseguro que Rodhey aún adora al tonto de Stark. Si hay una ligera posibilidad de que se entienda con él, no lo va a desaprovechar, estoy seguro.  
Ella no le dice nada más y sale de la casa. Bruce toma su maletín, pero antes de salir, observa la fotografía de sus amigos de la infancia y él, en la pared. Con nostalgia ve la imagen de Darcy y la acaricia con el dedo, -Donde quiera que estés, échanos una mano con esos dos tercos, Dar.  
Finalmente, toma las llaves y sale, con la esperanza de poder reunir a sus dos amigos.

Reflexión Final  
Mientras escribía, me quedé con dudas de qué tan explícita debía ser, sin llegar a mostrarme cruda o vulgar. Hice lo posible por tratar el tema lo más adecuado y correcto posible. Como les dije al principio, no es el tipo de fic que disfruto hacer, pero era necesario para que tuviesen una idea de lo que había pasado Tony. Hay un lapsus de dieciocho horas que no son narrados, y que irán exponiéndose en forma de flashback en capítulos posteriores, conforme la misma historia lo requiera.  
Puedo adelantarles que lo que viene es un proceso de recuperación paulatina para Tony, y en eso habrá participación de muchos, con especial atención Steve, quien será su mayor motivación para hacerlo.  
Les recuerdo también que estos eventos son ficticios, y si bien James Barnes es el villano de la historia, no deja de ser un producto de mi imaginación. Por dicha no tiene nada que ver con el personaje del comic o con el mismo Sebastian, actor que me encanta, pero bueno, este fic necesitaba de un villano.  
Espero que les haya gustado estos tres capítulos, y que dejen sus comentarios. A partir de ahora, haré una pausa de dos semanas para evocarme a concluir un fic que está ya por terminar y que le tengo un gran cariño. Si tienen oportunidad espero que le den oportunidad y lo lean, se llama Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche, y como seguro intuyen por su título, es un Superbat.  
Muchas gracias por su lectura.


	13. Tras bastidores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras un fin de semana emocionalmente agotador, Steve y Tony se dan un respiro con un desenlace inesperado.

**Capítulo 13: Tras bastidores**

Pasaron los días, y cada quien siguió su rutina normal. Steve fue a la audición y luego a su gira de promoción. En las tardes se hizo rutina para Tony sentarse con Jarvis y Wanda a ver las noticias de farándula y esperar alguna mención del rubio. De vez en cuando salía alguna nota, en donde el actor sonreía a sus fans y coqueteaba con la periodista en turno. El castaño gruñía al verlo en ese plan, pero Wanda de inmediato le pellizcaba el brazo y le susurraba, "Es su trabajo, Tony, no te hagas ideas". En cierta forma, agradecía que la castaña le recordara eso. Además, le parecía extraño ver su sonrisa en la televisión. Así no le sonreía a él. Cuando estaban solos era más... natural, no tan plástico. Al menos eso le debía reconocer.

En Francia, Jane y Rodhey terminaron todo lo concerniente a su traslado. Por su embarazo, la mujer estaría en su casa, aunque ya tenía una propuesta para trabajar como investigadora y profesora en una universidad neoyorquina después de dar a luz, y Rodhey había sido contratado en un programa especial del gobierno, como enlace con las empresas contratadas para la fabricación de armamento e insumos. Era... un trabajo aburrido según el moreno, pero después de haber visto de cerca el horror de la batalla y con una familia propia, deseaba estabilidad y seguridad. Y estaba ansioso por volver a casa con Jane, ver a su madre y volver a tener contacto con sus amigos. Y si, amigos, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, necesitaba saber que había sido de la vida de Tony. En diez años esa duda carcomía su interior. Así que ambos esposos agilizaron todo para poder viajar tal y como Jane minuciosamente había planificado.

En New York, Bruce y Betty siguieron su rutina normal. Idas a la clínica y el hospital, en las noches pasar ratos con su hija y luego a dormir. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo de Bruce aumentaba conforme los días pasaban, y aunque uno de sus temores era complicar más la situación de sus amigos, la pequeña esperanza de que ambos se volvieran a encontrar era más poderosa que cualquier duda.

En esas semanas, Tony se dedicó a trabajar. Al no estar James cerca, no tuvo más complicaciones ni estrés, y por qué no decirlo, Steve se había vuelto un distractor constante también, aunque uno que el castaño disfrutaba demasiado. Su motor de plasma fue un éxito, SHIELD pagó generosamente su diseño y como lo había hablado con María semanas antes, inició con el reactor Arc. Leyó con esmero los apuntes dejados por su padre y a partir de ahí empezó a investigar. No salió del apartamento, se la pasaba en el taller, en donde comía lo que Jarvis puntualmente le preparaba y seguía su trabajo. Solo se despegaba en las tardes para ver alguna noticia de Steve por televisión. En las noches, el rubio le llamaba o mandaba un mensaje por WhatsApp. Las conversaciones entre ambos eran muy breves, ya que Rogers tenía una agenda muy apretada, sin embargo, no dejó que pasara un solo día esas dos semanas sin establecer algún contacto con Tony.

Mientras reinaba un ambiente de tranquilidad para todos ellos, la familia Barnes vivió un verdadero infierno, en especial, el patriarca de la familia.

El mismo lunes en que Steve viajaba a Los Ángeles, James esperaba pacientemente en su oficina dentro de la empresa. Se sentía ansioso. En ese instante, Hope entró con la misma cara de pocos amigos que su hermanastro y se sentó frente a él, - ¿Estás listo?

Él se mostró indeciso, -No sé, Hope. ¿Crees que realmente sea necesario hacer esto?

La mujer sonrió, -No es un buen momento para que te embargue las dudas, Jimmy.

-Entiende, estamos hablando de mi padre...

-Sí, un anciano que nos hará perder millones por su sentimiento de culpa, ¡por favor, James, hay que ser prácticos!

Éste asintió, -Tienes razón, es solo... bueno, es un golpe muy bajo el que le vamos a dar.

-Peor es el que nos está haciendo a nosotros, además, todos los accionistas te apoyan, James. No puedes echarte para atrás.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero era de esas pocas veces que sentía remordimiento por algo que estaba por hacer.

La mujer se acercó y tomó su mano con dulzura, -Él no lo verá así ahora, pero también es por su propio bien. No podemos permitir que en un arranque pierda toda esa fortuna. Al final nos lo va a agradecer.

-Bien, hagámoslo entonces -exclamó, convencido por Hope.

La asistente de James entró y avisó que todos estaban ya en la sala de juntas. Hope tomó su bolso y se puso de pie, -Y no te preocupes, te respaldaré en todo, como siempre hermano.

Él sonrió y fue con ella. Al entrar a la sala, los ocho representantes de los accionistas minoritarios estaban presentes, así como Edward. James tomó su lugar al otro lado de la mesa, frente a su padre. Hope a su lado.

Mientras que el secretario leía los pormenores de la última junta, James no dejaba de ver a su padre. Cuando Hope decía que era un anciano, no era por broma. Los años habían hecho mella en la salud de Edward Barnes, en especial la última década. Dos infartos, una úlcera, problemas de presión y diabetes eran solo los más graves de los problemas de salud que le aquejaban. Pero quizás lo que más le afectó fue su separación de la madre de Hope, Janet.

Janet Van Dyne era una buena mujer, eso era algo que James no podía negar. Nunca fue una madrastra cruel con él, a pesar de lo mucho que él la molestaba cuando era chico, y tenía que reconocer que después de la muerte de su madre, ella fue una buena compañía para Edward. Pero que hubiese estado casada antes con el enemigo jurado de su padre, Hank Pym y que además tuviera una hija de ese matrimonio, siempre fue el arma que utilizó James para importunarla.

Edward no fue un gran esposo con Janet, pero en sus muchos defectos, él la amaba, y le afectó mucho su separación, más porque la razón de la mujer fue regresar con su antigua pareja. Eso fue un detonante para que la salud de Edward desmejorara.

Pero en las últimas semanas, las decisiones de Edward empezaron a preocupar tanto a los accionistas, como a Hope y James, por eso, los dos se reunieron la noche anterior, trazaron un plan y estaban a punto de ejecutarlo.

Después de la lectura del informe, Edward tomó la palabra, -Bueno, ahora podemos debatir algunos puntos... mmm -tosió un poco, -Bien, como saben, este mes se finiquitó el lapso de preventa anunciada de Industrias Stark, por lo que esta ya es oficialmente parte de nuestro consorcio y ahora será conocido como Industrias Barnes. En las últimas semanas, mi hijastra Hope se ha encargado de la administración de ella, pero... ammm... quiero anunciarles... ciertas decisiones que he tomado en virtud de la forma en que esta empresa fue obtenida...

-Antes que prosigas -le interrumpe James, quien se pone de pie -Respecto a ese tema, me tomé la libertad de reunirme con los accionistas de la empresa este fin de semana, padre, y...

\- ¿Reunión? -preguntó el mayor -Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Yo no supe de esa reunión!

James asintió, -Así es, padre. Después de analizar las últimas decisiones que has tomado en los últimos meses, consideramos que no eres apto para seguir dirigiendo el consorcio.

Edward se puso de pie, molesto, - Pero ¡¿qué estás diciendo, James?!

-Los accionistas minoritarios estamos de acuerdo, Edward -dijo uno de los presentes -Tienes que aceptar que desde tu separación de Janet has sido... muy inestable.

\- ¿Inestable? ¡Inestable mis bolas! -gritó - ¡Esta es mi empresa! ¡Ustedes no pueden decirme tal cosa! ¡Y tú eres mi hijo, James! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!

En ese instante, volvió a ver a Hope, que permanecía serena, -Hope, hija, di algo, por favor.

La mujer lo volvió a ver con serenidad, -Lo siento, Edward, pero estoy de acuerdo con James. Es necesario un cambio.

El anciano cayó en su silla y puso la mano en su pecho. James sintió dolor al verlo, pero no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora. -Bien, haremos una votación entonces. Según los estatutos la dirección del consorcio lo asumirá el vicepresidente en turno, que sería yo en este caso. Los que están a favor, decir su nombre.

Y fue así que todos votaron a favor de James. Los accionistas minoritarios sumaban 35% de las acciones, James 15% y Hope representaba el 5% de su madre.

Después de eso, Edward no dijo nada más. Se quedó en su sillón hasta que la reunión terminó. Todos se fueron retirando, a excepción de James, Hope y Edward que se mantuvieron en la sala.

James se acercó a su padre y le habló suavemente, -Entiende padre, esto es lo mejor para todos.

\- ¿Lo mejor? -preguntó molesto. - ¿Para quién? Mi hijo... mi propio hijo... me robó mi consorcio.

\- ¡Por favor, no exageres Edward! -exclama Hope al ponerse de pie -Tu hiciste peores cosas en el pasado, tómalo como karma y asúmelo.

El anciano se puso de pie. Su rostro era una mezcla de dolor y decepción, -Nunca me atreví a hacerle eso a mi familia, James. Pero no canten victoria. Aún poseo el 55% de las acciones.

-No por mucho -respondió James con suavidad -Esta mañana solicité ante el juzgado una prueba psicológica, para corroborar si estas apto para seguir teniendo control sobre tus acciones

-Y sobre lo demás -añadió Hope -Incluyendo las propiedades.

Edward se quedó en silencio. Miraba a ambos jóvenes. James se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. Se acercó a su padre, --Papá, entiende, es por tu bien...

Pero una bofetada del anciano lo interrumpió. James lo volvió a ver con ira.

-Terminé contigo James -le dijo el anciano -Ahora déjame solo.

James se fue molesto de la sala, dejando a Hope con Edward. Ella dio media vuelta, pero la voz del anciano la detuvo, -Este siempre fue tu plan, ¿cierto Hope?

La mujer se detuvo y lo miró con desdén, -Escuchaste a la junta, Edward. No estás calificado para seguir adelante con el consorcio.

El anciano fue hacia ella con una sonrisa, -No me engañas, nunca lo has hecho, niña. Cometí el error de dejarte actuar a tus anchas, porque en su momento me convenía, pero siempre supe la alimaña que eras.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le susurró, -Aprendí del mejor, Edward.

Hope fue hacia la puerta, pero nuevamente se detuvo al escucharlo, -Imagino que te quedarás administrando la antigua Industrias Stark.

-James manejará el consorcio y sí, me encargaré de la administración del ahora Industrias Barnes. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y quien mejor que yo.

-Ese siempre fue tu objetivo -exclamó el anciano -Quedarte con lo que, por derecho le pertenecía a Anthony Stark.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hope desapareció, -Hacer justicia, Edward. Simple y llanamente eso.

La mujer se fue dejando al anciano solo. Pero en la mente de Edward se maquinaba un plan para, al menos, no dejar que se apropiara de toda la herencia Stark, al menos, de la que más le importaba a Tony.

**BREAK**

Steve suspiró con alivio cuando por fin bajó del avión. Esperaba sus maletas junto con Natasha, pero estaba pegado al teléfono. La pelirroja lo miraba con una sonrisa, sabiendo en qué estaba metido.

-Todo está listo para esta tarde entonces.

_-Sí, Sr. Rogers. Tendrá acceso completo a las instalaciones por tres horas._

-Bien. Recuerde, no quiero fisgones y no puede filtrarse la información a la prensa.

_-Así será, Sr. Rogers, cuente con eso._

-Gracias, pasaré en un par de horas a cancelar, buen día.

El rubio cortó la llamada, con una gran sonrisa, -Todo quedó listo, Nat.

La mujer movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras tomaba su maleta, -No puedo creer hasta qué punto estas llegando para tener una cita con Stark.

-No es cita -recalcó -, es "salida de amigos".

Ella sonrió en respuesta, mientras ambos se encaminaban con maletas. -Dime algo Steve, pero sé sincero, ¿aún estas con ese reto tuyo de conquistarlo?

Él la miró desconcertado, -Por supuesto. Tony Stark caerá a mis pies más pronto de lo que te imaginas. No sé podrá resistir a esto.

-Mmmmm -susurró -Pues a mí me parece que es otro el que ha sido conquistado.

Steve se carcajeó nerviosamente, -Por favor, Natasha. Si estas insinuando que me estoy enamorando de Tony Stark...

-No insinué nada -le dijo cortante -Eres tú quien lo está diciendo. Pero bueno... allá tú si te quieres seguir engañando.

La mujer siguió caminando, dejándolo solo. Por un instante pensó en que tal vez... pero luego desistió, "Qué tontería", pensó y siguió caminando detrás de ella.

De camino al apartamento, Steve no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Natasha. _"¿Será que en verdad me estoy enamorando? ¡Imposible! Es decir... es cierto que le hablo todas las noches... pero es para mantener vivo el fuego, nada más... aunque... siempre me hace reír, y es muy dulce... no, no, no... no voy a pensar en eso ahora. No me estoy enamorando de Anthony Stark. Es... tengo a Bucky... sí, tengo una relación estable con él... bueno, más o menos estable. Tony es... es un lindo chico. Inteligente, gracioso, honesto... ¿Qué demonios me está pasando contigo, Anthony?"_

-Steve -la voz de Natasha lo sacó de su trance -Llegamos.

El rubio suspiró y bajó del auto. Después de sacar las maletas se acercó a la ventanilla. - ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuánto hay que esperar?

-Sabes cómo es todo, Steve. Durarán algunos días en decidir, pero te aseguro que nos confirmarán si entras al proyecto de Burton antes que a la prensa.

-Eso espero Nat. Nos vemos en dos días.

-Descansa, y suerte con tu salida -se despide con una sonrisa y se aleja.

**BREAK**

Entre tanto, Pepper llegaba al apartamento exhausta después de un viaje de trabajo de tres días. -Bienvenida a casa, Srta. Potts -le saluda Jarvis con una taza de café en la mano.

La pelirroja suspira mientras deja su bolso y maleta al lado del sofá y se deja caer. Tomó la taza y probó con gusto el líquido, -Delicioso, gracias Jarvis. ¿Y Tony?

-En su taller, en la prueba número trece.

La mujer gruñó. Jarvis la vio con picardía, - ¿Aún sigue molesta con él?

-Como no estarlo -le dice con enojo -Empezó a contarme su historia con James, pero no terminó. Y ha estado semanas ignorándome o buscando salidas rápidas para no conversar conmigo.

El anciano sonrió, -Es normal. El joven Tony siempre ha sido hermético con sus problemas, y éste, sobre todo, ha sido por demás el más cuidado por él.

\- Pero, ¿cómo quiere que lo ayudemos si no nos dice qué pasó?

En ese momento, un estallido se escucha desde el taller. Pepper deja caer la taza y corre hacia el segundo piso siguiendo a Jarvis, que no espero nada. Al llegar a la puerta, humo salía de ahí. Jarvis empezó a golpear la puerta desesperado, - ¡Joven Tony! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡Hable o tiraré esta puerta!

\- ¡Esperen, estoy bien! -gritó Tony. En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido del extintor. Ambos se quedaron esperando algunos minutos con mucha impaciencia, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Tony salió tosiendo con el extintor en la mano.

\- Pero ¡¿qué pasó?! -exclamó Pepper.

-Yo... lo siento... coff coff coff... es que... tuve... un pequeño problema con mi prueba.

Jarvis y Pepper entraron. El fondo del taller había prendido en llamas. Por suerte, el castaño había reaccionado a tiempo y pudo apagar el fuego antes que se extendiera.

Babas, que estaba en un rincón, seguía de un lado a otro a Tony, listo para activar el extintor.

-Babas... ya basta... coff, coff, coff... ya se apagó -le insistió el castaño. El brazo robótico subía y bajaba, a la expectativa por si otra vez ardía el taller.

Pepper suspiró molesta, -Pues es increíble que tu brazo mecánico sea más precavido que tú, ¿en qué pensabas? ¡Pudiste quemar todo el edificio!

-Ya te dije... fue un accidente -le insistía, ahora con más oxígeno en sus pulmones. Pero eso a Pepper no la calmó, -Eres muy descuidado Tony. ¿Qué pasa si te hubieses golpeado y quedado inconsciente? ¿Cómo íbamos a poder auxiliarte?

-Pero no pasó...

\- ¡Pero pudo haber pasado! -levantó la voz la pelirroja molesta - ¡No vuelvas a encerrarte en tu taller, Anthony!

La mujer se fue del lugar, muy molesta, dejando a Tony y Jarvis. El más joven sonrió, -No fue tan malo, ¿o sí?

Jarvis solo levantó una ceja y se fue sin decir nada.

Tony cayó en una silla y suspiró. -Ahí se fueron cuatro días de trabajo, Babas.

Su mortificación desaparece cuando escucha su celular. Corre hacia su escritorio y lo busca en medio de todos los papeles, hasta que lo halla. Sonríe al ver quien era y responde con rapidez, - ¿Ya estás en New York?

 _-Veo que me extrañaste, Sr Stark -_ le responde Steve con una sonrisa.

-No es eso... ammm... dijiste que volvías hoy, y bueno...

 _-Estoy en mi apartamento. Y prepárate, pasaré por ti en una hora_ -le dice al salir del baño después de ducharse.

-Es... ¿tan pronto?

_-No puede ser otro día, el lugar al que te quiero llevar solo está disponible hoy por unas horas. Puedes vestir casual, iremos al centro._

-Te siento ansioso, Rogers. ¿Qué sitio es?

_-Uno muy importante para mí. Entonces, ¿podrás?_

-Bien... ammm... Claro que sí, te espero entonces.

**BREAK**

Pepper bajó molesta a la cocina, buscó en la alacena, hasta que encontró una botella de whisky. Se sirvió un trago, ante los ojos de Jarvis. -Debería calmarse señorita.

\- ¿Calmarme? ¡Tony se va a matar así mismo por su imprudencia!

El anciano suspira, -Sé que la asustó, pero no es la primera vez...

\- ¿Un momento? -lo detiene Pepper mientras deja el vaso vacío en el desayunador - ¿Me estás diciendo que éste no es el primer accidente en el taller?

-Es la tercera explosión esta semana.

Pepper gruñe molesta y estira la mano para tomar la botella, pero Jarvis se le adelanta, -Es muy temprano para que esté bebiendo, señorita.

La pelirroja suspira, -Tony va a hacer que me haga alcohólica por los corajes que me hace pasar.

-Eso no es lo que la tiene molesta-le dice el mayor siendo perspicaz -, es la negativa del joven a contarle lo que pasó con el joven Barnes.

-Ahora entiendo un poco el enojo de Rodhey y Bruce.

El anciano tomó el vaso vacío y lo dejó en el lavavajilla, -Después de tantos años, en ocasiones también me he sentido molesto, pero no con él... conmigo mismo.

La mujer lo vuelve a ver extrañada, -Jarvis, no fue tu culpa lo que pasó.

-Lo sé... pero he visto todo lo que ha sufrido ese muchacho, y no he podido encontrar forma alguna de ayudarlo. Ese estado de impotencia es lo que me ha torturado tanto tiempo.

Pepper iba a hablar, pero el ruido de los escalones hizo que ambos volvieran a ver a la sala. Tony bajó disparado, pasó al frente de ellos y entró al cuarto de lavado que estaba comunicado con la cocina.

\- ¿Tony? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto apuro? -le pregunta Pepper al entrar al cuarto.

El castaño revisaba entre la ropa que había dejado en ganchos temprano, hasta que por fin encontró la chaqueta que buscaba. -Bien, esta es -se dijo complacido.

Salió de inmediato, pasando al lado de Jarvis y Pepper, que se quedaron confundidos. - ¿Viste? ¡Ya se lo hizo costumbre ignorarme por completo! -exclama la pelirroja frustrada.

Jarvis se queda pensativo, y luego sonríe, -La última vez que lo vi tan entusiasmado, fue con su primera salida con el Sr. Rogers.

Tony entró de inmediato al baño, se desvistió y se duchó con cuidado. Salió y se lavó los dientes con muchas ganas. Luego se miró en el espejo. Pero antes que los pensamientos que siempre lo abrumaban llegaran a su mente, quitó la mirada y siguió vistiéndose.

Tenía que sacar a James de su memoria, ahora tenía que concentrarse en Steve, solo en él. Pero luego se detuvo _. "¿En qué estoy pensando? Solo es una salida de amigos... lo dejaste claro Stark"_ , se dijo apagado. Recordó los labios de Steve, esa sonrisa tan hermosa y sintió deseos inmensos de... pero se detuvo. Se sentía como un bipolar: en un momento atormentado recordando a uno y luego esperanzado con el otro. Pero no podía negar algo, y es que no podía ver a Steve como un amigo, esa extraña relación se había vuelto algo más allá que una simple amistad.

**BREAK**

Steve estaba en su habitación arreglándose la camisa, luego de haberse puesto colonia y peinado. Se vio en el espejo _, "Bien, Rogers, es hora de impresionar a tu genio_ ". Tomó un maletín que había dejado en la cama, y salió.

Entre tanto, Tony salió en tiempo record del baño, solo con su pantalón puesto y el torso al descubierto. Al salir, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga, sentada en la cama con una sonrisa, - ¿A dónde vas?

Tony tosió nerviosamente, -Steve me llamó, llega en cualquier momento -le dice, mientras va a peinarse. La mueca feliz de Pepper se desvanece al ver su espalda. Una marca que iba desde la mitad de espalda del castaño hasta casi llegar a la cintura sobresalía. -Tony, nunca me contaste como te hiciste esa cicatriz.

Su amigo se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego respondió, -Un accidente hace años.

Pepper se acercó a él y examinó su espalda más de cerca, -Pues debe haber sido muy aparatoso, porque esa herida fue muy grande.

-Sí, así fue -le dice rápidamente mientras toma su camiseta y se la pone. Luego hace lo mismo con la chaqueta de cuero.

Pepper rápidamente revisó en su mente el cuerpo de Tony. Si bien no eran tan visibles como el de la espalda, en sus brazos, pecho y piernas, tenía algunas pequeñas marcas, y después de llevar tantos años de conocerlo, le llamaba la atención nunca haber escuchado mención de él o de Jarvis de ese "accidente".

Tony terminó rápidamente de vestirse y miró la hora, -Steve dijo una hora... faltan cinco minutos -expresó nervioso. Se volvió a su amiga que estaba pensativa, - ¿Cómo me veo?

La pelirroja lo observó y sonrió. Parecía un adolescente en su primera cita y le causó gracia. Se acercó y acomodó el cuello de la chamarra con delicadeza. -Así está mejor. Te ves bien.

Tony respiró profundo e hizo una mueca de gusto. Ambos bajaron y se sentaron en el sofá. El castaño movía las piernas nerviosamente y constantemente veía el reloj. Los minutos pasaron, y la ansiedad de éste aumentaba. -Lleva diez minutos de atraso.

-A esta hora el tráfico está muy pesado, ya debe venir. Tranquilo -le dice su amiga, que intentaba ocultar su risa. Decidió ir a la cocina y servir dos vasos de fresco. Fue nuevamente a la sala y le dio uno a su amigo, -Vamos, para que controles las ansias.

Con cortesía lo rechazó, -Lo siento Pepp, es que me lavé los dientes.

La mujer levantó la ceja, tomó asiento, se tomó un trago y habló, - ¿Crees que hoy será el gran día?

\- ¿Gran día? ¿Qué quieres decir?

La mujer tosió un poco, y susurró, -El primer beso...

Tony abrió los ojos asustado y se puso de pie de inmediato, mientras su mente y boca iban a gran velocidad - ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Crees que él...? Pero, es solo una salida de amigos... eso fue lo que acordamos... pero... si él me besa... Pepper, ¿qué hago?

La mujer rio al verlo en ese estado. Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse, -Tranquilo, es una broma.

-Oh, claro... una broma... -dijo nervioso.

Cuando escuchó su móvil timbrar, él respondió rápidamente, -Sí...

- _Ya estoy estacionándome afuera de tu edificio._

-Bien, ya bajo -le respondió y cortó. Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos.

Pepper lo rodeó con el brazo, tratando de calmarlo, -Todo saldrá bien. Además, si sucede...-en ese breve instante Tony la miró asustado. Ella solo sonrió, -... será solo eso, un beso.

El castaño se quedó cabizbajo, -Sabes... solo he besado a una persona en mi vida. No sé si podría...

-Lo harás... y lo disfrutarás como nunca, te lo aseguro.

El asintió sin decir nada, -Nos vemos después -se despide palmeándole la pierna y se retira.

**BREAK**

Entre tanto, Bruce estacionaba su camioneta frente a una hermosa casa en los suburbios. Se bajó, sin dejar de apreciar el lugar. Tenía un enorme patio frontal, y la edificación de dos pisos era de madera. Caminó hacia la entrada, cuando sonrió al ver a su amigo de la infancia saliendo a su encuentro.

Rodhey bajó rápidamente los escalones y abrazó con fuerza al médico, que le respondió de la misma forma.

-Has engordado, Banner. Que buena vida has llevado -le dice en tono de broma.

-Es culpa de la buena cuchara de Betty. Pero tú has sacado cuerpo, Rodhey. Pareces un mueble.

El moreno se carcajeó, -Sí, debo mantenerme en forma, aunque sea solo trabajo de oficina. No quiero que me vean como un flojo.

Después de dar una vuelta por la casa de los Rodhes, ambos se sentaron a charlar en el patio, con un par de cervezas. Hablaron de todo un poco, pero como esperaba Bruce, ese tema que por teléfono su amigo nunca tocó, por fin salió a la luz.

-Y... ¿qué has sabido de Stark? -preguntó el moreno, mientras observaba fijamente el contenido de su vaso.

-El último contacto que tuve con él fue hace casi tres semanas. De hecho, fui a su apartamento.

Rodhey abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Y eso? ¿Te invitó o qué?

El médico suspiró triste, -No, en realidad Pepper me habló. Tuvo un ataque y se puso mal.

Rodhey arrugó la frente, tomó un trago y se frotó los ojos, - ¿Y por qué fue?

Bruce no quería mencionarlo, pero el moreno era muy rápido y difícil de engañar, -Fue Barnes, ¿no es así?

-Eso parece.

Rodhey dejó su vaso en el césped y gruñó, -Es increíble que Stark siga con Barnes después de tantos años.

-Por lo que sé es Barnes quien no lo deja tranquilo, Tony quiere darle vuelta a la hoja...

Rodhey se carcajeó, - ¿Vuelta a la hoja? Bruce, él mismo se puso en esa posición.

-Rodhey no digas eso, amigo.

\- ¡Es la verdad!

-Te aseguro que Tony es una víctima de todo esto...

-Pero si no lo pongo en duda -exclama -Siempre supe que ese hijo de puta le iba a hacer daño, pero él pudo contar con nosotros. Bruce... yo hubiese volado de donde estaba si él me hubiese hablado. Sabes bien que nunca cambié mi número, y fue precisamente por él, para que me localizara si me necesitaba. Pero simplemente nos hizo a un lado.

Bruce suspiró, -Cuando conocí de casualidad a la chica que vive con Tony y Jarvis... Pepper se llama, intercambiamos números. Desde hace tiempo nos hablamos y me tiene al tanto de cómo está. Ha pasado por momentos difíciles. Y él ni siquiera le ha hablado a ella o a Jarvis sobre lo que pasa, están tan perdidos como nosotros. Lo único que ellos saben es que, cada cierto tiempo, Tony sufre crisis y deben salir de donde están y mudarse, cambiar de teléfono, en fin... nuestro amigo lleva años tratando de desligarse de James, pero... no ha podido.

Rodhey sacó otra cerveza de la hielera y se sirvió en silencio. Luego con frustración evidente exclamó, -Pues, hermano... lo siento por Stark, pero no voy a andar detrás de él. Si algún día decide hablar claro, estaré dispuesto a escuchar, pero él tendrá que dar el primer paso. No pienso rogarle.

Bruce respiró profundo y con preocupación, -Hay algo que descubrí... el día que Tony tuvo ese ataque.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué descubriste?

-Mira... ese día tuve que revisarlo y vi parte de su cuerpo. Rodhey... él tiene cicatrices en sus brazos, su pecho, su espalda, es más, ahí tiene la más grande, que mide... por lo menos quince centímetros. Esas heridas fueron hechas hace tiempo, pero fueron tan fuertes que quedaron las marcas.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo... que Barnes lo golpeó?

-No sé, no tengo idea. Pero si uso mi lógica, algo muy grave debió haberle hecho a Tony para que actuará como lo hizo en el hospital con nosotros. Recuerdo que él estaba como en shock.

-Pues... eso no cambia nada.

-No, si te lo llegas a encontrar, dale al menos la oportunidad de hablar. Lo que sea que haya pasado, es él quien ha sufrido por todo, nadie más que él.

Rodhey bajó la mirada. Bruce suspiró, -Bueno, cambiando de tema, la cena es mañana a las ocho, no lo olvides.

-Tranquilo, bro. Jane y yo estaremos puntuales.

El médico sonrió y se terminó su cerveza. Ahora, rogaba porque ese encuentro fuera positivo para todos.

**BREAK**

En un edificio de departamentos, Phil Coulson tocaba a la puerta con un par de bolsas con comida en su mano. Finalmente, ésta se abrió y con una sonrisa le enseña a Melinda lo que lleva, - ¿Italiana?

La mujer no respondió. Él entró y fue directo a la cocina, no sin antes observar la sala. En el centro, la mujer tenía una pizarra con apuntes, fotografías y líneas que unían fechas y rostros; así como varias carpetas en su escritorio. Él sabía lo dedicada y obstinada que era Melinda May. Al momento de ser despedida, juró que sabría el porqué, y desde entonces, se había enfocado en una minuciosa investigación. Después de tres semanas, el productor tenía curiosidad de saber que había encontrado.

Rápidamente Phil sirvió un par de platos y fue a la sala, donde ella observaba con atención la pizarra.

-Ven, Melinda. Debes tomarte un descanso, come algo.

La asiática suspiró. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, con los platos sobre la mesita del centro. Pasaron algunos minutos degustando la comida, hasta que Phil habló, - ¿Has progresado?

La mujer se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se puso de pie, -Más de lo que pensé, ven.

Phil la siguió hasta la pizarra. Melinda señaló la fotografía de Tony e inició, -Anthony Edward Stark, veintisiete años, hijo de Howard y María Stark. Cuando tenía siete años él y su madre fueron víctimas de un secuestro. Afortunadamente fueron rescatados, pero Anthony fue llevado al hospital con una crisis respiratoria. Estuvo internado alrededor de cuatro días. Ese fue el primer ataque de pánico del que se tiene informes. Después de eso, a lo largo de su niñez y adolescencia, sufrió otros, siempre como una reacción a una situación de sumo estrés.

\- ¿Eso es relevante?

-Mucho, porque explica qué fue lo que sucedió el día que la prensa lo encaró.

\- Espera, ¿estás insinuando que lo que tuvo fue ataque de pánico?

-Cuando entrevisté a Rogers aseguré que ese hombre había atacado a la reportera y luego intentado matarse, pero no fue así. Fue una reacción que no podía evitar, un ataque de pánico como los que sufrió en otras ocasiones. Fue... completamente inocente, y públicamente lo juzgué y condené.

Phil se queda pensativo y luego de unos segundos le pide que prosiga. -Investigué también su vida de adulto. Como sabes, perdió toda su fortuna. Hace diez años tenía menos de cien mil dólares en el banco, en este momento su cuenta llega a dieciocho millones.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensé que no le había quedado nada.

-Y así fue -le dice mientras saca otra carpeta y se la entrega. Coulson revisa por encima los informes asombrado, -Él... ¿acumuló todo ese dinero trabajando?

-Como lo puedes ver. Ese hombre es un genio. Ha recibido contratos de varias compañías. Por lo que supe ganó una licitación para un motor de plasma hace unas semanas, un contrato por tres millones de dólares más las regalías por ser el inventor. Ese hombre nada en dinero. Sin embargo, no lo toca. Gasta... lo normal, alquiler, pago de servicios, combustible... pero no disfruta de ese dinero, solo lo ahorra. Phil... sabes muy bien que influir en el canal no es gratuito. Se tiene que soltar billete. Ese hombre no tiene ese perfil. No tuvo que ver con mi despido.

-Pero si no fue él, ¿quién? Es decir... Melinda, él fue el mayor perjudicado.

-Por eso investigué otras aristas -le dice mientras señala dos fotografías enmarcadas en la pizarra. -Ellos fueron los causantes de su desfalco, Obadiah Stane y Edward Barnes. Ambos se beneficiaron de la ruina de Industrias Stark. Y luego, Steve Rogers.

-No creo que Rogers haría eso...

-También lo pensé. Me dije, ¿por qué Rogers movería un dedo por el hombre que lo ofendió públicamente? Cuando más pérdida estaba, decidí salir y hacer un poco de paparazzi, a la vieja usanza, y encontré algo que no esperaba.

Del escritorio, sacó un sobre de manila y le entregó al productor varias fotografías que estaban en su interior. Coulson las observó detenidamente, asombrado. - ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Te dije que iba con todo, Phil.

-Pero... ¿vigilar la casa de Stark?

-Necesitaba saber todo de él, lo que nunca me imaginé fue ver a Steve Rogers visitándolo, no una, varias veces. Mira las últimas fotografías.

Coulson las miró, - ¿Qué le sucedió?

-No tengo idea. Se estacionó unos segundos antes que la pelirroja y Stark llegaran, se acercó al auto. Mira como lo levanta, mira el rostro de Rogers.

La serie de tres fotografías, mostraban a Rogers tomándolo en los brazos. En una le dio la espalda a la cámara, pero en las otras dos, él iba con rapidez hacia el apartamento siguiendo a Jarvis y con Pepper detrás de él marcando por el celular. Phil observó la expresión del rubio, -Está preocupado... se ve... casi angustiado.

-Exacto. Phil, hubo más que un simple choque de palabras en una biblioteca. Bien podrían tener una relación y nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora.

El productor se rascó la nariz con entusiasmo, -Esto hay que sacarlo hoy mismo...

\- ¡No! -de inmediato exclamó la mujer. -Te lo enseño porque eres mi amigo, pero no voy a darte mis fotografías para que lo expongas en el mismo programa del que fui echada como un perro, al menos no antes de terminar lo que empecé.

\- ¿Terminar? ¿Hay más?

La mujer sonrió y sacó el resto de las fotografías del sobre. -Mira el hombre en el auto, y dime si lo reconoces.

Phil la observó con cuidado. En un Mercedes, un hombre castaño oscuro, con gafas, estaba estacionado a unos metros de la entrada del edificio de Tony. -No sé... creo haberlo visto. Salió en alguna portada me parece.

Melinda saca del escritorio una revista y se la entrega, -Específicamente en una revista financiera, hace más de un año.

El productor tomó la revista y miró la foto, era el mismo. -Un momento, ¿él es James Barnes?

-Para ser más exactos, James, el hijo de Edward Barnes. El mismo hombre que participó en el desfalco de Stark. Mira las fotografías que siguen.

Eran cuatro fotografías, Phil las pasó rápidamente, -Están discutiendo.

-Así es. No pude escuchar de qué se trataba, pero Stark estaba furioso. Incluso, mira -le dice mientras le enseña otra -Lo empuja, después de que él lo agarró sin mucha sutileza quiero añadir.

\- ¿Cuándo fue esto?

-El mismo día de las otras. De hecho, fueron las primeras que tomé. Después de que Stark y la pelirroja se fueron en el auto, pasaron... como veinte minutos, y Rogers llegó casi al mismo tiempo que ellos. El entró con Stark en brazos, y... una hora después, apareció Barnes. Se quedó ahí, vigilando, por una hora más, hasta que se fue. Rogers duró tres adentro.

El productor observaba las fotografías una y otra vez. Melinda fue hacia la pizarra y señaló la imagen de Tony en ella, -Ahora, ¿entiendes el punto? Este hombre está relacionado uno de los más populares actores de este año y al mismo tiempo con el heredero más conocido de New York. Y por todo el drama que ocurrió ese día, estoy segura que hay una historia jugosa.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu despido?

-Todo... cualquiera de esos dos pudo mover sus influencias para sacarme del canal. Pero más importante... es obvio que hay algo turbio en la relación de Stark con Barnes. Viste sus ojos, su expresión, es claro que tienen una historia larga y tormentosa. Así que voy a dar con la verdad, y cuando la exponga, Victoria Hand me va a rogar que regrese a su programa... pienso darles lecciones de periodismo investigativo a todos. Ella se va a arrepentir de haberme rebajado a una simple presentadora de notas y me va a empezar a respetar por quien soy y lo que valgo.

**BREAK**

Steve se estacionó en una calle del centro de Manhattan. Estaba muy cerca del círculo teatral de Broadway. Steve, junto a Tony caminaron unos cincuenta metros hasta llegar a la entrada de un teatro, del que Tony había escuchado referencias, - ¿Es... el teatro Helen Hayes?

-Así es, vamos -le dice Steve que sigue caminando hasta la entrada. Toca y ambos esperan unos minutos.

-Pero... Steve, pensé que estaba cerrado.

-Lo están. Lo remodelan para la temporada 2017. Por eso era importante que te trajera. Hay algo que tienes que ver -le dice misteriosamente.

Finalmente, un hombre abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar. -Todo está como pidió, Sr. Rogers. No serán molestados las próximas horas.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias -le responde el rubio.

Tony seguía a Steve por el oscuro pasillo que comunicaba la boletería con la sala. Al llegar, vio que el lugar estaba en reparación. Varias filas de butacas habían sido cambiadas por otras, y las largas cortinas color rojo oscuro que caían desde la base hasta el suelo, rodeando el escenario, había sido removidas. Las paredes, con figuras talladas en madera, estaban siendo restauradas, pero el piso del escenario estaba aún intacto. Ambos llegaron hasta la primera fila. Steve miraba el escenario con nostalgia, - ¿Puedes creerlo? En esos tablones hay más de cien años de historia. Cientos de actores hicieron retumbar esa madera con sus puestas en escena.

Tony se quedó maravillado con el lugar. Había ido en algunas ocasiones con sus padres a los grandes majestuosos teatros de Broadway cuando niño, pero el Helen Hayes era diferente: era el teatro más pequeño de la ciudad de New York, con capacidad para menos de 600 personas, pero era un lugar lleno de nostalgia y magia.

Steve dio vuelta y 'tomó a Tony del brazo, sentándolo en una de las butacas del frente. - ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó dudoso.

-Quiero que te quedes ahí y no te muevas. Vengo en unos minutos.

El rubio subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la sala y desapareció. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos. Tony se sentía un poco nervioso y tonto de estar en ese sitio, pero tenía curiosidad por saber el por qué lo había traído Steve a ese lugar. En ese instante, las luces del teatro fueron poco a poco bajando su intensidad, mientras un proyector daba luz al escenario. Se escuchó el sonido de olas golpeando la madera de un barco, y ese momento, ante sus ojos, apareció el rubio, con un traje de época victoriana y comenzó:

_"¡Todo conspira contra mí para hacerme desistir de la venganza! ¿Para qué sirve un hombre si lo que hace durante la vida es comer y dormir como un animal? Dios no nos dio este gran poder de raciocinio, que nos permite predecir lo por venir y recordar lo pasado, esta capacidad mental que nos asemeja a los dioses, para que se pudra dentro de nosotros por falta de uso. Y, sin embargo, ya sea por desidia, ya sea por algún escrúpulo cobarde que me acomete al pensar demasiado explícitamente en la posibilidad de la muerte, sigo sin llevar a cabo mi venganza..."_

Tony se maravilló ante la presencia de Steve. Conocía ese parlamento. Era la escena doce de Hamlet, y Steve le presentaba el único diálogo que contenía la puesta. Con una mirada penetrante, gesticulando y usando ademanes fuertes, lograba enfatizar cada frase de ese impactante monólogo, el clamor de Hamlet por la búsqueda de su tan anhelada venganza...

_"... Motivos me sobran, y también deseos, fuerzas y ocasiones de hacerlo. Modelos tengo que me animan a actuar, como el del joven príncipe Fortinbrás, que a la cabeza de su gran y poderoso ejército podría ser herido mortalmente en cualquier momento. Pero su espíritu, animado por divinas ambiciones, se burla de una muerte que no puede concebir. Realmente, algunos hombres alcanzan la grandeza sin causas poderosas, sólo por un punto de honra..."_

Tony estaba seguro que la voz del rubio se podía escuchar hasta la última butaca del teatro. Se veía fiero, indomable... era... un verdadero actor, estaba viendo a Hamlet en persona, de carne y hueso...

_"... Entonces, ¿cómo yo, que tengo un padre asesinado y una madre prostituida, con las perturbaciones y fuertes emociones que asedian mi mente, sigo sin actuar? Especialmente cuando, para vergüenza mía, veo a tantos hombres que, motivados por sueños de alcanzar fama, se atreven a mirar a la muerte cara a cara por conquistar un trozo de terreno que no será suficiente para enterrar a sus camaradas. La hora de la sangre ha de llegar, o yo no valgo nada."_

En ese momento, el rubio salió de su letargo, cuando escuchó los aplausos del único espectador de la sala. Tony de pie y emocionado, aplaudía sin cesar. Steve sonrió y con sumo respeto le hizo una reverencia, terminando así su actuación. Corrió y bajó con rapidez el escenario, con una sonrisa y algo de rojo en sus mejillas, -Y... ¿qué te pareció? Espero no haber hecho el ridículo.

\- ¿Enloqueciste? -le dijo sorprendido - ¡Estuviste maravilloso! -exclamó emocionado. Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la exaltación de Tony, que no ocultó su emoción.

-Steve eso fue... magistral. Es decir... la impostación de tu voz, tus movimientos en el escenario, no te quedaste estático, fue... es... no sé qué más decir -terminó algo avergonzado.

El rubio se carcajeó, -Bueno, esperaba que te gustara, pero creo que te impacté mucho más de lo que pensé.

Tony y Steve se sentaron en las butacas. El castaño bajó la mirada y tragando seco le habló, -Creo... que pierdes el tiempo en el cine.

El rubio arrugó el ceño y bufó, -Claro, volvimos a lo mismo, sé que no soy el mejor actor...

-No, no, no. No me has entendido. Me refiero a que te estas desperdiciando haciendo películas. Tu... vocación es aquí... en el teatro. Lo que acabas de hacer... solo lo he visto en actores que llevan muchos años en un escenario, Steve. Dime, y sé honesto, ¿realmente quieres seguir con esa carrera?

El rubio se quedó pensativo al escucharlo. -No te voy a mentir. La verdad... mi sueño era estar ante un público. Pero... la vida se dio así. Tony, no todos los que trabajan en Broadway logran tener éxito, y... ya estoy por llegar a mis treinta. No sé si tendría oportunidad de obtener un gran personaje y ser popular entre el público...

\- ¿Por qué mides el éxito utilizando la popularidad? Creo que se es exitoso cuando se hace lo que a uno le apasiona. Es cierto que ahora... bueno, tienes dinero, la gente te conoce. Pero, ¿eres feliz en ese mundo Steve? ¿Realmente te sientes satisfecho por lo que has hecho, sabiendo que podrías estar en otro sitio, haciendo lo que en verdad te llena y amas? Mira... lo que acabo de ver... no es un actor de cine o... de anuncios de televisión. Es un actor de teatro consumado. Solo... te pido que lo pienses. No quiero meterme en tu vida pero... para mí, sería maravilloso verte en una obra y ver cumplir tu sueño -concluye con una sonrisa.

Steve escucha cada una de sus palabras, y siente algo en el pecho, que no sucedía hacía muchos años. Tony tenía razón, él sentía aún verdadera pasión por el teatro. En ese instante, recordó lo más importante y se puso de pie, tomando al castaño de la mano, -Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Tony se dejó llevar por el rubio, que lo llevó detrás de bastidores. Ahí, fueron a un rincón, que estaba al lado de la entrada al escenario. Steve abrió una angosta puerta, y entró. Al seguirlo, Tony se quedó extrañado. Era un pequeño sitio, con una caja de madera en el suelo, lleno de polvo.

-Qué bueno que aún no han cambiado el rincón -dice Steve al sentarse en la caja. -Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

El castaño obedeció. Steve estiró la mano hacia la pared y sonrió, -¿Listo para conocer mi secreto?

Tony asintió. Steve movió una pequeña puertita en la pared. Por el orificio, Tony se dio cuenta que tenía visión clara del escenario. Cualquiera que pudiese estar en ese cuartito tendría asiento de primera fila para ver cualquier obra que fuera puesta en escena.

-Steve, ¿cómo sabías de ese cuarto?

-Bueno, no te traje aquí por casualidad. En este teatro trabajó mi madre varias veces. La última vez que actúo en Broadway fue precisamente aquí. Cuando era niño, me escabullía entre los actores y el staff y entraba a ese sitio. Así que me quedaba aquí, viendo toda la obra. Espera... -le dice mientras busca en un rincón. Había periódicos muy viejos, acumulados, y en medio de ellos, estaba una caja pequeña, llena de polvo.

Steve la sacudió y la abrió con nostalgia, -No puedo creer que aún siga aquí -dijo.

En ella, había recortes de periódicos y fotografías. Steve se las fue dando a Tony. -Esa mujer...

-Mi madre, Sarah. Cuando salía alguna foto de ella en la prensa, la recortaba y la guardaba aquí. Y esas fotografías las tomaron unas semanas antes de su primer viaje con el grupo teatral. Por eso no volví. Cuando mamá enfermó y murió, no tenía como volver al Hayes, así que la caja quedó aquí.

Tony observó a Steve. Miraba con cariño las imágenes de su madre, con un brillo en sus ojos. El castaño lo reconoció de inmediato, porque muchas veces había sentido lo mismo: el sentimiento de nostalgia y pérdida.

El rubio suspiró, -Bueno, salgamos. Este lugar esta echo un polvazal y no creo que le haga bien a tus pulmones.

El castaño asintió y salieron juntos. Después de varios minutos y de recorrer el teatro, Steve decidió que era momento para comer... no podía ser una salida completa si no llenaban el estómago, dijo con una sonrisa.

En una cafetería cercana, alejada del tumulto del centro, Tony y Steve esperaron ser atendidos. Pidieron dos cafés, un emparedado para el castaño y dos postres diferentes para el rubio. Cuando le trajeron la orden, Tony sonreía al ver el gusto que tenía su acompañante por lo dulce. Recordó que la primera vez que se encontraron en una cafetería, se había encargado de dos tartas. Ese día Tony se burló por lo mucho que comía, pero ahora era diferente. Verlo feliz, comiendo, sin mayor preocupación, le hacía feliz al castaño también.

Y por alguna razón sintió que se le pegaron las ganas del rubio. -Señorita -llamó a la mesera. - ¿Podría traerme un postre igual?

-Con gusto.

El rubio lo volvió a ver incrédulo. Estaba por terminar su emparedado, y ahora pedía un postre. Las primeras veces que comieron juntos, se había percatado que Tony evitaba comer, pero ahora tenía ganas. Es más, no lo había notado antes, pero había ganado algo de peso, y eso lo alegró. Había un cambio en la conducta del castaño, y pensó con emoción que tal vez él tenía algo que ver con ello. Tony estaba cambiando, y de alguna manera, sintió que él mismo también.

Conversaron amenamente de otras cosas. Tony hizo gala de su sarcasmo cuando Steve le habló de algunas de sus películas. El castaño no pudo evitar reír de las escenas que, realmente, le parecían ridículas. El rubio se defendió lo más que pudo, pero tenía que aceptar que la gran mayoría de sus filmes no eran para ganarse un Oscar. Y en medio de la conversación, pensó en las palabras de Tony en el teatro y en su desempeño como actor. Algo era cierto: no se había esforzado mucho en sus actuaciones. Para él, no era necesario. Los productores solo le pedían mostrarse atractivo para motivar a la audiencia y nada más. El único proyecto al que se había exigido al máximo era la audición para la película de Burton, nada más.

Una hora después, Tony y Steve salieron de la cafetería satisfechos. Caminaron un rato hacia el auto del rubio, que estaba a algunas cuadras. La conversación ahora giraba en torno al trabajo de Tony las últimas semanas. El castaño sintió que el tiempo se había pasado volando con Steve. Sintió pesar al ver que su salida había terminado, y ahora tendría que esperar quién sabe cuánto para volver a pasar una tarde con él.

Al llegar al auto, el rubio lo detuvo. -Escucha... quería agradecerte por... bueno, pasar estar tarde, disfrutar conmigo en el Hayes. Quería... mostrarte una parte de mi vida, que me conocieras.

-Gracias a ti -le dijo con una sonrisa -Fue todo increíble, y la verdad me sorprendió mucho. Creo... que esta superó con creses la primera salida.

Steve sintió un cosquilleo al ver la sonrisa de Tony. Sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad, pero sus labios, iluminados pero esa deliciosa mueca, se veían deseables. Sintió deseos de besarlo... más que ello, una desesperación por hacerlos suyos finalmente.

Tony sintió algo extraño. La expresión del rubio había cambiado. Un silencio que duró algunos segundos hizo que empezara a latir su corazón fuerza.

El rubio se aproximó. Tony se quedó inmóvil, esperando el primer movimiento. No lo detendría. No lo haría, porque simplemente no podía... y no lo deseaba. Pero un escalofrío lo estremeció. Por un instante giró su vista y vio al otro lado de la calle. Tony tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Steve se detuvo en seco. Pudo notar que había visto algo detrás suyo y se volteó. Buscó, pero no vio nada. Se volteó y lo tomó de los brazos con temor, - ¿Qué sucede?

 _"Era él... lo vi, era él... me siguió... me está siguiendo... oh Dios, oh Dios... él sabe que salí con Steve... él lo sabe"_ , pensaba el castaño con desesperación. El rubio le hablaba con fuerza, hasta que Tony salió de su letargo.

Steve lo miraba asustado, esperando alguna respuesta, - ¿Qué pasó Tony? ¿Qué viste?

-Yo... emmm... nada...

\- ¡No digas que nada! -le reclamó -Estabas muy bien y en un minuto desviaste la mirada y palideciste. Ni siquiera estas respirando bien... Tony, ¿qué pasó?

El castaño sonrió nerviosamente, -Yo... creo que me mareé, no sé... no es nada.

Steve no sabía si creerle. Pero había volteado a ver, y no vio nada extraño, solo algunas personas que iban por la acera. Suspiró, -Bien. Si estás seguro que es solo eso... creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu apartamento. Seguro... el polvo del teatro te hizo daño.

Tony asintió y entró en el auto. Steve hizo lo mismo y arrancó el vehículo. Mientras se alejaban, James salió detrás de un muro, con el rostro desfigurado por la ira que sentía.

Conforme avanzaban, Tony no dejaba de pensar. _"Nunca me va a dejar en paz... no, hasta que le ponga un alto"._

Steve conducía tranquilo, hasta que el genio le habló, -No me lleves al apartamento.

El rubio lo volvió a ver preocupado, -Tony, creo que deberías descansar. En serio, me asustaste ahora.

-Hay algo que debo hacer antes -le susurró -Es importante. ¿Podrías llevarme?

Steve lo pensó por unos segundos, -Bien, ¿dónde te llevo?

Después de media hora, llegaron a la entrada de una clínica. Steve lo miró de reojo y luego a Tony, -Si necesitas que te acompañe, me quedo contigo.

-No, gracias. Es algo que debo hacer solo. No te preocupes... es que necesito encontrarme con alguien. Y debo hacerlo ahora.

Se miraron fijamente. _"¿Qué es eso que te atormenta tanto, Tony?"_ , era una pregunta que el rubio ansiaba tanto que fuera respondida.

En cambio, Tony tenía la mente en blanco. No pensaba, en ese momento tenía muchas emociones que no podía explicar ni razonar. Abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo. Respiró profundo, se volteó y sin dejar que Steve reaccionara, lo besó. No fue uno apasionado, fue más bien casto, un pequeño roce de sus labios, pero que hizo un corto circuito en la mente del rubio, que no esperaba eso. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sintió húmedas sus manos. Steve cerró los ojos y movió ligeramente sus labios, acariciando la boca de Tony, quien de igual forma, movió los suyos en respuesta. Despacio Steve acercó su mano al rostro del castaño. No quería perder la magia del momento, pero ansiaba tocarlo Unos segundos que se fueron haciendo eternos. Ni el ruido de las bocinas los sacaron de ese trance. Solo eran ellos dos, Steve y Tony.

Después de unos segundos, Tony se alejó. Steve abrió los ojos y sintió que su corazón estalló al ver sus ojos húmedos y un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas. Tony sonrió tímidamente, -Gracias por esta salida. Te llamo más tarde -le dijo rápidamente y sin respirar.

Steve no dijo nada. Se quedó inmóvil. Cuando volvió en sí, miró al castaño que iba hacia la puerta de la clínica con rapidez. El rubio que sonreía con incredulidad y gran felicidad, arrancó su auto. _"Maldita sea Stark, eres... maldita sea"_ , se decía aún sin creerlo. El chico lo había besado, y para su sorpresa, fue la sensación más placentera que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

El castaño se quedó inmóvil, recostado en una pared dentro de la clínica, observado por la recepcionista extrañada _. "¿Qué acabo de hacer?"_ , se preguntaba en su mente. _"Lo besé... yo... lo besé... Oh Dios, ¿lo besé?"._

Sintió una mezcla de susto y alegría. Había tocado sus labios. Fue en realidad muy breve, pero sintió que su piel estaba fría como el hielo. Lo había besado, y él no lo rechazó. Steve le respondió, o al menos eso pensó el castaño. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y entonces miró a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador. Si tenía dudas unos minutos antes, ahora estaba decidido, _"Debo hacerlo... tienes que hacerlo Tony... por él."_

Se acercó con nerviosismo, y saludó -Buenas tardes, necesito hablar con...

\- ¿Tony Stark? -se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Al voltearse, el castaño se sorprendió al ver a Betty Ross, después de mucho tiempo. La mujer iba ya de salida, con su maletín en mano, cuando la sorprendió la presencia de su antiguo amigo.

-Hola Betty -le dijo simplemente.

Ambos se abrazaron con cariño, y Betty lo miró incrédula, - ¿Qué haces aquí, Tony? ¿Estás bien, necesitas algo?

-Si yo... Bruce me dijo que... podía verte -le dijo con voz entrecortada. -Betty... necesito que me ayudes, yo... no puedo más con esto... ayúdame, por favor.

La mujer lo miró con ternura, - ¿Quieres ir a mi consultorio? Ahí estaremos cómodos.

El castaño asintió y fue con ella, dispuesto a abrirse por completo.

**BREAK**

Eran casi las diez de la noche. Bruce esperaba en la cocina nervioso. Desde hacía cinco horas Betty le había dicho que volvía a casa, pero desde entonces, su teléfono estaba apagado y no había dado señales.

Estaba muy inquieto, y cuando se decidió por fin a ir a buscarla, escuchó su auto entrar al garaje. Esperó unos minutos, hasta que ella entró por la puerta trasera, con un rostro cansado. Bruce se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Ella dejó el maletín en el desayunador y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él respondió, todavía nervioso, pero esperando que ella hablara.

Después de un rato, ella se separó de él. Bruce la miró, y no pudo esperar más, -Has llorado. ¿Pasó algo malo?

La mujer tomó asiento en el desayunador y suspiró, -Ya no es necesario que llames a Tony. Yo misma lo invité a la cena mañana.

-Espera... ¿estuviste con él? ¿Te fue a ver?

Ella asintió, -No me puedes contar, ¿verdad?

-No.

Bruce bajó la mirada y luego preguntó, - ¿Fue muy grave lo que le pasó?

-Lo fue. No quiero... ni puedo hablar de eso, Bruce. Solo... te voy a decir: necesitan hablar con él... Tony los necesita, más de lo que él mismo cree y ustedes pueden imaginarse.

Pocas veces había visto esa expresión en Betty. Ahora estaba más decidido a que la relación de Rodhey y Tony se arreglara. Necesitaba a sus amigos juntos, otra vez.

Al mismo tiempo, Tony abría la puerta de su apartamento. Se sentía muy cansado, más que todo por todo lo que había conversado con Betty. Pero no se arrepentía. Aún podía sentir en sus labios los de Steve, y esa era su fortaleza ahora.

Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver a Jarvis acompañado de un hombre. Éste se puso de pie. Tony lo miró con atención, y duró unos segundos en reconocerlo. - ¿Edward Barnes? ¿Qué hace aquí?


End file.
